Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut : To a Golden Future
by 0bi
Summary: [Following the end of the anime]. The arms dealer Hayes has been defeated, Lux appointed as the personal knight of Lizsharte. Everything seems to be going well in the Crossfield Academy. However, Lux's "peaceful" daily life will not last for long. The former prince still has to realize his feelings and fight to open the path to a golden future. Celistia x Lux story :D
1. Misunderstanding

**Hello!**

**Wow, it sure feels nostalgic to post here after what... 2 months?  
I took a break then worked quite a lot, but the desire of writing was strong as ever. I'm really pumped up for this one.**

**It may be one of the few on the site to be a complete Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut one...**

**As always, I try as much as possible to grasp the characters and their talking habits... as well as the universe. This one's quite hard but damn I love both the anime and novels so much.**

**Concerning the story, to make it simpler and not spoil people, it happens RIGHT AFTER the end of the anime.**

**It'll be as usual with me, quite a short one. I'm not good at handling long stories.**

**However I truly hope you'll like it.**

**Oh, for newcomers, rest assured, I never drop a story (the only case would be my death or incapacitation), you can safely begin this one.**

**Don't hesitate to share or review the story if you liked it, it really motivates as you know.**

**Note: Chapter 1 & 2 have been grouped up for length reasons! **

* * *

The Cross Field Academy was a school only for highborn daughters aiming to become Drag-Knights.

Drag-Knights designed the warriors who piloted Drag-Rides, powerful suits with powerful armaments and abilities.

Located in the first district of the city, it truly was a spacious and vast place, with its own training field and all the facilities the students needed.

The Academy recently welcomed its first male student, Lux Arcadia, a former prince of the fallen empire that had ruled the country for centuries.

Judged and condemned as a criminal, forced to wear a collar, Lux had been forced to pay a tremendous debt.

In order to collect it and atone for his sins, he accepted all sorts of odd jobs from everyone, earning the nickname of "Chore Prince".

Unbeknown to all the citizens who despised him and considered him as the last son of a tyrant family, Lux was also the Black Hero, the Drag-Knight responsible for the coup d'état that had overthrown the Arcadia Empire.

Only a very few knew about his condition, but even the Queen of the New Kingdom had been forced to condemn him not to confuse her people.

It was better for the common people to have a responsible to punish and a mysterious, hidden figure to adore.

* * *

The Arcadia Empire used to dictate a strong male chauvinism doctrine, where women had a place at the bottom of the society.

Therefore, when the Black Hero destroyed the 1 200 Drag-Knights of the Empire, it caused the country to lose almost all of its armed forces.

In order not to tempt the other countries and secure its future as well as to change this tendency, the New Kingdom decided to form young female elites to become Drag-Knights.

So, for years, the Cross Field Academy only welcomed girls… until Lux accidentally entered the girls' bath, involuntarily peeked on the New Kingdom's Princess naked body and causing a ruckus.

Despite this disastrous start, Lux slowly proved his valor and prowess against both the Abyss, the monsters lurking in the Ruins, but also the army of the fallen Arcadia Empire, seeking for revenge.

He earned the confidence (and admiration) of his fellows students and made several close friends.

Much to his surprise and delight, his childhood friend, Philuffy Aingram was also studying here, being the little sister of the headmaster, Relie Aingram; his little sister and only family left, Airi Arcadia as well.

Lux also became friend with the princess, Lizsharte Atismata and rumor said that he was betrothed to a beautiful exchange student from Ymir Theocracy, Krulcifer Einfolk.

An ancient Empire's assassin, as emotionless as devoted to the Arcadia bloodline, Yoruka Kirihime, swore to serve him with both her (beautiful) body and soul (not so beautiful).

Above all, it was murmured that Lux broke the shell of the rumored man-hater Celistia Ralgris, captain of Syvalles, girl of the Ralgris family, one of the Four Great Nobles' house.

After the recent events that involved the arms dealer Hayes, who shared the Arcadia bloodline, Lux and his friends managed to save the capital from the ancient Ruin Gigas and the Heiburg Republic, another country that was cooperating with Hayes to invade the New Kingdom.

Lux had been appointed as the personal knight of the princess Lizsharte and on top of that, as one of the Seven Dragon Paladins.

These elite Drag-Knights would represent their country and were deemed as the strongest in the world.

Each Dragon Paladin could appoint an aide of his or her choice.

Lux chose Celistia Ralgris to become his aide. Because she was his reliable senpai and the strongest of the Syvalles.

Of course, many people saw it as unofficial betrothal…

And so Lux and the girls went back to their daily life at the Cross Field Academy.

* * *

After all this time and trials, Lux was now known and accepted within the Academy as well as in the country.

Last male and heir of the Arcadia Empire, he had the characteristic silver hair and grey eyes of the Arcadia lineage.

His handsome features and kind character, as well as his ex-prince status made him very popular with the girls, common or nobles.

This, his "close harem" and him being dense as hell, contributed to make him very unpopular with males of his age. Truth to be told, Lux could not make any male friend because of this.

Lux was also a hard working person, willing to help anyone, which also earned him through time the trust and affection of the common people.

Of course, a lot kept despising him for what he was.

Even the nobles learned to recognize his valor, if not, his importance, because of his indirect influence on the common and his strength in battle after being appointed as one of the Seven Dragon Paladins.

Everything seemed to be going well.

But inside the very Academy's walls, darkness was lurking and would soon emerge.

* * *

The famous trio known as the Triad was the autoproclamed morals committee of the Academy, represented by Sharis, Noct and Tillfurr.

The three of them were childhood friends and their characters completed each other very well.

Sharis was well-balanced, teasing, Noct was calm and composed, Tillfur was carefree and always raising up the mood.

Currently, they were in a small storage room normally used for manuals or for punished students in detention, all clad in the Academy uniform.

"I didn't think it would pile up like this…"

"Yes. We underestimated the danger here."

"Guhh…"

Sharis, Noct and Tillfurr sighed once again.

The only desk of the room was buried under a mountain of papers.

Each of these papers represented a request addressed to Lux by a student of the Academy.

As everyone knew, Lux was still the Chore Prince, bound to help people to clear his debt. Many girls (in fact, all) in the Academy disputed his services, and requests of all kind were given to him.

The Triad's idea was first to put in place a request box so everyone could have their request read and fulfilled in time.

However, Lux prolonged absence because of the recent events and his stay in the Capital, with his actual convalescence, had for consequence the aberrant accumulation of requests.

Moreover, the highborn girls of the Academy, not used to privation, became hysteric because of their lack of Lux and started to fill more and more requests demands to increase their chances of spending time with him.

Noct often had to sort out pointless requests like "holding the door", "saying hello in the halls", "holding hands in the stairs to prevent a fall" and such.

Even so, requests piled up so much that the box soon became insufficient to its task. The Triad had to find a bigger one, but the same problem occurred, and they finally decided to simply stock the requests in a local, with headmaster Relie's permission… until it became like this.

Tillfur made a wry smile.

"Erm… should we borrow a Drag-Ride to move them to a bigger room? Or maybe we could ask Lukkuchi…"

"Yes. It's only his fault if it has come to this."

When she heard Tillfur suggestion, Noct immediately replied.

Sharis sighed deeply.

"It's not like it's truly his fault… Besides, asking Lux-kun would be cruel…"

"Yes. I was joking. Lux-san doesn't deserve this. But to be honest, I am impressed by the diversity of the requests here. To think he's able to do so many things…"

Noct muttered this, amazed.

"Eeeeeh, that's true. Lukkuchi would make a perfect full time home husband with all his polished skills."

Tillfur smiled, picturing Lux in her mind, welcoming her home with a bright smile.

"Well, I can't deny that. Lux-kun is kind and pays attention to everyone, but he also respects us as women."

Sharis closed her eyes and nodded.

Despite the Empire's fall, male chauvinism still prevailed in many places and women often had to fight to be recognized especially in the army.

"Yes. His innocence and modesty are also a plus."

Noct also commented but suddenly the Triad fell silent, noticing their own feelings and words towards Lux.

They blushed for a moment and an awkward atmosphere ruled the room.

But at this moment, their thoughts were united as one.

"_He's truly dangerous to inspire us such feelings without even being here."_

* * *

"Alright, alright. Enough… we need to find a solution about _this_."

Sharis clapped her hands and pointed the mountain of papers.

Asking Lux to clean all of the requests did not seem reasonable. Besides, with his new responsibilities, he would surely be absent and busy again.

But they could not let the request pile up anymore, or a riot would emerge in the walls of the Academy.

"Maybe we should ask headmaster Relie about this, don't you think sooo?… last time, her idea of the red paper was really good. Even though I didn't win."

"Yes. The possibility of only us three solving this issue is likely very low."

Tillfur emitted a suggestion, almost instantly approved by Noct.

"You're right… but I've the feeling the solution will too, endanger Lux-kun…"

Sharis made a malicious smile.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

"Ah, as I thought, it'll be really hard to get through it huh…"

Lux sighed with a broomstick in hand.

It was early in the morning but Lux was used to wake up at such hour, to get to his daily routine.

In fact, he did most of his usual chores the morning where everyone was still dozing; it basically included cleaning rooms of the Academy at Relie's request.

Lux would also from time to time clean the Academy training grounds, where he would often meet with Celis doing her morning training.

Presently, Lux was finishing his work in the cafeteria, collecting the dust and eventually wiping off the tables with wet cloth, so the students could have breakfast in proper conditions fit for ladies.

"B,but still…"

Lux muttered, lost in his thoughts even while working.

The thing that was bothering him at this moment was a question Lisha asked him the very night of his appointment as his personal knight.

Lux could remember the scene very well.

Lisha with her Sword Device pointing at him, asking him who was the one he loved.

Now that he was confronted to that question directly, Lux was quite lost.

He always found his close friends beautiful and deserving respect and admiration but he never thought of love and being loved in return, as a man and not as a friend.

Lisha.

Krulcifer.

Philuffy.

Celis.

Yoruka.

Each one of them was different to Lux, and he always felt at ease with them.

However, he never considered his own feelings toward them. There was simply no point to do so, to even _allow_ himself to imagine a future with someone for him.

Because, they all deserved…

"…someone better than me."

Lux achieved his thought aloud, with a somewhat bitter smile.

Lux was a healthy young man, so, even for him, it was impossible to remain untouched by the presence of so many beautiful girls around him.

That was why he would always suppress his feelings, or any misplaced thought regarding them. He would simply force himself to see his friends as friends and nothing more.

Lux's self-esteem was very, very low to say the least. This was why, even if a girl would confess to him, he would kindly reject her and tell her that she would find someone better.

Lux already faced this kind of situation while doing his chores for the common people. Many girls invited him or confessed their feelings during these years.

But he never, ever considered accepting a proposal.

In Lux's mind, an invitation to date could lead to more dates and eventually to develop an intimate relationship.

For Lux was a man of honor, it was only natural for him to think that he should (if it were to happen) prove his feelings to the woman he would love by marrying her.

There was something the girls did not know about Lux, something he did not tell them.

He was wearing a criminal collar… and because of his status, he was not allowed to marry. Until the authorities of the New Kingdom would remove it, Lux would not, could not take a woman or even engage in betrothals.

On top of that, he still had a huge debt to repay, and this was something that could not be taken lightly. It would be a huge burden for the person he would marry.

And above all, Lux, from his point of view, was the prince of the old Empire, the one who could not save the country, the one who could not even foresee the betrayal of his older brother, Fugil.

Lux's feelings were simple.

His sins, his burden forbade him to lead a happy life. He had to pay for his mistakes and correct them by creating a better place for everyone to live.

It did not mean that Lux did not enjoy these moments spent with his friends. He cherished them and was thankful but there was something else.

Lux could not open his heart entirely to someone. Even his closest friends, even his sister.

Lux would trust them, rely on them… but for some reason, he was afraid to open his heart and to trust someone to the point he would tell him or her every last of his worries, fears and feelings.

Maybe, in the end, this was truly the cause for Lux not being able to accept his friends' feelings as well as his own.

He was aware of this fact but it did not help him. It pained him, at the contrary, to be unable to open to his friends.

And so, the mind occupied with such thoughts, Lux finished his morning chores.

* * *

Once done with the cleaning, Lux went to the training ground to do his daily exercises, with and without his Drag-Ride.

Surprisingly, he did not meet Celis at the training grounds. It was quite strange since his reliable senpai would always train every morning.

(Maybe she had an urgent task…)

This was Lux's genuine thought. After all, Celis was greatly respected and as the captain of Syvalles, she had many responsibilities.

Thus Lux did not pay it attention and did his training as usual.

Because of its intensity, his training would always leave him covered with sweat. Due to the early hour and his classes that would take place right after, Lux could not afford to take bath.

The main reason was that there was no male bath. Lux had to go to the girls' one. He could only do that late the evening when nobody would risk to cross paths with him and lead to an accident.

Because of this, Lux only changed clothes after his exercises, before going to classes, in the desert changing room of the training grounds.

* * *

Inside the changing room, Lux took off his pilot suit and his shirt, finding himself in underwear.

He then quickly wiped his sweaty body with a towel.

"Lux? Are you there?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice called him from the outside, startling Lux.

"Yes?..."

Lux answered without thinking.

A few seconds later when the door opened, he regretted it.

The silhouette of Celistia Ralgris appeared, her long, blonde hair shining with the morning sun, her breasts emphasized by her uniform.

"Good, good morning Lux. I was looking for yo–?!"

Celis, who was smiling and greeting him, stopped in her tracks, dumbstruck.

This was to be expected since before her very eyes, Lux was almost naked, just wearing his criminal collar and underwear.

The room was filled with his sweat scent, and the sight of his body made Celis dizzy for a few seconds.

In addition, Lux was clearly embarrassed of being seen like this, as told his flustered face.

Progressively, Celis seemed to regain consciousness and her face become bright red, to the point Lux expected steam to pop out of her ears.

"I,I'm sorry!"

Celis yelled, closed her eyes, and dashed away, closing the door with so much force the entire room trembled.

"Wai,wait, Celis-senpai?!"

Lux called her with a desperate voice.

Out of reflex, he tried to catch up with her and opened the door, only to fall on an entire class of girls who was about to begin a practice lesson with Drag-Rides.

Of course, they just witnessed the entire scene.

Celistia Ralgris, the captain of Syvalles, the daughter of of a Great Noble, the aide of the Dragon Paladin Lux just left the changing room, flustered.

And seconds later, Lux himself exited the same room, almost naked and all sweaty.

"Kyaaah!"

"Is this for real?"

"I'm dead and this is heavens, right?!"

"Lux-kun! Stay here so I can look for a photographer!"

"My?! What were you doing with Celis-senpai?!"

"Now that I've seen you like this, I cannot get married anymore! Take responsibility!"

The reactions of the girls who saw him were greatly different.

"E,everyone?! This is a misunderstanding?!"

Lux shouted in response, panicked, desperately trying to fix the incident.

However it was too late, the deed was done, and none of Lux's efforts would suffice to stop rumors to spread across the Academy.

But for once, the roles were reversed: it would be the first time Lux was accidentally peeked by a girl, and not the contrary…

* * *

"Why did it become like this…"

Lux murmured, his forehead against the desk of an almost empty classroom.

He was waiting for everyone to leave the classroom to get some rest. Honestly, Lux did not feel himself to endure the lunchtime with all of his classmates gazing at him and whispering, like they did during the morning classes.

The rumor spread like wildfire, becoming extravagant and exaggerated, especially since it involved the rumored man-hater Celis, and the only boy of the Academy, Lux.

At first, the girls only whispered the two of them were seen in a suspicious place, with Lux in underwear.

By the end of the morning classes, there were some girls categorically claiming that they heard cries of pleasure from a changing room and saw both of them running completely naked in the halls of the Academy.

During the lessons, Lux heard the whispers and moreover, he felt two gazes piercing him, filled with negative energy.

His childhood friend, Philuffy, did not seem to care about this issue, since she had the ability to detect lies.

"It doesn't matter since Lu-chan and I will do the same once we're married."

Philuffy only said that before leaving for the cafeteria, with her usual absent look.

(Maybe, this is worse than to be scolded), Lux thought.

As the last students left the classroom, Lux heard footsteps in his direction.

He could feel a terrible aura and immediately knew what was coming… or rather, _who._

Mustering his strength, Lux raised his head from his desk. At his left, on the stairs of the amphitheater-like classroom, two girls were standing.

The princess of the New Kingdom whom he was the personal knight, Lizsharte Atismata, and the daughter of a noble of Ymir Theocracy, an exchange student (who also designed him as her fiancé), Krulcifer Einfolk.

Lisha was displaying a red, angry and flustered face, while Krulcifer had a smile colder than ice that contrasted with her beautiful features.

"Lu,Lux! What's the meaning of this?! Even though you're my knight, you…"

"Ara, ara, Lux-kun. I underestimated your carnal lust. I thought you would be able to restrain your low instinct until our official wedding."

"You, you got it wrong! It's not, what you think…"

His heart crushed by his friends' accusations, Lux retorted with cold sweat.

"Th,then, explain yourself!"

"My, I cannot wait to hear your version. Please go on."

"Even if you say this, why does it seem like you're about to murder me?!"

Lisha and Krulcifer's expressions grew scarier, if possible, rendering Lux even more helpless.

Doing his best to ignore their oppressive presence, Lux explained the incident to his friends.

After that, even if their anger seemed to be gone, their expressions remained mixed.

"Mmh. It seems I underestimated this girl. I'll have to be careful from now on…"

"Even though you're my knight… I didn't see you naked... but you saw me…"

Krulcifer seemed thoughtful while Lisha remained flustered.

However both of them were glaring at him with a light in the eyes that made Lux worried.

He felt like, they were about to do something unreasonable…

"Err, I wanted to ask you, where have you been the past few days?"

Lux hurriedly tried to change the subject but he was genuinely curious.

The past week, his did not get to see Lisha, Krulcifer and Celis as much as usual for an unknown reason.

Surprisingly, at his innocent question, both Lisha and Krulcifer turned their heads as if it was an embarrassing thing to ask.

"… Studying."

"Yes. Studying."

Both gave the same answer after a short silence.

"Eh?"

Lux tilted his head at the unexpected reaction and answer.

They indeed had several tests the day before, but most of the students were learned enough to get good grades without effort.

So for them to study this much, especially Krulcifer who was basically always at the top of the ranking…

"That's, the truth! Why are you looking at us like this?!"

Lisha flared, her cheeks red.

"Errr, Lisha-sama, it's just… Unusual for you… especially Krulcifer-san to study…"

Lux managed to voice his doubts.

"Of course. I simply needed to make sure I would have the required grades for–"

"Lu,Lux? Excuse me?"

As Krulcifer was about to give a detailed explanation, a hesitating voice interrupted them.

Celis was standing at the door of the classroom, obviously embarrassed.

"Y,yes, Celis-senpai?!"

Lux immediately stood up and gulped. He was expecting another scolding (even though the morning's incident was not entirely his fault).

Celis was looking at him and seemed to remember the same thing, her face reddening all of sudden.

For a second, Lisha, Krulcifer and Lux thought she would dash and run away like used to do but she breathed in and put her hand on her Sword Device.

Celis instantly calmed down. It was a gesture she had learned to enter a focused state.

"… Forgive me, all of you. Headmaster Relie wishes to speak to Lux in private and charged me to bring him in her office."

"I, I see. It can't be helped…"

"Such a shame but I am sure we will have another opportunity. See you, Lux-kun."

"Ah, then, excuse me…"

Lisha and Krulcifer gave up and Lux took his leave.

He found himself alone with Celis in the halls of the Academy. The memory of the morning incident being still fresh, none of them dared to speak.

"Ce,Celis-senpai, what does Relie want to tell me?"

"Th,this, I don't know… In fact, I... I was supposed to bring you to her this morning, before the classes, but we… I…"

Celis tried to explain and fell silent but it was enough for Lux to understand.

"A,about that, I'm sorry!"

Lux apologized in a hurry.

Seeing his behavior, Celis smiled tenderly.

"No, it was my fault too. I should've knocked before entering… As I thought, I still have a long road ahead of me in order to become a reliable senpai, haa…"

Lux smiled wryly too when she displayed her honest yet clumsy behavior.

Celis was always strict with herself and at the same time trying to guide her kouhai like a true and respected senpai.

But this girl was just timid and clumsy. To Lux, it was not truly a problem since he found this side of her very cute.

"L,Lux-kun, why are you looking at me like this?! This, this is not permitted! People will think of strange things if they see us like this!"

Celis noticed her gaze and smile and immediately get flustered.

"Ah, excuse me. I just thought, I was very lucky to have you as a senpai."

Lux said that honestly.

Celis did not answer but her walking posture became very strange, as if she had turned into a robot.

* * *

"Th,then, excuse me. The headmaster wants only to talk to you. See you later, Lux."

"Thank you, Celis-senpai."

When they arrived in front of Relie's office door, Celis excused herself and left Lux.

Lux knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

Relie's voice answered.

Lux entered the dark office, to find Relie as usual behind her desk, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Lux-kun. Thank you for coming. I heard you accomplished some feat this morning? Youth is such a great thing!"

"Relie-san, please…"

Relie teased him and Lux sighed.

"My, my, I was just joking. Let us not waste time. I've got a very important mission for you, Lux-kun. Or to be exact, a mission I can only entrust to you."

Relie stopped her jesting and suddenly became serious.

* * *

Relie's expression was serious. It was quite unusual for her.

"What kind of mission?"

Lux asked, gulping.

Relie had a mischievous character; last time she pretended they were going on a training field, only to take them in the moving Ruin Ark with the purpose of finding a way to save Philuffy.

She was capable of doing such things, Lux knew that.

Relie slowly nodded with gravity.

"Tell me, Lux-kun."

"Y,yes?"

"Do you happen to remember the game I organized last time the form for the requests piled up too much?"

The tension in the room suddenly dropped. If Relie wanted to give him a secret mission or something like this, she would not talk about such trivial things… so Lux thought.

But immediately, he remembered the infamous game.

Because the requests made by the girls of the Academy piled too much, Relie had found a solution back then.

She had started a game where Lux had to keep a red colored form for an entire hour… but anyone who would snatch it from him would be able to monopolize him for an entire week.

Because of this a giant Lux-hunt had taken place, and it eventually ended with Krulcifer tricking him and getting the form.

It was also the first time Lux could see Krulcifer in underwear, an accident both remembered to this day.

"Yes…"

Lux answered, trying not to think too much about Krulcifer underwear this day.

"You know, Lux-kun, I didn't want to come this… but because of your repeated absences, the requests piled up too much and the students are about to go wild if they don't have their share of you. This is a serious matter. Riots could take place anytime."

"…"

Faced with Relie's explanations, Lux felt everything was out of place in this Academy but he kept his mouth shut.

Besides…

"W,wait, don't tell me you want to run this event again?!"

Lux started to panic.

"No, I won't. Besides, it'd only make one winner… again. No, I got another solution. Because right now, I have an entire room occupied by request forms, I had to find something to appeal the students."

Relie explained and pulled off a big wooden box from under her desk.

It looked like the box they used at first for the request forms but…

"Come on, Lux-kun, please take one."

Relie asked Lux to pull one form from the box's opening.

"Yes…"

Anguished, Lux put his hand in the box and grabbed the first paper he felt in his hand. There was a number on the verso.

"Go on, read it."

Relie's face was still neutral but she was emanating a devilish aura.

Lux unfolded the form with a bad feeling and read the words.

Then.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

"My, my, Lux-kun, what's going on?"

Relie teased him.

"Bu,but, what's this?!"

Lux complained, his face suddenly red.

He did not wait for an answer and grabbed several papers in the box. All of them had the same kind of words and sentences written.

Lux turned his gaze towards Relie, who grinned.

"You see, Lux-kun, I–"

* * *

_**The next day…**_

(Why did it turn like this…)

Lux could not help but to wonder, uneasy. He could feel his heart pounding, filled with anguish.

This morning, Lux was summoned in an empty reunion room with the curtains closed, making it very dim.

The only things here were a table, a chair, and another black curtain splitting the room (and the table) in two.

Lux was sitting in the chair in the other side, so he could not see people entering the room.

On the table, there also were a pile of letters with numbers written on them. Amidst this mountain of papers stood a particular box device with a sort of stem coming out of it.

From Relie's explanations, it was to reproduce the Dragon Voice function, the one allowing a Drag-Knight to communicate with his allies like telepathy.

The device was linked to a headset on the other side of the table. What Lux would say would be recorded and transmitted in the headset.

Lux did not understand the purpose in there. After all only a curtain was separating the room, so if he had to talk with someone, even hidden behind, it would be possible to talk and be heard without this device.

Suddenly, someone entered the room with a quiet noise. Lux straightened and hesitated to greet her, but kept quiet.

The curtain did not suppress all noises, so Lux could hear the one taking place in front of him at the table.

A muffled and timid feminine voice came from behind the curtain.

"N,number one, please!"

"Y,yes!"

Lux searched for the letter with the requested number marked on it and unfolded it.

He cleared his throat and approached his mouth from the stem.

"Ah… you're so beautiful today. Heh? Why would I say that? Hehe… it's a secret."

Lux read those words, whispering and dying from embarrassment.

However.

"Hya?!"

The girl in front of him let out a small cry and judging by the noise almost fell off from the chair.

Then, she left the room in a hurry.

Lux, aghast, was still trying to understand what was going on when another person entered the room.

"Number twelve, please!"

A girl's voice, again.

Lux chased his thoughts and again picked the requested form.

"Say…would you come to pick some flowers with me? And maybe… we could run away together."

"Ye,yeshh!"

Lux read the paper, and this time, the girl answered with a feverish tone.

He heard her getting up on her feet, however, at this moment, the door opened again and footsteps resonated along with brawl sounds.

Lux quickly understood that the girl was being dragged away.

"Let me go!"

"Come on, come on, it's over now. You know the rules."

"Yes. You're not allowed to make visual contact."

"Here, don't push everyone! One at a time!"

* * *

After this, the "meetings" succeeded. Each time a girl would enter the room, she would give Lux a number and Lux would read the related letter aloud.

"Oh? You like sewing? No, I don't think it's boring or cliché. Since you're dedicated and serious, it fits you just fine…and you look beautiful when you work."

"Kyah!"

Some were longer and some shorter, though he could not explain why.

"Eeeh… did someone already tell you that your collarbone is very cute? I'm serious."

Lux could not help but to find some of the letters very, very strange. However, each time he did as he was bid to...

"Gyah?!"

The girl in front of him would gasp or let out a muffled cry, much to his surprise.

Even though Lux was reading compliments, with nothing lewd or irrelevant, he could not help but to feel that he was doing something obscene.

Otherwise, he thought, why would the girls react like this?

* * *

Lux did not know that this… event was the result of the Triad's visit to Relie.

They had all agreed that there were too much requests for Lux to ever clear them.

So Relie had thought of something that would content all the girls of the Academy.

She took advantage of one morning where Lux was busy with his chores and made an announcement to all the students.

The requests forms would be cancelled, she told them… but in exchange, a proper compensation would be set.

The students obtaining the best results at the next exams would earn the right of having Lux whispering them (sweet) words of their own choice, excluding of course irrelevant content in a closed room.

Depending on their grades, the students would have the right or not to ask for longer lines.

This perspective greatly motivated the girls of the Crossfield Academy, and was the true reason behind Krulcifer and Lisha intense studying.

For obvious reasons, the event needed to guarantee the students complete anonymity.

So the technicians of the campus were tasked to create a device that would allow Lux to speak to the girls without visual contact and to provide a great experience too.

Using a Drag-Ride Dragon Voice function was out of question for the reason that Lux could not hold it so long. Equipping a Drag-Ride was extremely exhausting.

Fortunately they came up with the headset and microphone system: basically, for the girls wearing it, it would be like Lux was whispering directly in their ears, tickling their senses too.

On another note, the Triad checked the forms and letters, to make sure they were conform and completely anonymous.

* * *

Lux felt his throat was a bit dry after all the lines he had said.

He regretted not anticipating that and wished he could take a break to go and drink some fresh water, but there was no way to leave the room unnoticed.

Lux's only issue was the unique door of the room… with maybe dozens of girls waiting behind it.

Lux sighed and readjusted the stem of the device.

At the same time, the next girl entered the room and sat. Lux also noticed there were only four forms left on the table, the other already read set aside.

"Number fifty-five."

The voice was vaguely similar to someone Lux knew but Lux did not think about it: after all, it was a girl's voice, partially muffled by the curtain. Of course he could mistake it.

"Mmh? Do I have something against sister and brother romance? Well… it's not like I never considered it. After all, family is important. Very important. No, to be honest, family is the most important thing to exist. So… yes, I think that family bounds don't matter when it comes to love. I mean it."

Lux read the letter with mixed feelings. Maybe it was the person's fantasies, but it was quite… irrelevant.

He too had a sister, and to be honest, Lux could not see dating his own sister. Not only it was illegal, but also morally wrong.

"Baka Nii-san…"

Lux thought he heard a whisper when the girl left the room, but maybe it was only his imagination.

Then, the next one entered the room and took place in front of him.

"N-number forty-nine!"

(Eh? This voice…)

Lux thought, intrigued. Even with the curtain, the voice of the girl seemed familiar.

Opening the letter, Lux froze. For some reason, it was much longer than the previous ones.

"Fiuuu…"

Lux took a deep breath and read it nonetheless.

"Ah, yes. I promise to be your devoted knight. To secure us a future together and not to frail with other girls."

(Eh?...)

Lux stopped for a second and tilted his head. However, he was quick to start reading again.

"I also promise to come every morning at the Drag-Ride workshop, to give you a massage when you need it…"

(Th,this is…)

Lux interrupted his reading again and frowned. He could also hear the girl moving on her chair.

"I always liked how you sleep in your workshop, I think it's very cool, as the fact that you truly are a genius when it comes to Drag-Ride engineering."

Lux finished with a low voice.

Strangely, this letter did remember him of someone.

(Maybe, this is someone who wants to be treated like a princess?...)

Lux thought so, puzzled.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the sounds of a fight could be heard.

"What are you doing! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ehh, even if you're a princess, the rules are the rules. No recording."

"Yes. We detected a Drake recorder activity."

"What are you talking about?! I don't–"

"Oh? So what's this thing in your hand?"

Lux heard again groans and the sound of someone struggling.

"I got it. It looks like some kind of miniaturized recorder… perhaps to intercept a Dragon Voice signal."

"Yes. It's a shame the princess uses her engineering skills to do such shameful things."

"What? Give it back!"

"It's over now. Don't oppose any resistance and follow us."

"Nooooo!"

The door closed and after that ruckus, a surreal silence reigned in the dim room.

"Err…"

Lux made a wry smile.

He was now almost certain of the identity of the girl, but…

The next girl came to take place as he was reflecting about it.

"Number seventeen, please."

Her tone was composed and calm, in total contrast with the previous girls.

"Y,yes."

Lux unfolded the form.

"I'll always defend you, for you're my girlfriend and betrothed. Even if you're far away… even if we're separated, I'll always come to find and rapture you… because you're mine. And even if your chest is modest… I don't care. I like you as you are, and to be honest, I always had a liking for delicate chests. Truly, it doesn't bother me at all. Not at all. You have my word, I really think that flat is justice."

(Wait… again, I… it reminds me of…)

Lux had an uneasy feeling, and heard the girl in front of him coughing lightly before leaving.

"Right now, was it…"

He murmured, dubious.

It was exactly the kind of thing an exchange student he knew very well would want him to say. But maybe, it was just his imagination?

"Well… only one left…"

The expected visitor did not make him wait for long and came in the room a few moments later.

"Th,then, number thirty two, please."

The voice was quite flustered, and made Lux's heart flutter for a second.

"I always thought you were a reliable, strong senpai. I know that you train harder than anyone to protect and guide us, and I'm very happy to have you by my side. Yes, I know that such feelings are not permitted, but… I always considered you as my model and I really want to know you better. I'll always listen to you, if you have anything you want to share. Of course, I won't mind if you also talk to cats, flowers or even birds when I'm not here. It's okay for you to do that if you feel lonely, there's nothing weird at all."

Lux paused.

(Wait, this is totally weird and embarrassing?!) Lux thought with panic.

However, there was no reaction at all from the girl hidden by the curtain.

But all of sudden, the same person dashed to the door with so much force that the ground trembled.

Again, this incredible strength and these lines reminded someone to Lux, but he only had suspicions and no certitude.

Eventually, Lux spent the next minutes to collect the forms before leaving the room too.

That being said, he felt incredibly embarrassed with what he had just done. Technically speaking, he had only talked, and not even dangerous words… but still, it was like he had done something very obscene.

The Triad was waiting for him outside.

"Good job, Lux-kun. Thanks for your hard work!" Sharis greeted him.

"Yes. We avoided a riot thanks to you." Noct said.

"But because of this, we didn't get our turn... I'll request proper compensation to the headmaster!"

Only Tillfur groaned and pouted.

"Hehe…"

Lux could only smile wryly.

"Mmh, you're not wrong. Or maybe… we can ask Lux to do it right here, right now?"

Sharis suggested with a mischievous smile.

"Oh?! For real?"

"Yes. It seems suited to the situation. Come on, Lux-san."

"Wh,why now? I thought I was done? Wai,wait, why are you circling me?!"

Lux panicked, seeing the Triad closing on him with unclear intent.

"Resistance is futile. Just do as we say."

Sharis' hands passed under his armpits and her arms locked Lux. However, because of this close contact, Lux could feel her breasts pressed against his back.

"E,eh?!"

Lux let out a pitiful and panicked moan and tried to resist, but no matter how much he moved, he could still feel tis sensation.

After several seconds of struggle, Sharis suddenly understood the reason of his embarrassment and her cheeks became red too.

Despite her confident and mature behavior, she too had feelings for Lux and when she suddenly became aware of the intimacy of this contact, she let go of him.

"E,excuse me!"

Lux seized his chance and ran away without question.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Tillfur shouted.

However Noct was looking at Sharis with a disappointed glare.

"Ha,ha ha…"

Sharis laughed forcefully to dispel her embarrassment.

"We should ask headmaster Relie for a special reward. Maybe a triple date with Lukkuchi?"

Tillfur suggested, with a hint of hope.

"Well… maybe… but it doesn't seem fair."

"Yes. But the competition is serious too, with many rivals.

Sharis looked uncertain but Noct asserted a truth.

Then, the three of them sighed heavily and decided to call it a day.

* * *

The days following this trial were particularly rude and exhausting for Lux.

The first reason was that every time he would enter a room with students, they would look at him with bewildered expressions.

Embarrassed silences welcomed him everywhere. Lux felt like a prey with hundreds of hunters' eyes on him, as if he could be assaulted any moment by a horde.

Lux's own classroom was not safer and much to his surprise, his close friends acted the weirdest.

Several strange incidents took place.

First, Airi, his little sister, who would usually scold and tease him anytime, anywhere, was strangely quiet. She would answer vaguely, and even blush when he would talk to her.

When he tried to took her temperature with his forehead, a gesture he had done dozens of times, she cried and told him it was too early for this, leaving him clueless.

Compared to Airi, Lisha would literally jump and shout at him with a red face every time he would talk to another girl, calling him a liar and an oathbreaker.

This even included the times Lux simply greeted his comrades or thanked them for any small service like holding a door: no matter the reason, each time he spoke to a girl (even the teachers), he would be faced with Lisha's unexplainable wrath.

Because of this, Lux would avoid her as best as he could, but she would search for him in the entire Academy.

It was not rare to see Lisha burst into a room and shout "WHERE IS LUX!" and making everyone jump scare.

On another note, Krulcifer also caused a commotion when during a lunch, she asked Lux if, as she thought, he had a liking for girls with a modest chest.

When it happened, all the girls in the cafeteria looked at their own chest. While the ones gifted with a prominent bosom sighed sadly, all the others smiled in hope and straightened their posture.

Celis and Lisha, present at this moment, looked like they were about to cry. Philuffy did not care, but Yoruka, who again appeared out of nowhere, forced her breasts into Lux's own hands, "to check if they are to Aruji-sama's liking".

Yoruka had not taken part in the previous event as she did not care about studying or anything not related to Lux's safety and procreation… or maybe because, thanks to her own Divind Drag-Ride, she had intercepted the Dragon Voice signals and listened to every Lux's words this day.

Because of this, Yoruka's already exaggerated and out of proportion manners seemed amplified.

She would always barge in the worst moments, either to grope Lux, made him grope her, or boost his interactions with the other girls.

Last but not least, Celis would not even talk to Lux. She was not pouting or anything…

However, every single time Lux talked to her, even for a simple greeting, she would turn red as a cherry, stammer, and eventually dash and run away at maximum speed a few seconds later.

All of his efforts to try to talk to her would be pointless, as Celis' endurance was almost limitless.

When Lux tried to chase her to at least get an explanation, Celis only accelerated and easily distanced him

* * *

After one exhausting week, Lux fell in his bed.

(Why do I have the feeling, I often end my day like this…)

Lux thought so and sighed.

The behavior of his friends worried him. Even he suspected that it was related to this weird event but there was no certitude.

"Haaa… Relie-san's plan was supposed to make things better, right?..."

Lux sighed again, deeper this time.

He closed the eyes, thinking that taking a good rest was the only thing he could do for the moment.

(But, I'll have to find a way to talk to them…)

His thoughts were blurred by fatigue.

(Because…it's sad like this... being alone again…)

Lux, dizzy and slowly falling asleep, could not and did not notice the shadow that appeared at his side.

A devil grin appeared on the silhouette's face.

* * *

**Getting into serious business, aren't we?...**

**On another note... Lux is just one of my favorite MC, if not _the _favorite.**

**To say his character changed my behavior and way of seeing things is not an exaggeration.**

**Lux is truly the hero, who will take on himself no matter the cost to help and save the others. That's what a true hero does.  
As I exposed it in Nia Chronicle, a true hero is not always popular and cheered by the crowd.**

**The definition of the hero in DanMachi is also very correct in my opinion.**

**Ah, I'm talking too much. I hope you liked this chapter too, and I'll see you in the next one (or PM, if you want to discuss).**

**Please give me your opinion, thank you very much!**


	2. Battlefield

**Heyo! **

**Chapters 3 & 4 have been grouped up for length reasons. Enjoy! **

* * *

The dark silhouette befell on Lux's limp body with an inhuman force, causing him to stop breathing for an instant.

"?!"

"Maa, maa, Aruji-sama. Your body is so stiff, you need to relax. Please, use this body of mine as you wish."

"Yo-Yo-Yoruka?!What are you doing?!"

Lux dizziness was instantly dispelled by Yoruka's contact.

"Why are you hesitating, Aruji-sama? I heard intimate interactions relieve both one's mind and body. And if are lucky, it will also secure your lineage."

Yoruka was literally guiding Lux's hands while talking and trying to undress at the same time.

"St,stoooop!"

Lux resisted with all his will but it took him several minutes to dissuade Yoruka and stop her attack.

* * *

"I am very sorry. I simply intended to relieve Aruji-sama's of his fatigue."

Yoruka was kneeled in front of Lux her head bowed in apology.

Lux was sitting on his couch, his shirt and underwear almost ripped off.

"Ah…it's okay…I think?..."

Lux sighed. He knew Yoruka's intent was not evil and that was why he did not scold her harshly. He also did not like to act as her "master".

"Err, Yoruka, could you…"

Lux was doing his best to look at her in the eyes while talking but not to glance at her outfit.

The obi of her yukata had been let loose during their struggle.

Because of this, the white dress she wore was in plain sight, and her breasts were pointing out like a provocation.

"Yes, Aruji-sama?"

Yoruka looked intrigued and leaned forward, closer, revealing her black bra.

"No,nothing! It,it's nothing so!"

Lux averted his gaze and spoke in panic.

He could never guess if Yoruka was intentionally teasing him and if his warnings would lead her to act even bolder.

Yoruka smiled and retreated with a provocative gesture.

"Yoruka. Did you perhaps… notice something with the others?"

Lux changed the subject with a concerned voice.

"The past days, they all have been acting… weird. So, do you know if something happened?"

Yoruka was supposed to attend classes too but as she did not care at all, she skipped almost half of her hours to watch over Lux from the shadows.

If Lux decided to ask her, it was because her dissimulation skills allowed her to be everywhere in the Academy including places he could not go as a male.

Basically, Lux was asking Yoruka if she had heard or witnessed something unusual during her wandering.

Yoruka seemed genuinely surprised at his question but quickly hid it and grinned.

"As expected of Aruji-Sama… It really is a shame that you do not notice all the occasions you miss of having an heir. I almost pity them. However…"

Yoruka's heterochromatic eyes sparkled.

"It would be my absolute pleasure and pride to answer your needs if you think I am up to the task…"

Before Lux could assimilate her words, Yoruka climbed again on him.

Face to face, her long, black hair were caressing his cheeks.

Lux's heartbeat had increased all of sudden. He could not find the strength to resist Yoruka's assault because of the terribly enticing sensuality she was displaying.

Overwhelmed, Lux felt himself giving up little by little.

Yoruka was literally fondling him, her hands caressing his torso and slowly taking another direction.

"Now, now, just leave the rest to me, Aruji-sama…"

Yoruka's voice and breathe tickled his ear.

(It,it's over…)

Lux consciousness was completely blurred, his head's inside becoming white.

Fortunately, as Lux's innocence was about to be stolen, the door of his room opened wide, probably because someone kicked it with force.

"WHERE IS LUX–"

Lisha stopped on her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.

Lux, who could only look at Yoruka's face in his situation, heard loud gasps or sighs.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS ERO WOMAN WOULD…"

Lisha shouted, stepping up and catching Yoruka to keep her away from Lux.

Maybe it was a mistake because it only served to show all the witnesses how undone their respective outfits were.

"… Looks like you were right, Princess. We really need to watch her…"

"Lux?! Th,this kind of thing is not permitted here!"

"Lu-chan looks cold. Maybe he'll be okay if I warm him up?"

"Don't you dare take another step, airhead girl!"

Lux recognized the voices of his friends. As he was trying to get a grip on himself, Lisha grabbed him and forced him to sit in seiza, with Yoruka at his side.

"Repent!"

The two of them looked like kids being punished after a bad prank.

(This is kind of unfair…)

Lux thought so but confronted to Lisha's burning glare, Krulcifer cold gaze and Celis disappointed face, he could not utter a word.

They then spent their evening to scold both Yoruka and him.

* * *

The next day, Lux woke up a bit later than usual. As he was dressing up, he yawned deeply. He had a light headache, because of the lack of sleep.

The scolding he endured lasted quite long. Moreover, when Philuffy declared she would sleep with him, all the other girls protested and even suggested that they would sleep all together to be sure none of them would do indecent things.

It took Lux one hour to dissuade them and by the time they finally left his room, it was already late, hence his lack of sleep.

"Yosh, let's go…"

Lux motivated himself before leaving his room. If nothing unexpected happened, he would be able to do some of his morning chores…

Fortunately for him, this morning was calm compared to the previous ones and he did not make any particular encounter.

Lux skillfully and quickly cleared his most urgent chores, before his usual training.

Only then he departed for the cafeteria, for a quick breakfast before the classes.

However, when he arrived, the cafeteria was crowded.

Usually, the girls of the Academy would never take their breakfast all at the same time.

Since the cafeteria opened quite early and the students had some time before the courses, everyone had their own rhythm.

Some students would eat as soon as it would open, others would get up later and eat right before the classes.

In any case, for the place to be crowded like this, something was surely going on.

When Lux arrived, everyone looked at him with apprehension.

(Why do I feel… pressure?...)

Lux thought, uneasy.

"Headmaster. Lux arrived."

"My, finally."

Someone spoke and Relie's answered immediately. She then climbed on an improvised stage made of wooden crates and looked at Lux.

"It seems you forgot that an announcement was supposed to take place here this morning, Lux-kun."

"Eh?"

Lux was genuinely surprised. No matter how he searched his memories, he could not recall this…

"It really is a shame but by a happy coincidence we were only waiting for you to begin…"

Relie continued with a devilish grin.

It was almost certain she was lying and everyone had been told excepted Lux. But why?...

"So, concerning this announcement…"

Relie cleared her throat.

"Regarding the recent events, Queen Raffi will personally come in Cross Field to thank and honor the Syvalles for their role…and she also will stay for the incoming festival."

At these words, whispers began to run among the students.

"Please behave correctly during the Queen's visit… but do enjoy this _special_ celebration."

Relie still had her smile when she achieved.

(Er.. I don't remember what kind of celebration this is?)

Lux was tilting his head, trying to remember the calendar of the New Kingdom.

Was it a real celebration or just another party organized by Relie, who was quite the festival lover?

Lux's ignorance came from the fact that during the festivals, he was always helping people, and could not even enjoy properly the booths or animations.

Because of this, he sometimes did not even have the occasion of learning the name or the meaning of the celebration.

However…

***JIII***

All the girls' glares were directed to Lux.

Their eyes were literally sparkling or burning, and he could even see concerning smiles on some faces.

(Wh,what is this bad feeling…)

Lux felt cold sweat running down his back.

* * *

The next days, the whole Cross Field Academy was literally brimming with activity.

It was not to be the usual yearly school festival but Relie had instructed nonetheless the students to dress up booth of their choice for the occasion.

Her official position was that they should celebrate the tradition with a festival and show up the Academy's bright side for the Queen's visit.

All the students knew very well that Relie simply loved festivals and parties: it was just an excuse she used to have fun.

Lux –who still ignored which feast day it was about– was especially solicited by a lot of girls.

Obviously, many requested his help or his permanent presence for their booth: some wanted him dressed as a butler for their café, others to be the cook of their booth or to offer massages.

The Triad went even as far as to request him to wear a maid outfit, cross-dressed as Luno, his alter feminine ego.

Lux politely declined the requests concerning his presence on the booths (save for the last one he vehemently opposed), as he could not allow to prioritize one booth over another.

He had already planned to go and help as much as people he could during the festival.

Strangely, if many girls came to Lux for this kind of request, much more asked him about another thing… like his tastes in sweets, especially concerning chocolate.

As a former prince, Lux had of course the occasion in the past to taste chocolate but it was truly a product for nobles or rich people, not a luxury commoners could afford… nor could fallen princes with enormous debts.

Because of this, Lux barely remembered the last time he ate chocolate but it did not prevent the Academy's girls to bombard him with questions.

Did he prefer milk, dark, couverture, raw, compound or white chocolate? Did he like it very sweet, semisweet, or bittersweet? Did he have a favorite flavor for enrobed chocolates?

Was it okay for him to eat almonds or hazelnuts mixed with it? Was he not allergenic to any ingredient?

Lux was overcome with questions like these, day and night. To relieve him, the Triad lead a thorough interrogation with him and published the entire interview on the Academy's main billboard.

Other girls demanded from Lux to teach them how to cook. Sadly, Lux had to turn them down as even if he knew how to cook, sweets were beyond his ability.

Quite confused by these sudden and surprising demands, Lux simply thought the incoming celebration was about chocolate.

It would explain the keen interest of the girls and all their requests.

When Airi, who seemed to have turned back into her normal behavior, asked him with irritation if he at least knew why they all asked him, Lux tilted his head in interrogation.

His innocence made everyone sigh.

Maybe, because Lux ignored this feast day was about giving chocolates to the one you loved…

* * *

"All right. Are we all set?"

Late in the evening, Lisha, Krulcifer, Celis, Airi, Yoruka and Philuffy were gathered in one of the Academy's kitchens.

Several ingredients and utensils were prepared and ready for them to use.

Their goal was simple: make chocolates for Lux.

Of course, it would have been better for them to do it each on their own but there was a problem: none was really skilled when it came to cooking… especially in handmade chocolates.

After long talks, they decided to make a truce and team up to achieve this. Lux alone would decide of the "winner" since offering chocolates for this occasion was akin to a confession .

Even though he ignored it for now, he would learn of it eventually.

"I think we are. But, if I may ask… Why is Airi here?"

Krulcifer made a curious smile towards Lux's little sister.

"Y,yeah… I thought offering chocolates was a r-romantic move?... Su,such a thing between siblings, is not permitted, right?…"

Celes muttered, flustered.

"You got it wrong. My chocolates will only be a proof of my affection as his only family. It's not like I have a romantic interest in my brother or something like this."

Airi gave a composed answer.

"Nobody mentioned that though…"

Lisha observed, frowning.

"A-anyway, let's get going!"

Airi coughed, her cheeks slightly red.

"So… who will be our leader on this project? I think when working in a group, it's better to have someone giving directives."

After a few seconds of silence…

"I,I will do it. It is my duty as a senpai to lead and show the example."

Celis stepped forward, a determined look on her face.

(Yes… maybe this is the best choice. I don't know how to cook… Airi probably only knows the theory… that airhead girl is better at eating, and this ero woman is specialized in poisons, not sweets…)

Lisha was lost in her thoughts.

(Krulcifer is another choice, but I guess Celis has more experience as a senpai…even if she's the daughter of a noble family, she's the type to work hard.)

Finally, she nodded.

"Alright. We'll be in your care."

"Yes. Please do your best to support us."

Krulcifer smiled and bowed her head with grace.

Philuffy only nodded and Yoruka displayed a wicked grin.

* * *

Half an hour later, the kitchen had turned into a battlefield. No, if one had to picture it…

It was hell.

This once clean, ordered place was now a mess beyond description. Plates, bowls, utensils, spilled ingredients, dangerous looking mixtures were left all over.

One could swear a tornado had ravaged the kitchen but in fact, it was only due to the girls' activity.

Their only mistake was to trust Celis' supposed cooking skills.

However, she could not possibly know that inside House Ralgris, a rumor ran among the servants.

It was said that Celis was dangerous on the training field, but even dangerous if let loose in a kitchen… for her abilities were so disastrous she could cook a deadly poisonous dish with perfectly healthy ingredients.

However, Celis disastrous skills were not the only cause of this catastrophe.

In an attempt to speed up the chocolate melting, Lisha had modified a cooker into a fiery flamethrower that almost set the room on fire.

Besides, as it literally roasted her preparation, it forced her to do it again from scratch. But as she was looking for chocolate…

"Huh? Where is the spare chocolate?"

Lisha was surprised. Despite their failures, they were supposed to have enough ingredients to try many more times…

"Munch, munch."

Lisha eventually took notice of Philuffy who had brown traces around her lips, and was eating something with her usual absentminded look.

"Hey, airhead girl! Why are you eating our precious ingredients!?"

Lisha yelled, understanding what she had done.

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat something else!? Besides, you didn't even try to make chocolates for Lux!"

"It's, okay. I will buy some for Lu-chan."

"Why did you even come here!?"

Lisha tried to calm herself and looked for support around he, but…

"Celis-senpai, how did you manage to obtain _this_ result by following the written instructions!?"

"Ah, I, I'm sorry! Bu,but I did exactly as you told me?"

Airi was desperately trying to help Celis to get an acceptable form of chocolate, or something that could at least be acknowledged as chocolate.

Tables had turned for the kouhai of the team to help the senpai but this just showed how dire the situation was.

Every edible ingredient in the hands of Celis would turn into a deadly weapon.

Her third try, with the dutiful help or Airi, looked like venomous charcoal that even emitted an aura of despair.

(How can this be… why did we even trust her in the first place…)

Lisha thought, with a glance at the entrance of the kitchen.

There lied Krulcifer, barely breathing, a hot towel on her forehead.

Krulcifer had made the mistake of volunteering to taste the first batch of Celis' chocolates that had the appearance of boiling gasoline in their molds.

Her usually delicate and composed face had stiffened when she tasted one and she immediately collapsed, unconscious and totally incapacitated.

It was a hard blow to their already crumbling squad, as she was probably the only one with acceptable cooking skills.

Lisha was bad, Celis was worse: Airi was full of good will but she was helping Celis, as she was worried her brother might eat these lethal chocolates.

Philuffy ate all of their ingredients without caring the least, and Yoruka…

Lisha put her chocolates in the furnace and checked on Yoruka.

"What is this ero-woman doing!?"

Yoruka, a frightening smile on her lips, was tossing something in her saucepan. However, it was certainly not sugar.

"I am only preparing special chocolates for Aruji-sama."

"…"

Inside the saucepan floated a turtle's head with several pieces of flesh… with melted chocolate.

"I learned that soft-shelled turtles gave incredible libido and energy to procreate. Thus, it seems the required ingredient to add to the chocolates Aruji-sama will eat."

"Wh-what are you even saying!?"

"Of course, if nobody manages to get in Aruji-sama's bed, I shall take full responsibility and personally relieve his–"

"Stop it right there! I won't let you serve this to Lux!"

Lisha yelled, cutting Yoruka's explanations.

"My? Perhaps you came up with better ideas to increase Aruji-sama's endurance and fertility?"

"You!..."

* * *

In the end, none of them had satisfying results (or even edible results to tell the truth).

Just to be certain nothing bad would happen to Lux, Lisha burned herself Celis' failed chocolates as well as Yoruka's.

Plus, they had to apologize and thoroughly clean the kitchen before the cooks would take their service.

Philuffy was charged with all the ingredients she ate but did not care. After all, the Aingram conglomerate was rich and Relie liked nothing more but to spoil her sister.

Celis positively affirmed that she had made progress and she would try again.

She surely was the only to think so, and even if she denied her will to give Lux chocolates, it was clear as crystal she wanted to.

Thus, Airi abandoned her chocolate studies and instead decided to look for preventive antidotes to save her brother's life.

Krulcifer awoke the next day at the infirmary, with no recollection of what had happened. The only thing she could say was she felt she had a taste of death, literally.

Lisha decided to buy already made chocolates as she lacked time and will to try again such an experience.

Before this, she agreed with Krulcifer never to let Celis enter a kitchen again.

As this kind of event happened, the days slowly passed, leading to the awaited festival…

Days of innocence and happiness would always come before a tragedy.

* * *

The day before the celebration, Queen Raffi Atismata and her delegation arrived at the Cross Field city.

All the habitants had been told beforehand as well as Relie and the Academy's students.

Thus, security was reinforced and a group of military and officials higher-ups was to wait for her at the entrance of the city.

Of course, the members of the Syvalles and Lux were here as well; it was only natural after all.

It was a sunny, hot afternoon, with almost no wind. If these conditions fit the welcoming of the New Kindgom's Queen, it was a pain for all the soldiers and officers in wool uniforms, as well as for the nobles who had brought their finest attires for the occasion.

They were waiting at the Cross Field north-west gate, under the walls.

The honor guard and welcoming party was composed of two dozens of nobles, thirty soldiers whose Sword Devices shined at the sunlight and twenty Syvalles members, including Lux, Celistia, Krulcifer and Philuffy (Yoruka lurking as usual in the shadows).

Relie, thanks to her double position as headmaster of the Academy and of the Aingram conglomerate, was among the nobles, at the head of the cortege, with Lisha at her side, as the Princess of the New Kingdom.

With around fifty Drag-Knights ready to summon their Drag-Rides here, the place could be considered to be safe: but another cordon of security had been deployed all around them. Drakes with active detection devices were tasked to monitor the zone and five Wyverns squads were ready to engage anytime.

Despite this impressive deployment, the mood was quite tense. It was not surprising, as the people of the New Kingdom had been attacked in their own capital even though they thought themselves to be safe.

After several minutes, a thin cloud of dust could be seen in the plain before them, with numerous silhouettes moving toward the gate.

Unconsciously, the soldiers firmly grip their Sword Device. Lux narrowed his eyes.

Lux soon lightly sighed in relief when he sighted a dozen of Wyrms (Drag-Rides designed for land battles) and several carriages with the New Kingdom banners flying to the wind.

In the sky, Wyverns were flying above the convoy in defensive formation. There was no mistake: such an escort could only be Queen Raffi's.

The biggest and most luxurious of the carriages, pulled by six magnificent horses eventually arrived and stopped right in front of the nobles' group.

Two soldiers clad in armor hurriedly get off the carriage. One of them opened the door, whilst the other cleared his throat.

"Her Majesty Queen Raffi Atismata, sovereign of the New Kingdom!"

Reacting to his words, everyone present kneeled as Queen Raffi walked off the carriage with both dignity and grace.

She possessed the same hair color as Lisha and was wearing a crimson red dress, with a golden necklace as well as an ornamented diadem fitting her rank.

However, Raffi Atismata was the archetype of the graceful queen, caring and always delicate. She did not emit a powerful and stern aura unlike many kings (or queens). Her once beautiful features were now slowly worn out by age.

Many nobles did not really accept her reign (male chauvinism still prevailed) and her behavior, aiming to avoid conflicts, was regarded as weak even among her supporters.

The queen gave her audience a warm smile and nodded, signaling them to arise.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to welcome you in Cross Field. We hope your will enjoy your stay and the festival as well."

Queen Raffi nodded at Relie's words.

"Yes. I thank you and will be in your care for the next days."

The dam broke and every noble began to express their respects to the queen, one by one. The queen's noblemen who accompanied her from the Capital did the same and their political foreplays lasted for ten minutes.

Lux knew very well how things went in politics and endured patiently.

Finally, Queen Raffi turned her gaze to the soldiers and Syvalles waiting, or, to be precise, to Lisha, her adopted daughter.

"Hello, Lisha. I know we have seen each other last time at the palace, when you made Lux your knight but I missed you. Are you doing well?"

"Haha-ue. Yes, thank you."

Their very short exchange was formal at best, and cold at worst, essentially because the relation between the two was complicated. Raffi was Lisha's aunt and had adopted her because she had no children (thus, no heir to succeed her on the throne).

Seeing Lisha's behavior, Raffi had a somehow lonely smile but did not make any comment. Instead, she addressed the Syvalles and soldiers to praise and thank them for their duty.

Done with the formalities she and her cortege prepared to pass the gate, however, one of the nobles snorted.

"Your Majesty, should you not get back in your carriage to cross the streets? It would be safer and more fitting for a person of your rank."

"Certainly, you are right. However, I want the people to see me and eventually talk to them if I can. I do not go out of the Capital often, it would be good for the common to remember the face of their queen, do you not agree?"

"O-of course, you are right!"

Queen Raffi skillfully rejected the nobleman's suggestion with a gentle expression.

As the soldiers of her own escort and the Syvalles moved, she suddenly raised a hand and spoke to Lux's group.

"It is not my intention to insult you but you will not be needed. I only intend to visit the city, take a walk to meet with the people. I do not need an army at my side this whole time. My personal escort will suffice."

No offense was taken and the Syvalles bowed their heads, as the queen's cortege entered Cross Field, leaving them behind.

Many of the nobles accompanying the queen gave Lux cold and despising glares, or whispered between them. If he was now a figure, it did not mean he was well liked by the same nobles.

Lux was used to this kind of treatment but still, their disdain was palpable.

As to contrast with the openly displayed hostility of the previous nobles, one in particular walked directly toward Lux, followed by guards with the emblem of his house.

This man could be said to be the embodiment of the nobility.

A man in his prime, with blonde hair.

Fine features yet stern face, an outfit showing his wealth but not too gaudy, a powerful aura showing both his determination and willpower.

At the same time, it was clear that this man was cunning and self-conscious.

As expected of one of the Four Great Nobles, Dist Ralgris, the head of House Ralgris and the father of Celistia Ralgris.

This man yielded so much political and military power that if he were to declare himself in rebellion, he could easily create his own state in the New Kingdom.

As such, his support was necessary to secure Queen Raffi's position.

Dist stopped right in front of Lux, only paying Lisha and his own daughter Celis a brief nod to salute them.

"Lux-dono. I did not have the occasion to thank you for your hard work back in the Capital."

His voice and words were composed.

"Thank you, Lord Dist. It is an honor."

"Hm. Whilst I have to attend Her Majesty's progress, I would like to have a word with you in private."

The noble's expression was impenetrable.

Lux was puzzled by his request but knew it was impossible to turn him down. In addition, he knew that Dist Ralgris held no particular grudge concerning his status of former Prince.

He was a very practical man who was aware of Lux's true identity as the Black Hero.

"Of course, Lord Dist."

"Perfect. Then, please come alone at this address in three hours."

Dist gave him a note and simply left with his guards, following the queen's party.

Lux unfolded it and recognized the name of the most luxurious inn of the city, fitting for a noble of Dist's rank.

Several minutes later, the Syvalles found themselves alone with the carriages personnel.

If they were not offended and understood very well Queen Raffi's reasons, it also felt like they simply dumped them…

"Weeell, at least, we got our free afternoon."

"Yes. Headmaster will surely take care of the rest."

Tillfur and Noct were discussing nonchalantly, released from the pressure caused by the presence of the queen and all these nobles.

"Don't slack off. We have to check if everything is ready for the festival."

"Uuuuh…"

Sharis reminded them they still had verifications to do, causing Tillfur to groan.

"Hmm…"

Lux was staring at the note given by Dist.

Why did he want to talk to him?

His words did not let anything slip, guessing his motives was clearly impossible, and yet…

"Lu,Lux?"

Lux noticed Celis' worried expression. Apparently, she did not mind the fact that her father did not even talk to her but was concerned by what had just happened.

Maybe Lux's puzzled expression had worried her.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about this, Celis-senpai…"

Lux apologized with an embarrassed smile.

"Mmh… what do you think he wants, Lux?"

Lisha had a doubtful look on her face. It was normal, after all: when one of the Four Great Nobles invited you in private, it was likely not just for tea time…

"I don't know… Celis-senpai, what about you? Do you have any idea?"

"E,even if you ask me… I do not talk often with my father, so…"

"Well, in any case, I just have to go..."

Lux gave a wry smile and followed his friends to return to the Academy for the time being.

After all, they had some time to kill and many booths to set for the festival…

* * *

While keeping a track of the time, Lux helped as many people as he could in the Academy before running to his meeting with Dist Ralgris.

As the streets were crowded because of Queen's Raffi visit and the festival, it took him longer than expected and almost arrived late.

It appeared that Dist had reserved the entire inn. Guards of House Ralgris were posted at the entrance.

If their helmets hid their faces, it was clear that they were dutiful and vigilant veterans.

When Lux entered the inn, a servant immediately came to guide him to a small yet luxurious lounge, where, seated on an ebony chair, Dist was waiting for him.

There was another assorted chair and a table with a bottle of clear water and two glasses.

Lux took place on the chair and did his best to relax.

It was not an easy task as the lounge was quite dark, with only a small window to let light enter the small space.

The furniture was gaudy but few: it clearly was a room only used for private meetings. Maybe it had been arranged only for this occasion, Lux thought.

"Thank you for accepting this private meeting, Lux-dono."

Dist eventually spoke, nodding to express his thanks.

"I did not have the occasion earlier, but I would like to express my gratitude for your efforts in the recent battles."

Indeed, Lux not only served as a bait for the Abyss before the battle in the Capital, but also contributed to defeat Hayes the arms dealer and stop the Ruin Gigas.

"It was only natural, Lord Dist."

"Hm. As expected of the hero-dono, huh."

Dist had a smile.

With the formal salutations exchanged, Dist did not wait to get into the main topic.

"I am sure you wonder why I requested this meeting. Let us no bandy empty words and exchange meaningless flatteries."

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed.

"Many people now see you as the Hero of the New Kingdom. You are the one who prevented the destruction of the Capital, the personal knight of the Princess as well as one of the Seven Dragon Paladins. The nobles know that if the Heiburg Republic's plans were countered thanks to you… even if they do not like you."

Dist paused, drank some water.

"The Heiburg Republic rejected the blame on Hayes alone but they know we do not trust this story. Even though, we are forced to… collaborate in order to avoid a total war. We cannot exclude that they are plotting something else but we have no choice. We are busy enough with the Abyss… and ourselves."

Dist said that last part with a sour expression.

Lux nodded. He knew very well that even inside the New Kingdom, people fought for power. Each faction wanted to secure their wealth and influence… even if it cost the common and the country.

Dist Ralgris was no exception, he too was seeking for his House's future but he also thought about the New Kingdom.

"There also is a faction of nobles who support the Old Empire ideology. Even if your actions proved that you are on Queen Raffi's side, they still hope for you to become their rally point, as the Fallen Prince."

"I would never–"

Lux began to talk but Dist raised a hand to silence him calmly.

"I know. I think that for the time being, you truly are the Princess, and thus the Queen's supporter."

Lux pondered on these words. What did he mean by "for the time being"?

And aside from that, was he really Queen Raffi's supporter? He owed her much but to say he was fighting only for her…

"… I fight for the New Kingdom."

Lux declared after a few seconds of reflection.

"I do not want to take part in the political struggles of the New Kingdom. I will fight for its sake… for everyone's sake."

"Ho… How noble. However… whether you want it or not, you _will_ have to get involved. Only by making pacts with the powerful, you will obtain the ability to change thing. A man only counting on his sword to change the world is nothing more than a tyrant."

Dist's words pierced Lux.

He was not entirely wrong. At least, someone wanting to change a country only with force could not be accounted as a good person.

But moreover, it was exactly because Lux had tried in the past to do so that it touched him.

"Ah, make no mistake. It was not a blame."

Dist spoke on a peaceful tone as to dispel the pressure.

"I am only saying that if you truly care about the New Kingdom… you should engage yourself in the faction that will suit your ideals the best."

Lux understood where Dist was bringing him.

Within the New Kingdom, there were actually three important factions.

The first was Queen Raffi's. It was aiming to rebuild the country with a progressive stance, to put an end to male chauvinism and to in a certain extent make the life of the commons better.

Its only flaw was the weakness of its answers to provocations or aggressions; Queen Raffi always hesitated to engage in a full battle.

The second was composed of rich merchants and nobles. Their goal was simply to acquire riches and power over the other ones; they firmly believed that the nobles were superior beings and them only should rule the country.

Finally the third and the less numerous was a faction that adhered to the Old Empire ideals, not hesitating to fustigate the Queen's weakness and the fact that women were incapables.

Dist Ralgris was in the Queen's faction even if his support was not entirely certain.

Only with these elements, it was clear that Dist was inviting Lux in the Queen's faction, that was the one matching his ideals and wishes for the country.

"If we –the Queen's faction– can show the others that the Hero of the New Kingdom openly supports us, the balance will be in our favor. We will gain the approbation of the commons and you a position where you will be able to truly fight for the country you dream of."

Dist's proposition was plain and simple. No hidden mine, no lie; he simply exposed Lux the benefits they would all reap from this alliance.

Lux was unsure. Even if it was logical… even if it was probably the best…

Was it really what he wanted?

But in this case, what did he want?

"I almost forgot. Obviously, we would need something more symbolic than just your approbation, Lux-dono."

"Eh?"

Dist's words confused Lux.

"To conclude and seal our alliance, I would have you betrothed to my daughter, Celistia."

"…!?"

Lux opened and closed his mouth like a koi, in awe.

(Did, did I just hear that correctly?)

Dist frowned at his reaction.

"Hm? What is wrong? It is only normal. A marriage… or at least, official betrothals would have a great impact. I thought, as a former prince, you would know of the ways of the world…"

"It, it's not…"

"I know you were unofficially betrothed to the daughter of house Einfolk, but if we move faster… I also thought that my daughter and you were pretty close. Was I mistaken? Or perhaps… you do not find her a good match?"

Suddenly, Dist's attitude changed.

He cleared his throat.

"You know… even though she's a man-hater…"

(Wait, she's totally not!? Didn't he know that?!)

Lux yelled internally.

"– she has quite a lot of good sides, do you not think? Of course, as her father, my judgement may seem displaced, but…"

Dist coughed.

"It is true that her cooking skills are… hm… not really exceptional."

(Not really exceptional!? She could prepare poison with a simple carrot!)

Lux held back his thoughts.

"But aside from that, I think both her features and character are quite good. What do you think?"

For a strange reason, even though they had left the political talk, Lux felt even more pressured by Dist's questions.

"Er, erm…"

"To be honest, I behaved as a stern father since it is my role as a Great Noble. But truly, I do not know how my daughter thinks. She has the required age to marry someone, but until now, she has refused everyone who could not beat her with a sword."

Dist sighed.

"So, when I noticed that she was talking almost only about you in her rare letters… I thought, maybe…"

The Great Noble Dist Ralgris was gone.

In front of Lux only remained a father as clumsy as his daughter, worried for her but unable to express it.

(… they really are alike, aren't they…)

Lux thought so, holding back a smile.

Dist came back to his senses.

"Well. I do not expect you to say yes right away, but please consider it. While you are still indebted and cannot marry as you still wear your criminal collar, it could change depending on your answer"

He then left his seat, as to tell Lux their discussion was over.

Right before he exited the room, he looked at Lux with a serious gaze.

"But remember. Better seize the chance fate offered you while it lasts. It does not matter what you want, or what you think you are. You are currently the Hero of the New Kingdom."

There was no hidden threat or meaning in his words. Dist simply stated that Lux was given a chance to correct his mistakes but that it would not last forever.

* * *

Lux was walking in the street, his eyes barely noticing his surroundings. He was plunged in his thoughts, pondering, reflecting on Dist's last words.

"_You are currently the Hero of the New Kingdom._"

But in the end, what was a hero, exactly?

A strong person fighting on the field and seizing victory for his country?

Someone whose choices and actions would make the world better?

What was a better world, actually? Was it possible to make a better world for everyone?

Was a hero not supposed to help the weak, the ones who could not defend themselves in the first place?

But who were the weak? The world could not be split between the weak and the strong. There were always hundreds of circumstances.

One could not tell if a human being was weak or strong, good or evil.

Lux himself thought of himself as weak.

Even if people deemed him as a strong person, believing in his ideals and skilled with a Drag-Ride… Lux sincerely thought he deserved his nickname of Weakest Undefeated.

Lux stopped walking, so suddenly that a man hit him from behind, insulting him furiously as he passed.

Lux took a look at the street and in particular the faces of the people here: men, women, children.

Did he really fight for them when he planned to overthrow the Empire?

(I… never thought I was a hero…)

This was true. Lux never had the arrogance of seeing himself as a hero.

He was conscious of his true self.

Lux was the fallen, Chore Prince of the infamous Arcadia Empire.

The one who failed to change the country.

One who could not even save his grandfather and his mother, nor his childhood friend.

A man like him was not and could never become a hero.

Lux gritted his teeth.

(But still… in fact, I… at that time, before Fugil-nii-san betrayed me…)

Yes. When he was plotting his revolution with his elder brother, Lux…

(I wanted to be a hero…)

Lux wanted to be the one who would bring justice to his country and citizens.

The one who would change the world, bring the smile on the people faces and save those in need.

Even if he persuaded himself at this time that he would fight for the country, Lux was also dreaming of becoming a hero.

And his ego blinded him, to the point that he could not foresee his brother's betrayal.

He killed 1 200 Drag-Knights this day, the entire Imperial Army, to save the lives of his people and family, only to fail and suffer the worst treason.

Ever since that day, Lux was persuaded that it was not his brother who was at fault... but himself, for being arrogant and blind.

Which was why.

Even if people depicted him as a hero…

Even if he wanted to be a hero…

He knew, deep inside, that he was not worthy of this title.

* * *

**The stage is almost set up, the actors seem to be ready, which means... it's almost show time.**

**Can you see where this is slowly going?...**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this rather serious (with less comedy) chapter where we dived in Lux's point of view and the New Kingdom's politics.**

**Be well and see you at the next chapter!**


	3. Celis' Embrace

**Hello! **

**I hope you're doing good and thank you for the reviews. Sadly I could not answer you but will do it below!  
**

**I just want to announce first that I tried something different for this chapter.  
Usually I write my stories directly in English, but I noticed I had some difficulties to fully express the situations or things I wanted to (cause I think in French and having to think in English means I do not have my full vocabulary).  
**

**So, for this one, I tried to first write this chapter in French... and then translate it the best I could.  
I also aimed to make a longer chapter. This double factor means from now on, chapters will surely take me longer (as you noticed) to publish but I'd like to have your feedback or if you noticed any improvement lol.  
**

**That's it, thank you! **

** Hakuryuu**** : That's fine man, thank you as always for your feedback. Concerning the Valentine's day... you'll have more details in this chapter hehe. **

** Fish on Land : Thanks, after re-reading I think so too that the paragraphs and chapter were a bit too short, I tried and will try to correct that. **

** Mystral 207 : Yep, so far the story can share resemblance with volume 8 as Celis is also the "MC" this time. But I am trying my best to make it unique haha. Again, clarification about this "Valentine's Day" will be exposed here haha. As for the rest... I cannot answer you without spoiling the future of this story :**

** MaleOnFutanari : I don't know if you read or watched the anime recently but yep that's the idea (comedy style), of course with "serious" plot too. For this work or the others, I always try to mix the two or to copy as much as possible the characters' personalities. TRACE ON! **

** ParkWalker : Haha, thanks a lot! Shame on me I found your story and saved it but did not find the time yet to read it, I'll do as soon as I can. Now we'll maybe have a perspective of Celis' thoughts... I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Finally, the so awaited day of the celebration came.

The previous event that the country had celebrated was the anniversary of the Empire's fall and the birth of the New Kingdom, five years ago.

That feast day had obviously resulted in joy and parties in the entire country, especially in the Capital and Cross Field, but this one, named White Days had in fact a romantic meaning.

It had been popularized four years ago, when a commoner dressed in white clothes had confessed her love to a noble she had fell for, by offering him handmade chocolates.

This of course had shocked the entire city, not only because of the boldness of the woman, but also because at this time (following the civil war) the chocolates were very expensive for a commoner.

Much to everyone surprise, the nobleman had replied two days later by offering her a ring with a white diamond on it, claiming her hand in marriage.

One year later, the happy newlywed had, at the same date, celebrated their wedding anniversary with a giant feast. The wife had also advised all the women present to offer chocolates to their loved ones so they would meet the same success as her.

That advice was half a joke, of course, but was taken very seriously and soon grew on a national level, as the next days, hundreds of women who heard the story offered chocolates to their loved ones in the entire country.

The next year, pastry cooks and bakers were proposing cooking lessons and already made chocolates, while the other merchants offered accessories or gifts supposed to replace the now "traditional" chocolates.

The popular belief was born and the date recognized by the government as an official feast, who saw here a great commercial boost as well as a… sexual one that would enhance the country's birth and marriage rates to repopulate it after the civil war.

The festival had been named White Days and would last three days. Some people claimed that the name came from the colour of the commoner's clothes when she made her confession, others about the diamond's….

In two years, it became a very popular celebration, especially in Cross Field, because of the Academy implemented here, full of noble girls.

The other reason was that Cross Field was the place the legend was born, and girls of the whole country would come here for the three days in hope of meeting their soulmate (this would also apply to boys, of course).

The city was originally a fort to defend themselves against the Abyss attacks and in consequence had usually a strong military presence of Drag-Knights and nobles alike. Because of this, the three days of festival gave the place another face.

Actually, the festival now did not only limit itself to offering chocolates or gifts to the loved one: a fair number of animations took place in the city for the occasion.

Concerts, plays, shows, expositions, and of course, numerous booths and travelling merchants showcasing goods coming from remote countries, all of them attracted by profit.

Even better, the Cross Field Academy would open its gate to the public for the occasion, with multiple booths held by the aristocratic girls that lived in.

Actually, this would only happen twice a year: one for the school festival, and the other for the White Days festival.

Many people were indeed attracted and interested by the future military elite of the country, curious to see this place that dominated the city but was closed to everyone, or to try to negotiate favors with these highborn girls…

Sadly, the majority of the visitors came essentially to peek as much as possible to these women incarnating wealth, strength and beauty, causing many cases of men being arrested or expulsed firmly by the security committee of the school (the Triad helped by voluntaries).

On top of that, this year, the White Days festival had the hoor of welcoming the new Kingdom's Queen, Raffi Atismata.

The morning of the first day, she was to give a speech on the place of Cross Field first district.

* * *

The place of Cross Field's first district was right at the intersection of three main streets (one coming from the gate and two from the east and west toward the other districts).

Usually, it served as a marketplace for the commoners, as the nobles living in the third district would not come here.

However, for this occasion, the place had been cleaned up and a wooden stage built here to allow the queen to overlook her audience.

All the available space was mainly occupied this morning by commoners and people from other cities, as the nobles had places of prestige near the stage.

Thousands of people awaited the queen's speech that would announce the opening of the festival.

The weather was great, much to the merchants and event staff's relief: they knew that a storm or a hard rain would drastically reduce the number of participants.

Despite the relative early hour, you could see merchants were braving the dense crowd to sell snacks and drinks to the audience.

Some people had even brought wooden chairs or barrels to sit on during the waiting.

Queen Raffi was not often coming out of the Capital and did not have a solid reputation ; the occasions to see her were quite rare, which was why the commons gathered here were curious. After all, she was still royalty.

However, this speech was truly a nightmare for the queen's guard in terms of safety and security.

After all, they just had a spot as open as could be, tens of shooting angles and thousands of potential attackers. Even worse was the fact that given the location of the stage, a long distance bombardment was possible.

Thus, to deal (or compensate) with these issues, numerous preventive actions had been decided.

A double soldiers cordon was surrounding the stage at safe distance to keep the crowd from approaching too close from the queen and eventually offer an occasion to an aggressor.

A Wyvern force was patrolling in the sky to prevent any aerial attack and, if needed be, to evacuate quickly the queen to a safe location.

Drakes, all of them with their radars on, awaited in stand-by one street away.

Ten elite Drag-Knights would accompany the queen on stage, ready to summon their Drag-Rides anytime.

And the most eminent Syvalles, all of them quipped with Divine Drag-Rides, were on the stage, feigning to assist the speech but ready to act at the smallest sign of attack.

To be honest, this deployment was quite weak compared to the one the nobles from the queen's faction would have wished for.

However, by deploying a force too large to protect her, the queen would have looked like she feared an attack.

As Queen Raffi was already considered weak by her enemies and even by some allies, they absolutely needed to prevent this image from spreading, hence their final choice.

Lux, who was standing on the stage, behind the nobles of the queen's faction already here, was tensed but did his best not to show it.

His previous discussion with Dist Ralgris had shaken him and he could not find a correct answer concerning the path he would choose… or who he really was supposed to be for the greater good.

Lux's friends, at his sides (Lisha, Celis, Krulcifer and Philuffy) sometimes glanced at him with worried gazes, as they had noticed his trouble.

As Lux was trying to concentrate and chase any misplaced thoughts to focus on his mission, Queen Raffi, accompanied by Prime Minister Nulph (who arrived at night the day before, as he had administrative tasks to settle) stepped forward on the stage.

The crowd instantly turned silent.

"My dear citizens. You're all aware of the recent events that occurred in our Capital, and how we were attacked. I wish to tell you that, if I come to you today, it's not to honor you."

Murmurs and whispers ran through the crowd. What was the meaning of this?

"No. I don't come here to honor you with a meaningless visit and empty words. I don't come to you to apologize."

She made a pause.

"I come to you to make you a promise. The promise that, never again the New Kingdom will be the victim of such an aggression. We are not anymore a young country born from a civil war, weak and vulnerable. We are a strong nation, carrying hope, in possession of powerful warriors and of a generation as promising!"

This time, enthusiastic exclamations could be heard.

"We'll secure our future by ourselves. We won't wait for destiny or luck to smile upon us. We'll create a golden future with our own hands!"

The people roared their approbation.

Queen Raffi, who was usually so "banal" looked this time extremely different. She was speaking and expressing herself with a fervor Lux did not know about. Nor the nobles, judging by their faces.

"So I promise you! If we have to fight, we shall fight! And we shall win!"

The queen let the crowd cheer, driven by a patriotic and warrior spirit.

When they finally stopped and when silence fell back, she raised her arms.

"However, today, we're not gathered to fight. We're here to feast and rejoice together. Thus… I declare the grand opening of the festivities and of the White Days festival!"

A tremendous clamor rose from the crowd, cheers, applauses, and people hitting the ground with their feet.

Lux could not help but to smile seeing the queen and sighed discretely of relief.

And under thunderous acclamation, the White Days festival began.

* * *

As soon as they were discharged, Lux and co returned to the Academy, all of them having tasks on their own. However, Lisha, Krulcifer, Celis and Philuffy would have welcomed a date with Lux…

The latter had already decided that he would patrol inside the Academy during the festival to help as many people as he could. Despite his new status, he still accepted requests when he had the time to (even if it would lead him to another Relie's plot).

Relie herself had decided to sell tickets allowing their buyers to ask for Lux's help during a short time. It would allow Lux to keep paying his debt without sinking under paperwork regarding the said requests.

As expected of Lisha, she had decided to showcase her technician skills and requested Lux's help.

Her booth was located on the central venue of the Academy. Lisha was assembling directly in front of her audience in awe a customized Drag-Ride's arm, removing and adding components or weapons (like a drill).

Lux remained here a simple spectator and despite Lisha naming him her assistant, she did not ask for his help even once.

She was so absorbed in her work that one could have thought she only wanted him to witness her skills…

When Lisha finally stopped (under the applauses of the people who had watched her), Lux excused himself and left the booth, to Lisha's obvious disappointment.

During his patrol, Lux was approached by several girls of the Academy.

One asked him to serve as a model for their booth, where they were selling their own butler's outfits (he learned later that it was their hobby to sew and design butler clothes).

Thus, with a splendid black outfit that highlighted his silver hair, Lux posed in front of an audience almost exclusively composed of girls and women who raved over his stance and elegance.

Of course, he played the game and did an overwhelmingly good impression with his noble-like manners.

When Lux called one of the customers "Ojou-sama", the latter immediately proposed him a place of butler in her mansion.

After trying two other outfits, Lux firmly decided to leave, otherwise the girls would have held him indefinitely.

Two other students simply requested his help to make some advertising for their café by guiding himself the customers… arm in arm.

Of course, all the customers in this case were girls from the Academy or from the city, who knew Lux very well or were attracted by him.

Unfortunately, the situation soon became ridiculous. Instead of having Lux approaching customers, the customers approached Lux to have the chance to walk arm in arm (or hand in hand) with him.

Some even went further and, instead of going to the classroom where the café was held, made absurd detours to enjoy this privileged contact longer.

This forced Lux to shorten his service, especially when Celis, who was passing by, exclaimed loudly that holding hands inside the Academy was not permitted and irrelevant.

Following this incident, Lux did not feel good as Celis decided to spy on him to watch his actions.

To Relie's own request, Lux then helped Philuffy to serve pastries samples (handmade cookies) from a booth to the visitors.

It had to be noted that for the yearly Academy's festival, the booths were decided and held by whole classes. However, for the White Days, everyone was free to set a booth with the persons of their choice.

Obviously, a majority applied the same "rule" as it was easier to handle, but groups of friends took advantage of this occasion to unleash their creativity and desires.

Relie, who knew her sister's love for sweets, had presumably used of her authority to place Philuffy on this booth…

The biggest issue Lux met was that Philuffy was reluctant to give the samples to the people, munching them on her own and only going back to the booth to fill her plate.

Naively, the girls of the booth were absolutely delighted that their product met so much success, given how often Philuffy came back to take new ones.

Her bad behavior forced Lux to work and make advertising for two. Luckily for him, things went better when a girl told Lux she would only accept to taste the cookie it if he fed her himself.

Lux willingly did so, but as other girls saw this, they requested the same treatment.

He eventually offered them to come directly to the booth, and they accepted. Persuaded that they had to pay for this privilege, they literally ransacked the booth who soon ran out of stock.

This "incident" allowed Lux to male up Philuffy's actions, but also made him worry. He wondered what kind of services the word "request" covered and hoped that nobody would ask him for shameless actions.

Unfortunately for him, Krulcifer had witnessed the entire thing with cold eyes and smile and had him accompany her to share an ice-cream on their usual bench.

This unplanned break was relaxing for Lux, until Krucifer "wiped" the ice-cream left around his lips with her tongue, enjoying Lux's distress with a devilish grin.

After that short rest, the Triad called for Lux and requested him to patrol with them in the Academy.

The occasion of entering this place full of young aristocratic girls had a downside, that could be easily guessed: shady and disreputable people would try their luck…

Thanks to the Triad's watch, such perverts were usually firmly and quickly arrested. Sharis, Tillfur and Noct were not powerless maiden but equal to soldiers trained to martial arts. Sharis' father was even a general in the army, an ace she could threaten to use to prevent any issue from escalating.

As they heard of a scuffle taking place at a food booth, Lux and the three of them headed there hastily.

"Thanks for your help, Lux-kun."

Sharis was smiling while keeping her pace.

"Don't mind it, Sharis-senpai. It's only natural."

"Yes. After so many perverted acts, it's only natural for you to redress the balance."

"But?! This isn't what I meant?!"

"Eeeh, relax, Lukkuchi. She's not entirely wrong, you knooow?"

Tillfur had a mocking smirk.

"How many times did you find yourself in the girls' bath? Two? Three times? If we count that incident with Yoruka, that is…"

She was probably referring the day Lux and Yoruka met, and the latter had tried the same evening to steal Lux's innocence in the baths, only to be discovered by Lisha and the Triad.

"B, but, it wasn't my fault! And nothing happened!..."

"Oh? Mind giving us details?"

Lux understood that any resistance would be futile. He sighed, as the Triad laughed.

However, he was relieved that they did not know about Yoruka's last attempt.

Having spied on his conversation with Dist Ralgris, she had come to his room the same evening to try to "train him" in prevision of his future wedding…

"By the way, where is she? I don't recall seeing her this morning."

"Ah, Yoruka is helping Airi and her class…"

"Eh? And I thought she never left Lukkuchi's shadow…"

Tillfur seemed genuinely surprised, and it was only normal: Yoruka usually ignored every order that did not emit from Lux to ensure his safety.

Truth to be told, Lux had this time, regretfully, to use his "authority" over Yoruka to force her to stay and participate to her class' booth, with Airi.

As a matter of fact, Yoruka's behavior was leaving her classmates dumbfounded and her teachers angry.

Multiple incidents had occurred because of her actions and reported to Lux, whom they considered the second culprit and responsible of her.

Thus, Lux wished that Yoruka would integrate the Academy and make friends, even if it seemed quite hard given how she considered herself as a tool and not as a human being in the first place.

"Yes… I had to insist, but she finally accepted."

Lux had a forced smile.

As he spoke, they finally reached the place of the scuffle, where a small crowd was surrounding a booth selling crêpes, with an appetizing smell.

Two men with bad eyes and look were verbally aggressing three students with a scared yet determined look standing behind the counter.

"Haaa?! You kidding me? I'm telling you I found that piece of glass in my damn crêpe, I could've been seriously hurt!"

"Dear customer, I understand your anger but I assure you it's impossible. We do not use any glass ustentil–"

"You calling me a liar?! That's how you treat customers?! I see glass bottles on your counter, I bet you broke one and didn't clean after!"

The bravest of the girls tried to defend herself courteously but was immediately cut by the man.

"You better refund us! Or better, you can pay us back in kind…"

The acolyte spoke too, licking his lips with a suggestive manner, triggering outraged whispers among the observers.

However, none of them dared to interject, probably because the two thugs were imposing.

The Triad did not wait longer to deploy, Sharis ahead, while Tillfur and Noct pushed back slowly and calmly the passersby in order to secure a space between them and the two rogues.

"Alright, this is enough. You two, follow us peacefully to the exit and don't cause a ruckus."

Sharis had a confident look and her voice was calm.

"Eh? The hell are you? Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"My point precisely. This is why I'm asking you to leave the Academy's ground. Or else, we'll arrest and entrust you to the authorities."

The man could not decently let a girl one head shorter lecture him after going this far. His sidekick wore the same expression.

When Lux noticed that he was clenching his fists, he walked calmly and silently to Sharis' side.

"Please. Let's solve this issue peacefully as civilized people?"

Lux's tone was as courteous as could be despite the tension. He knew very well that using force was the worst thing to do in this kind of situation.

"Pfft! I know who you are! You're the Chore Prince! So now you're reduced to lick these rotten spoiled brats' boots? Bah!"

Lux did not pay him any mind even if his words were extremely harmful. He was used to it and aware that it would serve nothing to answer.

"You became their slave, right? Well, I think it's the right place for a trash like you. You fell from grace, you who were born with a silver spoon in hand."

The thug went on, but, upon seeing that Lux was not reacting, winced and eventually began to walk away.

When he passed near Lux, however, he spat on him.

Lux twitched but remained impassive.

However…

* * *

Celis, who was still following Lux (without his knowledge) hesitated to take action as her friends had the situation under control (and also that she did not want to look like a stalker).

She had decided to remain a reasonable distance, but to be able to react in time if the situation would escalate.

However, what Celis did not predict was the words of the thug toward Lux truly worked her.

An ardent anger was burning inside of her, but she did manage to repress it.

That man, who did not know anything about Lux, about his past and what he was trying to accomplish, did not have the right to denigrate him.

But Celis was well aware of the politics world, and she knew very well that with a noble or a common, one should never be the first to become violent.

Thus, Celis endured it, but when the man spat on Lux, something broke inside her and her body moved out of its own will.

One second later, the man's face was literally kissing the dust, armlocked.

"This kind of thing is not permitted, not in my presence."

"Celis-senpai!?"

"Celis!"

Lux recognized Celiss, whose gaze was flaming with anger. It was extremely rare for her to let her emotions dominate her.

No, as far as Lux could recall, it was the first time he saw her raising the hand on someone like this, without being attacked first.

Sharis had moved to prevent the other man to help his comrade and handled him the same way.

"Kuuh! Let me go, you–"

"Ce,Celis-senpai! Please go easy on him…"

Lux stepped forward and called Celis, who seemed to get a grip on herself and eventually let go of the man, still glaring at him.

The thug stepped back, to the booth, where the girls were watching the scene, aghast.

Sharis also let go of the accomplice, then, with Celis and Lux, walked to them, only leaving a step between them, cornering them to the counter.

"This is your last warning."

Confronted to Celis' and the Triad's glares, as well as the loud whispering of the crowd watching the events, the two men had to mobilize all of their will to repress their anger, despite the humiliation they had just suffered.

After what seemed an eternity, they lowered their head in submission without a word.

Lux sighed of relief.

Celis, however, only gave them a cold and disgusted look before turning back. Lux was about to follow her, when…

Everything happened within an instant.

Lux caught a glimpse of a movement and heard someone gasping.

Acting by reflex, he pushed Celis on the ground.

Lux did not hear her scream, not the Triad's, because at the same time, he felt a tremendous shock at the back of his head, leaving him blind and deaf.

Darkness swallowed him.

* * *

"-ux! Lux!"

A voice was calling his name. Lux, who was lost in a white fog, could barely hear it.

He graduaylly recovered his sensations and came back to his senses.

Lux felt that he was lying in a bed, his head, heavy, resting on a cushion.

He opened the eyes.

The first thing he saw was a beautiful face, a fall of gold, two sapphires with shining pearls.

His breath taken away by how close he was from such a magnificence, it took Lux several second to understand.

"Ce…lis-senpai?..."

"Lux? You're awake, Lux!"

A relieved smile blossomed on Celis' face. Her lightly red cheeks and her hot breathe Lux could feel were enticing.

Suddenly, realizing how close she was, Celis get back.

"This, this is not–"

Lux tried to sit up.

"Uugh!"

A terrible pain ran through his head, as he could not help but to moan.

"Stop! You mustn't move!"

Celis carefully helped him to sit up. Lux was feeling nauseous.

"Wha…what happened?"

Now that Lux was completely awake and conscious, he could feel a sharp pain on the back of his head, where there was a thick and tight bandage. It was wet, probably because of blood judging by the sensation.

Celis bit her lip.

"This is my fault. One of the two men we caught seized a bottle on the counter and tried to hit me with. However… you pushed me aside and received the blow."

By overlapping Celis' explanations with his own memories, Lux managed to reconstitute the course of events.

"The bottle exploded but… you were bleeding and unconscious… Noct helped me to carry you here, in the infirmary… It's been an hour…"

Lux noticed that Celis was slightly shaking.

"… I'm very sorry. I'm a failure as a senpai. This is my fault. If I didn't take action earlier… he would probably have left. And even after that, I lowered my guard… I'm so sorry, Lux."

She bowed her head before Lux could answer.

"I should never have attacked him like this… but I couldn't bear it…"

Celis was talking about the man spitting on Lux.

If Lux could not entirely approve that she had restrained the thug because of this, he was also secretly touched.

Celis had done it for Lux, because she did not endure that a man would talk to him and deprecate him this way.

Lux was conscious of that but was conflicted: he could not really rejoice given the circumstances, but how could he tell it to Celis without hurting her, nor encourage her to attack every person who would disrespect him?

Lux chose his words carefully.

"Ce, Celis-senpai… Thank you. I'm touched by your attention, really, but… you shouldn't do this anymore."

Lux muttered.

Celis raised her head, a surprised light in the eyes.

"Lux? This kind of thing cannot be permitted… Mean words are something, but this, this is…"

"… I've seen worst…"

Lux words were pronounced with an embarrassed grin and a joking tone.

However, when she heard his words, Celis understood that he was _not_ joking and she suddenly realized something else.

Several emotions ran through her.

Celis felt pity for Lux, who had gone through all of these trials, daily, for five years, without complaining nor riposting.

Guilt, as she only truly realized this earlier, after an incident that seemed outrageous to her but had obviously happened countless times.

Celis knew Lux had been expulsed from the Imperial court. She had even blamed herself for this. She knew, as everyone, that Lux was the Chore Prince, ever since the revolution: who ignored it in the country?

But Celis understood she was wrong. She knew nothing. She thought she did, but upon seeing the enthusiastic behavior of the people who knew Lux, she thought that everyone liked him and the people hating him were a minority.

She had at last had a glimpse of the dark side of Lux's life for these five years. No, to be exact, she now knew that nobody could imagine what Lux had gone through.

Unconsciously, Celis, after having imposed herself a inhuman training all these years, considered herself "strong".

Not in the way that she was proud of that, or thought she was the best; no, she simply thought she could understand the people who had lived difficult things, as she had imposed herself constraints and overcome them, where a lot of people would have given up.

But in truth, she was wrong. What she had lived with Wade-sensei, her responsibilities as the strongest of the Academy, daughter of House Ralgris was nothing compared to Lux's life since he had been banished from the court and saw his mother die in front of him.

Celis felt powerlessness, as it was something she could not change. She could do nothing.

And finally, anger. Anger, towards the ones who judged and treated Lux like this, anger towards his criminal collar condemning someone who, at the contrary, had done everything he could to offer this country a future.

Celis had never been skilled to express her feelings.

To be honest, she always wanted to look good and lead by the example, as a senpai and as the captain of the Syvalles.

No, she did not only want to look good: she simply _had_ to be the strongest, the most reliable.

It was her duty, a vow she had sworn.

Because of this, Celis often had repressed her true emotions, and that (combined to her clumsiness), time after time, leaded to numerous misunderstandings concerning her (her man-hater reputation being only an example).

In the present situation, Celis had no idea about how to behave.

Even if Lux was not aware of her feelings and would never blame her for her ignorance, she felt guilty.

Unable to turn her emotions into words, Celis leaned forward and gently embraced Lux.

"I'm sorry."

She felt Lux's heartbeat increasing, his warmth, his smell. There was nothing else but affection and tenderness in Celis' embrace.

"Ce,Celis-senpai!?"

Lux stammered, flushing. Normally, Celis would have been in the same state, but not this time.

She ignored Lux and tried to communicate all of her feelings this way.

What she could not know, however, was that her compressed chest was resting against Lux' torso and prevented him from thinking to anything else.

* * *

At the same time, two hooded men wearing capes despite the hot temperature were walking, discussing in one of the Cross Field main streets crowded with people.

The festival was a great success, in full swing, with thousands of people wandering in the city. The resulting noise allowed anyone to converse unnoticed.

"So? Is everything ready? When do you think you can do it?"

"Yes, we're ready, but hard to say _when _we can do it. There's always someone else."

"You only got three days so hurry up. But for a surprise… to think orders would change so suddenly. That's that damned Prince's fault… if he didn't betray us…"

"Yeah. Well, it should be okay in the end. We only need someone of the Arcadia bloodline."

The other man nodded.

"Exactly. So come on now, for the Empire's rebirth!"

* * *

**As said above... most of the chapters combine comedy and "serious" plot. This chapter was a perfect example. **

**I tried as much as possible to find new ideas from the festival of volume 8 for those who read the Light Novel and hope you enjoyed it. **

**And yes, since this chapter has first been written in French, please give me your feedback about it hehe. **

**Have a good week-end/day, and see you! **


	4. The Warmth of Your Hand

**Evening! Or morning, depending on your timezone and the time you read this, huh...**

**I hope you are doing well!  
**

**Here we go with a new chapter! Mmh, things are going slowly (more than I thought in fact) but it allows me to develop further the relations and the scenes between the characters. As for now, it's a lot of talk, but the stage is already set up. After all, I can't make a relationship appear by snapping my fingers.  
Even in harem series, there is a story behind each relationship. **

**I think, given my current rythm (writing the chapter first in french then translating it), expect one chapter every 2 or 3 weeks (more like 3). I am sorry for this delay, but given my multiple activities, this is the best I can do :( **

** Mystral 207 : As for now, the relationship between Lux and Celis is still unclear (for the characters in the story at least haha) so I don't think it is appropriate to "make it official" by changing the way Yoruka would call her... but maybe later?  
There also are multiple issues to solve the Arcadia issues, you can place your bets! :D **

** ParkWalker : ****Thanks! Yep, as I now translate it after writing it, grammar and spelling mistakes are more likely to appear, sorry about that :(  
Though, after 2 chapters done this way, I can really say it is easier for me to express and depict the scenes I want to.  
And I am not filipino, sorry, I'm french haha. Banal is also a french word with the same meaning^^**

**Hakuryuu : Yep, I feel a lot more comfortable, thank you!  
Haha, the first part of your question will be answered in the chapter. And yes, Yoruka knows about everything as always, it however does not mean she will spill her Aruji-sama's secrets!  
**

* * *

Lux was suffocating in a way, not because of Celis' tender embrace, but because her voluptuous breasts were pressed against his chest. He was afraid that, by simply breathing (and thus moving his chest) she would realize it.

This privileged contact, Celis' smell, her warm breath on his neck and her hair tickling his nose, all of this was terribly enticing and stimulating for Lux.

More than that, they could feel each other's heartbeat, joined as one. Lux also slightly felt Celis' emotions.

She was expressing sadness, affection, but also a powerless anger, that one could feel when they realized they could not change something.

Celis was clumsy, terribly clumsy and often had issues to express her true feelings. However, in the end, the way she did it this time was true to her: frank, honest and passionate.

Lux closed the eyes and let this divine moment last longer. During these precious seconds, that seemed like an eternity, he forgot everything.

What had happened earlier, his duty, everything: he completely abandoned himself to this warm embrace with the one he respected so much, in a world that only belonged to them.

Finally, after what they felt like an infinite time, they put an end to it, averting each other gaze, embarrassed. Their faces were gradually turning red as they slowly realized what they had just done.

Unfortunately, at the same time, the door of the infirmary opened and several silhouettes entered the room.

"Pardon…"

"Excuse us."

"Lux-cchi, how are you doing?"

Lisha, Krulcifer, Airi, the Triad and Philuffy appeared. All of them was carrying a small package, but their expressions froze in unison when they saw Lux and Celis.

Lux slowly noticed their situation.

Celis and him, alone, in a cramped room.

Because she had leaned forward to embrace him, Celis was half on his bed. Both of their faces were red, almost in contact.

From a strictly neutral point of view, one could have believed that the two of them were doing something indecent and had been surprised in the middle of it.

"This, this is a misunderstanding !"

Lux tried to prevent the disaster in anticipation but only received cold glares in return.

"Yeah… if you say so, Lux-cchi…"

"Celis… I didn't think you would be so bold_…_ Way to go!"

"Ara? A misunderstanding, really? Then why do you look so guilty, Lux-kun ?"

"Nii-san… you beast…"

"Even though you're my knight and are inside the Academy… You dare to…"

"But?! I am telling you, this… we, we didn't do anything suspicious!"

Lux tried to defend himself under the raining down scolding.

However, Philuffy walked to them and sniffed on Celis as to smell her.

"Mh. Same odour as Lu-chan."

Philuffy's overdeveloped sense of smell became to the attackers another compelling proof and Lux felt a cyclone of negative energy against him.

"Ce,Celis-senpai! Tell them that…"

In despair, Lux turned to his senpai, whom he trusted, and who would normally never behave herself shamefully.

However, his call had the inverse effect. It only remined Celis what they had just done, and, blushing even more, she buried her face in her hands, unable to utter another word.

"Ueeeh… you're the worst."

"But?!"

Nox's remark pierced Lux's fragile heart.

As he was thinking about how he could escape this situation, Lux noticed a presence to his side.

"My, my, Aruji-sama, there is nothing wrong here. Even if it was pleasant, it was only the first time. You can be sure that you will have many more occasions as pleasurable as this one."

Yoruka, coming ou of nowhere as usual, was now close to him with a broad smile. For once, she did not wear her kimono but the Academy's uniform, that fit her perfectly.

Her declaration, however, caused the girls to become completely silent.

"Yoruka?! But since when…."

"Since you have begun, Aruji-sama."

"Begun what, exactly?"

"Lux…."

A murderous aura emanated from Lisha and Krulcifer particularly, the other girls staring at Lux with disgust.

"Th,this…"

"Aruji-sama, it was not too bad for a first time, but I can teach you how to magnify this art if this is your wish."

"What?!"

"Not too bad for a first time…"

"Yes. We heard it loud and clear."

"Eh… Celis, to think you would go this far… in the infirmary, on top of that…."

"This is a misunderstandiiiiing!"

"Th,this is true."

"?!"

Celis, who finally had managed to get a grasp on herself, stood up proudly, even if her cheeks were still red.

"After all… We only hugged each other!"

She almost shouted it, causing the entire room to fall silent. The new itself was not as surprising, but it rather was the way Celis, usually strict and reserved, had announced it.

To see a girl so pure confess herself like this gave to all of them the impression that this simple action (after all Krulcifer had done worse) was terribly obscene, to the point they felt absurdly guilty for imagining things hundred time lewder.

"Ah, I, I see. Well, if it was only _that…_"

"Yes."

"But, Celis, way to go!"

Lisha and Krulcifer seemed to calm down, but Noct and Sharis looked slightly confused.

"By the way, Aruji-sama. Should I bring you the head of the impudent who dared lay a hand on you? He has been arrested and given to the guards, but you only have one word to say so I'll end his pathetic days."

Yoruka was still smiling but they could felt a cold anger coming from her. She never lost her cool, but apparently, she could not tolerate someone to hurt her master.

Before the other could answer, Lux raised his hand calmly.

"No. I forbid you to hurt him. Even if… I can't say I'm happy about what he did, he doesn't deserve to die for this."

"But Aruji-sama…"

"Yoruka, I made my decision."

Yoruka reluctantly bowed.

"And I don't want to learn in a few days that this man mysteriously disappeared, is it understood?"

"….yes, Aruji-sama."

Yoruka seemed surprised that Lux could read her thoughts so easily, but in truth, he get used to it and knew her better than she suspected.

Lux sighed. He hated to use his authority over Yoruka, but, in the present situation, it was safer not to risk that she would kill someone…

"However, what he did cannot be permitted. He will be punished."

Celis did not approve of Yoruka's thinking but was also angry.

Suddenly, at the same time, Sharis, Noct and Tillfur bowed deeply before Lux.

"We are sorry."

"Eh?"

If we… If I had been more careful, it would never have happened."

Sharis looked sincerely sorry. After all, she had too witnessed the whole scene.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, even while pushing Celis-senpai, I should have been able to dodge this one…"

Lux tried to smile but winced when the pain came back.

Seeing this, Sharis bit her lip but did not make any comment and did not try to reject Lux's kind words.

Noticing the sudden depressing mood, Lux tried to change the subject.

"Err… by the way, why do you all carry something?"

Indeed, all of those who had entered the infirmary were holding different small packages, most of them being rectangles.

Even Yoruka had one on her lap.

Lux's question however, triggered an embarrassed silence as all the girls looked away, with a "ah".

Lux tilted his head, confused.

However, Philuffy stepped forward and presented him with her package, wrapped in a rose paper with a little red ribbon.

"This is, for Lu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Chocolates. For Lu-chan. Because, this is the tradition."

"Really? I didn't know…"

As they witnessed Philuffy acting without any embarrassment, the other girls pulled themselves together and jumped at this chance.

"That, that's it! This is the tradition to offer chocolates for the festival! Well… this is not entirely it, but…"

Lisha whispered the end of the sentence.

Thus, her, Sharis, Tillfur, Krulcifer, Philuffy and even Noct rushed to give Lux their chocolates.

"Please, Aruji-sama, taste this one as well."

Yoruka opened her box of chocolates, picked one and dropped it on her tongue with an almost obscene expression.

"Eerr…"

"This, this kind of thing is not permitted here!"

Celis immediately blocked Yoruka's way, preventing any sexual assault on Lux.

Then, timidly, she turned back to him and, pulling it out of nowhere, gave to Lux a small package clumsily handmade, with a golden ribbon.

"If, if it is fine with you… I made them myself…"

When she pronounced these words, everyone in the room tensed and Lux's face became white.

They were all well aware of the dangerousness level of Celis' cooking. Lux himself, despite all of his kindness and tact, could not ignore it.

The risk was real: if Lux were to eat the chocolates prepared by Celis, the chances that he would not be here to celebrate his next birthday were high.

Yoruka coughed lightly.

"Aruji-sama… Allow this tool to protect you one last time. I volunteer to taste these… things before you, so you can know if they are lethal. Death by poison is among the most painful ones, and I don't want you to suffer."

This was the first time they witnessed Yoruka explicitly saying that she would eventually not survive a trial.

However, despite the horrible perspective waiting for her, Yoruka was not backing down before her duty.

The other girls felt their respect for Yoruka growing.

"No, there is maybe another solution…"

Airi approached Lux.

Nii-san, give me a few days to run tests on them. Once we know their content and toxicity, I will be able to prepare an adequate antidote that will allow you to eat them so you will not hurt Celis-senpai's feelings."

The concerned one, who was following the scene with an abashed look, suddenly understood the meaning of their words.

"B,but! What are you all saying? I don't want to poison Lux!"

Sharis faced her and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, a sad expression on her face.

"Celis. Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you can't."

"Yes. We all know you would never hurt Lux on purpose, but you power is too dangerous and must be contained."

"…"

Celis, who, of course, ignored how much her cooking was as disastrous as deadly, was lost, confused, fidgeting her fingers.

"Celis-senpai."

She looked at Lux who was calling her, and stared at him with wide eyes, surprised.

Lux was smiling tenderly, holding her package against him.

"This, is okay. I accept them with pleasure and thank you."

"Lux…"

Touched by his confidence and his kindess, Celis also smiled.

"And… all of you… thank you for everything. I will not forget you, I promise."

Lux turned towards Airi, wearing a resigned yet relaxed expression.

"I am sorry, Airi. I promised you never to abandon you, as your family… but I don't know if I will be able to keep this promise."

"… you are always such a fool, Nii-san. Always…"

"L,Lux, what does this mean? Why does it seem like you have accepted death?!"

Celis exclaimed, with fear tinging her voice. It took several minutes to Lux and the others to calm her down.

After that commotion, Lux looked at his friends.

"I am happy you came to visit me, but shouldn't you be all working at your booths? I am sure you have plenty of visitors waiting for you…"

Even if to them, remaining with Lux (and eventually, pamper him, feed and take care of him) was more important, they had to admit that ten people staying in the infirmary under the pretext of watching over him would certainly not be tolerated by the nurses.

With a heavy heart, they decided to give up.

"You are right, Lux-kun."

Krulcifer was the first to react, and as usual, the one to act with maturity.

With a hand gesture, she swung her hair and leaned on Lux, so close that their faces almost touched each other.

Her beauty hypnotized Lux.

"However… I hope we will find another occasion to spend some time together. Since I graciously offered you chocolates, why don't you offer me something in return if you appreciate them?"

As strange as it was, to Lux's ears, Krulcifer's request sounded more like blackmail than a genuine demand, but he did not dare to express aloud his real thoughts.

"Eh? Unfair! Me too, in that case!"

"Ah, me toooo, then."

"You all…"

Seeing Lisha and Tillfur reactions, Sharis sighed and covered her forehead with her hand.

"Come on, enough squabbles. You have to let Lux rest for now. However… I would _really_ like if you told us which box is you favorite. Ah, I have an idea for the gift you'd offer to the winner… how about an engagement ring?"

Sharis' sentence ended in a whisper that only Lux could hear, but despite her apparent boldness, she was quite flustered.

"Eeeeh?!"

However, the other girls immediately approved of the first part.

"Alright! The winner will have the chance to get a gift from Lux!"

"Mh. I want Lu-chan's gift."

"Oho, you're confident, airhead girl. Bring it on!"

Lux, who did not give his consent (but could not obviously make any objection) observed them, sighing.

Krulcifer winked at him with a malicious smile and turned back, leaving the infirmary, soon followed by Lisha and co.

Celis was about to leave as well but Lux interrupted her.

"Ah, Celis-senpai. Please wait a moment."

Faced with his friends' curious glares, Lux, with a nod, told them that he wanted to talk to her alone.

Yoruka bowed and disappeared with a grin, implying she knew everything that had happened between them.

Once Noct closed the door (Lux heard protestations after that, showing that Lisha probably wanted to stay and listen to the door), Celis tilted her head, curious.

"What is it, Lux?"

Lux, having carefully placed all the chocolates on his bedside table, had a smile.

"I… I just wanted to thank you… again."

"Thank me?"

Celis could not see Lux's point. Why did Lux want to thank her as he had been injured precisely because of her?

"Yes. For your righteousness… for your attention and all the efforts you do as a senpai."

"?!"

When Lux said those words with an embarrassed yet admiring voice, Celis felt a wave of heat submerging her chest.

"I believe I never had the occasion to… but I wanted to tell you this. I always thought your way of leading the others incredible, even if it cost you or if you had trouble to express it."

Celis could not help but to think somehow, Lux and her were similar. After all, Celis admired Lux for almost the same reason: his bottomless dedication, his kindness pushing him to help the others whatever the price to pay.

"I sincerely think, you deserve the title of Hero more than me."

However, his last sentence drew Celis' attention. These were only simple words, proving once again that Lux held himself in poor esteem, but… she felt there was something else.

Her face stiffened.

"What do you mean, Lux?"

Lux did not misunderstand the true meaning of her question. Celis was asking him if something had happened for him to say that.

He hesitated a few seconds and strengthened his determination. Lux had just said that he admired and respected her; on top of that, he really trusted Celis, so there was no way he could back down now.

Taking a deep breath, Lux told Celis his discussion with Dist (he however took care to omit the marriage part as well as the way Dist perceived his daughter to spare his dignity). He also talked about the uneasiness it caused him.

"In the end… I think your father is wrong. Regardless of what he or the others may believe, I am not a hero. I will fight, I will not run away… but I am only the Chore Prince, the Weakest Undefeated."

Celis' face, who had grown stiffer and stiffer as Lux spoke, suddenly changed.

A heartbeat later, she had seized his hand with her own and was displaying a severe look.

"Lux. Do not hold yourself in contempt, or I will get angry."*

Lux, surprised by Celis' sudden contact as well as her words, could only stare at her dumbfounded.

"This is not permitted, do you understand? I will not permit you to denigrate yourself, especially when some already do. You have done so much, during all these years, and even helped me to break free of my shell…"

Before Celis and Lux fought together the Ragnarok Poseidon, Celis was lonely, seemingly strict, with no real friend or confident to whom she could talk. Her clumsiness had only made things worse.

Celis, still holding Lux's hand, gently raised it, to their faces' level.

"Maybe, you do not realize it, but the warmth of your hand has saved many people… including me."

Lux could feel his blood literally boiling and his heart melting. Celis' aura was incredibly sensual, her eyes shining and her cheeks bright red.

Suddenly, she seemed to realized her own actions and, stuttering, dropped Lux's hand.

"I, I am sorry!"

It was quite weird for someone who had just embraced him before to become flustered for this; however, this change of behavior was so like her that Lux could not help but to laugh.

"L,Lux, please, don't laugh!"

Celis protested, her face still red.

"No, you're mistaken. I was only thinking that it did resemble you, Celis-senpai."

He gave her a smile filled with affection.

"Thank you. Once again."

"?!"

It was more than Celis could endure. She stood up suddenly.

"I, I have to go now! I will visit you again tomorrow! Good night, Lux!"

The sun was not even setting down but Celis, as confused as she was, did not even noticed it. She sprinted towards the exit, leaving the infirmary hastily, leaving a smoke plume behind her like a locomotive.

Lux could not help but to sneer and looked at the chocolates stash he had to taste with a wry smile.

Then, he raised and looked at his hand, the one Celis was holding a few minutes ago.

"Celis-senpai… Even if you say that… Your hand was much warmer than mine."

Lux could still feel that warmth which had not only reached his hand but his heart as well.

"Yes… a lot warmer than mine."**

* * *

The next day, at dawn, Lux, his head still tightly bandaged, left the infirmary right after promising the nurse not to overwork himself, and not to accept any chore.

Normally, his wound on the head not being serious, Lux could have slept in his own bedroom the day before. However, true to his word, Lux had tasted all the chocolates that his friends had offered him.

Krulcifer's were very good, perfectly balanced, half of Philuffy's were already eaten (by her probably) and it was obvious that Lisha had bought hers on a artisan given their presentation.

The nurse confiscated Yoruka's, having smelled an illicit substance from them.

Noct's chocolates were lined in perfect rows, Tillfur's were rabbit-shaped and to Lux's surprise, Sharis' ones had the flavor of lemongrass.***

Unfortunately, he never knew what was supposed to be the flavor of Celis' as he instantly lost consciousness when he tasted one.

The doctor brought by the nurse in a hurry told him later that she had found him unconscious and convulsing, with Celis' chocolate box open next to him.

They also had to burn the entire box to avoid any epidemic or biologic hazard that could spread within the Academy.

This incident had forced Lux to remain abed for the rest of the day as well as the night to recover.

He was however now determined to enjoy this second day of the festival, and had awoken at dawn, fully restored.

Lux's wound was still hurting a bit but the pain was bearable. Lux did not really resent the responsible of his misfortune: as sad as it was, he was used to this kind of treatment.

Lux was walking in the Academy's corridors, empty at this hour. Either the students were still sleeping or already preparing their booths for the incoming workday.

He passed quietly near one of the interior gardens of the Academy. This one was a square and surrounded by open corridors with no door or wall but pillars. This way, students could access it no matter where they came from.

It was mainly used by students when the weather was warm and fine for the breaks between the classes or for lunch, as it was quite a relaxing place to be, in the middle of the flowers and other plants, carefully nurtured by a group of volunteers.

Lux, who liked the Academy's outskirts better to enjoy a fresh air (and a bit of calm too), had rarely visited it.

However, while he was walking, he glanced at it with admiration, observing the diversity of the plants growing there. The low ambient luminosity (the sun was not high enough in the sky to provide sufficient lighting) gave the place a mystical beauty.

(It has to request considerable time and dedication, to keep it this clean and beautiful…)

Lux suddenly sighted a massive plant, golden, that, in this darkness, seemed like it absorbed all the light.

"Eh?"

Lux blinked and stopped right on his tracks.

After all, the concerned plant seemed to wear a headband as well as the Academy's uniform.

Lux came closer, quietly, careful to remain hidden by a bush, and heard a voice.

"No, this… is not…"

(Celis-senpai?)

Lux recognized his senpai's voice and immediately understood that he had only seen her head and long, golden hair.

Fortunately, she was turning her back to him and was kneeled in the grass.

However, with who could she be talking at this hour and especially in this place?

Lux came closer, his curiosity growing stronger. Celis's voice became clearer.

"I mean, yes, of course, I know the meaning of this celebration. I am certain that the others do as well, because otherwise, Krulcifer would never have asked Lux to select the best chocolates like this…"

(? The meaning of the celebration?... What does she mean? And… who is she talking to?)

Lux took a step on the side, and what he saw almost made him yell.

Celis was kneeling and talking to a rolled up hedgehog in front of her. These small animals were living in the gardens to eat the insects and only showed up at night, but Celis had apparently scared this one.

It seemed that since he was not moving, she had interpreted this as an invitation to "talk"…

(Ah… she still didn't get rid of this habit of her, huh…)

Celis did not sadly had the courage to confide to the others, even her close friends. Thus, she often spoke to animals or even plants that would not answer to her and with whom she could hold a "conversation".

"No, this is not like I do not trust my cooking skills, it has nothing to do with that! I do not doubt my abilities!"

(But honestly, you should!)

Lux suppressed his desire to yell at this untruth. Celis was not conscious of it but she was worse than dangerous in a kitchen!

"It's just that… I don't know if I would deserve to win. After all, I wasn't even capable of protecting him yesterday and he ended up being hurt because of me…"

Celis' voice was now painful. She had already expressed her regrets to Lux, who had tried his best to relieve her, but obviously, they still haunted her.

Lux too, felt guilty.

Earlier, he had thought that he did not resent the man who had attacked him. The truth was a bit different: he blamed himself for worrying his friends and Celis.

If he had not been there to begin with, things would not have ended this way… and Lux would not have caused so much trouble to his senpai. He could not help but to think like this.

Lux's throat tightened. He was planning to reveal himself and talk to Celis when she spoke again.

"Since I am not even able to protect him… would it be okay for me to accept his feelings?"

(My feelings?)

Lux frowned, uncertain about what he heard.

At the same time, Celis shook her head.

"But… what I am talking about? This kind of thing is not permitted! And… I don't even know if Lux…"

She could not end her sentence.

"And why am I asking myself all of these questions? Why does knowing who Lux may choose bother me so much? What is happening to me? I mean, yes, of course, I would be happy if he chose me and offered me something too, but… I don't know…. As a senpai or as a woman…"

Celis' words became even more incomprehensible than they already were and inaudible to Lux, who decided to quietly leave. He estimated he had invaded her privacy enough for the time being.

Lux did not understand all the thoughts expressed aloud by Celis and doubted he could, but he knew that she was suffering because of him.

(I, I don't want to be a burden for her…)

Lux was sneaking away in the corridor, watching his every step to make sur their echo would not warn Celis (whose senses when she was not talking to an inanimate object were very sharp) about his presence.

He was looking for a way to relieve her senpai of her doubts and fears, and to please her at the same time. Lux found the solution almost immediately.

For a strange reason, the opthers wanted Lux to make a gift to the one who had prepared the best chocolates. Even Celis had talked about this during her Monologue In Solitude.****

It would be utterly wrong to pretend that Celis' chocolates were the absolute best and it was not in Lux's nature to lie.

However… she was definitely not in her normal state. If it could raise her moral and make her smile again, Lux estimated that it would not hurt to lie this time.

Besides, he felt indebted to Celis for her support in the infirmary and her words.

(It will not really be a lie. I don't even recall their taste, so, maybe they really were the best ones…)

Even if Lux thought so, he could not convince himself. One's survival instinct was strong…

Nonetheless, his decision was made. The only problem left was to find a suitable gift for Celis, yet, he did not have the slightest idea of her tastes.

Lux reached the exit of the building and began to climb down the stairs leading to the Academy's gate, located further, after the playgrounds.

As a former prince and used to socialize with girls during the last months as well as his years of chores, Lux had more or less grasped what pleased girls his age: perfume, jewels or clothes.

Unfortunately, Celis did not resemble any of those girls.

She would often smell of sweat and not of perfume (it was not a bad thing itself, since her odor was pleasant, even though Lux was not a sweat fetishist); she did not wear any distinctive jewel, and Lux came to believe that Celis' only clothes were her Academy uniform and her Drag-Ride suit.

It was only natural, since Lux had only seen her once in casual clothes, during their date in the Capital.

Well, he also had seen her with no clothes at all but she was naked and he had to massage her.

Celis was indeed wearing a headband but given how she was clumsy and sensible, it was probable that if Lux offered her a new headband, she would think her actual one was ugly or something like this.

The same problem would appear if he were to give her perfume; she would surely take that her body odor was unpleasant.

Lux had not noticed it but he was now as nervous and embarrassed as Celis during her monologue.

(Ehhh… who would have thought, choosing a gift for a girl was so hard…)

Lux, who had to repay an enormous debt, did not often have the occasion to save some money, as he needed it to eat, sleep and repair his Drag-Ride before joining the Academy.

However, now that he lived in the Academy, he had managed to save all the expenses related to food, rent and reparations. Since he obviously gave most of it to repay his debt, he did not have a fortune at his disposal, but still managed to secure some money.

This hard, long earned sum was more than enough to make a gift to Celis.

The only remaining question was the gift itself.

Lux set for one of Cross Field main streets, full of merchants, thanks to the festival.

He was certain to find something, among all of the exotic goods displayed, that could delight the senpai he admired, respected and liked.

At this thought, Lux was troubled.

Yes, he liked Celis… but as a friend and as senpai, or?...

Did he only see her as a friend? If it was the case, what was this feeling grasping his heart each time he saw her?

Yes, the same feeling had surfaced when Krulcifer had kissed him for the first time, but…

Lux, confused, kept walking, unable to determine his own feelings.

However, when a cold wind suddenly blew, sending chills over his body, Lux could not help but remember the warmth of Celis' hand.

* * *

**There are some references in this chapter... Here they are:**

*** This is a line Ryuu Lion tells Bell Cranel in Danmachi when he "depreciates" himself. I thought it would be fun and right to have Celis doing the same thing for Lux...**

**** "Your hand was much warmer than mine / Yes, a lot warmer than mine". These are the final lines of the song Near, by Natsushiro Takaaki. It is a beautiful song with beautiful lyrics, I advise you to look for "Fukase - Near" on YT to find kyaami's version, it is absolutely gorgeous. **

***** The content of the Triad's chocolates are a reference to their day off with Lux in a volume of the light novel.**

****** Again, a song reference haha. Monologue in Solitude (H****itoribocchi no Hitorigoto) is a song by 40Meter-P that tells the story of... a lonely girl talking to a stray cat. Very appropriated here. **

* * *

**I think, that's it for now? Do not hesitate to give me your feedback about the chapter!**

**I am also glad to see that more and more people are reading this story, I hope you like it! **

**Also, I can't wait for the english version of the Date A Live games to be released... I'm sure to play them and get ideas of DAL fictions too haha.  
**

**As always, thank you for following me and take care! **


	5. Enter the Abyss

**Hi!**

**Mmh, it was quite a quick update... and a big chapter in addition.  
I guess I was just really pumped for this one? **

**Aside from that, rythm may slow down for the next week. I'll be on vacation in 2 weeks, and I'm a bit sick actually/tired. Sorry about that (actually, I enjoyed a rest day to write instead of resting... )**

**I tried something else on this chapter to earn time. Before, I would translate it from scratch (french), for this one, I tried to Google Translate bulks of pages and then proofread them/make corrections. It allowed me to translate a whole big chapter in one day, so please tell me if it's okay or if it sounds too weird. **

**Well... please enjoy this chapter =)**

** Mystral 207: Since nothing is official between Lux and Celis, I don't think it is time for Yoruka to call Celis her landlord too hehe. But if it were to happen, I'd of course dedicate it an appropriate explanation scene. I hate unexplained/incoherent things! :p **

** OmegaMetroid Hunter: Hello too! Thank you, I am glad you like it and hope I'll be up to the task! :) **

** Hakuryuu: Yep, I just like how people might see hand holding as lewd stuff haha. To be honest, I don't write stories so they become a success but rather to create the endings I want... a bit selfish. But I did not expect Strange Alliance to become that popular... I'm just amazed it crossed the 90 000 views. In any case, thanks a lot! **

* * *

Once out of the Academy, Lux immediately set out for the main streets perpendicular to the road leading to the city gates.

He was just planning to take a tour of the neighborhood. As the streets were overflowing with merchants, he was almost certain to find what he was looking for.

Lux had also chosen his moment carefully: as the sun was barely pointing, the merchants were setting their booths for the day to come. Thus, there was hardly anyone in the streets and he could admire the goods with no fear that someone would buy something before him.

There was, however, a setback to this; the merchants, in this case, could be much more demanding ...

Indeed, when a crowd surrounded them, the merchants, who knew that a mountain of opportunities would arise no matter what, were more inclined to conclude a sale quickly to continue and not to make their customers wait.

In this case, on the contrary, a man would go all the way to increase his margin as much as possible.

Lux could already feel glances on him, evaluating him; that too was part of the bargaining, to know whether the target seemed naive or experienced.

However, even if he knew it, Lux was not particularly talented in this field. He had seen Relie and Philuffy doing it without understanding the trick. He had finally assumed that it was like most talents; either one inherited it at birth or polished it over the years.

In order not to be approached by the merchants (and thus to waste time), Lux had adopted a well-honed strategy.

He was walking slowly in the cobblestone street, slow enough to watch the stands and the merchandise in detail, but not enough to let someone think he was interested in a particular booth.

Indeed, if one stopped completely in front of a stand, it clearly meant that he was interested in an article displayed; the merchant would then immediately engage the conversation and negotiation.

Of course, as it was the White Days festival, Lux saw a mountain of goods intended to become gifts for a member of the opposite sex.

For men, there were, among other things, cutlasses, ornamented daggers, with sheaths set with jewels, gloves of leather or silk, watches, pieces of clothing, but also manlier jewels such as rings or amulets.

Lux also saw a strange stand with weird products like rhinoceros horn powder or fermented turtle broth, but he did not linger over it.

The goods for women were countless: perfumes, rings, necklaces, pins, shoes, dresses, parasols and even lingerie; the variety of choice in this last category clearly embarrassed Lux, who felt out of place.

From what he knew of his senpai, it would have been logical to buy her a dagger instead a bottle of perfume. Lux strongly doubted, in view of her strict personality, that she wanted a dress, finely crafted shoes or perfume.

As for offering her lingerie, Lux did not even know her measurements ... and anyway, he would never have dared.

Chasing the image that forcefully appeared in his mind, Lux shook his head and continued on his way.

The more he walked and detailed the stands contents, the more Lux was convinced that the best choice for Celis was a jewel.

Of course, not an exuberant jewel, too big or too rich. First, Lux did not have the means and second, Celis would not accept to wear something too flashy in public.

(If I could find a ring or a discreet but pretty pendant, it would be perfect ...)

Lux pressed on a little. It had been almost an hour since he had left the Academy, and with the sun rising, the visitors were slowly coming.

If Lux wanted to go back to the Academy in time to enjoy his day there, it was better for him not to be blocked by a crowd of visitors.

As he was beginning to despair and ask himself if it was better to return at night, Lux's eyes fell on the stand of a well-dressed man who was only offering clothes pins.

One of them had caught his eye.

It was a jewel made of gold, with the shape of a dragon barely a few centimeters long, whose color reminded Lux of his senpai's hair.

Moreover, the eyes of the dragon were made with two aquamarines, similar to Celis' eyes.

Lux knew immediately that it was what he wanted: it was a jewel pleasing to the eye without being too eye catching. However, he was wondering how Celis would react if he told her that he thought of her upon seeing a dragon…

Lux had also estimated that, even if it was made of gold, the jewel, because of its small size would be affordable.

He was about to approach the merchant to ask him the price when he felt something pulling his sleeve.

Lux turned around and to his surprise found himself face to face with a man in his thirties, with a nervous look that kept glancing around him.

A foul smell tickled Lux's nose; obviously, the man, who was in rags, had not washed himself in a while.

He was probably a man belonging to the poor population of the city. In spite of its situation exposed to the Abyss attacks, like any other city, Cross Field had several poor and bad districts, which the other inhabitants avoided carefully.

Although there were some thugs and criminals there, the authorities did not venture there as long as they did not cause real problems.

Contrary to rumors, the majority of these disadvantaged people were not thugs, they just had bad luck in their lives, financial difficulties that forced them to live in these slums.

Lux, who knew what that life was like, was in the depths of his heart sympathizing with these poor people.

Somehow, he was fighting for them too to have a chance in their life. The current system was still too focused on the nobles to the detriment of the people, even if things were better than they were when the Empire was ruling.

"Please ... would you have some money to give me?"

The man's voice was hoarse and he spoke in a low tone so that the merchant would not notice it.

Had the latter done so, he would surely have chased him away; the merchants hated to see beggars near their business that disturbed their customers.

In addition, a law forbade begging on public roads; if the man was surprised by guards on patrol, it was certain that he would be accompanied by force to the slums, if not arrested.

"I beg you ... I got a wife and a daughter who haven't eaten for two days ... and with this event, we can't even go and search the garbage cans in the noble neighborhoods ..."

The man was not lying, it could be heard in his voice. Moreover, he would never have taken the risk of being caught here without being forced to do so.

He was desperate enough to throw away his pride in order to feed his family and save them.

Lux, touched by the distress and need of the man, instinctively put his hand to take out his purse of his pocket.

However, he stopped his gesture almost immediately.

Yes, it was obvious that this poor man needed help and that his words were sincere. By giving him his money, Lux could probably allow his family to eat several real meals and soothe their suffering, if only temporarily.

Moreover, Lux did not really need this money. He ate enough food and had no vital or special needs.

It would have been normal, quite natural, from a logical point of view as well as a human one, to give his money to the one who needed it most.

Lux had already done so in the past, when he was in front of someone in real need.

However, what held his gesture was a simple thought.

If Lux did it ... If he gave his money to this man ... He would not be able to buy a gift for Celis anymore.

Thus, Lux could not answer to her kindness and her emotions. He could not communicate his affection and gratitude to her.

Yet, compared to the misery of a family, Lux found his own desire selfish. He preferred his own happiness to a family's life.

But it was not just his happiness, it was Celis'. Did that mean he was willing to sacrifice others for her? This fact was also very disturbing.

Despite his efforts, contradictory thoughts came to his mind, trying to reason him in both directions.

He could buy a gift for Celis later.

No, as he had heard, the gift would only have sense for this celebration.

He could give half of his money to this man to settle the matter so that both of them would be satisfied.

But what would happen if the jewel was more expensive than expected and he could not buy it in the end?

Maybe he could ask the merchant the price, and then act accordingly?

The man had apparently noticed Lux's hesitation, and his glare became more urgent.

Lux decided to ask for the price so that he could give what money he had left to the man, but ...

"Sir, does this man bother you?"

Two Cross Field guards, wearing uniforms and swords at the side, stood behind them, an inquisitive look on their faces.

They were obviously doing their morning patrols, and the presence of such a dirty and contrasting man in the almost deserted street had caught their attention. It was clear that something was off to their eyes.

Lux and the man could not be parents, either because of their physical features or their clothes.

Moreover, the beggar's reaction became even more suspicious when he shuddered and almost backed away, his eyes searching for a way out.

"No, not at all, he just asked me his way."

Lux, who did not wish to get him into trouble, immediately spoke out the first lie that came to his mind: it would have been pointless to say that it was an acquaintance or that the man was interested by the merchant's stall.

It was obvious that he could not afford anything here.

"Ah, in that case, where did you want to go, sir? We'll escort you."

The guard did not get fooled by Lux's lie: although he could not reproach him directly because of Lux's testimony, he surely knew that the man had nothing to do here.

His invitation could not be refused.

"I ... I'd like to find the way to the fourth district ..."

The poor lad, having understood the message, gave up.

Nevertheless, as the guards were taking him, surrounding him on both sides, he gave Lux a last look, filled with disappointment and anger.

The emotions in this glare pierced Lux's chest like sharp daggers.

* * *

Lux decided to return to the Academy shortly thereafter. However, he felt so guilty his heart ached.

He could not forget the look of the man who had asked for help ... and that he could not help.

Could not ... or did not want?

Lux doubted. Had he wanted to help the man and had been prevented by the arrival of the guards ... or had he instead acted like that to stall for time?

Because, deep down, he knew that between helping a family in need and buying a gift for his senpai ... he would have chosen the second option.

He wanted to privilege his own happiness and selfishness rather than the vital needs of people less fortunate than himself. This thought disgusted Lux.

Other thoughts tormented him.

How could he hope to save those he loved, save the people, save the kingdom ...

How could he even be portrayed as a hero when he was not able to save a starving family and would instead offer a gift to a friend?

How could he be a hero when he did not even give to the poor and could not help them, when he had started his revolution for them?

(If you consider me a hero then as I behave like a corrupted nobleman whom I myself considered to be harmful ...)

Lux was nauseous.

(Then what is a real hero?)

* * *

In the day that followed, Lux did his best to take advantage of his forced day off (the majority of the Academy was aware and refused to give him requests).

Unfortunately, haunted by the incident of the morning and affected by his doubts, Lux could not really rejoice, despite the efforts made by all his friends.

Aware that he would waste their day if he kept going like that, Lux preferred to isolate himself at the midday break, going to the tower where he had come sometime before.

It was a place where one had a great view of Cross Field. He had shown it to Lisha and Airi.

From this high place, Lux could feel the wind blowing on his face and hair. Laughter and rumors rose from the streets and intermingled in a joyful symphony.

From here, Lux could have said that the people of Cross Field, of the New Kingdom were happy and rejoicing. It was a feast day, of celebration.

But he now knew that while a majority laughed and enjoyed themselves, others less lucky were starving.

Or rather, he had always known - all those years, no, since he was a child, he had seen and noticed it.

So why, after the incident this morning, did he feel so disturbed?

Lux realized that during those months spent at the Academy, he had closed his eyes and forgotten the misery of the people he was fighting for.

He had an incredible chance to be welcomed by Relie, fed and housed, and to have made friends just as great as each other.

(Ah ... I understand, now.)

Lux, accustomed since all this time to a rude existence, had spent such good moments, moments that he had cherished, that, unconsciously, he had wanted to forget the rest.

(I, I'm really selfish ...)

He sincerely desired to help the New Kingdom and its people, but did that mean he had to renounce to happiness and friendship?

Lux had consciously forbidden to himself any relation with the opposite sex, considering himself unworthy of tasting such happiness.

He had continuously kindly rejected anyone who confessed to him, and with his new friends he had firmly limited himself to a feeling of friendship.

Each time he had felt different emotions towards them rising inside of him, he had tried to repress them.

But maybe now ...

Maybe it was better for him to just cut the bonds he had with them.

After all, he felt that little by little, his feelings changed despite himself, that the friendship.

Yes, in one case in particular, it changed little by little, turning into lov–

Lux shook his head.

It was this kind of feeling which, he had understood, made him selfish, blind to the misery of others. What did the misery of a man weigh compared to this feeling? Compared to duty? Nothing. Lux had felt it earlier.

And if he could give up a man, a family in the name of that feeling, Lux had the uncomfortable feeling that he could very well give up a country or even the whole world.

The image of Celis prevailed in Lux's mind. Even if he had trouble admitting it, if she was in danger, he would sacrifice anything to save her.

His thoughts then drifted toward the conversation he had with Celis' father the other day.

(No, I'm not a hero ... a hero ... would not sacrifice ten lives to save one. But, on the contrary, if someone sacrificed a life to save ten, could he still be called a hero? ..)

Lux thought about Dist's proposal to join the Queen's faction. He still did not know if this was really the best way to help the country.

The fact that he would be promised to Celis to seal this alliance… He still had mixed feelings about it, but wondered how Celis would react if she was told that.

Would she be disgusted, furious, sad? Or ... would she be happy? Would she fulfill her duty and only her duty, or would she find happiness in this arranged union?

Lux sat on the railing of the terrace.

"Yoruka."

Immediately, the called one came out of the shadows and knelt before him.

"Aruji-sama."

She was still wearing the uniform of the Cross Field Academy and a discreet smile floated on her lips.

"How nostalgic for you to call me here."

"Ah yes…"

Yoruka was referring to the fact that this was the place where they had met for the first time, formally.

Yoruka had gone to visit Lux in his room when he was half asleep the first time that said, but Lux still did not know if it was a dream or not.

"Yoruka, I need your opinion, I suppose you already know what has been said during my interview with Lord Dist Ralgris."

"Of course, Aruji-sama."

"What's your opinion on this ? What do you think would be the best way to help this country ? Should I accept his proposal, or remain as independent as possible to help everyone?"

Yoruka sighed elegantly.

"It's not up to a weapon such as me to discuss your choices, Aruji-sama, I'm convinced that whatever choice you make will be the right one."

Lux smiled wryly. He expected such a response, but ...

"However…"

Yoruka spoke again as if to prove him wrong.

"If only for the sake of your descent, marrying while still young would be perfect. Nothing would stop you from taking concubines or remarrying afterwards."

Lux's hopes for a serious answer vanished immediately.

"Err ..."

No, definitely, it would not be today that Lux would get answers to his uncertainties.

"Nevertheless, it'd be unfortunate to let such a chance. After all, she looks rather willing to wear your children and looks healthy to repeat the process."

"What ?!"

Lux did not know who Yoruka was talking about, but he understood that it was more than indecent.

"Nevertheless, Aruji-sama, there's something I want to share with you. It's rumored that the faction of the old Empire is unusually active ... and that they'd be interested in the Arcadia lineage."

Lux's expression darkened. The imperial faction was weaker but more radical, with some members that participated in Hayes' coup d'état attempt.

If they wanted someone from the Arcadia lineage, it was a safe bet that it was to use it as a figurehead.

For now, only Lux and his little sister Airi were alive. Fugil was nowhere to be found; he was unlikely to join those he had helped to bring down.

"It'd surprise me if they tried something, but ... if they wanted to take action, I guess it'd be easier for them during the festival, since security is less tight and more spread ..."

"Absolutely."

Lux thought while pacing.

"Yoruka, I'll entrust Airi's protection to you for the moment, until the situation clears up… even though Noct is with her... I'll feel better if I know you're protecting her, whether she's inside or outside the Academy."

Yoruka nodded. She understood that if Lux was his master, protecting Airi was just as important as a descendant of the Arcadia lineage.

It was also possible that members of the imperial faction would capture Airi to pressure Lux.

"Then, Aruji-sama, what about your safety? Even though unlike your sister, you have a Divine Drag-Ride, you're vulnerable if you move alone without me at your side. I can't allow that. "

Lux was going to answer her that he would get by alone, but he could not deny the fact that she was right. If he was inadvertently caught, it was just as possible that his captors would use it in the same way to pressure Airi…

"Don't worry, Aruji-sama, I had an idea that'll serve our purposes perfectly ..."

She licked her lips and displayed the most devilish grin Lux had ever seen on her face.

* * *

After lunch break, Lux found Yoruka, Philuffy, Celis, Krulcifer, Lisha, Sharis, Tillfur, Noct and Airi in the outdoor park of the Academy.

They explained the situation together and it was decreed that, in order not to attract suspicion, Noct and Yoruka, who were of the same age as Airi, would serve as her bodyguards.

Then, when Lux's safety chapter came up, Yoruka spoke.

"I think that, in order to preserve the life of Aruji-sama, it'd be best if one of you accompanies him constantly. It'll also be an excellent way for you to develop your relationship with him and this way, to secure at least one heir for his noble lineage. "

"Why do I feel that we deviated from the original subject..."

Lux sighed, baffled by Yoruka's words.

However, the others did not share his opinion.

(So it's just about having a date with Lux and scoring points while protecting him ...)

It was basically what they all thought.

A passionate battle began to decide who would have the privilege of accompanying Lux for the rest of the festival.

All agreed that it was better to spend half a day with him (so the date would be worth it).

However, it also meant that, as the festival would end in a day and a half, only three of them would have an opportunity.

As no one gave up, Krulcifer proposed that Lux himself would choose three of them but that whatever would happen, he would grant, once the festival ended, similar dates to the other unlucky girls.

This solution satisfied everyone (excepted Lux, who could not place a single word during the whole conversation).

Krulcifer turned once more to him.

"Nee, Lux, it's up to you now. Since you still haven't told us which chocolates you preferred, how about doing it now and rewarding the ones that pleased you the most?"

"Even if you ask me ..."

Lux had the unpleasant feeling that it was a rehearsal of the time he had to choose three girls for a date in the Capital ...

Also, choosing the top three was like saying the others were not good. Confronted by several piercing glares, Lux closed his eyes and gulped.

Choosing the best ones also reminded him of the fact that he was originally supposed to offer a gift to the winner ... but that, after deciding to give Celis a gift, a certain incident in the market had occurred.

Wishing to chase away this bad memory of his thoughts, he shook his head and breathed calmly.

Yes, he had to reward Celis here. As for the other two, he tried to remember the tastes of the chocolates…

"Eh ... in this case, Sharis-senpai, Krulcifer-san and Celis-senpai."

If the first two names were accepted peacefully, obviously the fact that he chose Celis shocked everyone.

Lisha and Tillfur let out an exclamation, Krulcifer, Airi and Noct had a suspicious look, Sharis and Yoruka nodded in approval.

Celis was delighted, flattered and seemed absolutely oblivious to this choice.

However, none of them made any comment in order not to look like a sore loser.

After a quick draw, it was decided that Krulcifer would accompany Lux for the rest of the afternoon, Celis the next morning and Sharis for the next afternoon.

"Oh, and one more thing, I'm proposing to forbid us from following each other, okay?"

Krulcifer added this sentence, directing her gaze to Lisha, who was known to be a stalker.

After getting their approval, under the envious and even disappointed gazes of her friends, Krulcifer left arm in arm with Lux without losing a moment.

Lux expected Krulcifer to take him to a classy place like the previous times, but to his surprise, she did not.

On the contrary, she took him to an ex-centered square of the main avenues of the city and therefore the festival's din, frequented mainly by mothers and their children or couples.

Pulling his arm, she led him to a bench exposed to the sun and sat there. Then, she looked at him and patted her lap.

"Come on, Lux-kun."

"Eh?"

Confronted to his incomprehension, Krulcifer smiled.

"I'd like you to rest here with your head on my lap. Consider this as a personal request."

Lux glanced around, embarrassed. They were supposed to take this precaution to protect him, but it looked more like a normal date...

On top of that, there were still people around. Lux was just embarrassed to behave like this.

"Don't worry, Lux, I'll take care of everything. I will watch over you while you rest. I have chosen this place because it's wide open and it's easy to spot any suspicious person."

Krulcifer had apparently anticipated the reaction and potential arguments of Lux ...

Seeing no other way out, Lux admitted his defeat and complied.

When his neck and head came in contact with Krulcifer's legs, Lux could not help but think it was the best pillow he had ever had.

It was soft but firm enough to be comfortable, warm, and ... Lux could feel a tiny pulse.

All of sudden, he had a heavenly vision. A face with a breathtaking beauty. A fairy with long blue hair who watched him with an almost shy smile.

Lux had the feeling that Krulcifer was waiting for his reaction or a comment, but, captivated by his beauty and the sensations that assaulted him, he was unable of uttering a single word.

Ashamed and willing to hide his confusion, Lux preferred to close his eyes. He heard Krulcifer sighing slightly and her warm breath came to caress his nostrils.

Then, he flinched when he felt Krulcifer's hand brushing his hair, caressing him gently.

Thus pampered, Lux, despite his excitement, let himself rock slowly and sank into a restful sleep, far from the worries and unanswered questions that undermined him.

Krulcifer watched Lux's breathing become steady, his features relaxing as he fell asleep.

As Krulcifer had long played a role, she knew how to recognize a mask when she saw one. She had guessed that Lux endured more than he talked about, as always.

So (and she was the first surprise), instead of enjoying this date to only satisfy her own desires, she decided to allow Lux to relax even a little bit.

His sleeping face was much more peaceful than the one he had worn the days before. Krulcifer knew that even under torture, Lux would not share his burden, but she knew that, as always, he was doing his best for others.

She had wanted to help him with that. Of course, Krulcifer also wanted Lux to choose her from all of her rivals ... and that one day, he would realize that the feelings she had for him were real.

Krulcifer stroked Lux's silver hair, enjoying the softness, gently so as not to wake him up. Then, leaning softly, she kissed his lips.

"Fufu ... The damsel who was saved by the prince, now gives a kiss to this same sleeping prince ..."

Unable to restrain herself with such an opportunity, Krulcifer continued to give discreet kisses to Lux.

Surprisingly, Lux spent several hours sleeping in Krulcifer's lap.

It was only when the last sun shafts disappeared that they decided to return to the Academy.

The intimate moment they had just spent, added to the romantic atmosphere, had made them strangely silent, even Krulcifer who was usually inclined to tease Lux.

Anyone who would see them together would be persuaded that they were a couple.

Once in the corridors of the Academy, as they were about to separate to go to their respective rooms, Lux cleared his throat discreetly.

"Krulcifer-san… Thank you for today… it was very… nice."

Krulcifer blinked, surprised, and chuckled.

"It was my pleasure, Lux-kun. I must say that I enjoyed it too..."

"Eh?"

"And if you ever want to do it again… Just tell me, alright?"

On these enigmatic words, Krulcifer waved her hand and left, leaving Lux alone, dubious.

Despite this extended nap, Lux spent a pleasant and restful night, and in his dreams danced the blue hair of a fairy.

* * *

The next morning, Lux, getting up early, found Celis and Sharis having breakfast in the cafeteria. The others had apparently already left to go to their booths for this last and epic day of the festival.

"Well, here's once again the opportunity for Lux and the captain of the order of the Syvalles to develop their friendship!"

Sharis looked very excited about it and was puffing up her chest.

Celis, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed.

"Ce, certainly, this is an escort mission, but, I must say that I'd appreciate to discover new things with Lux ... no, this is not permitted, I mustn't relax while bearing such a responsibility!"

As usual, her feelings conflicted with what she considered her duty.

Sharis had a bitter smile but it disappeared quickly, replaced by a determined expression.

"Yosh, I think you have to visit this address, both of you."

Sharis handed them a piece of paper with a drawing, indicating an address.

"This attraction is great, I'm sure you'll appreciate it! I advise you to hurry and go for the opening before there are too many people ..."

"An attraction, but..."

"Celis, for once you have time alone with Lux, you should better enjoy it, if not, your rivals will devour him before you do."

Celis blushed at these words, and finally agreed, stammering, while Lux had a wry smile.

Nevertheless, despite their insistence, Sharis refused to tell them the theme of the attraction she recommended and wanted it to remain a surprise.

Intrigued (and a little worried) by Sharis' mischievous attitude, Celis and Lux left a few minutes later to follow her advice.

On the way, Celis insisted on holding Lux's hand in order to "protect him better". However, as soon as Lux took her hand, she stiffened, blushed, and lost all of her means.

Celis was so stressed that she was holding Lux's hand to the point where he feared she would break his bones. Her nervousness and embarrassment reflected in her pace, as she walked much faster than Lux.

It seemed as if a worried mother was dragging her child, but Lux, however, caught the hateful glances of the men and girls of the Academy.

Many girls had thought that Celis was a man hater and had caressed the idea of going out with her (though Lux and Celis did not know about this).

After about twenty minutes of walking, they reached the facade of a somewhat dilapidated building that appeared to have been recently restored.

The building was of a respectable size, close to the cafeteria of the Academy, or a large inn. It had a large double door to enter, surmounted by a panel with characters written in black, serrated.

_**ENTER THE ABYSS !**_

Celis and Lux were surprised and curious about the title that could not be weirder.

It was surely related to the Abyss, the monsters populating the Ruins, but…

Nevertheless, a man dressed in black in front of an improvised bar, a few meters from the entrance, was loudly calling out to the few passers-by.

"Come, come, ladies and gentlemen, be brave enough to enter this Ruin haunted by the Abyss, the fiercest and the most frightful monsters ever seen! Will you manage to come out alive, or will you die of fear? Come, come!"

"Ah ..."

Obviously, it was simply a haunted house on the theme of the Abyss built specifically for the festival. There was no way to expose these monsters alive after all.

Celis and Lux, who had both ventured into Ruins for real and had fought Abyss, smiled. It was not like an attraction like that could be as scary as a real Ruin ...

"Well ... let's try it, don't you think so, Celis-senpai? Otherwise, Sharis-senpai will be disappointed..."

"This, this is true, and it won't take long."

As they both agreed, the two of them called to the man who continued his diatribe and bought him two tickets.

"Ooh, a brave couple! All right, get into Cross Field's most terrifying lair, and try to come back in one piece!"

The man was decidedly very comfortable in his character and played with fervor, to the point that his act made Celis and Lux laugh (despite their embarrassment when he called them a couple), as they pushed the double door.

Nevertheless, as soon as the latter closed, the atmosphere changed completely. The building was extremely well insulated, so that one could hardly hear what was going on outside.

Only meager echoes resonated down the dark corridor that lay before them.

The only sources of light were small lanterns placed at regular intervals along the plank walls added by the managers of the attraction.

Despite their experience in real combat and their undeniable courage, Celis and Lux could not help but to recognize that the atmosphere was particularly well made.

In truth, the Ruins were not so dark, but it was obvious that here, the owners wanted to create a creepy atmosphere to scare people.

Their instincts taking over, Celis and Lux get closer from each other unconsciously and walked into the darkness.

The building had been separated by numerous thin partitions to form an obscure labyrinth. The "Abyss" of the attraction were actually monster-shaped dummies rising suddenly through string systems to scare visitors.

They saw Diabolos, Gargoyles, Haiits and even Chimeras, proof that the managers were really devoted to their business.

The first few times, Celis and Lux scare jumped and instinctively took defensive stances, but as time went on, they relaxed and wondered which creature they would see next.

"Wow!"

"Lux, are you okay?"

Lux had stumbled on an ill-fitting slat, but Celis had caught him with her arm to stop him from falling.

"I'm fine, thank you, Celis-senpai."

It's nothing ... oh."

Celis had just noticed that her hand was still resting on Lux's chest.

This contact, as well as the fact that she was able to catch him so quickly, had made her aware of their proximity all along.

In a daze, she stood there, her gradually moist hand feeling Lux's heartbeat.

"Eeer ... Celis-senpai?"

Lux dared not to move, seeing the strange behavior of his senpai, whose hand would not move. This gesture, their proximity, plus the atmosphere, gave him a feeling of indecency.

His heartbeat accelerated, something Celis did not fail to notice after a few seconds.

In spite of herself, obscene thoughts, uttered in her head by Yoruka's voice, came to her mind.

She shook her head vigorously and withdrew her hand from Lux's chest.

"I, I'm sorry!"

"Celis-senpai ?!"

Unable to endure more, Celis, true to herself, ran straight ahead, completely ignoring the dummies of Abyss who stood in her way. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared into the maze of dark walls.

Lux smiled and wondered exactly how many times he had witnessed this scene. His senpai, while running, cute, embarrassed ...

But that was part of her. Her personality, her character. Lux appreciated this facet as well ...

Lux was about to go and search for his senpai when he felt a presence behind him. He suddenly turned around and saw a silhouette walking in his direction.

As he wondered if this person was another visitor like him, suddenly two hands came out of the nearest plank wall, spraying it, and grabbed his criminal collar with an uncommon strength.

"Wha-"

His exclamation was stifled almost immediately.

Lux was suddenly pulled back, his back hitting the partition; the hands of his aggressor were fiercely holding his necklace, strangling him. The attacker literally used his collar to strangle him.

His carotid arteries compressed, Lux felt his brain cry out for oxygen and blood. He was already dizzy and knew he only had a few seconds to react.

If he were to lose consciousness…

His hands went instinctively to his neck to try to free himself.

At the same moment, the figure he had seen in the corridor ran toward him.

Within a heartbeat, Lux thought the man was going to help him.

The person, hooded, did not. On the contrary, he grabbed Lux's arms and immobilized them, preventing him from defending himself.

(Why?...)

Panicked, Lux vigorously kicked his legs to try to free himself, tried to break the plank wall by hitting hit with his back, not to avail.

His strength was leaving him quickly. He struggled with the energy of despair.

"Hehehe, this collar's quite useful!"

He heard a sneer from a man.

Lux was completely helpless. Little by little, his movements became slower, more desperate. He struggled to stay conscious but soon, he was seeing weird lights.

Lux realized he was probably about to die here.

An unnamed terror invaded his body and mind, giving him more strength. The fear of dying, the survival instinct was one of the greatest sources of human power.

(I…)

Lux stiffened and redoubled his efforts to free himself.

(I don't want to die…)

"Hey, he's quite resilient!"

The man in front of him grunted and tightened his grip on his arms.

Lux could not get rid of his aggressors.

Suddenly, the one who strangled him with his necklace, out of patience, exerted all his strength to put an end to the resistance of Lux, who shuddered, his body caught in spasms.

His brain sent him a myriad of images, memories, sensations. Lux saw his life literally unfolding before his eyes as it was about to end.

(Someone…)

Then, Lux simply stopped seeing.

His hands softly fell down his body.

His breathing and his heart stopped slowly.

The shine of life left his beautiful grey eyes.

Moments later, Lux Arcadia's lifeless body fell to the ground.

In the darkness, his eyes open were no longer seeing, his voice no longer reaching out.

* * *

**THE END**

**No, just kidding... or not? **

**See you at the next chapter, take care! *totally ignores the brutal cliffhanger***


	6. Don't Go

**Hello! **

**Sorry for the late update, as I was on vacation for the last week (family stuff to completely disconnect...). **

**As it happens, this chapter is a bit longer, since... I actually could not find "where" to finish it (friends writers, I think you know that too). **

**Now please enjoy it and _bon appétit_! **

** ParkWalker: As said in PM, I thought you liked plot twists? Well, let's see how it goes now!**

**sunitpathak26: Aahh, thank you for your words! Huh, in this timeline, Sacred Eclipse has not been even shown, so... maybe not?**

** Hakuryuu: Sorry again for this late update haha. You'll find a lot of your answers here, I hope so at least.**

** DarkMMD: Why not? :D Thank you for your kind message, I'm glad you like it! I also hope you'll enjoy DAL games (I didn't find the time yet to start them though I bought them...). **

** Mystral 207: Thank you for your concern, I completely understand you and your fears: I too hate big plot gaps, plot holes or unexplained things. I can only promise you that I do my best so that kind of thing never happens. **

* * *

Celis suddenly opened her eyes. Dazzled by the ambient light and the sun shafts, she blinked several times and took a few seconds to get used to them.

She was gazing at a beautiful sky and a park, which she immediately recognized as the one outside the Academy.

Her senses were dull; she had lost all sense of balance. Celis nevertheless felt that she was sitting on a bench.

"Ah, are you awake, Celis-senpai?"

Celis turned her head, and found herself face to face with Lux, who was smiling at her kindly.

A warm glow emanated from his gray eyes.

This vision, which literally melted her heart for an unknown reason, also caused her a great surprise.

"Lu, Lux?!"

Celis flinched.

Lux inclined his head to the side, astonished.

"Sorry, you fell asleep, so ..."

Celis' memories were confused, but she gradually remembered the thread of events as she scanned the surroundings.

Lux and she were having lunch on the bench in the Academy square. The great weather had prompted all the students to go out and enjoy it, turning the lunch break into a giant picnic, but they had managed to find a secluded place for them. Surprisingly, no one had followed them.

Celis was a little embarrassed to have fallen asleep in the presence of Lux, but felt that something was amiss.

Lux, who was now nibbling at a sandwich, gave her a strange look.

"Celis-senpai ... are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, of course!"

Seeing his concern, Celis shook her head and dusted her uniform.

Lux seemed to accept it and nodded. Then he looked at the thickets that surrounded them. The gardens of the Academy were well nurtured by a team of passionate gardeners.

"Say, Celis-senpai ... do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Lux laughed softly and pointed to the bushes.

"We're right next to the place where I saw you ... where we met for the first time, but ..."

Lux cringed, and Celis, understanding what he meant, blushed in turn. A strange silence settled.

Indeed, their meeting, if we could call it a meeting, revived painful memories for both of them.

Lux, disguised as Luno, had surprised Celis, who, hidden in the thickets, was talking to a cat, to deceive her loneliness. The cat had finally ran away before their "conversation" was over.

And of course, Lux had witnessed the whole scene, before being attacked by someone who was none other than Saniya disguised.

"...Th, this is…"

Luno, aka Lux, had become the first friend of Celis, who had opened her heart to him. Following Saniya's attack, Celis took Luno Lux to a room to nurse her.

It was how their improbable friendship was born; Celis was delighted to have a kouhai who treated her normally and with whom she could discuss and act naturally.

Despite her strong looks, Celis was actually very lonely at this time, not out of choice, but because of her actions, her status, and the way the others saw her.

Having a friend like Luno delighted Celis; in front of her insistence and reaction, Lux could not refuse to continue to see her, even if it meant crossdressing himself again.

"Even if, afterwards, you wanted to have me expelled from the Academy ..."

Lux said that with an embarrassed smile.

Indeed, Celis, who wanted to shelter Lux and not to involve him in the affairs of the Academy, had done everything to have him expelled.

This had caused a huge misunderstanding at the time, as Lux and his friends thought Celis was doing it because she hated men.

"Bu, but, how could I have known you were Luno!? I was only thinking of protecting you, at that time, it's not like I was hating you! ..."

Celis panicked, waving her hands, but Lux smiled again, his gray eyes darting into hers.

"I know, I know, I'm kidding, Celis-senpai. However, does that mean that if I had stayed in Luno all along, you wouldn't have tried to have me expelled?"

Lux teased Celis with a mocking expression.

"... Unfair, Lux… Stop, please ..."

"Haha, sorry, sorry."

Lux laughed softly while apologizing and a light blinded Celis.

Suddenly, without knowing why, the scenery changed completely and Celis, instead of sitting on a bench in the Academy Park, found herself standing on a familiar beach, gazing at the ocean.

"Lux, that ..."

Confused, she turned to Lux, who was still standing beside him, but ...

"Hm?"

Lux stared curiously at Celis, as if she was the only one to have realized this sudden change. Perplexed, Celis scanned the surroundings and then remembered.

Yes, that was where their training camp had taken place.

Both were now in swimsuits, a simple swim shorts for Lux that nevertheless shows off his skin and muscular body, and Celis the one she wore during the camp. Even if it did not reveal much, it emphasized her curves and she felt embarrassed to wear this in front of Lux.

"Well, many things happened during this camp…"

Lux sighed as if he had read Celis's thoughts. The anomaly that had just occurred did not seem to intrigue him at all.

Lux had met with Celis several times, during their training camp on the island, crossdressed as Luno or not and had even gave her a massage...

The sudden change of scenery and outfit did not really seem to surprise Lux, who was looking at the sky with a relaxed look.

Celis decided to accept it too, pushed by a strange sensation. A thought came to her that she hesitated to express but she decided to open herself to Lux.

"But ... I'll always remember how you fought that day, what you told me about you ... and what made you move forward."

At Celis' words, a new light blinded them and the scenery changed again. This time, when she opened her eyes, both were in pilot's suits, near the training grounds of the island. The sky was dark, and the ground still was still bearing the marks of the terrible battle that had taken place here.

In the duel that had opposed them to determine whether Lux would remain in the Academy or not, Hayes and Saniya had invoked the Ragnarok Poseidon, wounding Celis and Lux at first.

Taking advantage of a moment of forced intimacy, Celis had revealed to Lux that she was responsible of the death of Wade, his grandfather, as well as his expulsion from the palace. At least, she thought she was responsible for it, and that she wanted at all costs to protect him to repay her debt.

Lux had listened to her, to this girl, so strong and so fragile at the same time. Celis had opened her heart to Lux and he had liberated her by confessing that he did not blame her.

Then, with that new mutual trust that had enveloped him, he had gone to defeat the Ragnarok and Saniya, succeeding where Celis would surely have failed.

She had been surprised by his strength, his will, and felt immense respect for him growing up inside of her. However, as a woman, another feeling had awakened in her, that she did not notice right away.

Yes, it was probably from that day that Celis had lov–

"You're wrong ... I din't do anything alone, it's thanks to you, Celis-senpai, that I managed to get there, I just hope that ... you have forgiven me since then for Luno... "

"..."

Indeed, when Celis had discovered thanks to the Sword Device he was wearing that Lux was also Luno, she had been overwhelmed by conflicting feelings.

Ashamed to have shown so many embarrassing sides to Lux, frustrated for having been abused, to have lost a friend ... But also happy to discover that these two people whom she appreciated so much were only one in the end.

Finally, she smiled nostalgically.

"... I'd say yes, even if it wouldn't bother me to meet with Luno again."

Lux's expression suddenly stiffened.

"... Celis-senpai, do you really want me to crossdress again?"

Confronted with Lux's anxious face, Celis waved his hands.

"Ah, but, but, no, not at all!"

Finally, they both laughed.

A moment later, a new flash came up.

This time, Celis and Lux were walking in a street, filled with people and entertainment.

Once again, the scenery seemed familiar to Celis, but it was their respective outfits that helped her. Celis began to understand that in a way, Lux and she were living again the strong events of their relationship.

She turned to Lux.

"I think it was our first date in the capital, right?"

Lux nodded with embarrassment. He was dressed in butler and Celis was wearing a dress that highlighted her voluptuous body.

During their stay in the Capital, prior to the Hayes attack, both had had the opportunity to spend time together for a brief meeting.

It was also Celis' first date and she had had an unforgettable time, even though it had ended a little abruptly when she had absorbed alcohol by mistake. Following that, the Triad had surprised Lux and her in an embarrassing position.

"Yes ... it was really fun. Of course, it doesn't mean that I intend to give in to frivolity, but..."

She mustered her courage.

"It... would be nice to do it again, right?"

Celis managed to formulate her thoughts courageously in a sentence that seemed outrageous to her.

Celis waited several seconds, then, fearing Lux's reaction, she glanced at him.

She noticed that he had stopped walking, several steps back.

He was wearing a strange expression on his face with a sad smile. Celis had not noticed but around them, the weather seemed to have suddenly frozen. The passers-by had stopped, the wind was no longer blowing, and the ambient light seemed to have weakened.

Celis, worried, stepped back to catch up with Lux.

"What is it, Lux?"

Then suddenly, everything around them went white. There was nothing, no noise, no scenery, just ... the two of them, in an empty world.

For a strange reason, neither Lux nor she were affected by this most intriguing phenomenon; it was as if they had not noticed it or that it was natural.

"Do it again, huh ... a new date..."

"Ah, but if it bothers you, it's okay!"

Seeing Lux's expression, Celis wondered if she had not made a mistake or said something weird.

"No, that's not... to be honest with you and myself ... I'd like to do it again."

Celis' heart missed a beat.

"So!..."

"But it won't be possible."

Celis, confused stepped forward and grabbed Lux's hand.

For an odd reason, his hand was not warm at all. She even doubted she was holding it.

Why was that? His hand had always been, like his smile... no, like him, warm. The warmth that saved her, and so many others.

Something, was wrong. Celis' mind was beginning to emerge from a kind of fog in which it was plunged.

It had led her to tacitly accept all the bizarre events that had occurred: those blinding lights, their abnormal teleportations, and now…

"What are you talking about, Lux? Why? Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"I ... I don't know, let's just keep going! This is weird here, let's go somewhere else, whatever's after this!"

She tried to pull him, but he did not move a centimeter, as if chained to the ground.

"I wish I could... nothing would please me more than that... But I can't."

Celis was starting to lose her temper. Her heart was pounding. She did not understand what Lux was saying. Then she stopped when she saw the tears in his gray eyes.

It shocked her deeply. Had she ever seen him crying? Had Lux ever shared his burden with anyone else?

"Because, for me, what comes after this is tomorrow and I can't go with you any further."

Lux's voice was ready to break.

"Why?!"

Celis was shouting now. A terrible anguish enveloped her heart and compressed her chest. As if, until now, she had hidden an atrocious truth.

"You know why."

Lux's murmur broke the barrier.

And Celis remembered.

She remembered Lux when she came back in the dark corridors. Or rather, the body of Lux, lifeless, his beautiful gray eyes looking at her without seeing her and his heart no longer beating.

Celis nearly fainted but her legs kept her standing against her will, forcing her to look at the one she had lost.

"Did you understand, Celis-senpai? I'm sorry ... but I cannot go with you further, because I don't belong to your "present" anymore."

"No ... I ... it's not ..."

Celis still held Lux's hand.

She wanted to embrace him. She wanted to stay with him but her body could not move.

Little by little, the white space around them was swallowed by a darkness that was creeping, coming closer, as if to announce the end of this universe.

"I wanted to thank you, Celis-senpai. Thank you for everything. I'm so happy that I met you. And... as I couldn't do it earlier... I came to tell you goodbye."

Lux's smile was honest, but the tears now running down his cheeks were as well.

"Lux ... no ... I ... I don't want you to die, I..."

Celis stumbled over her words. She forced herself to swallow her sobs. She had to tell him about her feelings, how she was feeling at the fact that he would be gone forever.

Lux had saved her, of her loneliness, her worries...

"Please, wait ... Lux, don't go… I don't want to feel lonely anymore ..."

"You won't be alone. Lisha-sama, Krulcifer-san, Phi-chan and everyone will be there for you."

"Please ... Lux, I beg you, don't go..."

She squeezed his hand harder, and he did the same but both of them knew that their time together was finite.

"I hope a part of me will remain here, Celis-senpai. With you, in your heart. Why, that's a wonderful thing, isn't it. At most it'd be a very nice dream."

A dream. Celis realized then that it was all a dream. It was only in a dream that she could see Lux, their memories together, because Lux was...

Dead.

Celis could not hold back her tears anymore. She wanted to... she did not want this dream to ever end.

She wanted to stay with Lux. Even for another second, as she could not see him again when she would wake up.

She would have sacrificed everything, to spend another second with him. To contemplate his reassuring smile, his kind eyes.

"Please, wait ... Just for a little bit ... Stay by my side, just for a little bit ..."

The darkness was getting closer. Celis could not move, paralyzed, unable to let go of Lux's hand.

"Lux... Just for now... please hold my hand tightly in yours..."

"Farewell... Celis-senpai."

Lux's lips moved one last time.

Lux's smiling face yet wet with tears was engulfed by darkness and Celis fell.

"LUX!"

* * *

Celis awoke suddenly, shaking, sobbing.

(A... dream?... No... A nightmare...)

She was no longer on a beach, in a street or in the park, but in her room at the Cross Field Academy.

"Celis, are you okay?"

Celis realized that Sharis, her friend, was standing by her side and looking at her anxiously.

Her heart crushed, she tried to calm herself and dry her tears, but the memory of her nightmare was too painful for her.

Celis took a deep breath several times, but she did not manage to get a grip on herself. She tried to touch her Sword Device next to her bed, as she used to do to concentrate and regain her composure, but even that did not work.

"Celis, you shouldn't move right away, you-"

(Lux is... Lux...)

Celis gasped. Blood was beating her temples. She could not think of anything else and did not hear Sharis' words.

She had to make sure of it. She had to be sure that Lux...

Celis got up and left her room with a dash, leaving the poor Sharis behind. Her swift running led her to the infirmary of the Academy.

When she reached the door of the latter, however, two silhouettes were blocking the way.

"Celis-senpai!?"

"Yes, it's her."

Noct and Tillfur, Sword Devices unsheated and in pilot suits looked stunned.

"Plea, please, let me see him, I must ... I must see him."

"Celis-senpai... you know that Lux is..."

Tillfur seemed to hesitate. She, who was usually carefree, Celis could read on her face that she was hesitating to say more.

"I... I know, but... Please... I..."

The behavior of Celis, so different from the one she usually displayed, surprised her kouhai, who raised their eyebrows.

Celis could not find her words. What could she say? That she was afraid? That she came here after making this dream full of memories of the past?

But ... she had to enter this room, whatever the price.

Having firmed up her resolve, Celis forced the way and put a hand on the door handle, while Noct and Tillfur, panicked, tried to hold her.

"What, Celis-senpai, stop!"

"Yes, you do not have to ..."

Deaf to their protestations, Celis persisted; unable to resist her superhuman strength, the girls of the Triad could not prevent her from entering the room.

"Aaah!"

The door opened with a crash; Celis, Tillfur, and Noct fell on each other in the room.

Celis looked up, and as the figures of the people already present staring at her in amazement, noticed the body lying on the infirmary bed.

His chest was rising and falling gently.

Lux, still unconscious, was sleeping peacefully on the bed. This commotion had not brought him out of his torpor.

Celis printed this image in her memory. Tillfur and Noct got up slowly, but she stayed in the same position, unable to move.

The vision of Lux, alive and breathing, soothed Celis, drove away from her mind the dreadful ordeal she had endured and the atrocious scene she had witnessed.

After her dream, she needed to make sure Lux was alive and well. That he would not leave her, that she would not be alone.

Celis realized that she needed Lux to be alive, by her side. Without him...

(Without him, I ...)

Celis sat up slowly, but fell on her knees. Once again, she realized that she had almost lost him.

Tears blurred her vision, and, unable to restrain herself, Celis sobbed, while Noct and Tillfur lowered their heads in silence, respecting her pain.

(Thank Goodness... Lux, is, alive...)

* * *

The day before, in the Abyss attraction.

Celis, who had fled to escape the embarrassment caused by how close her face was from Lux's, stopped running when she saw a sign "EXIT" over a door in the dark hallway she had walked in.

Barely panting, she replayed in her head the scene that had occurred just before with Lux.

(Aaah ...)

It was normal, however, to stand by his ally in a potentially hostile environment, but for some unknown reason, Celis' heart had started to beat harder and harder. As if it was an immoral act, and for that...

"It's, it's not like it's that shameless, right?!"

Celis could not help but moan aloud.

Her own behavior frightened and humiliated her. It was not worthy of the daughter of one of the four great nobles, of the Captain of the Syvalles.

(This is because of Lux ... He... Well ... This is not really his fault, but ...)

Celis, struggling with her thoughts, suddenly realized that Lux had still not emerged from the hallway.

Even though she had run so suddenly, Celis did not feel like she had gone very far. Why was Lux taking so long to catch up with her?

Had he been offended by her behavior? Or was he lost? Yet, despite the labyrinthine aspect of the attraction, there was only one passage to move forward, so it was not possible to get lost...

Celis, torn by a hint of anxiety, decided to turn around and backtrack.

"Lux?"

She called her friend's name, but her voice resonated in the hallway, unanswered.

Then, her sharp hearing picked up various sounds. A dull sound, as if something fell to the ground. Precipitated steps, but not in her direction. Impact noises, as if someone was smashing a wall.

And, once again, silence. But this time, the silence was much more oppressive.

Celis, now on the edge, stood ready to unsheathe her Sword Device. It could be be vandals or panicked people, but her instinct was sounding the alarm and she hurried herself.

Celis' vision and hearing were sharper than usual. It seemed to her that the echo of her footsteps on the floor sounded longer and that the darkness was not so thick.

Her internal compass told her that the next corridor would be where she had separated from Lux.

With a quick movement, she entered it and saw, despite the darkness, someone lying on the ground.

Then, in two seconds that lasted an eternity for her, Celis slowly took the full measure of what she had before her eyes.

It was not a person.

It was a corpse.

Having realized that, pushed by his instinct, Celis ran and crossed within an instant the few meters separating her from this macabre discovery.

She immediately took the pulse of her victim, on her wrist and neck not to find one. Besides, there was no sign of breathing at all.

When Celis saw the face of the body, her eyes sent images to her brain, which the latter refused to accept.

(No.)

This person looked like Lux in terms of size and morphology. No, he was wearing the same uniform as him.

His hair was even the same color, his wide gray eyes were exactly like his. Despite its frozen expression, his face was indeed like Lux's.

But, that could not be true. Even though he looked like Lux, it could not be Lux.

That person was dead… and Lux could not be dead, right?

Celis' disillusion lasted for several seconds, while her eyes sought the shine of life in Lux's. Unfortunately, his eyes were dull.

Gradually, Celis emerged and the reality, cruel, cold, hit her hard.

A torrent of emotions overwhelmed her, an entanglement of negative feelings too numerous and intense to be described.

Celis' breathing quickened.

Her head began to spin.

Her heart sank so violently that she thought she was going to choke.

She had to restrain herself from vomiting.

"Ahh ... ahh ... ahhhhhh ..."

Celis wanted to scream, but only managed to let out a muffled moan. Her pain, her emotions were so intense that she could not express them.

"Lu, Lux ..."

It could not be. She had left him only a few minutes, at most. How could this have happened? How could she had let that happen while being so close?

Celis was on the verge of hysteria, close to give it to pain and sorrow, to her incomprehension at this horror.

However, by reflex, to control her emotions, Celis put her hand on her Sword Device.

Her breathing calmed down almost instantly as she inhaled and exhaled for a long time.

This gesture, which she had repeated and perfected over years, allowed her to attain a state of serenity and concentration.

It was a kind of trigger; by doing this gesture when she was concentrated and repeating it in other situations, she forced herself to enter the same state automatically.

This technique was very useful to calm down during intense situations or to prepare before fights.

In the current situation, this gesture, insufficient to completely erase the emotions provoked by her, nevertheless allowed her not to sink into despair and keep her lucidity.

Celis analyzed the situation as best as she could.

(The heart of Lux, no longer beats... But that does not necessarily mean that he is... dead.)

In spite of the pain it caused her, Celis made a quick inspection of her friend's body.

He did not seem to have been stabbed or wounded with a weapon and did not seem to be suffering the effects of any poison. There was no blood or liquid on his lips.

Putting a hand on his neck, Celis felt he was still hot; nevertheless, what caught his attention was a kind of blister at the same place of his collar.

Celis immediately understood.

(Strangled…)

Almost immediately, links connected in her mind. Adrenaline-doped, Celis was thinking extremely fast.

(But... considering the time we were not together, the one who did this to him could not keep it for a long time. The steps I heard... they escaped when they heard me coming back?)

The fact that Lux was "dead" recently left Celis hopeful. She had learned in class that, in case of cardiac arrest (deliberately caused or not), if the person did not suffer any other injury, it was possible to bring her back to life. However, it was necessary to act very quickly, in the minutes following the incident in order not to risk irreversible damages to the brain.

A typical example was drown people. They could be brought back, to a certain extent.

Celis, self-conscious, knew that, being under intense stress, her perception of time was different; it had been barely five minutes since she had left Lux.

It meant she still had a chance...

Like in a dream and forgetting all embarrassment, Celis bent over Lux. She closed his gray eyes, lifted his chin.

Then, she inspired...

And her lips touched the Fallen Prince's ones.

Ignoring the vertigo caused by this act, Celis breathed life into the lungs of her friend's body, as she had been taught.

She repeated the operation a second time then applied a cardiac massage.

(Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty...)

Celis conscientiously performed thirty compressions before giving rescue breathing to Lux again.

As soldiers in the making, all the students of the Academy had taken first aid courses. However, Celis never thought she would have the opportunity to implement them so soon.

(Thirty compressions, two breaths...)

As she breathed her lungs to Lux for the fourth time and was starting to despair, Lux reacted, came back to life and inhaled violently as their lips were still joined.

"Hmm!?"

Celis, surprised by this sudden "kiss", uttered an exclamation of suffocated surprise before parting from Lux to let him breathe again.

"Puahhh..."

With moist lips, Celis, whose heart was still pounding, felt unbounded relief as Lux's chest raised once again on its own.

She pressed her ear against his chest and heard the beating of his heart.

Only then, the accumulated tension and fear that she had felt defeated her.

Celis, half-collapsed on Lux, burst into tears, terrified at the thought of being so close to lose him, and crushed by the weight of guilt for letting this happen to him.

Celis hated Lux's status, hated his criminal collar who had subjected him to so many trials, and even served to kill him this time.

Celis hated herself for not being able to protect his kouhai, his friend, and the boy with whom she wanted to develop bonds.

Her tears were tears of fear, sadness, and bitter anger towards herself.

* * *

Despite all her will, Celis could not recover after several minutes spent sobbing on Lux's body, before being able to seek for help.

Refusing to leave Lux alone again, regardless of the risks of moving him, Celis walked to the exit by carrying him on her back. Thanks to her superhuman strength, it did not cause any issue.

Once out of the building, she called for help.

Fortunately, a patrol was passing nearby. Using her status, Celis was able to have them tracking down the potential aggressors. They would question anyone suspicious in the area.

For her part, Celis immediately summoned reinforcements from the Academy and a doctor to check as soon as possible Lux's state, who had still not regained consciousness.

A troop of volunteers led by Sharis, pale as could be, quickly arrived on site and secured the area, keeping away the curious passersby. The manager of the attraction had been taken to be questioned by the guards.

An old doctor residing nearby came and, much to Celis' relief, Sharis and all the girls present assured them that Lux was no longer in danger. Nevertheless, it was abnormal that he did not regain consciousness to a certain extent.

As nothing prevented them from moving him, they brought him back to the Academy immediately to protect him from another possible attack. Of course, they also had to clarify why and how he was attacked, but Lux's security was coming first.

It was at this moment that Celis, exhausted mentally by what had happened, lost consciousness and was taken by Sharis to her room to rest a bit.

* * *

As always, rumors spread quickly and soon the entire Academy was aware of the incident (not in its details, but at least that Lux was unconscious) and a crowd rushed to the infirmary to hear from him.

The Triad experienced great difficulties to keep them from entering, and Relie had to ask them to disperse. Only Lux's close friends of the Syvalles and his sister Airi were allowed to enter.

Nobody had the heart to make a joke about the fact that it was the second time in two days that they found themselves at Lux's bedside.

It was at this time that Celis had burst into the infirmary as soon as she was awake to make sure Lux was still alive.

It had required several minutes to comfort her; nevertheless, since then she had refused to leave Lux with her eyes.

It was only when they were between them that Airi, Noct, and Yoruka told their friends about another terrible new, adding to the atmosphere.

A band of Old Empire Drag-Knights had tried to kidnap Airi earlier, just as she was circulating in the Academy's playground.

There had been but a few witnesses, because of the early hour; fortunately Yoruka alone had repulsed all the aggressors and had even captured two of them, now captives of Cross Field city watch.

"The way the two operations went almost simultaneously... it wasn't a coincidence."

Krulcifer expressed everyone's thoughts.

"But... to want to kill Lux-kun while kidnapping Airi... That means they gave up on him as their symbol and just want someone from the Arcadia lineage. It's likely that their plan was to marry Airi to another noble in order to claim the throne in the name of their future heir..."

A shudder ran through the audience to the evocation of the terrible fate that Airi had just escaped.

"Yes, without Yoruka ..."

Noct, who had only a supporting role during the brief fight against the men of the Old Empire, glanced at Yoruka and Airi.

Airi, sitting at the bedside of her brother, was caressing his hand, her gaze in the air.

"...I feel like I'm always nurtured and waiting for Nii-san to recover from his wounds..."

She spoke bitterly.

Airi could not use a Drag-Ride because of her fragile constitution; nevertheless, no one in the room found an answer to that.

"Nii-san..."

Airi's voice was hoarse. Even though she knew that Lux was out of danger, the fact of seeing him still unconscious worried her more than she wanted to admit.

Lux was asleep, but his face was frozen in a painful expression. His neck, meanwhile, still bore the marks of his aggression and was covered with bandages.

To the chagrin of Airi and the others, it had been impossible to remove Lux's criminal collar for this occasion, even temporarily. It would not be unlocked until the day Lux would be offered a complete amnesty.

This injustice had deeply shocked the girls. Lux, more than any other, had made sacrifices for this country and paid the consequences. And, ironically, this same country literally refused to take off his necklace during his care.

Lisha, furious, had desired to speak directly to her mother the queen about it but had been stopped by the others. It was likely that this cause was doomed.

The atmosphere in the infirmary was dark, despite the radiant sun that illuminated the room. Several hours had passed since the simultaneous attack of the Arcadia, but in the early afternoon, nobody had the heart to propose the others to leave and eat something.

Sharis and Celis, in particular, were extremely affected.

The first, for advising her friends to go to such a place that had ultimately served to set a trap for Lux.

The second for not being able to protect Lux and be at his side when he needed her the most. Even if she had managed to save him (given the seriousness of the situation, no one had made a joke about it), the thought of having let Lux die haunted her.

In addition, both were Lux's senpai and felt responsibility towards him.

Celis, sitting on one of the chairs, her eyes dull, stared at Lux. She needed to see him breathe and make sure he was alive.

Suddenly, the figure that had previously been kneeling in front of Lux's bed stood up, drawing everyone's gazes and walked in front of Celis.

"Yoruka-san?..."

Airi, who had turned around, muttered the name of Lux's servant.

"I was wrong about you."

"?..."

Yoruka's voice was still the same, but her words were cold and directed to Celis' attention.

"I thought at first that you'd make an ideal wife for Aruji-sama, or at least a concubine, but... you can't protect him."

"..."

"Someone who can let Aruji-sama die doesn't deserve to stand by his side and even less to pretend to his favors."

Yoruka's words, which did not resemble her, left Celis and the others speechless.

"It's not fair, she couldn't do anything..."

Tillfur tried to speak, but Yoruka interrupted her calmly.

"My point precisely. A tool like me would normally not have the right to speak about that. I only live to serve and be useful to Aruji-sama, otherwise I would never have the impudence to appear before him. "

Yoruka looked back at Celis.

"Falling in battle against someone stronger is not shameful, but you… It's not because you were weaker than it happened. You simply left Aruji-sama without even fighting. It was your stupid behavior that endangered him."

Celis, who until then seemed to want to retort, lost all color. Yoruka had hit the bull's eye.

"So, can you really call yourself Aruji-sama's aide, and even pretend to become his wife as he died near you without you noticing it?"

A deafening silence greeted these words.

"Oi, ero-woman, don't talk to her like that!"

Lisha was the first to recover and to call Yoruka out.

The latter raised her eyebrows, then returned without a glance back to Airi and Lux's side.

The girls exchanged embarrassed looks, not knowing how to comfort Celis.

"Celis-senpai, don't–"

Krulcifer, who had resolved to speak to her, opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, Celis stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Tch!"

The others rose to catch up with her.

However, Philuffy stopped them.

"No. Maybe, it's better for her. She wants to be alone, for now."

As usual, she was looking sleepy, but her voice was firm.

"She must first, forgive herself ..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I exposed Celis here in an extreme situation. So yeah, her "first kiss" is different from the novel... **

**Her dream with Lux is kind of a Fuuka reference (if you can see the scene I'm talking about). Even some lines are from it... and the final lines of Celis in her dream when she parts with Lux are, again, from the song "Monologue in Solitude".  
**

**Heck, I cried a bit when writing this T_T**

**Honestly, the story is going slower than what I expected (even though given my poor level I cannot write accurate descriptions of the scenes) so I really don't know how much chapters we are from the end. **

**Despite my holidays, I also have some health issues, so don't be surprised if I take a bit longer to update. And if I completely stop, consider I died, cause I will never drop a story. Seriously.**

**On that kind of depressing/scary note, I wish you goodbye til the next chapter haha :) **


	7. Senpai

**Hello. **

**Chapter 9 is finally here... Well as you have seen in my previous note, it has been a bit hard these times to find the time to write. Thanks a lot for your messages and your understanding. **

**It also comes from the fact that this chapter is a lot of characters thoughts, and it is not easy to switch from one's thoughts to another to keep portraying their mindset/evolution (at least for me). **

**I do hope you will enjoy it nonetheless! **

** Mystral 207: Thanks! Ahhh, as always, I cannot answer thesse without spoiling so please bear with me haha. **

** AccelBreaker: I am still hesitating about this. I rarely write lemons but in this case, I would find it even weirder if there was none. **

**OmegaMetroid Hunter: I am trying lol. I came with a new plan to avoid overworking, so hope I will do better this time! :) **

** sunitpathak26: Ah, I am glad I managed to surprise you. You expected Sacred Eclipse but not CPR! :D **

** Hakuryuu: Thanks for your support. As always, I cannot answer such questions, as it would spoil (sorry, I am saying this a lot). And yep, you will find some answers in this chapter too.  
I am thinking to do a comedy chapter for AkG!, but no idea yet... thanks for your suggestion! **

** ParkWalker: Thank you! :D Action and plot twists are good, but sometimes, need some tears/feels...**

** ZenithTempest: Thanks for passing by! Well as the author I cannot agree with the utter nonsense part, as I have a larger picture of the story, so I will not argue for now.  
However, I really think that "Chore Prince" is a big part of the story and brings a lot to Lux's character.  
On the contrary, I cannot imagine him throwing away his role of Chore Prince and going on his own... it would not be Lux's nature at all. But that's only my opinion. I hope the rest of the story will please you :) **

** MaleOnFutanari: Thanks! Yep... but gotta find the time too... ^^ **

** joanjoanleonar: Thank you! I will try to. **

** everyone: As said before again and again, do not fear, I will finish this story (in due time). I just realized it would become bigger than expected... which is not a bad thing. **

* * *

The White Days festival had ended with the jubilation and joy of all the citizens who had made the journey to Cross Field.

At the end of the event, Queen Raffie had delivered a speech explaining that the New Kingdom was planning to strengthen its bonds with the other countries, little by little.

She had also announced the arrest of certain noblemen of the Old Kingdom faction, convinced of conspiring to take power. In particular, they had tried to assassinate Lux, the people's recent hero, as well as to kidnap his sister, Airi.

These statements had raised outrage among the people, who then applauded when the queen announced that their lands and privileges had been confiscated, and that they were awaiting their trial.

Then, under the cheers of the crowd, she, along with her suite and some of the nobles who had accompanied her, had left the city to return to the capital Lordgalia.

This year's festival, according to the merchants and organizers, had been a resounding success, far surpassing their expectations.

Money and drink had flowed without too much incidents; the merchants all walked with a full purse, and the people were satisfied.

Many trade agreements had been made, many hands demanded and many first kisses exchanged.

The financial, social and demographic repercussions of the event were all positive. The summer was to continue in perfect conditions and the small people would be able to harvest the last harvests with a certain regain of energy.

In short, everything had gone like a dream for almost every participant in this festival.

Almost.

As the jubilation gradually calmed down in the city, the Academy students tidied up their stands in a good mood and everyone spoke enthusiastically about what they had experienced, Celis, on the other hand, did not feel like smiling.

She was, this morning, in the Academy's training grounds, in pilot suit, practicing her usual exercises.

However, whoever who would have seen her would have found that she was cruelly lacking in conviction.

A day had passed since Yoruka had spoken words that had pierced her. Harsh words, but true.

And the truth was that she had let Lux die. Even if she had then brought him back to life, he had succumbed without her being there to defend him.

Lux trusted her, she knew it. He had proved it by naming her his aide, as one of the Seven Dragon Paladins.

She herself wanted more than anything to be a responsible and exemplary senpai. And what an example...

Celis was practicing her fencing poses when the terrible images of Lux lying lifeless came back to her.

Immediately, nausea attacked her. Blood beating at the temples, she fell on her knees in the sand, panting.

It took several minutes for the crisis to pass and Celis to regain her composure. This phenomena had happened to her several times since the incident, and she had not told anyone about it.

In fact, since that day, she had not spoken to anyone at all. Celis was already, by nature, not very capable of spontaneously opening up to others.

But now she no longer had the courage to look her friends in the eyes. How could she have faced them after that?

The most painful thing for her was to imagine the reaction and feelings of Airi and others towards her. Being in the same room with them the other day had been a trial and a thought haunted her.

How would Airi have reacted if, instead of her unconscious brother on the bed, had rested there a lifeless body?

Celis could not imagine it. She did not want to imagine it.

No one had blamed her, no one had said anything, except Yoruka... but their silence had also hurt Celis.

Although they did not say anything, although they defended her, Celis felt that they could not help but think: "You should have protected him". She herself felt the same way.

(I should have been there. I should have...)

Celis stood up again and split the air with her sword with ardor. She cut to decide her guilt, her fear, her weakness.

Yoruka's words came back to her in spite of all her will to get rid of them.

(**You cannot protect him.**)

Celis performed a stunt with a gesture as powerful as it was graceful.

(**Someone who can let Aruji-sama die does not deserve to stand by his side and even less to pretend to his favors.)**

With a backhand, she disarmed an imaginary enemy and neutralized it with an elbow.

(**You simply left Aruji-sama without even fighting.)**

Celis bit her lip so hard that she felt the taste of blood, but that did not stop her. She wanted to continue to work hard, to reach a state of exhaustion so she would no longer be able to think.

But, despite all her efforts, Yoruka's words and Lux's body in the dark corridor persisted in haunting her thoughts.

An hour later, Celis, after taking a quick shower and changing into her Academy one-form, went to class.

When she arrived in her class, she noticed that the usually respectful and admiring looks she was getting were now curious, even full of suspicion.

This could be explained by the fact that the rumors circulated quickly in the Academy. Indeed, it was reported that Celis and Lux were in the middle of an appointment, and that following an incident, he had been injured.

Now he was in the infirmary and had still not woken up.

Of course, the majority of the discussions revolved around what had happened. As they had seen guards on the spot and Sharis bringing reinforcements from the Syvalles, most suspected that Lux had been attacked.

The question that everyone was asking themselves, but that no one dared to formulate, was: why Celis, the strongest in the Academy, could not protect him?

It was a wicked thought, which did not reflect the true nature of her comrades, but rather born from their fear and anger at seeing Lux hurt.

Celis could not decently tell them that Lux had been strangled by someone when she had left him behind.

As she tried to behave normally, it only reinforced the rumors: moreover, because of her status, no one dared to ask her directly.

Another thing disturbed her. Sharis, who usually came to greet her, remained at her place, looking completely down, looking away.

The eldest of the Triad was a serious, dedicated, but also friendly and open person. This way of behaving was not at all like her.

Celis thought Sharis was in this state because of her own actions. Yes, after all, she too, although she did not say it openly, had an interest in Lux as a comrade and friend.

So there was nothing more normal than for her to feel hurt by what had happened.

Celis decided not to go to greet het, so as not to cause her any more pain; indeed, if she tried to justify herself or even talk about it, she would help at all.

Thus, both spent the day avoiding each other, no even daring to speak nor to exchange a glance.

Celis did not even imagine that, Sharis was behaving like this for the exact same reasons as her.

* * *

Indeed, in Sharis' eyes, she was the real culprit herself.

It was Celis who was with Lux when he was attacked. Admittedly, her clumsiness had almost had serious consequences, but she was not directly at fault.

Sharis felt guilty because she was the one who had originally recommended them to go to this attraction. It was she who, wanting to encourage their re-relationship, had made sure that it was Celis and not another girl who went there... while knowing how much Celis was losing her when she was with Lux.

While everyone knew he was potentially in danger, it was Sharis' carefree attitude, who had taken advantage of an "escort mission" to send the two on a love date that had allowed this tragedy to happen.

Whatever they would say, Sharis knew it was her fault. She had not taken the situation seriously enough.

Because of her, the other girls were now doubting Celis, even if they did not all have the guts to admit it.

The repercussions were also felt here, in the classroom, in the Academy, but what Sharis feared most was that this aggression would cast a shadow on Celis and Lux's relationship.

Lux was far too kind to blame Celis, but she was able to consider herself unworthy and avoid her. She also tended to jump to conclusions on her own.

Sharis was determined, as soon as Lux would awake, to go and talk to him and publicly take full responsibility for what had happened.

Nevertheless, something else fueled his guilt.

Something much more unforgivable to her, as Celis' friend.

Since she knew that Celis was attracted by Lux, she played the supporters, arranging to create opportunities for them to be together so that they could deepen their relationship.

The reason was that Celis needed help: she was unable, unlike others, to create these opportunities on her own.

She did not have Lisha's courage, Krulcifer's boldness, Philuffy's ease or Yoruka's indecency.

Celis could not take upon herself to invite Lux to a date, for example. That was why Sharis was dedicated to helping her.

She occasionally teased Lux, acting as his friend, and friend only, or to the cool senpai, devoting herself entirely to getting her to end with Celis.

Sharis thought she had made her decision. She would only be the third wheel of the carriage, a friend, and only a friend to Lux.

She also thought that, since she had no chance with such rivals, it was better for her to help her best friend.

That was the resolution that Sharis had made and kept on all that time.

As Lux was incredibly dense, he had not suspected anything, and neither had Celis: it was easy, even if sometimes Sharis felt spikes piercing her heart.

However, when she had found out what had happened to Lux, a terrible feeling had embraced her.

Yes, Lux had almost died several times in his previous battles.

Nevertheless, Sharis had not thought of a single instant that he could really succumb.

Certainly, danger surrounded him, but he had a certain aura of trust that seemed to protect him from death, as if he was the main character of a story. It was simply not possible for him to die.

The fact that his heart had stopped beating had violently brought Sharis back to reality.

Lux was mortal.

He could die like that, any day, anytime.

She had always known it, but had lied to herself. This sudden realization had awakened a primitive fear in her.

The fear of losing someone. The fear of losing Lux.

A loved one, much more than a friend.

To realize this had plunged Sharis into an abyss of confusion. Did that mean that deep down, she was really... in love with Lux?

That she could not suffer the fact that he could die?

Sharis had previously admitted that she had fallen in love with him at first sight.

Then, she had rejected this love upon realizing that she had no chance of victory.

She had given everything to behave normally and had even come to believe that she had managed to forget her first love.

But in reality... She still loved him.

Or rather, no; Sharis had never stopped loving Lux.

Realizing once again her feelings had given them even greater strength: but what had hurt Sharis was to realize the extent of her betrayal towards Celis, and her hypocrisy.

She encouraged her best friend to seduce the boy she loved too, without being able to get rid of her feelings.

Sharis had understood that behind her smiles, her schemes to put Celis and Lux together, there was a horrible truth behind it.

She secretly hoped they would not end up together. That Lux would not choose Celis... and that there was a chance he would choose her instead.

Her way of helping Celis was, in the end, only a way to ease herself. A way to say that at least Celis would have had her chance like everyone else thanks to her.

But all that time, she had not been able to realize it, let alone say it.

Sharis had seen that Lux also had a vague attraction for Celis, but preferred to think that he saw all his friends like that.

She had heard them laughing together, but thought it did not mean anything.

But she hadn't been able to confess her true feelings, to say the words she wanted to say.

(We see what we want to see. We hear what we want to hear. But when it comes to the things we want to say… we are unable to do it.)

Helping a friend to approach a boy they both loved, while secretly praying that she would fail.

What kind of friend could behave like that?

(Me. This is me. This is the kind of person I am...)

Sharis, disgusted by her own thoughts, buried her head in her arms on her desk.

She did not notice the worried look of her comrades, nor Celis', who was as sad as her.

However, she was determined, as soon as she could, to apologize to Lux in order to assume her responsibilities...

* * *

While Sharis and Celis were depressing, Krulcifer was watching over Lux in the infirmary.

Dressed in her usual Academy uniform, she was reading a book in daylight, sitting on a chair by the window.

She stopped briefly to take a look at the room.

(There is much more space when it is not invaded...)

Krulcifer smiled sadly and her gaze was drawn, once again, to Lux's chest, which was slowly rising. This vision soothed her.

Like all girls, Krulcifer, although she took care to control her emotions as well as possible, had been struck hard by the incident.

Nevertheless, she was determined to take this opportunity to score points with Lux when he would wake up.

Krulcifer would not panic: she would do what she had to do and thus show Lux that he could really rely on her.

If she was alone with Lux while the others were in class, it was because she had obtained Relie's permission.

In truth, all of them obviously wanted to look after him, arguing that they feared a new attack; this was partly true, but they wanted above all to stay with Lux to monitor his condition.

Relie had firmly reminded them that the Academy was well guarded, but in view of the traumatism caused by this attack, had allowed only one of them to look after Lux each day until he regained consciousness.

After a draw (in which Sharis and Celis did not participate), Krulcifer had won this charge for the first day.

She had thought about doing a few indecent things, but she did not want to do so with Lux in this state.

Yes, she had kissed him when he was resting the other day, but literally taking advantage of him in this kind of situation would be wrong.

As Krulcifer debated the notions of decency with herself, Lux's bust suddenly rose violently.

"Hhhhhhhhh!"

Krulcifer lifted her head just in time to see Lux's wide eyes, as he inhaled noisily, as deprived of air.

His panicked eyes ran all over the room, as he clumsily tried to straighten up, his elbows sinking into the bed mattress.

Krulcifer immediately got up, letting her book fall to the ground, and tried to immobilize Lux in order to prevent him from hurting himself.

"Lux-kun, calm down. You must not move."

Krulcifer's calm, gentle but authoritative voice soothed Lux, who let himself be carried away.

However, it seemed to Krulcifer that he was confused.

"_K... Krulcifer-san?_"

Krulcifer twitched slightly as she heard Lux's voice, which was hoarse, no louder than a whisper.

It made sense. Although the lack of air was not what had "killed" him, his throat had necessarily suffered as a result of his strangulation.

"Yes. Everything's fine. It's all right. You're safe... you're alive."

"_I... I'm alive?..._"

Lux's eyes seemed to clear up, as did his ideas.

"_But... I was... at this time.._."

He swallowed with difficulty, gathering his memories.

"You've been attacked, while visiting an attraction with Celis. You were about to die, but Celis saved you."

Krulcifer took the lead and told him what had happened without entering the details.

"_And Celis-senpai... is she all right?_"

Krulcifer pondered for a moment. Celis had not been physically injured, but to say that she was fine...

"Yes. She's fine."

Krulcifer decided to stick to a half-truth, so as not to worry Lux and compromise his recovery.

If he had known that Celis was depressed "because" of his condition, there is no doubt that he would also feel guilty.

"_I see... Thank God..._"

This seemed to appease him, and Krulcifer felt a hint of jealousy.

"Don't move move, Lux-kun. I'll call the nurse."

He needed to be examined as soon as possible to ensure that it would not have any sequelae. Even if in appearance, no organs had been damaged, it was rare for total cardiac arrest not to cause sequelae. Technically, Lux was dead but had been brought back to life...

"_Krulcifer-san... how long?..._"

Before she could leave, Lux called Krulcifer.

"Almost three days. But everything is fine now."

"_...thank you, Krulcifer-san. And... sorry._"

Krulcifer had been careful not to tell Lux, even as a joke, that he had worried them, but he had read her mind.

Once again, he was apologizing for a mistake he had not made, caring first of all for others before thinking about himself.

Krulcifer nevertheless gave him a tender smile, which made him blush.

That was one of the reasons she had fell in love with him, after all.

Then she went to get the doctor, who arrived quickly, checked Lux and asked him various questions.

At the end of the interview, she decreed that he could normally return to school next week.

Apparently, the shock, although distressing, had not had a serious impact on Lux's body... at least not in appearance.

Nevertheless, Krulcifer knew that such a trial had necessarily left scars, other than the marks still present on Lux's neck, although partially hidden by his necklace.

The doctor had of course forbidden Lux to do any chore or equip a Drag-Ride for at least a month, in order not to risk any complications.

Indeed, since it was rarely confronted with this type of case, medicine had little knowledge of the consequences of cardiac arrest followed by resurrection by CPR.

Some sequelae could appear later, in a state of fatigue or during intense effort, hence this prohibition.

As she left the room, the woman suggested to Lux that he would better reserve a personal bed for the year in the infirmary, as he was visiting more and more often, which made him smile with embarrassment.

His recovery could begin. Unfortunately, as it was blindly obvious, even to blind people, it was not going to be that easy.

* * *

The next day, the news that Lux had woken up again ran across the campus like wildfire.

The reaction was swift and almost all the students visited Lux to wish him a good recovery.

The infirmary being cramped, it had fallen to the Triad, less Sharis, to set up a ticket system and a limited time to spend in his company.

Some of them had of course tried to cheat by registering several times, but had been flunked and blacklisted by Noct, who was watching over them.

As it was customary to bring a recovery gift to a sick (or wounded) person, Lux was flooded with various gifts: flowers, cakes, late chocolate boxes, sweets, and even clothes, which piled dangerously beside the bed.

Lux, as usual, did not have the heart to refuse anything. He would have liked these gifts to go to people who needed them more, but could not help but think that they carried within them the feelings of those who had given them.

The following days were no better, as everyone wanted to please him and speed up his recovery, for example by boosting his morale or doing him a favour.

Unfortunately, not all of them had the same notion of "service".

Thus, a squad, led by Noct and Krulcifer, decided to disguise themselves as maids in order to take turns at Lux's service.

Still unable to leave the infirmary, the (poor?) Lux thought for a moment that he had returned to the time when he was still living in the imperial palace and met servants everywhere.

Nevertheless, the maids in question behaved a little too insistently for his taste.

Some offered to feed him, others to read some books (usually passionate love stories), to sing him a lullaby to help him fall asleep, to clean his ears, to serve as a chair, or to help him to wash himself, proposing to get naked too so he would not be embarrassed.

Lux accepted some proposals in order not to hurt those girls who cared about him to the point of acting like they did, but had to firmly refuse all the offers that violated the rules of decency.

One morning, while lucky enough to be alone, Lux began to think about the attack he had suffered.

Standing in front of his bedroom window, staring at the sky without really looking at it, he was recapitulating the elements he had in his possession.

His friends had explained that the guards had caught the culprits, who belonged to and had been hired by the Old Empire faction.

Several nobles with influence had been arrested after trying to assemble their Drag-Knights troops for a coup d'état.

According to what was said, their plan was to get rid of Lux, whom they considered a traitor, and to resurrect and manipulate the Arcadia lineage by marrying Airi to someone of their choice.

In short, all their suspicions had proved to be correct.

That was exactly what was bothering Lux. Everything had fit together perfectly, down to the last detail, as if it was a play.

The scenario was too coherent for him. As if someone had orchestrated everything so that they would be led to the culprits like this.

Lux could not help but think that, but on the other hand, maybe he was paranoid? Maybe all of this was the truth?

But if someone was pulling the strings, who could it be, and why?

(Fugil-nii-san, maybe?)

Lux could not imagine Fugil being behind all this, however, for some strange reason.

(No... I doubt it... although I do not know his motives, I cannot believe it. But who, then?...)

A foreign nation, then? Who had anything to gain in this case? Or a blow from one of the Four Great Nobles?

Lux felt like he was facing a puzzle for which he did not have all the pieces.

Thinking of the Four Nobles reminded him that he had not seen Celis for almost a week.

She had not visited him since he had regained consciousness; on second thought, her senpai, Sharis, had not either.

Lux smiled bitterly.

There was nothing surprising about that. They must have probably resented him for having ruined everything once again by his mere presence.

Moreover, from what the doctor had told him, he would have died without Celis (strangely enough, she had not entered the details, but Lux had in any case understood that she had saved his life).

Suddenly, Lux heard someone knocking at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly, and a familiar silhouette entered the room. Lux could not help but smile.

"Speak of the devil... Hello, Sharis-senpai."

"Hello, Lux-kun. Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ah, nothing... I was just thinking about you."

This honest thought, formulated aloud, made Sharis blush, which was unusual for her. However, she was quick to change the subject.

"Are, are you better?!"

Her question, quite insistent, disconcerted Lux, who nodded.

"Yes. My throat is better too. I have regained a normal voice."

"This, is good..."

Lux did not know what to say to continue the conversation. He wanted to ask Sharis if she was not angry at him.

Of course, he did not know that Sharis wanted to ask him the same thing.

It had taken her several days to overcome her dark thoughts and find the courage to come and see Lux.

After several heavy seconds, they both decided to take action.

"Sharis-senpai, do you..."

"Lux-kun, I am..."

They stopped immediately, speechless.

"Go ahead, please."

"No, I'm sorry, I interrupted you..."

Finally, they exchanged a smile, embarrassed by their behavior.

"Fine, I'll go first..."

Sharis decided to take the initiative.

She inspired deeply, then, walking until she was in front of Lux, bowed deeply.

"I am sincerely sorry. I'm a failure as a senpai and ask you to forgive me."

Sharis, with her eyes closed, kept her back bent, waiting for Lux's reaction.

He had no idea what was going on.

"Err... Sharis-senpai... why are you apologizing?"

Lux finally asked her the question that was burning his lips, at the risk of looking like an idiot.

"Because of me, you found yourself in danger and almost died. While I was supposed to organize your protection, my negligence allowed these killers to attack you."

Sharis uttered these words with a trembling voice, without lifting her head. Even though she knew that Lux was not the type of person to hold a grudge, part of her was afraid of his reaction.

Then she felt two hands resting on her shoulders, and forcing her to stand up, gently but firmly.

Her surprised gaze crossed Lux's, who was holding her by the shoulders.

He had a gentle smile.

"Sharis-senpai. What happened, isn't your fault at all. So, please... don't apologize and don't torment yourself, okay?"

"But... I..."

"I'm alive, and the real perpetrators have been arrested. This is all that matters. However, in the meantime..."

Lux took a break, looking embarrassed.

"What I wanted to tell you earlier... is that I am, too, sorry to cause you trouble as a kouhai. If I wasn't the Chore Prince in the first place, all of this wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have caused you so much concern... Sorry."

The weight that ensnared Sharis' heart slowly disappeared, as if dissipated by the warmth of Lux's hands on her shoulders, which was shared throughout her body.

She had wanted to take responsibility, as a senpai. She had felt horrible and unconcerned.

And yet, it hadonly took a few words from her kouhai for all her doubts to appear, swallowed up by his warmth.

Sharis was still angry... for having doubted Lux.

Lux was that kind of person, after all.

Feeling the tears coming to his eyes, Sharis looked away.

"Stupid..."

"Huh?!"

"I'm kidding... thank you, Lux-kun."

Sharis looked back into Lux's eyes. This eye contact, added to his hands on the shoulders of his senpai and their proximity, made him slightly blush.

Driven by her instinct, Sharis also raised her arms, passed them behind Lux's back, and attracted him to her without a word.

"Sharis, senpai?!"

"Shh. Please don't say anything."

"…"

Lux found it difficult to do, because her chest and Sharis' were touching each other, and her rose perfume was enticing.

Sharis, on the other hand, listened to Lux's heartbeat, and it seemed to her that each one of them sent a wave of heat into her own body.

She eventually released him and gave him a malicious smile.

"Let's keep this a secret, shall we?"

Unable to speak, Lux nodded.

After that, as if the ice was broken again, they discussed about meaningless topics joyfully.

Half an hour later, Sharis decided to take her leave.

"I am glad you're feeling better, Lux-kun. I just came to apologize, but I didn't see time fly..."

"It's all right, Sharis-senpai. It was good to see you. I thought... you were angry with me."

Sharis opened her eyes wide and laughed. Apparently, they had been the victims of a huge misunderstanding.

Lux, who had come to the same conclusion, laughed too.

Once their hilarity had calmed down, Lux looked anxious again.

"Say, senpai... do you know, why Celis-senpai didn't come yet? Is she avoiding me, too? I fear I hurt her... but I'd like to thank her for saving my life."

Sharis froze.

Because of Lux's unexpected reaction and their idle talk, she had totally forgotten Celis.

Even if the latter tried to behave as usual, it was obvious that she was not doing well.

Sharis understood her a little better than the others: it was possible that Celis blamed herself for what had happened, but that she feared, like her, Lux's reaction.

Yoruka's sharp words surely had not arranged things either.

But now Lux was afraid he might have hurt Celis.

Sharis sighed. They were definitely the world champions in the misunderstandings category...

"Lux-kun. I don't think Celis blames you personally. You know her, she's... clumsy, even with her own feelings."

It was the least we could say about Celis, who had unintentionally managed to pass for a man-hater.

"So... what you want to say to her, what you want to ask her... I think it'd be better if you did it yourself."

Sharis did this because she thought it was better, but also because, having finally become aware of her feelings, she could no longer suffer from being an intermediary.

She was not yet ready to take on these feelings fully and declare herself to Lux, but she wanted to start not covering her face anymore.

Lux, unaware of Sharis' thoughts, nodded as he heard her advice.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you, Sharis-senpai."

"But don't think I'm going to give up, though."

Sharis whispered something that Lux did not hear.

* * *

While Sharis and Lux were talking in the infirmary, Celis was at the entrance to Cross Field with some members of the Syvalles.

She had been assigned to escort Dist Ralgris, her father, as an honor guard, to the town's gates. Unlike most of the other nobles and the queen, Dist had stayed in the city for some business.

His carriage, as well as the personal guard of his household were waiting for him outside the city gates.

Before taking place in his cabin, Dist thanked the members of his escort, then turned to his daughter.

Even when they were in private, Dist never departed from his strict attitude as a nobleman. He did not treat Celis as a spoiled or helpless girl, but as one of his own men.

The latter therefore did not expect soft words from him or empty politeness. Her father would only said what he meant.

Nevertheless, when he opened his mouth, his voice contained no trace of heat. At the contrary, it reflected disappointment as well as strict coldness.

"Hmpf. It seems you have let yourself go during these festivities. Otherwise, you would never have let your guard down in such a situation, and you wouldn't be in such a condition today."

Dist was fully aware of the attack that Lux had suffered, as well as the circumstances of the attack.

There was no doubt that Celis' inability to protect Lux had damaged House Ralgris' reputation.

Obviously, he also thought that Celis had neglected herself during the festival, hence her exhausted look.

Celis, however, failed to respond. She stiffened, but could not find the words that would have changed her father's opinion.

Dist did not even look at her.

"How could I ever make him that offer again, when his potential bride almost let him die by inattention..."

These words intrigued Celis.

"Father?"

"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you, anyway. I'll probably have to think of another alternative. Ask Lux Arcadia if he has thought about my proposition... if it is within your capabilities. And don't forget the oath you took yourself."

"Your proposal?"

Dist completely ignored Celis' confusion and turned around to get into his carriage, whose door was immediately closed by a servant.

A moment later, the convoy set off.

(I put Lux in danger, I damage our house, and I disappoint Father...)

Celis bitterly watched the carriage move away.

The disappointment expressed by her father and his words had deeply hurt her.

She wanted to reply that he was wrong, that she had not let herself go... but maybe deep down he was right.

Celis herself knew she was not as focused as usual... when she was with Lux. Yet it was not Lux's fault. Therefore, that meant that the problem lied on her side.

But how could it be solved? If it meant that being with Lux was bad for her, did that mean she should not see him anymore?

Celis had not seen Lux since that day. She was avoiding him because she thought she was guilty, but she could not find the courage to talk to him. To confess what was on her mind.

Celis could not accept the idea of not seeing Lux at all. He was... important to her.

The other members of the Syvalles who had accompanied her greeted her and then turned around, but Celis remained frozen, because of the thought she had just had.

Lux was important to her, she admitted it. But how much important? And why?

Because he was the first boy she got along with?

Her first friend?

A kouhai she respected and wanted to see thriving?

A comrade in battle she respected for his strength?

The first man to tell her he thought she was cute?

(...all of these.)

When Celis got her answer, she understood that her feelings for Lux were the sum of everything he meant to her.

These feelings were painful, but also full of warmth: she could not put words on them, yet she knew they were genuine... and precious.

Celis did not know how she would react next time she saw Lux. She did not know if she was worthy to continue to see him, to be his aide.

She still had not forgiven herself for her mistakes.

However, she could not envisage a future without Lux.

Celis set out too, to get back to the Academy.

She had not realized it, but the knot wrapped around her heart had almost disappeared.

* * *

**I really like Sharis as well as her development in the last volumes of the novel.  
What I like too in Bahamut is that the author does not neglect the "secondary" characters, they too evolve. **

**Even Lux does not remain so dense...but this fic being a continuation of the anime (and not the novel), it has its pro and cons when it comes to relationships and events. **

**Take care and see you to the next chapter! **


	8. Training

**Hello!**

**It is currently 10:50pm as I write these lines, and I spent the 3 last hours to work on this chapter to achieve it lol. I really wanted to achieve it "in time". **

**Maaan, it is already chapter 10! I got the feeling this story will be bigger than Strange Alliance (again, I am not obsessed by numbers but it still amazes me). **

**I do not want to rush things, but I hope I will have it finished by the time next season of Date A Live comes out, so I can re-work my Nia fiction. Nia will finally get her screentime! Yay!**

**This chapter is essentially "light" (you will understand) given the previous chapters. **

**And despite the appearances, we will also have some Drag-Ride fight soon. I blame myself for not having set up fights earlier, because when I look back, 10 chapters before a fight for a mecha/romance work is not really acceptable -_- **

**For your information (and this is totally useless to know), I essentially worked this chapter while listening to Hiroyuki Sawano 2019 concert in Shangai.**

* * *

** ParkWalker: In a certain sense, secondary characters will maybe have a bigger role than some main sometimes... :P Thank you!**

** ZenithTempest: Haaa, again, I understand your point of view but cannot agree. Lux is neither an object nor an idiot in my opinion, and this is why I give him (not only him) introspection. Let us agree we disagree haha. I however hope I will be able to change your mind^^**

** sunipathak26: Yep, to be honest, when I proofread chapter 9, I wondered if I had not gone too much in depth with the characters emotions and thoughts. However, I really think, (and in the novel too) that it is important to dive into one character to grasp his true self. I cannot spoil but, I can only say this fic is not only about "who will get Lux" :3**

** OmegaMetroid Hunter: Thanks! I really enjoy it, and that is why I am pushing myself sometimes... haha**

** Hakuryuu: Mmmh, I was thinking about a scene probably prior to the birth of their children... I will see.  
I liked a lot the fact that Dist was in fact as clumsy as his daughter, despite looking composed, so yeah, I really enjoyed playing this scene "again" (and of course, in the previous chapter, the misunderstanding of this father about his daughter's state...). **

** Mystral 207: I agree but the sooner the better too... :'/  
Well... about what you said... I can only advise you to read this chapter lol**

* * *

Celis gulped.

Her body was tense, her heart was beating hard, and she was feeling strangely hot. All the symptoms of nervousness, to which she was not accustomed.

Nevertheless, she forced herself to breathe deeply and slowly in order to calm down... not to avail.

It was normal, after all. In this kind of situation, controlling one's breathing was rarely enough.

However, Celis had made her decision. She had to convey those words. She had to make peace with herself, and with Lux.

She finally opened her mouth, and let the words she had carefully chosen cross her lips.

"Lux. First of all, I'd like to apologize. I should never have left you alone at that moment, for any reason. There's nothing more to say on this subject. What happened to you is my fault, and I take full responsibility for this incident."

Celis kept her eyes fixed on his, without flinching.

"Such a failure on my part would undoubtedly deserve that I leave my position as Captain of Syvalles, and that you choose another aide. That was my intention. My honor required it."

She hesitated for a moment before his impassive gaze, then decided to continue.

"However... I realized that, despite everything, I would like to... continue my journey with you. I can't explain it myself... but... if there is one thing I am sure of, it is that this my sincere will. To continue to fight with you, to create a better future for this world."

"So... even if I am unworthy... even if I'm not up to it, as a senpai and as a your aide... I ask you, Lux, would you accept, despite my deeds, for me to continue my journey with you?"

The silence that welcomed Celis' words gave her chills.

She imagined the words that Lux could say.

Then, finally, she sighed deeply, releasing the tension again, her hands wet with sweat.

"I, I think I'm ready this time..."

Celis looked up at the ceiling of her room, exhausted, as if this simple conversation had drained her of her strength.

Then she nodded to the teddy bear on a chair she had just spoken to.

"Thank you for listening to me all the way. I really had a hard time finding someone to practice with, you have my gratitude."

Celis was determined to talk to Lux about how she felt, and to apologize. Nevertheless, she still had not found the courage to do so.

Since she could not ask one of her friends (whom she was also avoiding at the moment) to play the role of Lux either, she had finally found this plush to serve as her training partner.

Anyone who had seen the Strongest of the Academy at that particular moment would have either thought of a hallucination or felt an indescribable pity for her.

Celis, on the other hand, felt no shame (as long as she was not caught) doing that. She had to be able to express herself clearly in front of Lux, without being completely disarmed and panicked, as it was usually the case when he was with her.

As if to pass an exam, or defeat an opponent, the key was training: Celis had been spending all her free time in her room for two days, simulating a private conversation with Lux.

Even though the teddy bear had absolutely nothing to do with her kouhai, the first few times Celis, just imagining his presence, had run away from her room.

Since then, she had determined the words she wanted to say and memorized them, so as not to improvise in a hurry.

So, after two days of simulations, Celis thought she was ready. All she had to do was... to find Lux in private, and do it.

Strangely, this simple perspective turned her head.

(The path to redemption is long and fraught with pitfalls...)

Celis shook her head and her cascade of golden hair waved. She could not let these thoughts block her.

The next day, she would go to Lux, alone, to talk to him.

(Alone...)

Celis' face became bright red again at this simple thought.

* * *

The next morning, after a night haunted by strange and indecent dreams (Celis' level of indecency being strict, holding hands was already a shameless act), Celis woke up as usual at dawn.

She did not waste any time, and after dressing, left her room for the Academy's training grounds, as she did every day.

Once there, she went through the changing rooms to put on her pilot suit and went straight to the training.

The latter included several phases. First came pure physical training, with a warm-up with running, practice with a wooden sword to work the strength of her arms and various strength-training exercises.

She then trained to summon her Drag-Ride without incantation. Normally, when one wanted to equip their Drag-Ride, they had to recite a password (incantation).

These precious seconds could prove to be decisive or fatal in combat: it was nevertheless possible, with great concentration and a lot of training, to avoid having to perform this step.

Celis was one of the few Drag-Knights in the world to be able to do so (Yoruka also managed to do so, proof that it was reserved either for the gifted or for those who did not fear training).

Then came finally the Drag-Ride practice, with her own Divine Drag-Ride, Lindwurm.

Celis mainly trained to control her trajectory, maneuverability as well as capacitive herring and spear sequences.

Handling a Divine Drag-Ride required as much talent as stamina, but fortunately, Celis was not lacking in both. She was probably the most enduring Drag-Knight of all the Syvalles.

Nevertheless, when Celis came to train, she had another idea in mind.

Over the weeks, she had noticed that Lux also came to train every morning, to the point that they ended up crossing each other very regularly when either of them finished their training.

This could lead to incidents such as the time she saw Lux almost naked...

As it was rare for other people to pass by when they were training, she would this time take the opportunity to call Lux and talk to him in private.

It was probably the best time of day to do so. Celis herself was amazed by the genius and simplicity of her plan.

What Celis had not expected, however, was that Lux did not show up this morning at the training grounds.

She extended her stretches for ten minutes, but she saw no sign of Lux anywhere. Not on the neighboring grounds, not cleaning the floor somewhere, not even in the changing rooms.

He just did not show up.

Upset by this setback, Celis went to shower quickly and changed her clothes, while ruminating on dark thoughts.

She knew that Lux, like her, was imposing strict discipline on himself. Then why did not he come?

Celis suddenly had a doubt.

Perhaps he had guessed that she would try to approach him? It made sense, since, as she had thought, it was the only time of the day when they were alone.

Celis immediately tried to calm her doubts. There was no point in jumping to conclusions. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Nonetheless, she needed a plan B. She was going to have to give up discretion and ask him for two words in private, in front of the others.

Celis was supposed to go to class now, but fortunately for her, there was a break in the middle of the morning of about 20 minutes.

That would be more than enough to go to Lux's class and ask him to follow her for a quick talk.

Motivated by this idea, Celis finished putting on her uniform and took over the direction of her classroom.

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

Like the other days, Lux was supposed to sleep in and rest. Instead, he struggled with his thoughts in his room, as the sun barely rose.

Lux had for years had a perfectly established routine that made him get up every day at dawn or even earlier.

He had so much to do every day, from his chores and training, to classes and homework, that he found the days to be too short.

However, since he had been attacked, Lux had been forbidden from doing chores and training with a Drag-Ride, for his own good.

Deprived of the two most time-consuming activities of his schedule, Lux was now bored because his biological clock made him wake up at dawn no matter what.

He had tried, on one of the previous days, to go to bed much later than average in the hope of waking up later as well.

As is often the case in this kind of situation, his plan had failed and his body had betrayed him, waking up at the same time as usual, making him even more tired than usual.

Lux had therefore made it a habit in recent days to take advantage of this opportunity to document himself and read various books borrowed from the Academy's library.

His readings were diverse and varied, but focused mainly on geopolitical topics.

The history of the Old Empire, the customs of the country, its economic functioning, its borders... although Lux was far from being ignorant about it, he always found something to learn.

He also knew that, to change a country, strength alone could not be enough. Lux did not intend to take power, but if he wanted to contribute to a better future, he had to understand the choices of others and make his own.

When he was not studying, Lux thought about the puzzle that still haunted him: the possibility that his aggression and the attempt of kidnapping Airi were orchestrated by someone other than the Old Arcadia Empire faction.

Nevertheless, as time passed, neither did he understand or find clues. While for the faction in question, the benefits and goals of these operations were clear, Lux did not see who else could benefit from them.

No other nobleman or faction hated him so fiercely, and even if they did, those who remained would not have attacked him because of his power as Drag-Knight.

To remove such a strong ally on their own would have been foolishness... or, in the case of the nobility of the Old Kingdom, unspeakable hatred.

The Republic of Heiburg, which had tried to overthrow the New Kingdom, could have been involved, but it would have been illogical for them once again to attempt such a dice move a second time in a row, when they were already suspected.

(Maybe, I see shadows in the corner…)

Lux killed time as he could, until it was time to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

It was always strange for him to skip training, especially since he always took the opportunity to greet Celis, who also imposed a strict discipline on herself.

At this thought, Lux remembered that he also had to talk to her, following his discussion with Sharis.

(Now that I am no longer confined to the infirmary, I should be able to find an opportunity to do so...)

Lux immediately decided to visit Celis in his classroom during the morning break.

* * *

When Celis arrived in class, she greeted her classmates politely. To her pleasant surprise, Sharis, who had avoided her in the previous days, approached her with an embarrassed look.

"Hello, Celis. I wanted to tell you... for everything that happened... I'm sorry. I'm responsible for everything... if I hadn't told you to go, nothing would have happened. I sincerely believe that you have no responsibility for what happened to Lux... and that on the contrary, without you, he would've died."

Celis was speechless, but Sharis did not give her the time to answer.

"So... even if I can understand why you're mad at me... I'd like us to continue to be friends, the two of us. Even if it's hard... I'd like us to move forward, to talk to each other like before, without trying to avoid each other out of fear."

Celis closed her eyes for a moment.

Sharis had formulated exactly what Celis had wanted to express to her, and more or less her exact thoughts.

She thought herself that she was responsible for everything, and that it was her responsibility to take responsibility for everything. Celis had blamed her inattention and her weakness, without thinking for a moment that others could feel the same way.

She had thought only about herself, only about her feelings, without caring about others.

And now, she understood it better. She could hardly imagine how Sharis must have felt when the news of the incident had reached her.

It must have been like sending someone to their death yourself and then seeing someone else take the blame and suffer.

(I, am definitely blind...)

Celis smiled.

"I'm sorry too, for what you've been through, Sharis. I too want us to continue our journey together, and to keep fighting side by side."

Sharis smiled back at her and without warning, hugged Celis.

This gave birth to rumours that Sharis and Celis were actually in love with each other, this story sticking to Celis' reputation as a man-hater.

During the next class, Celis listened with one ear to their teacher who was religiously exposing them mathematical formulas.

It was not in her habits to daydream in class, but every second that passed brought closer the moment when she would have to talk to Lux.

Although Celis was waiting impatiently for this moment, her nervousness was growing bigger and bigger.

However, she had presented her project to Sharis, who immediately approved it.

When the class ended, announcing the morning break, Celis nodded to Sharis, who wished her good luck by raising her thumbs, and...

Like a tornado, Celis dashed with all the power of her legs, reaching a speed as impressive as inhuman.

To reach Lux's class, there were two paths, one direct, and the other turning around the Academy.

However, the most direct was also the most obstructed, as it led to the school cafeteria, which was as crowded during the morning break as it was at lunchtime.

Celis therefore chose to make the detour in order to be able to run in the corridors at full speed, meeting only a few stunned students who later swore they had seen Celis running on the walls like a ninja.

It only took her a minute and a half to reach Lux's class, braking so hard that the friction produced by her shoes gave off a burning smell.

Gathering all her will, Celis (who did not break a sweat because of this sprint) took a firm and determined step into the classroom.

Her eyes looked for Lux, not to find him. Nevertheless, other familiar faces were present in the class, which she had not seen for several days.

Intrigued by her crashing arrival and her presence, Philuffy, Lisha and Krulcifer stared at her with a curious look.

"Excuse me... but I need to talk to Lux. Do you know where he is?"

Without letting herself be taken aback or any appear on her face, Celis asked her question aloud.

Her friends exchanged a look, then Lisha finally answered.

"Um... I'm sorry, but you just missed him. It's quite unusual of him, but he came out just as the course ended. We tried to ask him where he was going, but..."

(...He is not here.)

Celis' mind only managed to summarize Lisha's answer.

Lux, was not there.

This time, Celis took it as a violent setback. Again?

Was it another coincidence? It was possible, but... at that very moment...

A sentence from her father came back to her.

(Two coincidences cannot be considered as such. Only the naive believe in coincidences.)

Nevertheless, Celis wanted to believe, no, still believed in Lux. He was not the kind of person to run away, to run away.

Unable to formulate one more word, Celis turned around and prepared to leave the classroom when...

"Celis-senpai!"

Lisha's voice interrupted her.

"I just want you to know that... what that ero-woman said the other day... none of us meant it! Despite what she said, and what you may think... you have nothing to blame yourself for, okay?!"

"!..."

Celis stopped abruptly.

"She's telling the truth. I sincerely hope you didn't have the nerve to doubt us."

Krulcifer's calm and posed voice joined Lisha's.

"Mmh. Celis-senpai has done nothing wrong. You saved Lu-chan."

Even Philuffy, who rarely expressed her opinion...

(So, from the beginning... I was wrong... I thought I had become unworthy to talk to them, to be their senpai and captain... but I was wrong... completely wrong...)

Celis, touched by their feelings, felt the tears coming to her eyes. However, she forced herself to hold them back.

(I must not let their senpai look even more pitiful...)

Celis turned, and looked at her kouhai.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to continue to live up to your trust. And..."

She hesitated. She was supposed to go looking for Lux before the break was over.

"If you see Lux... tell him I'd like to talk to him."

She left, without worrying about the commotion caused by her words in the class. After all, more than a dozen students had heard her asking to talk to Lux.

In view of their relationship as Paladin and aide, in addition to the recent incident, the craziest theories were born afterwards.

Unfortunately for her, Celis, even while touring the Academy, using her sharp senses, failed to find Lux during the break.

The words of her friends had warmed her heart, so she welcomed this setback quite peacefully.

After all, she could still talk to him during the lunch break. She knew that Lux would usually either eat in the cafeteria, surrounded by his friends, or outside in the Academy gardens, if the weather allowed it.

In either case, she would have no trouble persuading her friends to leave her with him for a few minutes.

(Yes. And then I can invite him to lunch, eventually. I read in a book that senpai often invite their kouhai to eat...)

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

When Lux arrived in class, after greeting his friends as usual, he sat next to Philuffy, busy nibbling on a slice of an apple pie.

The three hours of classes passed surprisingly quickly, as they had on the previous two days. This was probably due to the fact that Lux was happy not to remain inactive all day.

Five minutes before the bell rang, Lux remembered that he had to go to Celis and left his seat in a hurry to rush out of the classroom as soon as the teacher left.

However, he had to slow down once outside, as the corridor he had to follow to get to Celis' class was particularly crowded during the break.

Five minutes later, Lux arrived at his destination, but when he asked his senpai where Celis was, they told him that she had left the classroom by teleporting before their eyes.

Disappointed, Lux also looked for Sharis with her eyes, in the hope of getting a message across to Celis, but it appeared that Celis had "been absent for an urgent need" according to her friends, who refused to give details.

(I guess I will have another occasion at noon...)

Nevertheless, Lux decided, consciously, to take a different route back to his class, making a detour and hoping to meet Celis.

It was possible to return there by another route: the corridors were less frequented but the trip was longer.

Nevertheless, luck did not smile to him. However, when he returned to class, Lux learned from his classmates that Celis had rushed into the classroom two minutes after he left to talk to him.

He understood with dismay that they had both just missed each other, and also heard whispers from the other students.

"A senpai and a kouhai, huhu..."

"I wonder who dominates who..."

"Shameless..."

"But I thought Celis-senpai preferred women... what a pity..."

* * *

Once back in class, Celis began to develop several strategies, without noticing that the rest of the class observed her with a worried look on their faces.

Her concentration was such that her classmates swore they had seen an aura escape from her body during the following school hours, like a golden halo.

The class teacher later admitted to his colleagues that this was the first time a student had shown such passion for her history class.

Again, when the end of school was announced, Celis moved so fast that it seemed as if she had used Lindwurm's Divine Raiment, Divine Gate, which allowed her to teleport herself wherever she wanted within a 50-mel radius.

Unfortunately, despite her speed, she found Lux's classroom empty… again. Going directly to plan B, she went to the cafeteria, where she saw her friends choosing a table.

But Lux was not among them.

In a flash, she appeared beside Tillfur, who was sitting down.

"Excuse me."

"Wow! Celis-senpai?!"

Tillfur jumped up, noticing her presence.

"Don't surprise me like this!"

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent. Have you seen Lux again? Did you talk to him?"

The girls looked embarrassed.

"Yes, we told him... but... he left for lunch with Airi apparently."

Lisha mumbled, looking away, as if it bothered her as much as Celis.

"With Airi?"

"Yes. But they didn't tell us where. All I know is that Airi wanted them to be alone."

Noct, who was also present, took over, while Krulcifer nodded.

"I, I see... this... this is... regrettable."

Celis' expression changed completely, and she now looked like someone who had lost a loved one.

"Than, thank you..."

"Ah, wait, Celis-senpai!"

Tillfur tried to call her, but Celis had already moved away, obviously shaken.

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

When the alarm announcing the lunch break rang in the classroom, Lux quietly got up and headed for the exit.

He intended to go to see Celis and eventually eat with her and the others. Lux was also happy, because from what her friends had told him, Celis had managed to break the ice with them.

He had feared that she would be too angry at herself and not dare to come and talk to them.

(Ah, I guess I was wrong. Celis-senpai is no longer as clumsy as before...)

"Ara, Lux-kun, why do you have such a stupid smile on your face?"

Lux had not heard Krulcifer approaching him while he was walking.

"Err, Krulcifer-san..."

"Maybe you were imagining the day of our wedding?"

Krulcifer approached her face, which had a mischievous expression, from Lux's.

"Perhaps you'd like us to discuss our future ceremony?"

"Oi, you two! Stop it right now!"

Lisha separated them, her face red.

"My? How dare you interrupting two engaged lovers?"

"You..."

Lux had a wry smile.

"I, I have to go talk to Celis-senpai. Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Lisha and Krulficer exchanged an insightful look.

"All right, all right, but don't hang around!"

"All right. See you later, Lux-kun."

Philuffy had already left without waiting for them. As she used to start her meal with dessert, she usually wanted to arrive first to rob the buffet before the others.

However, before they separated when they reached the classroom door, a shadow suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_**Nii-san..."**_

"?!"

The murmur of the shadow startled Lux, Krulcifer and Lisha.

"Ai, Airi?!"

Lux, after a moment of hesitation, recognized his sister. However, she had such a terrifying expression on her face that she could have been mistaken for a demon.

"Yes... I'd like to talk to you, Nii-san. In private."

"Err, now? This is..."

Lux was embarrassed. Airi looked particularly angry, but he also had to go see his senpai.

"Ah, I know, you have to go to lunch. Oh, Nii-san, I have a great idea. Why don't we go do that, just the two of us, somewhere quiet, to have a little chat?"

"Actually, I have to go talk to..."

"Ah, I get it. In Nii-san's eyes, I'm just a nuisance, because he absolutely must go seduce another girl to enlarge his harem, right?"

Airi's voice was so cold that the others almost felt their ears freeze.

"It doesn't matter. I understood that Nii-san's family means nothing to him. He spends his time acting recklessly, putting himself in danger without thinking about others, and then prefers to ignore them."

"Fine..."

Lux sighed and decided to give up. He did not really know why Airi seemed so angry, but he understood that there was no way out of it without granting her request.

He then turned to Lisha and Krulcifer, asking them to explain it to Celis.

"Can you-"

"Can you leave us alone? For once, I'd like Nii-san and I not to be disturbed."

Unfortunately, before he could formulate his thought, Airi cut him off, and dragged him after her without giving him time to speak.

To his surprise, Airi did not take him to the cafeteria or the Academy garden, but came out of the Academy and took him to the top of the tower that dominated Cross Field.

Looking back, he felt like he came here often to talk alone with someone. Moreover, the last time he and Airi met there was to warn him of Yoruka's escape, who then joined them.

Airi was still holding his arm and pulling him without a word since they had left the Academy, and holding two lunch boxes in her other hand. However, climbing up the stairs of the building left her breathless, unable to pull her brother.

After all, unlike Lux who trained daily, Airi, who had a more fragile constitution, lacked endurance and strength.

She also tried to compensate this by studying as much as she could. It was her way of fighting.

Finally, Airi signaled to her brother to sit on the floor. A light breeze from the south was blowing, so it was hot even when not exposed to the sun, as in their case.

Airi sat carefully in front of Lux, a mel away, then handed him a boxing lunch.

"Ah, thank you."

"Sorry, Nii-san. It wasn't prepared by another girl who wanted to seduce you, but by me this time."

"Err..."

Lux had a wry smile, but did not know what to say.

"Thank you for the meal."

Lux started eating with gratitude. Airi was quite good at cooking, after studying the subject a lot (probably to please her brother).

This was a change for Lux, because very few of his close friends knew how to cook correctly.

Lisha, who was a princess, barely knew how to boil water.

Philuffy was better at devouring the ingredients.

Celis was more specialized in the preparation of poisons (unintentionally).

Yoruka was surely better at preparing poisons (intentionally).

Only Krulcifer, thinking about it twice, was talented. Perhaps the Triad too, given their more modest origins, were more capable...

A few minutes later, Lux had his mouth full of fried chicken when he noticed that Airi was looking at him.

Her gaze was now devoid of any anger. Airi then opened her mouth.

"Nii-san. The reason I wanted to spend this time alone with you... is because I wanted to talk to you."

Lux swallowed and noticed that Airi had not touched her meal.

"I hesitated all this time, during your convalescence... But I made my decision, because I could no longer bear it."

Airi breathed in calmly.

"Nii-san... do you care about me?"

"Eh?..."

Lux was perplexed by this question.

"Do I mean something to you?"

Lux understood that Airi was serious.

"Airi... of course I care about you. Of course you mean something to me."

"How much do I count for you?"

Airi insisted, but her question was a little embarrassing. Nevertheless, Lux responded calmly.

"More than my own life."

Airi nodded slowly.

"Nii-san, if anything happened to me... if I died... would you be sad?"

Her question worried Lux.

"Airi... what's happening?"

"Answer me, Nii-san."

Lux clenched his fist briefly.

"... of course. Sad wouldn't be enough to define that... You're the only family I have left. If anything ever happened to you... I'd blame myself for the rest of my life."

Lux searched for words.

"If anything ever happened to you... I don't think eternity would be enough to erase the pain I'd feel."

Airi had a sad smile. Apparently, she had expected this answer.

"Nii-san... know that I feel exactly the same way about you."

Her voice was just a whisper, that the wind carried to Lux's ears.

"So... can you imagine, how I felt, when I was told you almost died last week?"

Tears were now flowing from Airi's eyes. She was angry because she had tried to stay strong until the end, but her emotions had finally taken over.

"When I was told... that you were dead, but Celis-senpai had managed to bring you back to life... that we didn't know what the consequences might be... Did you know, how I felt then?..."

"…"

Lux could not find anything to answer. Maybe because there was nothing to answer.

A few moments earlier, when Airi had asked him if he would be sad if she died, he had, for a second, imagined it.

The perspective of losing Airi had dug a huge hole in his chest, as if he had been physically pierced.

Lux could not answer Airi's question, because he could not imagine the shock she must have felt either. Her and his friends.

Lux had already escaped death before. Many times. When he activated the Over Limit against Ragnarok Yggdrasil, he was unconscious for three days. By that time, he had already caused others serious concern.

And now...

"I..."

Airi had noticed his sudden distress.

"No, of course you can't, Nii-san. And you won't be able to. Because as soon as you feel that a danger threatens someone, even a stranger, you decide to endure everything on your own."

Lux could not deny that. It was in his nature It was not even a conscious decision, but something engraved within him. Since Philuffy had saved him and proved to him that even in the depths of darkness, anyone could be saved, he instinctively tried to help others at all costs.

If he was the only one who suffered and was hurt, that was fine with him.

"It's your desire, and what you consider your duty. But Nii-san... I beg you... stop acting like your life has no value."

Airi's voice was barely audible.

"Think of those who care about you... Lisha-sama, Krulcifer-san, Philuffy, Celis-senpai, Sharis-senpai, Noct, Tillfur-san, Relie-san, Yoruka... and me. For all of us... your life is far from being worthless, Nii-san."

Airi leaned forward and put her hands on Lux's shoulders. The tears that wet her cheeks gave Lux the effect that as many daggers pierced his heart.

"I'm sure for you, even what happened the other day isn't that serious. You've escaped death so many times, it doesn't affect you more than that. But for us... for me... every time, I fear not to see you again. I fear that maybe, this time will finally be the one fatal to you."

"So... stop putting yourself in danger, and stop acting like everything's fine. Do it for us. Stop sacrificing yourself all the time."

Airi lowered her head, sobbing and shaking.

"I don't want to lose you, Nii-san..."

Lux took Airi in his arms and closed his eyes, while his sister clung to him and hugged him with all her strength, sobbing gently, releasing all the tension and fear she had accumulated all that time.

"Promise me... that you'll stop sacrificing yourself..."

Airi's words, as well as seeing her crying when she was usually so strong, tore Lux apart.

She had identified two of his biggest flaws. His poor self-esteem, as well as the fact that he did not hesitate to put himself in danger if it could save someone else.

In Lux's eyes, as Airi had pointed out, his own life did not matter in the end. Simply because he had sworn to devote his life to others.

But his sister's words made him realize that, paradoxically, by putting himself at the service of others, he was showing unparalleled selfishness.

He was fighting to protect his loved ones. He was putting himself in danger for them. But by doing so, each of his wounds, each of his fights worried them.

Lux knew it unconsciously, but Airi had made him realize that if he died, he would cause much more harm to his friends than if he did not fight for them.

It was crushing his heart, but despite that, he knew that the path he had taken was not the wrong one.

Nor could he, for his own happiness and the happiness of his friends, deny other people.

There was only one way to solve this problem and make everyone happy.

Lux had to get stronger. Stronger to continue to help people, fight for what he believed in, and come back alive to those he loved.

Finally, Lux opened her mouth.

"Airi... I'm sorry I caused you so much anguish. I'm sincerely sorry I did this to you..."

He hesitated.

"But... I can't make you that promise. Even though I know how sad you would be... if I don't do something, nothing will change. I want to build a world... a future, where we no longer have to worry about that. And for that, I have to fight."

"…"

"So please, Airi, wait for me. Wait for me. I swear I'll come back no matter what, so you can scold me, and we'll share meals together again, as well as times alone."

Airi remained silent for a moment, still buried in her brother's arms.

Then...

"Nii-san... Idiot..."

"Sorry..."

"I know you won't change your mind, so... I'll wait for you. But... it's a promise, okay?"

"Yes. I promise I'll come home, no matter what."

The siblings remained entwined for a few more minutes, before finally separating, and finishing their meal in an embarrassing silence.

* * *

Celis was in a state of distress, especially because, despite her vow to redeem herself with Lux and to move forward, doubts came back to haunt her.

She had tried to talk to him three times in less than half a day, and all three times she had failed.

Celis was beginning to think that Lux avoided her. She had done her best the first few times to rule out this possibility because she sincerely believed that her kouhai was not like that, unlike her.

But now, despite all her efforts, the elements logically overlapped.

The fact that Lux had not come to train in the morning, when he had always done so, even before joining the Academy.

That he had left his class in less than two minutes during the break, as if he had known that Celis would take the opportunity to come and see him.

And now, his sister, Airi, who monopolized him for lunch, as if to take him away from her once again.

Airi must have been mad at Celis too. This could explain why she had specified not to disturb them.

(Yes... everything becomes clear. They are both mad at me... or, in any case, they are not ready to talk to me again right now...)

However, Celis refused to let herself be defeated. Her will was not the type to break so easily.

If she weren't going to talk to him, nothing would get better.

(I... I will try again tomorrow, and as many times as necessary. After all, constant effort is the greatest shortcut in life. I have had more bitter failures in the past!)

Motivating herself, Celis went to lunch, and spent the rest of the day thinking about other opportunities to talk to Lux.

Instead of going to do her homework with Sharis in the shared study room at the end of the day, as she used to do, she preferred to go back to her room to practice again with her teddy bear.

Before starting her session, Celis did her hair again and dusted her uniform. She nevertheless felt a little silly to take care of her appearance to talk to a stuffed toy, but quickly chased away these ideas.

Performing a breathing control exercise, she positioned herself in front of her "interlocutor".

However, as she was about to recite her lines, footsteps resounded in the hallway, and her door opened violently.

Someone was pushed inside, and looked at her with blank eyes.

Celis then realized that she was in a rather delicate position.

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

It was rare for Lux to feel so disturbed after a meal. His stomach was tight, not because of what he had eaten, which Airi had prepared, but because of the feelings his sister had expressed.

He was now trying his best to focus on the course he was taking, but there was nothing to do. His thoughts derived to the words Airi had spoken, no matter what.

In combat, one of Lux's abilities was to observe and understand the psychology, and thus the pattern of action of his enemies. This allowed him to develop hypotheses and strategies to counter them.

However, even he realized it, outside of fighting, he rarely managed to understand the real feelings of others.

Perhaps this was because he himself unconsciously closed himself to these feelings, in order not to be hurt.

However, he thought he understood and knew his sister, Airi. The only family he had left, in whom he had absolute confidence.

Lux was convinced he knew her like the back of his hand. That was why the feelings and fears she had expressed had disturbed Lux so much.

He had always thought that Airi was a strong person, who understood why he was fighting and accepted it over time. Of course, she scolded him and got angry when he did too much, worried when he was hurt, but he thought he had gotten her approval.

Obviously, this was not the case. If Airi did not try harder than that to hold him back, it was ultimately because she knew it was useless, even if she was dying to.

_**"For all of us... your life is far from being worthless, Nii-san."**_

Lux remembered this particular sentence.

(I am glad... But...)

Lux sighed so loudly that several students turned their heads in his direction and the teacher gave him a surprised look.

He realized then that his sigh could have passed for someone who was deeply bored with the course.

Lux apologized, embarrassed, and soon found himself struggling with his thoughts again.

(I always knew it unconsciously... that they cared about me…but when I think about it, I never did anything to answer them… I must have worried them so many times, since all this time...)

Lux sincerely wanted to save others. But considering how unfair and harsh the world was, he had to fight. He did not want to remain selfish and content himself with his own happiness.

However, by putting himself in danger, he was causing harm to those he loved and loved.

Favoring his ideals, following his instincts without thinking about the consequences and feelings of his friends... was also selfish.

So, what was the right way to go?

Both seemed right. Lux felt that no matter what he would do, he would end up hurting someone.

That was why he had chosen a third way. He had sworn, with Airi, to continue to pursue his ideals, but always to always come back home.

(I will keep my promise. I do not want to make her cry anymore. Neither her nor anyone else...)

Reassured with this idea, Lux suddenly remembered that he still had to talk to Celis after school.

Lisha and the others had informed him that Celis had stopped by the cafeteria at noon and looked for him, just like during the morning break.

She had apparently looked more than disappointed when she learned that Lux and Airi had both left.

Lux, who had a bad feeling, wanted to avoid any misunderstanding and talk to her as soon as possible.

At the end of the classes, he went to the common study room where Celis usually spend the rest of the day before dinner, but could not find her.

Lux was starting to despair. The number of times they missed each other in the same day was as impossible as improbable.

He left the room and leaned against the wall of the corridor.

"If this continues, I'll never be able to talk to Celis-senpai..."

Lux sighed in a low voice.

"Aruji-sama, perhaps you'd like me to spy on your future concubine so that you can be informed of her precise movements?"

Yoruka had just appeared in Lux's shadow, who was not even surprised.

"No... Maybe I'm imagining things, but... I'm finally afraid that Celis-senpai will jump to conclusions."

Lux stopped.

"By the way, Yoruka, Lisha told me what you said to Celis-senpai when I was unconscious. It's not..."

Lux was looking for a way to tell Yoruka that what she had done was wrong, but he felt like a parent scolding his child, or a master punishing a slave; the two roles did not fit him.

"My apologies, Aruji-sama. Obviously, I didn't mean a word of what I said at that time. I was just testing her resolve."

Yoruka bowed.

"Testing her resolve?"

"Yes. As she's one of your possible concubines, I wanted to make sure that her love for you was sincere."

"Her love?!"

Lux panicked.

"Yes. I know Aruji-sama is insensitive to this kind of thing, but in order to safeguard your lineage, it's better that your birth mothers be devoted to you body and soul."

"…"

Lux chose to ignore (as often) Yoruka's indecent talk. Nevertheless...

"So... so what?"

The fact that he himself asked the question, given his point of view on the subject, surprised him.

Why was he asking this, when he was determined not to take a wife until he had atoned for his sins?

"From what I've observed, the results seem rather positive."

"Did you spy on her?!"

"Of course. It's my duty."

"It's not your duty at all!"

"Oh? Lux-kun, what are you doing here? And why are you screaming?"

As Lux lost his temper, Sharis appeared in the hallway.

Before he could say anything, Yoruka bowed again and disappeared.

"...I _was_ _talking_ to Yoruka..."

"Ah, I understand better."

"And, and you, Sharis-senpai?"

"Well, I'm here to study. In case you haven't noticed, you're outside the study room."

Sharis teased him kindly.

"I, I know..."

"... Lux-kun, you can tell me if something's wrong."

Apparently, his senpai had noticed that something was out of place. Lux smiled and decided not to deny it.

In a few minutes, he summed up his day, how he had not managed to see Celis, but did not talk about his discussion with Airi.

Once he had finished, Sharis massaged her neck with one hand, looking embarrassed.

"Ah... I wonder if I was right to ask that after all..."

"Right?"

Lux smiled at Sharis' answer.

"All right, Lux-kun. I think I can help you to solve your problem. You just need to see and talk to Celis, right?"

"Uh... yes..."

"If she's not here, she's either training or in her room studying alone. Otherwise, it means she's out, and there's not much we can do about it now."

"I see..."

"If you were seen alone lurking around the third-year dormitory, I think your image would greatly suffer."

"I could always say I'm only here to visit Celis-senpai?"

"Ah, Lux-kun, you're so innocent. If you were to answer that, I think the repercussions would be even worse."

"Excuse me?"

Sharis smiled indulgently at Lux's suggestion.

"Forget it. To make it easier, I'm going to go directly with you. It won't stop rumors from running if someone sees us, but at least it'll look less suspicious."

"Than, thank you?"

Lux did not really know if it was a good idea, but Sharis had already grabbed his arm to drag him away.

(I feel like today, no matter what I do, I am to be dragged like this...)

Lux resigned himself and accepted his fate, especially since apparently he might have the chance to do what he had been trying to do all day.

* * *

As the Cross Field Academy was reserved for girls from fortunate families, it had single rooms for all students (except for Lux who had been forced by Relie to share the Philuffy Academy).

After a walk that lasted a good ten minutes, the time to climb the steps of the building housing the rooms and cross several corridors, Sharis stopped in front of a particular door.

Only then did she release Lux's arm.

The latter did not bother to ask if they had arrived at the right one.

Lux stepped forward to knock on the door, but Sharis held him back.

Intrigued, Lux tilted his head.

"Lux-kun, if we tell Celis that you came to visit her, there's a 50% chance she'll even refuse to open the door."

"Isn't that... isn't that a cruel statement?..."

"No. It's the truth."

Lux was about to ask what they were supposed to do, but Sharis took him by surprise.

"It's simple. Surprise attack!"

With these words, Sharis opened the door suddenly.

"Good luck, Lux-kun!"

Sharis then pushed Lux inside and closed the door behind him.

Lux, caught off guard, stumbled into the carefully maintained room in which he had just been pushed, but did not have time to observe it because one particular scene had caught his eye.

Celis, her face as red as Tiamat, Lisha's Divine Drag-Ride, stood right in front of a teddy bear sitting on a chair, as if she was in the middle of a conversation with it.

Lux felt that he was once again witnessing something he would rather have ignored the existence.

Cold sweat ran down his back, while a deep silence settled, as both he and his senpai remained frozen.

And finally...

"He, hello, Celis-senpai..."

"…"

* * *

**This... has turned into a difficult situation. **

**To change from the "dramatic/heavy toned" previous chapters, I wanted this time a funny yet constructive chapter, hence the difficulties of Lux an Celis to get in touch and all the misunderstandings. **

**Well I am saying that but I still managed to pull off a scene with Airi breaking down... sigh. **

**In any case. I hope you enjoyed this quite long chapter!**

**See you next time (I am going to sleep now X_x)! **


	9. Love

**Hello!**

**Phew, managed to update within a month, exactly... Sorry about that. **

**We are entering as you know a quite busy period. I will do my best to offer you a new chapter before Christmas, this is a promise! But now that I think about it, characters who make promises often die...  
**

**I think I have now found the ideal process for the fic.  
Writing it in french, then using a very good translator that proposes many translations for the same word, allows me to (in my opinion) provide a good quality, compared to my previous stories, so I will definitely keep this (only downside being the time spent on each chapter lol, but quality over quantity!).**

**Please enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

**OmegaMetroid Hunter: Hello and thanks! Ah, glad to hear it! Inspiration often comes when you do not expect it... most of my fics were born from a single scene idea, that I developed afterwards (like, if I want this scene to happen, I need this, this and this...). Good luck! **

**Hakuryuu: Thanks! Yeah, Lux stopping risking his life for others is nearly impossible. As for the fight, you will have your answers here. I will just say that, even if the story is focused around Lux and Celis (is it?), do not forget that this is not only about them but also about the New Kingdom... **  
**As for DAL, anime always have adaptations issues, I am just glad in this case it provides more popularity for the girls as well as work for animators and seiyuu!**

**ParkWalker: Many thanks! ^o^ Yep, even in the novels, it quite stunned me that each time Lux nearly died Airi was just tearing up a bit then coming back to normal. Even if you are used to it, I don't know, I feel like she would need to express her worries for real... **

**Mystral 207: Ah, you may be right. Read to find out! :D  
****Yoruka is also slowly changing... this is hard, even more in a fanfiction,to get characters to change in a correct/logical way. Thank you for your support and sorry for the misunderstanding! **

* * *

In the room, only Sharis' distant steps as she walked down the hall, could be heard.

Apart from that, there was absolute silence. Lux could only hear the beating of his heart, which resounded in his ears like drums.

He felt like he was in a life-and-death situation, as when he had faced the Ragnaroks before.

His heart was beating so fast that he was convinced it was going to explode in his chest.

Lux was also stressed because he had unexpectedly entered a girl's room, and to make the matter worse, his senpai's.

But the worst part, to be honest, was that he had caught her in a more than embarrassing situation, once again.

Certainly, Lux knew that Celis had a strange habit, being lonely, of confiding sometimes to animals. He had seen her exchange with a cat and a hedgehog, after all.

However, the most disturbing thing about Lux was that Celis was probably talking to, or about to talk to, a teddy bear in a chair.

Seeing that she was no longer even talking to a living being disturbed him even more, oddly enough. He was also aware of the embarrassment that Celis must have felt when discovered like that, and it only made his own discomfort worse.

His instinct buzzed his neck and shouted at him to apologize and run away.

Nevertheless, Lux suddenly noticed that Celis was shaking too. Her legs bent slightly, as if she was about to take off with an explosive dash of which she had the secret. Her body language was not lying.

Realizing that his senpai was about to run away like him, Lux calmed down a little. Obviously, if he was embarrassed, then for Celis, it must have been ten, a hundred times worse.

Nevertheless...

They had been trying to see each other since the beginning of the day, without success: they were now in one of the only places in the Academy where no one would disturb them, and where they were alone.

In other words, it was an excellent opportunity, which should not be wasted by running away... or letting Celis go.

However, Lux knew she could not be underestimated either.

Celis was a monster of endurance, strength and speed, probably the most physically hardened in the entire Academy. It was likely that in terms of pure endurance, she surpassed Lux.

Lux made his decision.

He was going to block the door, the only room exit to prevent any escape. He was then going to be able to explain himself with his senpai.

(As soon as I move, she will move too. Her reflexes are impressive. I will only get one chance!)

Celis and Lux acted simultaneously, and, in a fuzzy movement, rushed towards the door.

Unfortunately, their action was so synchronous that they collided violently with each other and by reflex, caught up with each other to prevent themselves from falling.

Because of the mysteries of gravity, Lux found his head buried in Celis' breasts, his arms passed around her chest, while Celis herself was on her knees, her hands firmly holding Lux's butt.

Fortunately for them, as they were in Celis' room, no one else saw them in this position.

Nevertheless, after a moment of confusion due to the shock, Lux became aware of his situation. But despite this, he could not let go right away.

Put it plainly, Lux was "used to" accidentally groping girls. This feeling was no stranger to him, even if it remained as embarrassing as enticing.

The contact of his arms with his senpai's body, the soft texture of her breasts in which he literally drowned, and her inextricable smell were already in itself enough to make him turn his head.

But this time, Celis was also involved. Feeling her hands holding his butt had something inexplicable that had lit a fire in Lux's chest.

After a superhuman effort, Lux managed to look up at Celis' face.

His heart then missed a beat.

Celis panted gently, her face red, feverish. She looked completely lost, but also...

"What, what's going on..."

Celis' whisper came to Lux's ears, and her warm breath on his forehead almost made him unconscious.

Suddenly, Celis, visibly in a daze, pressed Lux's butt, as if to try to understand what she was grasping.

The surprise attack made Lux jump.

"Ce, Celis-senpai?!"

A wretched moan escaped his lips, while Celis continued unconsciously.

"What... this is… both soft and firm..."

All these stimuli were too much for the innocent Lux: in order to prevent his body from committing a crime, his brain imposed a temporary stop.

In other words, Lux temporarily lost consciousness in the arms (or rather breasts) of his senpai and collapsed, steam coming out from his ears.

"Ah... Lu, Lux?! What... Hold on, Lux!"

Celis seemed to come to her senses when Lux's body slipped over hers, threatening to fall to the ground.

She could almost see Lux's soul flying away through his mouth. His face was red, his eyes hollow.

Celis gently shook him until he regained consciousness. He did not seem to have understood what had happened, and Celis did not have any clear memories of when they collided either.

They were both now sitting in seiza face to face, confused and not knowing what to say.

Celis felt that this kind of situation was happening too often to them lately...

She took a long breath to calm down: after all, she was finally in the situation she had been looking for all day.

Alone with him.

And this time, it was time to take on her senpai responsibilities: she was certainly not going to let Lux take the lead once again.

She had to open hostilities.

"Err... Celis-senpai..."

"Stop!"

So when she saw Lux talking first, she immediately interrupted him.

"Eh?"

"I mean... please, Lux-kun... once, just once... let me look good in front of you as senpai..."

In truth, it was more of a request than an order, but Lux seemed to understand and nodded in silence.

Celis wanted to prove to him and herself that she had changed. She could not run away forever. She could not keep losing her temper in front of that boy.

Strangely, when she had these thoughts, her nervousness flew away. She was herself again, in control of her movements, her thoughts.

Calmly, she told Lux everything she wanted to tell him.

Everything she felt when she found him inanimate in the hallway on that famous day.

The incessant regrets she had felt as a result, the words of Yoruka who had almost broken her, then on the contrary, invigorated her in a certain way.

The words of her father that had also hurt her.

Her determination to continue her journey with Lux, no matter what... and finally, how she had been afraid that he and Airi would hate her after that day spent chasing him.

Her regrets, her doubts, everything she had on her mind. Celis told him absolutely everything, without omitting anything.

During this exchange, she and Lux laughed at their misadventures and misunderstandings, exchanged embarrassed smiles when the memories were embarrassing, or quieted down, looking serious, when the subject was more serious.

Nevertheless, they were in harmony: it was as if their emotions were one. Talking about all these things that had been kept silent for so long was a real liberation for both of them.

However, Celis was not surprised to know that Lux had tortured himself almost as much as she had. She had underestimated him and his kindness.

Since she had met Lux, a feeling had begun to gently burn her heart.

Now, this feeling had completely invaded her and swelled her chest.

* * *

The sun had been setting for a while, but Lux and Celis were still talking in her room, lit only by a candle and the light of the full moon.

Lux was beginning to feel tired, but being with his senpai seemed to give him strength.

Celis, on the other hand, did not seem to be affected at all: nevertheless, even if she seemed happy to talk with Lux, she kept apologizing to him again and again, whenever she could, for what had happened.

After hearing her apologies dozens of times, Lux began to feel guilty.

He decided not to hide this feeling from her, as they had been talking to each other openly for several hours.

"Celis-senpai. As I told you, you're not the only one at fault, so please stop apologizing. I'm sorry too-"

"Lux. You may say that, but you have apologized at least as many times as I have for this misunderstanding..."

Celis spoke with a sulky face.

Lux had to admit that she was right. He thought she had been apologizing too much when he himself had done the same thing without realizing it.

"Sorr... err, you're right."

Lux almost did the same thing again but managed to recover.

"However... I'm guilty of one thing. I'm selfish."

"Excuse me?"

"Airi made me realize it. Every time I fought, for you... I didn't think about your feelings. All I could think about was protecting you, satisfying my desire to save everyone. And..."

Lux forced herself to look Celis in the eyes.

"Airi told me that... if I were to die... she'd be sad, more than sad. As I'd be if anything happened to her."

In front of Celis' questioning gaze, Lux straightened his back.

"Yes, I know, it seems obvious... But until now, even if I knew that, I always thought I wouldn't mind dying to protect the people I cared about. However... I finally realized that dying would be the worst injury I could inflict to them."

"Airi told me that I had to stop pretending that my own life was worthless. So, for behaving so selfishly all this time, Celis-senpai... I apologize."

Celis remained silent. Her blue eyes seemed to absorb all of Lux's being.

Then...

"Airi, really... she even manages to put words on feelings I can't express..."

She sighed with a smile.

"Lux. I accept your apology. And, know that..."

Celis blushes slightly.

"I, too, would be sad... if you died."

(?!)

This surprise attack caught Lux off guard and he felt his cheeks burning, as he stammered, searching for his words.

This chain reaction also made Celis panic and for several seconds none of them could align a coherent sentence.

"Ah, Lux... My father asked me, when I saw him, if you had thought about his offer..."

Celis suddenly changed the subject, hoping to dispel the discomfort. Unfortunately, she did not know that the subject she had just raised was ten times more sensitive.

"H-his offer?..."

"Yes. He mentioned it when we met, but since he was quite angry about what had happened, he didn't tell me more about it. I suppose you know what he meant?"

Lux knew that Celis was authentically curious and had no idea what it was about.

This made him even more nervous.

"Err..."

When they had met in private, Dist Ralgris had offered Lux to join the queen's faction... and to seal this alliance with an official betrothal with Celis.

Lux seriously thought about simply avoiding the question, but Celis' intrigued look suggested that he would not get away with it.

"Well... Celis-senpai... your father offered me the opportunity to join Queen Raffi's faction officially in order to unify the country."

"Oh... I see. It's true that with you, the Hero of the New Kingdom at her side, she would gain much more influence."

Celis immediately understood the heart of the matter.

"But... if I know you well, Lux... you hesitate because you're not sure this is the right choice…"

"Yes..."

She gave him a radiant and warm smile.

"I know. But Lux, I want to tell you. Whatever choice you make... I'm sure it will be the right one. I trust you. I have faith in you. Whether you refuse or accept... You can count on me to follow and support you."

Lux was touched by her words, but another matter came to his mind.

"Whatever choice I make, huh..."

"Lux? Does something bother you?"

"Well... to be completely honest with you, Celis-senpai... if I were to accept the offer... there would be another condition..."

"What kind of condition? An oath of allegiance?"

"In a way, you could say that, yes..."

Lux did not find the courage to speak the truth aloud, but he also felt that Celis' curiosity was stronger than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"Err... Betrothal."

"…Betrothal?"

"Yes."

"I... I see..."

Celis crossed her arms, thoughtful.

She seemed clearly disturbed, but in a way, not as much as Lux would have thought.

(She really has changed...)

Lux smiled. However, a second later, Celis lifted her chin up and tilted her head.

"But, who would my father want to engage you to?"

(I didn't say anything!)

Lux screamed inside but managed to keep his composure.

"To... to you, Celis-senpai..."

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Then, as in slow motion, Lux could see Celis' eyes widening.

"M, me?! B-but... I... This is... I mean..."

Celis finally had a "normal" reaction and spoke fragments of words with the rate of a Breath Gun burst.

"Ce, Celis-senpai, calm down, please!"

Celis managed to pull herself together, but her face was still as red as could be.

"I... Sorry, Lux... It was... this is... Such a thing..."

"It's nothing, it's understandable..."

Lux, seeing how troubled Celis had been by this announcement, rushed to try to reassure her.

"But, but, rest assured, I don't intend to accept it!"

"... Ah."

Strangely, Celis did not seem reassured or even relieved. On the contrary, she looked... hurt, sad.

"And... why is that, Lux?"

"Why... because... even if I agreed to put my sword at the service of the queen's faction... I could never get engaged to you, or even marry you, Celis-senpai."

"!"

(Eh?)

For a reason Lux did not know, Celis' face broke down when he said those words.

Her face, which had been scarlet red until then, became white as chalk and her lip began to tremble. The change was so abrupt that it worried Lux.

"This, Celis-senpai?! Are you okay?! Should we go to the infirmary?!"

"Ah... I... I'm... fine..."

(You're not fine at all! I can almost see your soul escape through your mouth!)

Lux managed, with great effort, to repress the words that burned his lips.

"Haaaa... after all... why would I keep living... I'm such a failure that Lux would never think to marry me..."

"Eeeeh?! How did it turn like this?!"

"This is true... the others are so much better than me, more mature and more skilled in the arts of love than I will ever be..."

"Celis-senpai, hang on!"

Lux understood (a little late) that his poor choice of words had led Celis to think that he would never get engaged to her because she was not worth it.

"That's, that's not what I meant!"

"..."

Lux took Celis' silence as an invitation to continue.

"Celis-senpai... It has nothing to do with you. The reason I won't do it is that, I'm still considered as a criminal."

Lux laid his right hand on the necklace he was still wearing.

"I don't have the same rights as a citizen of the New Kingdom because of this status. I'm not even allowed to get married."

"Ah..."

Lux had a wry smile.

"In addition to that, I also have a huge debt to pay. It would mean that even if I had the right to marry or get engaged... I would bring only a considerable burden, which I must carry alone."

He took and gently pressed Celis' hand.

"So I promise you, Celis-senpai... it has nothing to do with you."

"Lux..."

Celis' hand also shook his in return, as they shared their warmth.

"But... Lux..."

Celis' voice was so low that he had to listen carefully to understand her words.

"If, and I mean if, you were free... Would it bother you... to marry me?..."

(?!)

Lux doubted for a moment that he had heard, then, seeing Celis' hanging down, her feverish gaze, he understood that this was not the case.

She had asked him a question that had probably required a lot of courage from her.

Perhaps it was a purely hypothetical question, which did not reflect her feelings at all.

Nevertheless, Lux felt obliged to give her an honest answer.

If, and if, he were to be free of any duty...

If he could let his feelings flow…

If he had nothing to think about but his own happiness...

Then...

"...I wouldn't mind at all... on the contrary..."

His own answer surprised him, because he had not planned it at all: he had simply let his feelings run free.

"...I, I see..."

Without either of them realizing it, a feeling, different from the respect, trust or affection that was already burning in them, awakened at the same time.

This strange noise from a circuit of thought—

Mankind was, yes, still calling it "love".*****

* * *

Lux said goodbye to Celis a few minutes later after wishing her a good night.

Indeed, their last exchange had left them so embarrassed that none of them had been able to restart the conversation.

They had therefore decided on a tacit agreement to put an end to it, especially as it was getting late.

Once Lux left, Celis quickly changed and went to bed. However, she knew instinctively that she would not be able to sleep any time soon.

She could not chase away the scene that had taken place a few minutes earlier. Carried on by her burning feelings, she hadasked Lux if it bothered him to take her as his wife.

And, surpassing everything she could have imagined, Lux replied that it would not bother him at all, as he even insinuated that he would love to.

Her memory played this scene over and over again in her head. Then, her imagination took over, when she visualized herself and Lux, engaged, on a date, married, in a house, with children...

For even if Celis was far from being a pampered daughter of a nobleman, she did not ignore the ways of this world, and could not help but think about these kinds of things.

Even if it was a distant dream, something she thought was inaccessible to her...

Celis became fully aware of all these feelings, on which she had not been able to put words until now.

Yes, given all her thoughts, everything they brought her...

What could it be but love?

Not love for a kouhai or a comrade... but a woman's love for a man. Something so common, yet so beautiful.

(I, love Lux...)

* * *

When Lux woke up the next morning, he was lying in his bed with his eyes wide open, lost in his thoughts and emotions.

The evening he had spent with Celis seemed... surreal. He remembered every word exchanged, every moment of that time, and yet...

Of all the myriad emotions that this exchange had provoked within him, one largely dominated the others.

A passionate affection, a burning desire, which could only be love.

The sum of everything he felt for his senpai, all this time, maybe even since they had met...

Lux could not deny this feeling.

Because of everything that had happened in the meantime, Lux had not been able to become aware of his emotions and how he really felt about her.

Nevertheless, it was still a bittersweet realization.

On the one hand, Lux was still not convinced that he deserved to be blessed with happiness. He was still a criminal, forbidden to ever marry.

It was also out of the question to cause problems to Celis and Ralgris House with a secret, or informal relationship.

And lastly... he had no certainty, in the end, that Celis felt the same way about him. Certainly, if by extrapolating a bit, one could consider that the fact that she had asked him this question meant that she was interested in him... But that did not prove anything.

And even if, in the end, Celis was also in love with him... would that love be the best for her?

Lux had no answer to these questions.

He was not willing to do something he would regret later or lose his current relationship with Celis.

Nevertheless, Lux was not sure that he would be able to behave naturally with his senpai again...

Lux had no time to think about it any further. As soon as he got up and got dressed, a classmate knocked on his door to inform him that the entire Syvalles squadron was being summoned on an emergency basis to the Academy's Drag-Ride hangar.

When Lux arrived on the site, he noticed that all the others had already arrived: his classmates, of course, but also about fifteen older senpai.

All of them were in pilot suits.

Raigree Balheart, the instructor and former Drag-Knight, was standing in front of the gathered students, and had laid out a tactical map on a table.

"Welcome, Lux-kun."

"Instructor Balheart... I'm sorry, I didn't know we were to come ready for battle in pilot suit..."

"You won't need it."

"Excuse me?"

"First of all, let me explain the situation to everyone."

"Yes...Sorry."

Raigree smiled and spoke, while Lux joined the ranks.

"Good. I'll try to be clear. Cross Field is under attack. By the forces of the Old Empire faction, to be exact. They have assembled what remains of their weakened army. They're coming from the south, and will be at the gates within an hour."

Whispers echoed at the announcement.

"Their apparent purpose is to take the fortress. As a matter of fact, they could secure and have an entrenched position within the New Kingdom itself."

A third year student asked permission to speak.

"Excuse me. What are their numbers? And what's the reason behind this attack? Is this a rebellion?"

"As far as we know, only nobles of the same faction are participating. They haven't communicated any demand, all the information we have comes from our scouts."

Raigree paused.

"The capital informed us that they rose up after the royal faction ordered the trial of the nobles involved in the assassination and kidnapping attempts on Lux and Airi Arcadia. Upon learning of this, it seems that the nobles have ordered their soldiers to act, probably in order to have a bargaining tool."

Her tone clearly showed her disgust. Indeed, during the revolution, Raigree had chosen to side with Count Atismata to fight the Arcadia Empire.

Even if, for a woman, she had always been respected for her strength as a Drag-Knight, she had always hated the ways of the Old Kingdom.

"As for their manpower... It's estimated at thirty Drag-Knights. Mostly Wyverns, along with a few Drakes. Our scouts didn't spot any Wyrm."

The Syvalles exchanged confident smiles. Thirty enemies were largely manageable.

Certainly, the Syvalles were not many in numbers, a little less than fifteen, and none of them were experienced soldiers, all of them being students.

Nevertheless, they had no less than four Divine Drag-Rides in their ranks, five including Yoruka. Their power was such that even on their own, they would have a good chance of winning being three to ten.

In addition, they would have the support of the garrison of the fortified city, about thirty Drag-Knights: they would therefore be in numerical and technological superiority.

However, Raigree cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Stop acting like the battle is already won. Secondly, for this mission, we won't have the garrison's support to fight against them."

"How?!"

"Why?!"

"Quiet! The garrison is actually already busy containing several Abyss that have emerged from the Garden. Considering the timing, it can't be a coincidence: we think these rebels lured Abyss out of the Ruins to distract us."

(Dividing our forces to weaken us... it makes sense).

Lux had a bad feeling about it. Yet Raigree smiled.

"However, they made a mistake. They underestimated the order of Syvalles. This is why you'll show them how wrong they have been. Nonetheless, I'd like to remind you that this is not an exercise: just as in a battle against Abyss, your opponents will be merciless. Don't relax, keep calm and get back alive. Departure in thirty minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Some Syvalles went to their Drag-Rides to make last-minute adjustments and tests, while others examined the map unfolded on the table.

Lux approached Raigree.

"Instructor Balheart, if I understand correctly, I won't participate in the fight?"

"Do you really need to ask me this question, Lux-kun? You're still convalescent and forbidden from Drag-Ride, let me remind you. Do as ordered and don't you dare equip your Drag-Ride."

"... Yes."

"However, that doesn't mean you'll sit idle. We need your insight. You'll accompany Noct and remain behind, in order to coordinate the troops with her on the radar."

"!... Yes !"

"Good. I'm sorry to ask you this, while you're still recovering... Normally, non-combat personnel wouldn't even be allowed to go out on the field. But we face a real threat and if we do not mobilize all of our assets, the consequences could be catastrophic."

Raigree had a sorry smile.

"I'm counting on you, Lux-kun."

"I understand. I'll do my best."

"I have no doubt about that."

Lux greeted Raigree and then headed to Noct, who was waiting outside the hangar. She was displaying her usual, indifferent look.

"Hello, Noct. I'll be in your care, today."

"Yes. I think this is the first time I'll transport you, Lux-san. I've already had the opportunity to transport Airi, though."

Noct's tone, that was previously playful became serious.

"I'll do my best to protect you. I'll also share my Dragon Voice with you so you can communicate with the rest of the squadron."

"Please."

At the same time...

"Eeeh? I too would like to have the chance to transport Lukkuchi."

"Right. So would I. What would you say about accompanying me instead, Lux-kun?"

Tillfur and Krulcifer approached him with deviant smiles. However, Lux guessed that they were deliberately joking to hide their concern.

As to respond to his thoughts, Krulcifer's expression changed.

"More importantly, Lux-kun. Are you sure you want and can come? Even if you stay behind, we cannot deny the possibility that you may still be targeted, especially if the perpetrators of this attack are the nobles of the Old Kingdom."

Lux wanted to answer, but it was Noct who spoke in his stead.

"Yes. We considered this possibility with instructor Balheart. Lux won't be alone: the entire scouting squad will remain with him. As we'll all use the radar of our Drakes, no one will be able to sneak up on us."

"I see you have thought of everything. It's comforting to know that my fiancé is in good hands."

"Hm. You don't have to worry, Aruji-sama. I'll look after you."

Yoruka had just appeared and whispered with a sensual look in Lux's ear, which made him shudder.

"Yoruka?! What..."

"Come on, Aruji-sama. It's my duty to look after you."

"…"

Lux would have preferred Yoruka to look after Airi, but apparently this time she was determined to stand by his side.

"It's unlikely that they'll try the same thing twice in a row. And besides, their plan doesn't seem very elaborated, this time, but rather executed in a hurry, on a whim."

Krulcifer expressed her opinion. Lux thought the same way, but did not dare to be overly confident about it.

"I think Lukkuchi will be much more exposed than Airi..."

"So it's decided, Aruji-sama. I'll be happy to stay with you."

"Haha..."

Lux laughed in embarrassment and then went to check on Lisha, Celis, and Sharis who were talking to a group of weapons and training senpai (Philuffy was filling up on candy before leaving).

Unlike what he had feared, he was able to exchange with Celis without any difficulty: she imposed an iron discipline on herself, especially in this kind of situation in order not to let herself be overwhelmed by emotions.

As the captain, she would lead the assault: Lux wished her good luck, while explaining that he would be part of the scouting and coordination squad.

"I see. Lux, I know you'll do everything you can to help us. This is all the more admirable because you haven't yet fully recovered. You have my thanks."

The other students echoed Celis, which embarrassed Lux a bit. He simply wanted to do his duty and his share.

"Thank you, Celis-senpai. As for all of you... all of you, come home alive, okay?"

"Yes!"

It was the first time that Lux would participate in a battle not as a warrior, but as a support.

He was calm, and determined to do his best.

* * *

At the appointed time, the Syvalles party set out. The combat squad and the support squad would travel part of the distance together.

At a pre-established point, the support group would conduct a radar scan of the area and the combat group would start the attack.

Apart from the three Drake users (four including Yoruka) and Tillfur with a Wyrm, the other Syvalles were equipped with Wyverns.

Normally, a balanced group consisted of at least one type of each Drag-Ride. The Drakes and Wyverns lacked firepower, which was made up for by the presence of a Wyrm.

However, the Syvalles squadron had developed a particular strategy, thanks to the presence of many Divine Drag-Rides (more than in any other country in the world) in their ranks.

In summary, Celis, Philuffy, Lisha and Krulcifer were the spearhead of their formation. The other Syvalles, in their Wyverns, favored mobility: their role was to harass the enemy and create openings for the Divine Drag-Rides to deal the fatal blow, as well as to support them.

Their formation looked like an arrow and a bow: the Wyverns were deployed in a semicircle at the front, while in order, Celis, Philuffy, Lisha and Krulcifer followed each other in a straight line at the center behind.

This allowed, when they came into contact with the enemy, to offer a first diversion with the scattered Wyverns, and then to allow their main force to strike in the center and basically go on rampage.

Or, on the other hand, the Divine Drag-Rides opened the dance with a powerful strike that dispersed the enemies, so that others could then hunt them down one by one or take them by surprise.

Nevertheless, because of the rather irregular availability of members, this formation had only be set up in real combat against Abyss only a few times, and never against other Drag-Rides.

The last time the Syvalles had fought with partial strength, it was also against rebel forces of the Old Empire accompanied by Abyss and Lisha would had lost her life, save for Lux's intervention.

They therefore wished, in a way, to take their revenge and cleanse their honor.

Their destination was a forest near Cross Field; as it was on the way to the city, their first intention had been to intercept the enemy Drag-Knights troop there, but according to their scouts, they had not crossed the wood.

Instead, they had stopped there, perhaps to prepare for the assault or wait for reinforcements... or because they knew that troops would come for them and desired to set an ambush here.

Celis and the Syval squadron had therefore entered the woods with extreme vigilance, while, remaining at a distance of 100 mels, their reconnaissance unit (including Lux) looked closely at their radars, covered by Tillfur and Yoruka.

After a few minutes, a Drake user contacted Celis through Dragon Voice.

_"Celis-senpai. We have detected ten enemies right in front of you, scattered. Obviously, they're watching the perimeter."_

"Distance?"

_"About two hundred mels. Right in range of our radars."_

The Drakes' improved radars had a total range of three hundred mels; the reconnaissance group had remained a hundred mels behind.

"And nothing around?"

_"No, we're not picking up anything within range. But again, since they're almost at the limits of our detection field, it's possible that other enemies may be close."_

At the same time, Lux's voice resonated.

_"Celis-senpai. I think they know that we have Drakes, and the rest of their group is waiting further away. These must be on guard duty and have no radar in their group, otherwise they would have already moved into an attack formation."_

Although Lux could not see her, Celis nodded. She had come to the same conclusion.

"What's your opinion on the situation, Lux?"

_"... I think it's a trap. If you attack this first group, it's possible that one or more others outside the range of our radar will catch you in a pincer move. On the other hand, if we, the reconnaissance group, move forward to scan a larger area, we in turn are at risk of being attacked, being less mobile than Wyverns..."_

"Indeed."

_"In my opinion, the safest option would be to monitor the area and be prepared to intercept anyone who tries to head for Cross Field, and wait for reinforcements from the garrison. But..."_

Celis took over for Lux's doubts.

"Yes. But chances are our enemies have taken this into account. If they see that we're just blocking their way and not taking the bait, they'll probably fall back..."

Celis inspired, then looked at her comrades who were observing her.

"I have made my decision. Even if this is a trap, we'll go there. I have faith in our strength. However, I'd like to ask you all to redouble your attention. And in order to avoid any surprise attack, our detection squad will move closer as soon as the assault begins to watch our flanks."

"Understood!"

_"Be careful, Celis-senpai."_

Both knew that this was the only solution, but this did not make things any easier.

After confirming more precisely the position of the enemy squadron waiting for them further ahead, Celis ordered her group to proceed with the attack.

In the woods, visibility was very limited and so was the room for manoeuvre. Breaking an enemy formation under these conditions was generally very tricky.

Nevertheless, the Syvalles had an asset to solve this problem.

Arriving within a hundred mels of the enemy forces, discreetly, the Syvalles stopped, hidden by the vegetation.

Celis contacted Lux and Noct.

"No movement yet?"

_"No. We can be sure they don't have a detector with them. Otherwise, at that distance, they would have attacked. And they didn't see you either."_

"Perfect. Lizsharte? Please."

"About time!"

Celis waved to Lisha, who nodded with enthusiasm.

The Syvalles moved away to clear her line of sight. Lisha materialized the huge cannon of her Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat and aimed at their enemies.

"Seven Heads."

Lisha's Divine Drag-Ride shone. A wave of heat and energy flowed into the gun at the seven muzzles. An orange glow gleamed at its end...

And Tiamat breathed its fire.

A pillar of light formed by the seven muzzles of Seven Heads auxiliary armament gushed out of Lisha's cannon, ravaging the forest in front of them and digging a huge hole in the vegetation.

Two enemy Wyverns who had had the misfortune to be in the direct path of the shot were hit and instantly destroyed.

Panicked, the enemy troops immediately left their hideouts: some tried to deploy in formation, others tried to flee: it was as if someone had suddenly kicked into a hornet's nest.

It was at this point that the Syvalles attacked, moving in formation, with their Blades and Breath Guns ready.

Krulcifer, with her Freezing Canon sniper combined with her Divine Raiment Wise Blood, paralyzed several enemies in a matter of seconds, which the Syvalles then defeated in a close-quarters combat.

Philuffy, thanks to her Pile Anchor, caught up two Wyverns who were trying to escape, and crushed them with two strong punches.

Celis rushed into the heart of the melee and, wielding her Lightning Lance, made short work of the remaining enemies.

The fight was brief, brutal, and utterly one sided: benefiting from the effect of surprise, initiative and four Divine Drag-Rides, the Syvalles had mercilessly smashed the ten Wyverns of the Old Empire.

As soon as they confirmed that the last of the enemies had been shot down, the Syvalles regrouped and closely controlled their surroundings.

Lisha's shot had left a large black trail in the wood, and thick clouds of smoke were rising everywhere, because of the charred trees but also the remains of the enemies Drag-Rides.

If their enemies were not already watching them before, now they had surely been spotted with this racket.

Taking advantage of the chaos caused by the main attack group, Noct and her group had taken the opportunity to advance into the woods and thus extend their radar detection zone.

While maintaining a safe distance from the fighting, they were thus able to warn Celis and others of any enemy approach at medium range.

"Reconnaissance squad, please report. Any signs of enemy activity?"

_"Celis-senpai, our radar is jammed! We don't see anything!"_

One of the girls replied, panicked.

_"Yes. Your position and everything beyond it are completely opaque. Are there any enemy using jammers nearby?"_

Lisha shook her head even though Noct could not see her.

"Even if an enemy wore such a device, we destroyed them all! And to bring such a device into combat would be too inconvenient if they wanted to privilege mobility!"

Celis and the Syvalles took an anxious look around, searching for an anomaly or a clue.

Unfortunately, because of the smoke, they could hardly see anything.

(Smoke?)

Given the violence of the assault and the power of Lisha's shot, Celis had not paid particular attention to the smoke, but if you looked at it carefully... there were simply too much of it.

Now, it was a cloud that enveloped them, swallowing the trees, vegetation, the wrecks of the destroyed Drag-Rides, the ground...

A smoke that was not black and thick like the result of combustion, but lighter, more like fog or...

"Gas!"

Celis descended slightly, and confirmed that the Drag-Knights previously shot down all carried gas cylinders attached under their fuselage. When they were destroyed, these tanks had released their contents.

The Drag-Rides' barriers normally protected them from gas attacks, but Celis immediately understood the purpose of the manoeuvre.

"Noct! Lux! Can you hear me?! The enemy forces were carrying a gas that spread. That must be the thing that is jamming the radar!"

_"Celis-sen-comm-can't-"_

"Lux?!"

_"–––––––––"_

Celis turned to her friends.

"Can anyone reach the reconnaissance squad?!"

All of them tried, in vain.

"Tighten up the formation! Don't take your eyes off the surroundings!"

Celis issued his orders. Now they could no longer see 30 mels in front of them: the cloud had completely swallowed them.

"I fear that this gas is also interfering with our communications. I have already heard of similar phenomena in the Ruins. Some Abyss are capable of that."

Krulcifer had readied her sniper to open fire.

One of the Syvalles, Ruka, a 3rd year student, averted her gaze from the forest to look at Krulcifer.

"But how and why soldiers of the Old Empire ended up with these weap-"

She did not finish her sentence.

By the time she looked away, a Gargoyle had appeared out of nowhere and ripped her in half with a claw.

And in a blood geyser, hell broke loose.

* * *

*** : The last two lines are from the song "Jitter Doll", by niki. It felt really emotional when I first heard/read it... I wanted to input it somewhere and when I did here, I was quite proud lol.**

* * *

**I feel like this chapter is split between comedy, emotional stuff and in the end gets really dark. I realize I often mix up comedy and drama in my chapters... Like, there are gags and stuff, and all of sudden BOOM BOOM everyone dies. **

**I recently read an interview of the mangaka of "Jitsu wa, Watashi wa..." (one of the most funniest manga I have ever read) where he speaks about how he tries to adjust gags and serious/plot content.  
I understand it a bit now, for it is extremely hard to find the good balance so the story does not become boring but also has its plot actually progressing... **

**So yep, Lux and Celis are finally conscious of their mutual feelings! :D This too was hard but I could not let them decently play around forever. Characters need to evolve. But... well given the end of the chapter, it seems a bit compromised...**

**Thanks again and see you next time! **


	10. Confession

**Hello! **

**I got a few announcements to make after this chapter!**

**For the time being, I am glad I managed to pull this one out almost in time despite this hellish Black Friday/Pre Christmas period which is kinda (very) heavy for me. But hell... Chapter 12 already?! **

**And it has already been 6 months since I started publishing this one?! Time sure flies... **

**In any case, thanks as always for your support, and thanks to the silent lurkers too that read without showing themselves haha.**

**–OmegaMetroid Hunter: Hey! Thank you! Lol, I can totally relate to that when I first started my Akame fic. I was like, eh, anyway, 100 persons will read it and this will be it. Despite what people say, I really think you do not write for other people in the first place, but for you. At least, I know my stories were born because I wanted them to happen and not to get popular (not that I am now hahaha). Good luck with your project in any case! And remember, you cannot please everyone =p **

**–Survivor1605: Hello, welcome aboard, and thanks a lot! I do agree, we need more Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut stories... let the ships sail too! **

**–Hakuryuu: Yep! This was something I did not want to rush. Even if their feelings were already existing... I do feel like this needed to be more developped. After all, unlike Akame and Tatsumi, Celis and Lux relationship is rather recent, when the fanfiction begins. **

**–Mystral 207: Exactly! This echoes my answer to Hakuryuu above. I do not really see Celis and Lux just waking up and thinking "OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM/HER!" haha. There are still lots of problems yep, that will... maybe? be solved!**

* * *

Kvar Meren, a twenty-nine year old man with a rat's face, had no real fighting skills as a Drag-Knight. He had never been able to master the synchronization phases with a Blade and a Breath Gun, required in battles.

Even without a Drag-Ride, his fencing technique was mediocre on good days and pathetic on bad ones. There was nothing charming about his face, he was not smart and did not have any outstanding talent to raise himself up in society.

His only ability, as recognized as mocked by his peers, was the speed and skill he showed to escape. He was as bad a fighter as he was a good pilot... only in situations where he had to save his own skin.

It was not dodging, because dodging was useful in combat, as the Weakest Undefeated had proved it.

No, it was simply a matter of running away, and use every bit of his Drag-Ride output in order to run as far and fast as possible. It was clearly unusable in combat.

Kvar feared pain and fighting, in truth. If he had become a Drag-Knight, it was simply because he was compatible and for the status that it could grant him, during the time of the Old Arcadia Empire.

Unfortunately, the Empire had collapsed a few years after he finally got his personal Drag-Ride, after spending so many years kissing the boots of the right persons.

As he had carefully avoided the fighting during the revolution, Kvar had survived it: this cowardice had earned him the hostility and coldness of the nobleman he served, as well as of his companions who had to bend their knees to the New Kingdom.

Nevertheless, as a previous supporter of the Old Kingdom, he had not been well received by the followers of the New Kingdom either: even women allowed themselves to look at him with contempt, the ultimate shame for this supporter of male dominance.

As he became more and more sour, Kvar had led a life of a lackey who had been rejected by everyone for several years. His only means of subsistence was to be a messenger for his master, thanks to his speed in his Wyvern.

During the first attempts of revolutions led by the nobility of the Old Kingdom, with the help of the Heiburg Republic, Kvar had once again miraculously escaped combat... his superior having decided that taking him to battle would be no advantage at all.

The humiliation had been bitter, but he had endured it wholeheartedly when he learned of the defeat of his "comrades" near Cross Field, and later in the Capital.

And a few days earlier, while he was getting drunk in a tavern, he had received orders. His master had been imprisoned for treason, but had been able to send instructions to what was left of his soldiers (3 Drag-Knights, including Kvar).

They had to join another group, also made up of the few Drag-Knights still loyal to the Old Empire, greatly weakened by successive defeats, to take the fortress city of Cross Field.

However, a different and crucial task awaited Kvar. A task for which he had been chosen... thanks to his speed of escape so mocked and despised.

Upon reading his instructions, he had only one desire: to flee again and start a new life in another country.

But the rewards promised for doing what he did best in the end convinced him. And if things ever went wrong, he would just... run away from it all. He had nothing to lose from trying.

Thus, as his comrades gathered near Cross Field for the assault, Kvar was instructed to go to the Ruin Garden, gather as many Abyss as possible with the special flute he was entrusted with, and take them back to where his companions were.

What he feared most was to be attacked without being able to use the flute, but fortunately, the range of the latter was good enough.

As the Ruin was on alert when he arrived on the scene, he had been able to bring back 10 Gargoyles, which represented an immense fighting force.

In accordance with the orders received, he then allowed some Abyss to escape voluntarily, in order to attract there some of the forces that the New Kingdom would send against them.

Followed by his new "allies", Kvar then described a large detour around Cross Field to reach the rendezvous point, so as not to be detected by possible patrols.

He thought that, with the Drag-Knights and Abyss at their disposal, they would then attack the city directly.

However, by the time he had reconnected with his group and was about to enter the forest, he had received new orders.

Everything was really just a trap set up to destroy Cross Field's last line of defense, the Syvalles.

A first group of Drag-Knights, would only serve as bait and cannon fodder to prepare the next step of the trap. These poor guys, who had of course not been informed of their sacrifice, wore barrels of special gas that could jam communications and radars, in addition to creating a layer of fog that reduced visibility.

As soon as the fighting sounds had ceased and the gas had been released, Kvar had given his order to his Abyss.

Slaughter anything that might be in the cloud.

Whilst the Abyss would slaughter these rookies, the other two assault groups would take care of their support squad, which remained behind.

Then, all they would have to do would be to seize the city, the nobles living there, and impose their conditions.

With a smile on his face, Kvar went to join the other assault troops.

* * *

Ruka Corundum was a third-year student at the Cross Field Academy.

Born into a noble family, Ruka had decided, like most of her friends, to undergo Drag-Ride compatibility tests at the fall of the Old Empire five years earlier.

Over the years, without showing outstanding ability like Krulcifer or Celis, she had developed her skills at her own pace and finally succeeded in integrating into the Syvalles knights corps.

She was of a stubborn temperament, but she was not conceited; she knew how to accept her failures and work harder to overcome them.

All she wanted was to fight for her country and the future of her loved ones. Ruka dreamed in particular of being able to lead more expeditions in the Ruins, in order to be able to dig up her own Divine Drag-Ride someday.

It only took a single blow of a Gargoyle claw to put an end to her dreams.

The hit had pierced the Drag-Ride barrier, the metal, and finally the skin and bones to tear Ruka, ripping off her body, with blood and flesh flowing out.

Drag-Rides were a technological feat, as rare as they were expensive. Even the simplest general purpose Drag-Rides were expensive and very hard to handle.

However, they looked pale compared to the Abyss. These monsters were several times stronger than Drag-Knights, with attributes as frightening as they were deadly.

It was estimated that it would take at least ten low-level Drag-Knights to shoot down even one Abyss.

Although the Syvalles had some combat experience, their abilities were limited, as were their Drag-Rides models.

A basic Wyvern had no chance in frontal combat against an Abyss and Ruka had paid for it with her life.

Her comrades barely had time to realize her death, when nine other monsters attacked them.

Nevertheless, this very short period of time, which lasted only two seconds, allowed Lisha to take action.

Her body had reacted infinitely faster than her mind, realizing in a flash that there was a danger of death.

Seeing three shapes in her field of vision, in less than a second, Lisha activated Tiamat's Divine Raiment, Suppressor, to use the force of gravity to pin down three charging Gargoyles.

At the same time, Krulcifer had had time to activate her Wise Blood and repel two other Abyss with well-placed shots.

Thanks to their survival instincts and the adrenaline flowing in their veins, the other Syvalles, including Celis and Philuffy, were able to face the threat and retaliate.

In the few seconds of pure chaos that followed, Celis realized that her friends who were not equipped with Divine Drag-Rides were far too exposed in this situation.

It was obviously a cleverly orchestrated trap. But now that she was aware of it, nothing was keeping them here.

It was out of the question to stay in the forest, in this area invaded by jamming gas and Abyss for whom these conditions were too favourable.

While pushing back a Gargoyle with a strike of her spear, Celis shouted out her orders, both via Dragon Voice and with her lungs.

"Everyone! Fly above! I'll take care of the vanguard, Lisha, Krulcifer, Philuffy, cover us!"

Her comrades immediately tried to obey, trying to get back into formation, but harmed by the assaults of the Abyss who tried to force them to dodge to isolate and kill them.

Normally, at full power, it would have taken any Drag-Ride a few seconds to leave the tree canopy and get out, but because of attacks from their enemies, it took them almost a minute to finally pass the treetops.

A minute during which the blades met the claws and teeth, when Celis teleported twice to protect two comrades about to be struck by an enemy, when Krulcifer fired about twenty shots and hit as many times as she did, and when Lisha's sixteen Legions were pushed to the limit of their capacity to distract the Abyss flying around them like angry wasps.

As they came out of the woods, the sunlight almost dazzled them. The trees were now spreading beneath them, and they could even see the horizon.

Nevertheless, they were careful not to linger on this more than welcome view: the battle continued, having left the cage that was the forest to take place in the sky.

Because of their agility and flexibility, the Gargoyles were almost more dangerous once unrestrained in their movements. But it would have been suicidal for the Syvalles to continue to fight blinded by the artificial fog.

"Lisha!"

"Ready!"

As the Syvalles struggled to get back into formation and, gushing like arrows from the leafs, the Abyss approaching dangerously, Krulcifer gave the signal to Lisha.

**"Heavenly Voice: Suppressor!"**

Mobilizing all her resources, Lisha activated the Divine Raiment of Tiamat once again. It allowed her to control gravity as she wished, but above all to nail her enemies to the ground with it.

The effort she had to make to push back simultaneously the ten Gargoyles that were charging at them made her shake violently, but she did not let herself be disconcerted.

"I can't keep them that long, at this distance!"

Lisha's voice, tensed by the effort, spoke for itself. The respite would not last long.

Celis wasted no time.

"Sharis! Krulcifer! Take the others, join the support group and retreat to Cross Field!"

The enemy may have anticipated their retreat, but one thing was certain: their comrades, equipped only with Wyverns, were not up to the task in this fight.

The safest option was for them to evacuate and minimize casualties. Casualties that would have to be counted later: Celis was sure she had seen at least one of her other friends killed by one of these monsters. It should have horrified her, plunged her into a state of rage and sadness, but blood was beating her temples and she was thinking about only one thing: saving those who could be saved, and getting back alive.

"Do not weep for the dead. Your tears will not bring them back. The living need your help more than anyone else."

The words of her father, Dist Ralgris. Hard, sharp words, but with some truth attached.

Sharis nodded, her forehead blocked by locks of sweaty hair, and led the Syvalles after her, who, like her, were not equipped with Divine Drag-Ride.

Before leaving, she hesitated, then spoke to Celis.

"Celis. I'll see you later."

These few words, strangely enough, swelled the heart of the Syvalles captain.

"Of course."

Krulcifer nodded at her and left with the others, closing the march.

Removing Krulcifer was not really what Celis wanted. But even if she was reluctant to further divide their forces, their friends would be safer with a Divine Drag-Ride user. Especially if another enemy attacked the support group, where Lux...

Celis shook her head. She could not afford to be distracted now.

At the same time, Lisha released her Divine Raiment, panting.

There was no doubt that after this, the Abyss would target them and would not be interested in those who fled.

"Now that the others are gone... It's about one against three."

Lisha drew up a quick and simple estimate of the forces involved, via Dragon Voice. Ten Abyss against three Divine Drag-Ride users: Celis, Philuffy and Lisha herself.

"One against three..."

Celis repeated these words, thoughtful.

Suddenly, the Gargoyles sprang from the trees with furious roars, all claws out.

"Then, everything is fine."

At a speed impossible for the human eye to follow, Celis' Lightning Lance sprang up and stabbed the first Gargoyle that was running at it.

The monster emitted a gurgling of surprise, which turned into a roar when Celis electrocuted it, reducing it to a blackish and burnt lump.

"GyAaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Two other winged monsters tried to attack Celis from the sides, but she pushed them back with a simple backhand of her weapon.

Lisha, also confronted with three Gargoyles, kept them at bay with her Breath Gun, combined with her special armament, Legion.

The guided projectiles pushed the monsters back whenever they approached a little too close, and as soon as she saw the slightest opening, Lisha would shower them with shots.

Philuffy, on the other hand, without showing any effort, was on a par with the remaining four Gargoyles in hand-to-hand combat.

In the first place, Philuffy, who had a Ragnarok seed in her, was endowed with superhuman physical strength and developed senses.

She had also been trained in martial arts by a master, and combined all these talents in her mastery of her Divine Drag-Ride.

Typhoon was among the Drag-Rides of the Wyrm type, less manoeuvrable but more powerful than the Wyverns. This did not prevent her from showing the grace and agility of a dancer... a dance where the side steps and pirouettes were mixed with the huge mechanical fists of her machine that mercilessly struck the Abyss.

"Ei."

One of her fists literally smashed the skull of a Gargoyle, that dropped dead and crashed into the forest.

Aware that, given her endurance, a prolonged fight would not be an advantage, Lisha decided to hurry to put an end to it.

Her Seven Heads was powerful enough to destroy an Abyss with one shot, but without anything to hinder them, they would have no trouble to dodge it.

Tiamat's Divine Raiment, Suppressor, required a lot of energy from her, but she could fortunately control its intensity to reduce the burden.

When she saw the two Abyss attacking her head-on, she seized her chance, and activated Suppressor again.

"GGuuuuuuuuH?!"

However, instead of nailing the Abyss to the ground, which, given the distance, would have required far too much energy, Lisha simply reduced their movements to the minimum.

And, in the process...

"Seven Heads!"

The concentrated laser beam of Tiamat's gun swept the two Abyss in a circular arc, literally cutting them in half.

Unfortunately, while she was focused on her enemies, the Gargoyles that until then had only cared for Celis jumped at the opportunity fall on her rear.

Lisha had seen them from the corner of her eye, but knew very well that she could not react in time after a successive use of her abilities so demanding in energy.

She would neither have to.

"**Divine Gate.**"

Celis, using Lindwurm's Divine Raiment, teleported behind Lisha's back, and got rid of the monsters in two strokes.

A few mels later, Philuffy finished the last Abyss still alive with a dazzling kick that disintegrated its chest.

Without a word, the three Syvalles gathered together, on the lookout, in case new enemies would appear.

Their victory was due not only to their respective capabilities and teamwork, but also to Celis' reactivity and tactical sense during the ambush.

If she had tried to hold their position, the result would probably have been different: certainly, more of their comrades would have been massacred.

Whilst by forcibly extricating themselves from this hostile environment to their disadvantage, they had simply destroyed the advantage given to the Abyss by the enemy's preparations.

Without these and the handicap they imposed on them, the power of Celis and her friends had prevailed.

Moreover, the Abyss, that were controlled by a horn flute, without the Syvalles knowing it, tended to attack with simple patterns, as if the domination imposed on them was sacrificing some of their fighting potential.

The captain of the Syvalles immediately tried to contact Krulcifer's group. She also realized that she had left her Dragon Voice on.

"_Krulcifer. Do you read me?_"

"_Yes_."

"_Where are you? Is everything under control?_"

"_We met with the reconnaissance squad, who were in the middle of a battle with the rest of the Drag-Knights of the rebel army. We have no casualties... here._"

Krulcifer's "here" was both good and bad news. This meant that unlike their first engagement, there had been no casualties.

"_We're searching the area for any survivors._"

Celis bit her lip and closed her eyes. They were going to have to count their deaths, and recover their bodies... or what was left of them.

She opened her eyes again and inspired.

"._.. I see. Thank you. We'll be right behind you._"

Without a single word, the three warriors set out again.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier.

Lux and the rest of the detection group had just seen their companions' energy signatures completely fade on the radar.

They had stopped in a small glade at a good distance from the fighting, an ideal place for their role.

They immediately tried to contact them, but obtained no comprehensible answer, only fragments of sentences interspersed with parasites.

"Noct–––hea–––enemy forces––gas–––thing–radar–"

"Celis-senpai! Both communications and radar are scrambled! We can no longer provide you with assistance!"

Lux tried as best he could to warn them, but only silence could be heard in return.

However, at almost the same time, Yoruka, who had been patrolling in stealth mode in her Drag-Ride, reappeared at her side and bowed.

"Aruji-sama. My radar has detected multiple signatures of Drag-Rides coming towards us from all directions."

"Yes. Me too. About twenty or so."

One of the Drake users in their group, Arche, frowned.

"But... if they attack us, then what does the main group do? Why don't they come back?"

"It was a trap. It's likely that Celis-senpai and the others will face other enemies, otherwise they would have returned immediately."

"Yare yare. We're always the fortunate ones..."..

Tillfur joked, while brandishing her Cannon, a kind of large-caliber automatic rifle that was specific to the Wyrms.

"Lux-san. In your opinion, can we run away?"

"We could break through, yes, but not without losses. Given their numbers and thanks to Yoruka's presence, I think the best approach is to confront them: if we flee, there is a risk that they will attack the other group instead. Anyway, I have a plan."

He turned to Yoruka.

"Yoruka, have you finished?"

"Of course, Aruji-sama. Having anticipated your request, I took the time to get to it as soon as we got here."

"As expected of you... Thank you."

"I'm not worthy of your compliments."

Lux smiled at Yoruka's words; then explained his plan to the rest of their group.

Noct (who was carrying Lux), Tillfur, Arche and a third Drake user named Serena formed a defensive formation without even consulting each other, at the center of the glade.

Yoruka, on the other hand, stood still, a few meters above them. Given her fighting style, it was better for her to stand alone, so she could unleash her full potential without the risk of hurting her allies.

The Drakes, which were intended for reconnaissance, detection and discretion, had the lowest combat potential of all three types of Drag-Ride.

Their armor was light, and light was their armament, in order to be able to support the rest of their equipment. This was really not the optimal type of Drag-Ride to hold a position.

Tillfur turned to Lux, who was safely covered in the center of the formation.

"Why doesn't Yoruka just take care of these enemies? I mean, twenty Drag-Knights would be a piece of cake for her... she'd make sashimi out of them with a few sword slashes."

_"I'm flattered."_

Yoruka's voice reached her through Dragon Voice, mischevious as always.

"Tue... But this solution will allow us to save our strength. It's better to preserve ourselves as much as possible, because we don't know if the enemy has more cards to play."

"From this point of view... I understand why you're the strategist and not me, Lukkuchi..."

Tillfur only joked to hide her nervousness. She was no novice, far from it, but waiting knowing that the enemy was inexorably approaching could put your nerves to the test.

And, a few seconds later.

"They're coming. Distance, one hundred mels."

"Go ahead!"

Tillfur's Cannon and her friends' Breath Guns fired a rain of projectiles into the forest.

As they were aiming at the target, with only their radar as their only help, they caused almost no damage to the enemies they could not even see.

However, their true purpose was not there.

* * *

The captains of the second and third Drag-Knights groups of the Old Empire, who had, at the arranged signal, charged to take the enemy reconnaissance group in a pincers, stopped when they saw scattered shots flying in their direction.

However, the few projectiles that hit them were immediately stopped by their barriers, as they lacked precision.

One man laughed, then two, and the hilarity spread to the whole group.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"They must be pissing themselves!"

"And that's the strength of the New Kingdom?"

The men exchanged jokes and insults via Dragon Voice.

Even the captains smiled.

"They must have become frightened when they saw us approaching on their radars, I think."

"A true rookie reaction... no, a woman's!"

"Hahahahaha!"

The men spent a few moments laughing and contemplating the bursts of bullets that were flying towards them and almost never touching them, then got tired of it.

"Come on, let's go put an end to their fears!"

The twenty or so Drag-Knights roared with approval, and, brandishing their blades, rushed towards the clearing and their prey, like dogs for the cleanup.

However, they stopped abruptly at the edge of the woods, as their enemies were almost in sight. Or rather, they had no choice but to stop, as if an invisible hand had suddenly caught them.

* * *

They heard furious cries and metal shocks from the surrounding area.

"It seems that some flies have been caught in the web."

Even though she was dissimulated by Yato no Kami's camouflage, one could imagine the little smile Yoruka had on her face.

Kumo no Ito.

One of Yato no Kami's special armaments. These were invisible steel wires, that she could place as traps to block the movements of enemies.

As soon as they arrived in the clearing, Yoruka went away to weave a giant spider web around them to protect them in the event of an attack.

The shots that Tillfur and the others had fired earlier were not intended to hit the enemy in the first place.

It was simply to make them believe that they were panicking, in order to numb their vigilance, so that they would relax and charge without worrying about whether traps could have been set.

Lux and his friends could see them now, entangled in Yoruka's wires, stuck at the edge of the glade: about fifteen Wyverns plus a few Drakes, unable to move.

Stopped in the middle of the momentum, panic now prevailed in their ranks. Frightened at the thought of being attacked while they were paralyzed, it was the turn of the Drag-Knights of the Old Empire to blast bursts blindly, trying as best they could to target their enemies who were only a few dozen mels away from them.

"Fools! Don't shoot like that! Cut off those wires!"

The scream of a man, who had obviously forgotten in panic that he could use the Dragon Voice to give his orders, reached them.

"_Too late. Spell Code._"

In the blink of an eye, a green glow emanated from Yoruka's Divine Drag-Ride, spreading to the invisible threads that were connected to her, and then to the Drag-Knights trapped in her web.

The other function of Kumo no Ito was to serve as a link for the Divine Raiment of Yato no Kami, Spell Code.

This Divine Raiment allowed Yoruka to take control of enemy Drag-Rides with a simple touch. The longer the contact, the more accurate the control and the longer it lasted.

Thanks to the threads of Kumo no Ito, Yoruka could take control of Drag-Rides without touching them directly.

The glow emitted by Yoruka had completely enveloped the enemy Drag-Knights, who fell silent, anxiously awaiting a pain... that did not come.

A silence reigned for a few seconds, then one of the officers recovered.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK!"

Thinking that they were safe and that the trap they had fallen into had failed in the end, the soldiers obeyed the order and began to get rid of the cables that were blocking them.

One of them, Kvar, was about to cut the last wire that held him back, when a Blade mowed the right arm of his Wyvern, including the cable.

"What?!"

As he turned around, he saw not an enemy, but one of his own people, his face petrified with terror.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I... it's not me... the controls are not responding!"

Kvar tried to escape, as always, but his Drag-Ride refused to move.

"What the hell?!"

Nothing was holding him back, his Drag-Ride was still active, and yet he seemed to be unable to pick up his orders.

The man looked up, turned his head and saw a scene that seemed to come out of a nightmare.

His own comrades were killing each other. Sword against sword, Breath Gun against barrier, Daggers thrown... The two dozen men who had earlier launched a coordinated offensive with perfect encirclement were now fighting each other, without even touching a hair of their four original targets in the centre of the clearing.

A movement then caught his attention.

The barrel of the other Drag-Knight's Breath Gun had just been pointed to his chest.

"I... it's not..."

The latter was obviously trying to regain control of his machine, but he could not and only stammered like a newborn child.

Favouring his own survival, Kvar wanted to use his Howling Roar to push his "comrade" back and send him back into the bloody melee, but even this basic function of his Wyvern did not work.

Understanding what was going to happen to him, he frantically activated all the controls of his machine to find a solution.

(Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Not like that. Not after all I've been through and done. It can't end like this?!)

Kvar had, throughout his life, accomplished nothing, and would accomplish nothing more. His life had been a failure, he realized it now.

To do so, just as he was about to die, made him tearful.

Unable to contain himself, he screamed his rage.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT–––"

His last curse ended with his miserable existence when his comrade's Breath Gun opened fire at close range, pulverizing his Wyvern's barrier, as well as his chest and lungs.

* * *

Tillfur watched the fight in front of them with a mixed expression.

It was a fight, it was war. Death was part of the lot, as was the fighting. There was nothing unusual about killing one's enemies, far from it, especially when it came to Old Empire henchmen who did not hesitate to do anything to impose their ideology.

But seeing allies kill each other, hearing their cries of rage and despair made her uncomfortable.

She turned to Lux, who seemed to be in the same situation.

"Uwah... I'm so happy that Yoruka is on our side..."

When Lux heard her words, he did not smile.

At that very moment, a private Dragon Voice line opened at Noct.

"_Noct. If you can hear me, please answer. I'm with Krulcifer and the others, except Celis, Lisha-sama and Philuffy. We'll be there in a few moments, but we hear shots: what's the situation?_"

Noct was relieved to hear Sharis' voice: she had feared the worst for her friend.

"_We were attacked by two dozen Wyverns, which corresponds to the rest of the enemy forces in the area, unless others are hiding. Yoruka's Divine Raiment is making them fight each other for the moment._"

"_Thank God..._"

"_Where did Celis-senpai, Lisha-sama and Phi-luffy-san stay?_"

"_I'll explain this to you later. I relayed the information to the others: we'll take advantage of the chaos to eliminate what remains of their troops. We'll meet again very soon._"

"_What about us?_"

"_Stay and protect Lux, just in case._"

"_Yes_."

A few seconds later, as Sharis had announced, they saw the Syvalles knights strike the surviving Drag-Knights. Unable to retaliate because of Yoruka's Spell Code, the few of them left were quickly put out of their misery.

Once they had made sure that there were no enemies left in a condition of fighting, they regrouped.

The Triad's friends, happy and relieved to see each other again, exchanged warm but sad smiles, while Krulcifer gave Lux a blazing look of affection and relief, which made him blush.

After making sure that her kouhai were fine, Sharis spoke to Lux.

"I hope they haven't caused you too much trouble."

"Of course not. On the contrary, I was honoured and relieved to have them with me. I knew I could trust them."

Noct and Tillfur blushed slightly at Lux's words, which he had spoken with an innocent smile and sincere conviction.

"Uaah...still saying things like that..."

"Yes. Lux-san is a dangerous man."

"But why?!"

Faced with Lux's wounded expression, the Triad laughed, also provoking the hilarity of the other Syvalles who were watching the scene.

This moment of idle talk allowed them for a few moments to forget what had happened today.

A few minutes later, some of them, Krulcifer at their head, set out to look for survivors.

Almost immediately afterwards, Celis, Philuffy and Lisha arrived in the clearing: like Sharis and Krulcifer, they expressed their relief at seeing their comrades safe and sound, a feeling that was mutual: Lux had feared the worst when he had seen them disappear from the radar.

While they were discussing the course of action to take, Krulcifer rejoined them with three soldiers of the Old Kingdom who were still alive but seriously wounded.

If they did not transport them immediately to take them to doctors, they would certainly die, without being able to reveal any information to them.

Nevertheless, the transport itself could kill them. After bandaging them as best they could and making makeshift stretchers, it was decided that half the group would take them back to Cross Field, while the other half would patrol the area.

It was indeed essential to ensure that no enemy or Abyss forces were hiding in the vicinity: it was also necessary to determine how the faction of the Old Empire could still have had in its possession a horn flute.

Each group would include Divine Drag-Rides to avoid any unpleasant surprises.

Lux, Yoruka, Lisha, Philuffy, Tillfur and half of the Wyverns were designated to return to Crossfield. Another grievous task was entrusted to them: to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades, four in total.

They would then need to contact instructor Raigree Balheart again to provide her with a more detailed report.

Celis, Krulcifer, Sharis, Noct and the rest would be in charge of the patrol.

After greeting each other, the groups parted, each heading in the opposite direction.

Celis' group was lost in their thoughts, as were probably all the Syvalles.

The memory of their deceased friends, the fight, the way the enemy had set a trap for them, the consequences that this fight would have...

As they flew over the forest, Celis tried not to succumb to guilt.

She knew, after her previous misadventures and what had happened to Lux, that it was pointless to blame herself... but as captain, the losses they had suffered during the assault were her responsibility.

She should have anticipated this trap... or even ordered an immediate withdrawal as soon as the gas had been released all around them, instead of holding their position.

"_You better stop._"

Krulcifer's voice echoed through Dragon Voice. Celis turned around and looked at her, surprised.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_If you think I haven't noticed your head and your shoulders down... I know exactly what you're thinking. You blame yourself for what happened. You think about what you could have done differently, what would have happened then._"

"._.. Is it that obvious?_"

A short time ago, Celis would have simply denied this fact. She would have tried to keep her dignity as a captain, to endure everything on her own.

However, she had learned, to some extent, to rely on her comrades.

"_Yes. Don't get me wrong, Celis. I'm not asking you to forget... but not to torment yourself. Yes, we could've made it possible to have no casualties. We cannot alter the past, but we can use it to improve ourselves, and not make the same mistakes again._"

"…"

"_Anyway... That's how someone I know very well behaves. He doesn't forget his mistakes, but he uses them to move forward._"

Krulcifer smiled brightly. Celis herself could not help but grin.

"_Yes, I know what you mean... and I think I know who you're talking about_."

"_Right? Besides, don't worry about it. If you ever came to harbor such thoughts again... no doubt he'd come to save you, as he saved me._"

Krulcifer's words had strengthened Celis' determination and made his doubts disappear.

After all, Krulcifer herself had been through similar trials when she had involved Lux in her duel with Barzeride Kreutzer.

Krulcifer, who had done her best to become impermeable to emotion, had finally had a tiny hope.

What if, despite what she, the lonely girl and stranger to her own family...

What if someone had finally been able to accept her as she was...

What if this someone had finally been able to become a "family" for her? If something had been possible?

The moment she thought that Lux would lose his life in front of the one who wanted to use her as a tool, she had experienced a terrible guilt, which she had tried to repress.

Krulcifer had thought, perhaps, that she should have told Lux from the beginning that she had only considered him as a tool at the beginning.

That, if she had completely ignored him, then she would not have had such hope... and would not have been afraid to lose the one that had become special to her.

Despite appearances, Krulcifer had taken several weeks to forgive herself, despite Lux's kindness and the bold front she put on. This was why, in a way, she understood as well as the others this feeling of guilt about past deeds.

Celis refocused on driving her Drag-Ride, looking straight ahead, towards the horizon, towards the future.

"_Yes. I 'm sure Lux would do so. Maybe.. this is the true reason why I love him._"

Suddenly, realizing what she had just said, she blushed, and shook her head. It was not the time to let herself go.

Nevertheless, Krulcifer did not answer. Which intrigued Celis.

Once again, she turned towards her, and to her great surprise, Krulcifer was staring at her with round eyes.

Then she heard someone else talking through Dragon Voice.

"._..Celis... how can I tell you this... it wasn't a private canal._"

Sharis' voice was tinged with embarrassment.

"_Yes. This is the canal of the entire troop_."

"_... the entire troop?_"

Celis' brain was strangely struggling to assimilate this information.

The entire troop. Entire, as in entire... and Lux?

Celis immediately contacted Sharis on a private channel this time.

"_I beg you, Sharis. Tell me we're too far away from the second group for them to have heard what I just said._"

"_...I'm afraid... the whole squad has heard your feelings..._"

"_But... but Lux isn't equipped with a Drag-Ride, is he? So he was unable to hear it..._"

"_Actually... he shares the Dragon Voice of the one who carries him, to keep in touch with others..._"

On the main channel, the embarrassed silence that followed Celis' statement had finally ended, and the other girls' comments were flowing smoothly.

"_Was it a confession?_"

"_It was a confession._"

"_Yes, it was surely a confession._"

"_No, it was certainly a confession._"

"_Wow... from that to think Celis-senpai would be so bold._"

"_I obviously underestimated you..._"

However, Celis did not hear any comments from Lux.

This worried her more than anything else in the world, she who had barely managed to get rid of her doubts.

Her statement had shocked and excited all her classmates, but perhaps it was a good thing: Celis would rather hear them laugh and talk with good humour for the time being, than ruminate on the events of the day and mourn their classmates.

They would have plenty of time after that...

And so, as the entire Syvalles squadron discussed the confession of their captain, the battle came to an end.

* * *

The battle, which had opposed thirty Drag-Knights of the Old Kingdom plus ten Abyss to the Syvals, composed of about fifteen Drag-Knights, including four Divine ones, had resulted in a victory for the New Kingdom.

The Syvalles had also suffered "only" four deaths, a more than honourable account in view of the situation in which they had found themselves.

This ratio of losses had inspired admiration among the nobles of Queen Raffi's faction, and further increased the prestige of the Syvalles.

Many considered them only as a cadet order (which they were, after all) despite the battles they had fought, and not as soldiers in their own right.

In view of their high feat and their intervention which had made it possible to save Cross Field, they had been decorated and received awards. Half of the money was used to improve their Drag-Rides (none of them had an EX machine).

The other half had been invested to build a memorial within the Academy for their four fallen friends. They had been buried with full honours, but their comrades wanted them to be remembered.

On the other hand, these losses, while minimal (a view not shared by Celis, Lux or any member of the Syvalles), had reduced the power of their squadron.

Four fighters represented about a quarter of their strike force. The Syvalles were talented, but few in number.

This situation had motivated them to invest the money received as a reward in improving their equipment, and thus hope to compensate even more for the quantity with quality.

While all of them had been severely affected by the loss of their friends, none of them had, to Relie's surprise, asked to leave the troupe.

Indeed, one might have thought that after such trials, as is often the case, some, traumatized by what they had seen, would have decided that the life of a soldier was not for them.

However, inspired by Celis' strength, they too were determined to continue fighting in memory of their comrades.

On the other hand, the morale of the supporters of the Old Empire faction had collapsed after the defeat of their last troops.

Already accused of treason and attempted murder and kidnapping, the nobles had been acknowledged as rebels.

Queen Raffi had, with the help of her advisors, acted very quickly. All supporters of the cause of the Old Empire faction had been arrested for questioning.

Their lands and castles, with no one to defend them, had been invaded and seized, as well as their possessions and wealth, to ensure that they did not attempt to bribe other nobles or buy mercenaries.

The nobility of the Old Kingdom had previously won the hostility of the people and lost the confidence of their other allies after their informal attempt to seize power in the Capital.

The acts perpetrated during the White Days festival and this open rebellion against royalty had signed their end.

In three days, their power and influence were definitively shattered: without allies, money, land and soldiers, the most (formerly) prominent members of this faction were now sharply questioned in the cells of the royal palace, instead of being simply imprisoned as they had been. Mercy was not an option anymore for traitors, all agreed.

And yet, while everything seemed to be going well.

On the evening of the third day following the Battle of the Syvalles, in the Capital, a hooded silhouette observed the illuminated city, leaning against a balcony.

In the absence of clouds, the moon shone and was sufficient to illuminate the night as in broad daylight.

A wide smile appeared on the person's lips.

"All those fools of the royal faction and the Old Empire... to do exactly what I wanted. From the beginning... haha..."

The silhouette raised one hand and seemed to grab the Capital in the palm of its hand.

"Well... Just a few more steps, and we will finally be able to take over this country."

* * *

**Mmh... we already had glimpses of the bad guys here, but it seems the true plot is now on its way. Or is it just another arc of this story? mmh...**

**So, huh, yeah... Celis confessed for real... accidentally. For those who have read the novel, it will surely remind you of another accidental confession :D I just thought it would fit her. **

**Now, how Lux will react? Things are not that easy...**

**I hope you liked this chapter, thanks a lot for your support!**

* * *

**Now, onto the announcements. **

**First... **well you have guessed it probably but this will be the last update before Christmas, as I'll be going to see my family and quite busy. I will surely work on the next chapter (being writing addict) but do not expect a chapter before January.

**Second... **after a surge of inspiration, I will try to write at the same time my Doki Doki Literature Club! fanfiction... or rather, its continuation. I get some nasty (and when I say nasty, like, NASTY) ideas of plot to continue this story that was destined to be a one shot.

If you are interested, please give it a shot/keep an eye on it!

**Third... Incoming/very probable pause!** Well yeah I know, I have just announced that I would be writing 2 stories at the same time, so why/when a pause?

Simply because on **the end of March**, I will be going to Japan for a 3 weeks trip (vacations) and will probably barely write there... I do not need to tell you why lol. And after that, I will be going on a company retreat in Thailand... for 10 days or so. That makes +1 month away from home, with my laptop of course but very few time to write.

I still don't know if I will simply plan chapters to be published during my trips, or if I will just do a pause for this period (which could mean ~2 months without any update). I prefer to warn the people who follow this story. And if I don't publish anything, consider I died in a crash lol.

That's it. Take care and see you to the next chapter!


	11. And Rain Fell Over The Town

**Hello all and Happy New Year! **

**I said the same thing like two chapters ago... but this is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever wrote in all my fanfictions. Consider it my personal Christmas gift to you!**

**Just a quick answer here to Hakuryuu: I already considered a Hinowa ga Yuku! fic... maybe to celebrate the 100k I will come up with a short or long story in this universe, after leading all of my other projects :) **

**Please do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When the nobles of the Old Empire had been arrested after the attempted assassination of Lux and the kidnapping of Airi, they had been placed in tower cells with a certain degree of comfort, considering their rank and the well-placed friends they had.

Their act of open rebellion, however, had changed that. As their forces had been crushed and their friends had abandoned them, they had been relegated to the underground jails of the royal palace like common criminals.

Lighted only by the torches in the corridor of their cells, with only a bucket to relieve themselves in, their arrogance and vanity had soon given way to fear and anguish.

There were about fifteen lords and nobles who had participated in this attempt at rebellion, and although their plan had been carefully worked out, it had failed.

As they ruminated and waited silently for the time when they would be picked up for trial that evening (or at least, they assumed it was evening, since it was their last meal of the day), they heard footsteps resounding on the stone slabs.

This puzzled many, or at least, those who had kept their lucidity and had not allowed themselves to be overcome by despair and bitterness, and who spent their time leaning against the wall, staring blankly or whispering incoherent words.

Warg Kreutzer stood up. This elderly but hard-faced man was one of the Four Great Nobles, the most powerful and influential Dukes of the New Kindom. Or at least he was, until his recent disgrace.

His son, Balzeride Kreutzer, was dead, betrayed by his business partner, Hayes. Balzeride was said to have twice the ambition of his father, but half the ability.

Arrogant, reckless, he was too eager to climb up the ranks, and it had been his downfall. His actions had not bothered Warg in the least, who had given him his assent, but only his failure had enraged him.

Warg had therefore tried, after the arrest and death of his son, to take his revenge. He had participated, in secret, in the attack on Princess Lizsharte and on the Capital by the army of the Old Empire by providing men and resources, without succeeding.

Later, he had also supported the plot to assassinate former Prince Lux Arcadia, and to seize his sister in order to resurrect the ancient Arcadia lineage, with the help and advice of an accomplice.

When their plan failed and he and the other conspirators were arrested, it was still he who decided to launch a surprise attack on Cross Field with the rest of their forces and drew up the plan to eliminate the Syvalles.

The footsteps ceased, and Warg approached the cell bars to get a better view under the torches.

A hateful grin twisted his face as he recognized the visitor who had just stopped in front of the cell bars, escorted by twenty guards in long black coats.

"You!"

He grabbed the bars as if he could bend them, his teeth grinding in rage.

"You traitor! You filthy shrimp!"

"Oh? Me, a shrimp? I'm not the one who is forced to hide in a place as damp as it is dirty."

"Just wait until I get out of here. I shall tell the others, and the whole world will know that-"

"Get out of here"? My lord, I fear you'll never see daylight again."

"What are you talking about? If you think you're going to stop us from speaking at our trial-"

"Trial?"

The hooded figure giggled with a loud, cruel laughter.

This laughter attracted other nobles of the Old Empire, even those who were drowsy, and crowded in with Warg.

"Ah, it's true that you aren't aware of it. My condolences, my lords."

Warg frowned.

"For what reason?"

"You died trying to escape."

"?!"

The nobles stood there, stunned for a moment, while the guards drew their swords.

"You will take my secrets to the grave. But I will have yours before you die."

The figure turned to the guards.

"Take them to our new torture chambers... Beware that no one sees you."

One guard nodded, then inserted the key into the cell door before pushing it.

The nobles tried to escape, to struggle, but they were unarmed, while their oppressors wore armour and carried swords.

One by one they were dragged out of the black cell, screaming and begging.

Warg, who had retreated to the bottom of the cell when the guards had seized his acolytes, was the last. Hearing the cries of terror from the other nobles, and fearing the suffering he would endure before he died, he swallowed his dignity.

"Very well," he said. I yield. Spare me, and I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you demand, I'll do it without a fight, so..."

"Clearly, you're a narrow-minded man. I no longer need you or your services. You and your bunch of fools have served your time. The only service you can do me is to tell me everything you've been hiding from me and then die quickly."

"I'll tell you everything I know-"

"Oh, yes, you will. But you'll die nonetheless."

At these words, Warg fell to his knees. All arrogance had left him. He was no longer a nobleman, no longer a lord: only a man afraid of dying.

"Mercy. Mercy, please. I'll give you anything you want. I'll even give you my daughters, if you want to marry them to whomever you like... or even marry them yourself!"

If selling his own offspring would allow him to survive to get revenge one day, then he'd still do it...

"I have seen your daughters. They have no chin, no teats and no wits."

With a sneer, the figure nodded to the guards, who grabbed Warg by the arms and dragged him, paralyzed with fear, to a fate far worse than captivity.

* * *

**One week later, after the battle of the Syvalles.**

Several days had passed since the burial of the fallen Syvalles, and the rest of the order and the entire Crossfield Academy were still mourning.

Every day the students went to flower the monument that had been erected for them in the Academy. Others also went to their graves to pay their respects.

There was a somewhat gloomy atmosphere at the Academy, but this collective event had also served to strengthen the Syvalles and the determination of the students to join the order.

Many of them had taken extra classes, either under the tutelage of more experienced teachers or senpai.

This sudden surge of volunteers (Drag-Riding lessons used to be considered fun, more than real training by most noble daughters) quickly put Relie in a difficult situation.

The number of teachers was clearly insufficient, and asking the Syvalles (themselves students) every day overloaded them too much. It was possible to call on professionals from the New Kingdom army, but few had the necessary pedagogy to teach the art of combat to girls from noble families.

It was therefore decided to give extra classes only to those whose potential and physical abilities allowed it.

Indeed, many girls, even if they had a high compatibility rate, were unable to bear the physical and mental burden imposed by the Drag-Rides; Airi was a very good example of this.

These volunteers, who unfortunately did not have the size to fight, were therefore redirected to non-combat units such as mechanics or Ruins research.

Lux, after further medical examination, was allowed to fly a Drag-Ride again and gave lessons to the most promising recruits.

As one of the strongest fighters in the New Kingdom, he not only taught them the essential piloting and movement skills needed in combat, but, by analyzing each recruit, he was able to give them personalized advices on how to improve.

This morning, he finished introducing a dozen girls to the management of the Barrier and Howling Roar on the Academy's outdoor training ground.

"Even though these techniques can save your life and repel an attack or an enemy, the best thing to do is to dodge, especially if you're fighting a Wyvern. The defensive potential of Drag-Rides in general is not their strong point."

"Oh..."

"Thank you, Lux-kun!"

The enthusiasm of her "students" made Lux smile. It had been a few days since Relie had requisitioned him, but he liked to be helpful.

"That's all for today. Any questions?"

"Yes! Could you tell us about your relationship with Celis-senpai?"

"Oh, yes! I want to know, too!"

"Me, too! Me, too!

"Err..."

The only shadow in the picture was that literally all the students at the Academy were asking him the same question, in different forms.

Celis' accidental confession, as they returned from the battle, had spread like wildfire throughout the Academy.

He himself had thought it was a dream, but two days later, as he heard Celis' words in his head over and over again and the whole campus was talking about it, he was forced to admit that it was reality.

So every time someone asked him that question...

"...errr, I have to go. See you next class!"

Lux was running away.

Of course, that was not helping: his mysterious refusal to cooperate only made the rumors worse and more outrageous.

Indeed, Celis apparently behaved the same way when asked the same question: their similar behaviour only gave the impression that they were in a relationship.

Lux had not had the courage to see Celis again since that day. To think that they had managed to clear up the misunderstanding between them a few days earlier...

This time it was not a misunderstanding, since Celis' feelings were very clear: the entire Syvalles order had witnessed it...

No, the problem clearly laid with him. Lux was aware of it.

After escaping from the horde of curious girls chasing him, Lux stopped for a moment in a deserted corridor of the Academy, uttering a huge sigh.

"What should I do..."

His feelings, Lux knew about them. He realized it the other night.

He was pretty sure he loved Celis. Not as a senpai, not as a comrade, but the way a man loved a woman.

But his situation had not changed. He was still a criminal... and even if the New Kingdom agreed to take off his collar, he himself still did not think he was worthy of it.

Nor could he, nor would he place that burden on Celis. What kind of a man would make the woman he loved suffer...

And yet, because of his inaction, he would still make her suffer, while suffering himself.

His indecision was a weight on his shoulders. The moment when he would have to make a choice was getting closer, and he knew it. But he still could not decide on the best course of action to take.

While Lux was plagued by indecision and doubt (paradoxically proving his feelings, as he certainly did not want to hurt Celis), Celis was equally conflicted.

While part of her was happy that she had been able to clearly express her feelings towards Lux without creating a misunderstanding, the rest of her being regretted having done so in public, this way.

The information quickly spread to her friends, who winked at her and wished her happiness.

The majority of the girls at the Academy, all of whom had to some degree coveted Lux, now considered him Celis' preserve and had given up (except Krulcifer, Lisha, Philuffy and Yoruka of course).

Tillfur had offered to have her make personalized engagement rings, while Noct had given her with a thumbs-up the coordinates of a weaver friend who specialized in wedding dresses.

His own father, Dist Ralgris, was not to be outdone. As soon as the news of her confession reached him, he had sent a long letter of appreciation to his daughter for her choice, as well as congratulations on her victory over the rebels.

Apparently, these two events had made him forgive Celis for what he had believed to be her slackening and what had happened at the White Days festival.

Dist also offered to arrange a formal engagement as soon as Lux agreed, to have his criminal necklace removed at the same time (he never even seemed to imagine he would refuse) and was looking forward to being a grandfather soon.

This torrent of attention towards her plunged Celis into total disarray. As a novice in love, she had not really considered what it meant to be in a relationship: she had only listened to her feelings.

Projecting herself for real into a future with Lux by her side, as a husband and father of their children, always plunged her into such a state that she would later blame herself for her perverse and impure thoughts.

Her biggest problem was that she had not seen Lux since that day, which worried her more than anything else.

That same morning, she gathered her courage and decided to confide her doubts to someone.

She was in the gardens of the Academy, in the shadow of a leafy tree.

"You understand... I think these are my true feelings. I haven't lied about them. But... what I fear is that I may have put Lux in an untenable situation. After all, we explained ourselves the other day, and we cleared up all those misunderstandings... but I fear that I may have ruined our relationship again."

In front of the silence of her audience, she replied.

"I'm not sure that he loves me in return. He may not see me as a woman, but simply as a comrade or a senpai. Maybe this is why he avoids me... because he's not sharing my feelings, and he has no desire to embarrass me or hurt me."

One of the chicks in the bird's nest she was addressing made a high-pitched squeak.

"Yes, of course I'm also afraid of his reply. If he answered that he did'nt love me, I think... it would hurt me terribly. But on the other hand, I cannot help but hoping... I'm afraid of his answer, but to ignore it hurts me too. What should I do? Should I try to talk to him alone again?I don't know if I'll have the courage..."

Celis looked at the three chicks in turn, hoping for an answer.

"And then Father's letter was strange. It seemed like he was happy... I had never seen him write like that. Ah... why did I have to say that on this day..."

A few mels away, Sharis, Tillfur and Noct watched Celis languishing next to a nest of chicks with an anxious eye.

"Uwaah... it's worse than I thought."

"Yes. Celis-senpai seems really shaken up."

"... These two..."

The Triad let out a collective sigh, once again in front of the complexity of the relationship between Celis and Lux.

It was clear that, without a little help from fate, these two would never confess their feelings...

The Triad also coveted Lux to some extent, but knew full well that the opposition was too strong. So they decided to step back (this did notmean they would have refused if Lux had made advances to them) and take on the role of support for the clumsiest of contenders.

Sharis helped Celis, Noct, her, Airi (a forbidden relationship that despite this, she simply could not give up) and Tillfur, Lisha.

Nevertheless, as Celis had gotten a step ahead of the others (who, far from lining up to confess their feelings to Lux, seemed to be waiting to see how it would go with Celis, probably for fear of her answer), they agreed to help her at least give her a chance.

If Lux rejected her, then they would not insist... but they had to at least give them a chance.

Sharis looked at her best friend with a melancholic look on her face.

"We should help them..."

Sharis had decided earlier to stop stepping back and to be honest to her feelings for Lux, so as not to feel hypocritical anymore. But seeing them both suffering like that, she could not just sit back and do nothing.

"Yes. But it won't be easy. Given their condition, if we try to reunite them "by chance", they'll run away at once."

"That's right... Celis-senpai is the queen of the escape in this kind of case."

Sharis smiled bitterly: Noct and Tillfur were right.

An indirect or stealthy approach, such as having them meet by coincidence, would surely not give good results.

At this stage, making them see each other or spend time together would not solve anything.

"I'm... pretty sure Lux has a thing for Celis."

As badly as it hurt her to admit it, Sharis managed to utter those words.

"Yes. It's blindly obvious, even to blind people."

"But in that case, why doesn't he say anything?"

"That's the question... we need to know more about his love affairs. He's a prince after all: even if he's purer than normally possible, he has already had at least one love affair, don't you think?"

Sharis thought about it for a few seconds. If they wanted to take action, they needed more information.

The only person who could tell them more about it was...

* * *

"Did Nii-san ever have a romantic relationship with anyone? Sharis-senpai, are you sure about what you're asking?"

From the look on her face, you would think Airi had just swallowed a lemon.

"...when you say it like that, it seems..."

"Unrealistic."

"Impossible."

Noct and Tillfur completed Sharis' sentence.

They had gone to meet Airi, looking for information, and invited her to a tea shop in town.

Airi brought her cup to her lips, took a sip, then blinked.

"More seriously... You know the answer. Although Nii-san has had many candidates..."

Sharis noticed that Airi's tone of voice was reprobative when she said these words.

"... he never formally dated anyone."

"Perhaps he has, without your knowledge?"

"That's not possible. I'm monitoring him closely to make sure he doesn't-hm... to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Airi coughed, then changed the subject.

"What about you? Why do you want to know that? Perhaps you also wish to monopolize Nii-san?"

Airi's tone was only half joking.

With a forced laugh, the Triad explained the situation to Airi (although she was aware of Celis' involuntary confession).

"In conclusion... we don't understand why their situation seems to stall. We'd like to hear Lux's feelings about it."

"Yes. But before we do anything, we need to understand why he's not responding to Celis' confession. If we force them to see each other and the problem is somewhere else... we'll only make it worse."

"It's almost as if Lukkuchi is opposed to any relationship, and he's holding back... so we can't get to know his true feelings."

Airi raised an eyebrow.

"You almost hit the bull's eye, actually."

"Huh?"

Airi's enigmatic answer took them aback.

"At this point, it's no use hiding it anymore, I guess. Especially given the situation. I'll tell you why Nii-san is so... vague about his own feelings."

Airi folded her hands and paused, putting some order in her thoughts.

"The truth is, Nii-san has always decided to put aside his own feelings and not fall in love with anyone. It's not that he can't, but that he doesn't want to."

The Triad stood silent.

"But... why would he decide such a thing?"

"Because... Nii-san is a person who is very harsh with himself. He has his ideals, and most of all, he doesn't want to hurt others. He feels that he's already done enough harm to others since the fall of the Arcadia Empire."

"...Yet he's the one who contributed to the fall of tyranny, isn't he?"

The Triad knew that Lux was the Black Hero.

"Yes... but he still can't forgive himself for his mistakes. Furthermore, despite his heroic actions, Nii-san is like me, a war criminal. He has a huge debt to repay, and his status... doesn't even allow him to marry."

Sharis, Tillfur and Noct were stunned by this statement. They did not think his burden was so hard to bear.

"It's unfair..."

"Yes. Lux-san has done more for this country than most nobles who judge it, and yet..."

"So... If he doesn't respond to the feelings of others, it's because he doesn't want to impose his debt on them, but more importantly, he has no hope of getting married, so he would only dishonour them..."

Sharis summed up the situation in a whisper, while blaming herself inwardly.

She always thought Lux was just indecisive. She had never imagined that.

"But after he was designed as Lisha-sama's knight, and considering his brave actions... why do they still treat him like a criminal?"

"In truth, Nii-san has already been offered to remove his criminal collar and forgive our debt. But Nii-san refused. First, because he doesn't want to be indebted to the nobles by asking this favor... but also because he feels he isn't worthy."

Airi looked down, speaking in a barely perceptible voice.

"Pardon?"

"Nii-san holds himself in low esteem, despite all our attempts to prove him wrong. He thinks that because of his mistakes, he doesn't have the right to taste happiness, and therefore refuses to even consider getting involved with anyone. You know, during his years as the Chore Prince, he received many confessions. He refused them all for this reason."

Airi finished her cup of tea with a sad expression on her face.

"That's why Nii-san isn't engaging himself in any relationship. I think despite everything that's happened, despite all the people he's met... he still believes he has no right to love and be loved in return. And he also doesn't want to bother anyone with the burden he carries. I think the realization that he might have feelings for Celis-senpai made him ironically very sad."

A heavy silence greeted Airi's statement.

It took nearly a minute before Sharis came to her senses and stood up.

"Thank you very much, Airi. I think I understand Lux better now."

"Yes. Me too."

"Me too..."

Airi waved his hand.

"It's nothing. Honestly, it felt good to talk about it too... but if I may ask, what are you going to do now? For Nii-san and Celis-senpai... and you."

Airi's eyes proved Sharis she had seen through her.

Sharis pondered the question.

Lux was far too self-conscious and opposed a barrage of logical arguments to contain his true feelings.

If they wanted to make him understand that he was wrong... they would have to force him to confess his true feelings, so that he could no longer deny them.

While Sharis was thinking about it, he had an idea. Risky, daring, but one that would give Celis a chance... and herself.

"I have a plan."

She outlined it to her friends, who were stunned by it.

Airi finally broke the silence.

"Are you sure about this? If the answer Nii-san gives isn't what you expect..."

"...I know. Whatever happens, there's gonna be a loser in this story. But I don't want to lie to myself anymore either."

For Sharis, hiding her true feelings was a hypocritical act: that was why she had previously resolved to fight her own battle.

But, on the other hand, it was selfish of her to want to monopolize Lux, especially if the latter had feelings for Celis.

Love was complicated, but Sharis wanted to act fairly. That was why she had come up with an idea that would allow her to be true to her feelings whilst at the same time helping her friend.

She was simply going to rely on Lux, and listen to whomever he would choose.

"I get it. To be honest, I'm a little worried, but if it's for Nii-san's sake... I won't stand in the way."

* * *

The next day, without wasting any time, Sharis went to see Lux while he was eating breakfast, for once without being harassed by anyone.

Even Philuffy, who usually ignored the flirting of the other girls, seemed to sulk this time. Sharis almost felt guilty about disturbing Lux's peace of mind, as he rarely enjoyed it.

While Lux was nibbling on white bread toast without much appetite, Sharis suddenly sat down in front of him.

"Hello, Lux."

"Eh... Sharis-senpai? Hello?"

Seeing Sharis' creepy smile, Lux had a bad feeling.

"I... can I help you?"

"More than you think."

Sharis folded her hands in front of her chin.

"Do you remember that... during the White Days Festival, I was supposed to have half a day with you?"

"...yes..."

Indeed, following the threats to which Lux and Airi had been subjected, it had been decided that they would each have an escort of at least one Syvalle. While Yoruka would guard Airi, the others would take turns taking care of Lux.

Unfortunately, before Sharis' turn came, Lux had been the victim of an attack and, because he had to recover in the infirmary, Sharis and the others had not been given this privilege.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you out on a date. It wouldn't be fair to the others, who also missed the opportunity."

Oddly enough, it did not reassure Lux at all.

"However, I'd like you to do me a favor..."

"Eh?"

Sharis' gaze became piercing... but also, somehow, embarrassed.

"I'd like you to give me a sparring match. Wyvern versus Wyvern. This will be your way of paying back your debt..."

"Of course!"

Lux, surprised and relieved by the request, gave his consent even before Sharis finished his sentence.

Which turned out to be a grave mistake.

"...on the condition that the winner will have the right to ask the loser something, which the loser cannot refuse."

Sharis smiled devilishly, while Lux felt drops of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Uh... I..."

"But since you agreed, it's perfect! I'll meet you on practice field number three an hour after school's over, okay? Thank you!"

Before Lux could reconsider, Sharis went ahead and left, leaving him to his breakfast.

After the shock, Lux forced himself to finish his meal. He did not really understand what Sharis was trying to accomplish.

Even though he was not flying his Bahamut, Lux thought (without underestimating her) that he could beat Sharis. He would not even have to hurt her, but simply force her to exhaustion, as he did with his usual opponents in tournaments...

Nevertheless, doubt remained. Why did she impose such a punishment game on the loser if she thought she did not have a serious chance of winning?

Sharis was anything but stupid. It was possible she had made progress in combat, or even had a plan to defeat Lux.

Lux tried his best to figure out what that might be, but failed.

For Lux, the day passed at a snail's pace. Because of the fight, which surely contained a trap of some kind, and Celis' accidental confession that he still had no idea how to deal with, a certain anxiety set in, a feeling of uneasiness that he was unable to shake off.

Finally, after what seemed to him to be an eternity, the day (which he had spent thinking about all this without finding an answer) ended without any noticeable incident. Lux almost wanted something to happen to make him forget his problems for a few minutes.

True to his word, anxious but also curious, Lux gave company to his classmates to find the way to the training ground where Sharis had given him an appointment.

The third training ground was the farthest from the Drag-Rides hangar and the Academy locker rooms. It was rarely used, and was maintained by the students who were punished; it was rumoured on the campus that the only reason for its existence was to punish those who did not turn in their homework on time.

The weather was cloudy: the windy day had started with a bright sun, but the wind soon had brought dark clouds, which seemed loaded with rain, even to inexperienced eyes.

It was not raining yet, but Lux sensed that it was only a matter of time. Fighting in the rain did not directly affect the performance of a Drag-Ride, but it did have a strong effect on the visibility and agility of the pilots.

Lux made a detour to the locker room to get into pilot suit, but when he arrived on the field he saw that Sharis was already waiting for him with Noct and Tillfur. Unlike their friend, they were not in Pilot Suits but in casual uniforms.

"Hello..."

Lux, uneasy, greeted the Triad.

"Come on, don't look so scared, Lukkuchi! Sharis will be your only opponent, I promise."

"Yes. We're here as witnesses. We won't interfere."

"I'm glad you didn't back out, Lux. Come on, don't waste time. I'd like to wrap this up before it rains!"

Lux nodded.

They both walked to the center of the field, then each took twenty steps apart.

Tillfur then spoke.

"Good. The training match between Sharis Baltshift and Lux Arcadia is about to begin. Fighters will have to use a Wyvern and the loser will have to obey a request from the winner."

Lux was not surprised by this. He had no intention of using his Bahamut in the first place.

"The fight will end when one of the fighters is no longer able to fight, or gives up. The referees alone will have the right to interrupt the match and decide whether or not the contestants are able to continue."

In other words, if Noct or Tillfur declared that one of them was no longer able to fight, the victory would go to the other.

Lux was not worried about this, he knew his friends would behave fairly.

"Lastly... there's no time limit."

"Huh?"

That last part surprised Lux.

Usually, all the Drag-Knights fights had a time limit. This encouraged many fighters to unleash their full range of techniques to win the fight as quickly as possible. Lux, on the other hand, used this rule the other way around, dodging and letting others get tired.

This way of fighting had earned him his nickname, the Weakest Undefeated, and the contempt of many.

Not setting a time limit, when Lux was clearly more enduring than Sharis, was tantamount to giving him an advantage...

(The further we go, the less I understand...)

"Do you agree to abide by these rules?"

"Yes, I do."

Sharis showed no hesitation.

"...Yes."

Lux nodded after a brief moment. There was only one way, after all, to get to the bottom of this.

"Summon your Drag-Rides."

Sharis drew her Sword Device when Tillfur gave the signal, then recited her password.

"Come forth, Wing Dragon of the crest which is the symbol of power. Fly in accordance with my sword, Wyvern!"

Particles of light appeared all around the sword of Sharis, then around her silhouette, before materialising her Wyvern.

Lux imitated her.

"Come forth, the Branded Wing Dragon which is the symbol of power. Obey my sword and fly, Wyvern."

His Wyvern, similar to Sharis', covered him, and Lux drew his Blade with his right hand, while he equipped his Breath Gun with his left.

Noct and Tillfur retreated to a respectable distance, then...

"Begin!"

Sharis rushed towards Lux, her face determined.

Lux made his decision in an instant. He would not hurt Sharis. Even though she called it a training fight, no one could be fooled: she just wanted to make him do something.

That way, Lux hoped, she would not blame him if he put all the odds in his favor. And to do that, he would just dodge and stall until she exhausted herself. That way, he would not risk hurting her.

Lux cleared his mind, and avoided the first blows of Sharis.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the fight was still raging. Or it would have been more correct to say that Sharis was stirring the air with her blows while Lux was dodging.

On the rare occasions that she managed to place a shot, Lux would push her back with either his own Blade or a Howling Roar; he would dodge the bullets from her Breath Gun or let his barrier stop them.

For the rest, he literally danced in the air, demonstrating his superior Wyvern handling skills. Even Noct and Tillfur, who had already witnessed many of the fights Lux had been involved in, were speechless.

It was like a butterfly fluttering in the sky, while its pursuer tried in vain to catch it, let alone shoot it.

Yet Sharis showed no sign of discouragement. Lux was not surprised, but he was a bit worried.

With the violent movements she was making without a break, Sharis was burning up a lot of energy; she did not have Lux's stamina, and if she was not careful, she could lose control of her Drag-Ride.

(If this happens, she could...)

Lux shook his head and decided to change his strategy; he had to neutralize Sharis for her own safety.

He dived to the ground, recovered at the last moment, and released a burst towards his senpai, who avoided the projectiles by rolling over.

Sharis, her face soaked in sweat, smiled at him.

"So this is it, you're getting down to business?"

"Yes. Don't blame me, Sharis-senpai."

"Don't underestimate me!"

To Lux's surprise, Sharis dematerialized her Breath Gun and made a second Blade appear in her left hand.

They both moved at the same time, and a new dance began: the dance of swords and the song of steel.

The majority of Wyverns users chose to use a Blade and a Breath Gun for greater flexibility.

Equipping two Blades increased offensive capability in close combat, but reduced defensive potential and did not allow for mid-distance combat.

Lux, who initially did not understand such a change in Sharis, saw her true purpose after their first exchanges of blows.

She simply wanted to destabilize him by adopting an unusual style.

Sharis probably felt that fighting the way Lux knew would be riskier because he would be able to predict her movements easily.

She deployed all her talent and skill in a hurricane of blows, raining steel down on Lux.

Sharis, like most Syvalles, was overshadowed by her fellow comrades equipped with Divine Drag-Rides, yet this fearsome fighter who had been training since she was a child fully deserved her place in the Syvalles order.

She proved it to Lux, with her mastery of double Blades. Her blows followed one another without ever intertwining or getting in the way.

Without Lux's ability to analyze and predict the movements of his opponents, he probably would not have been able to hold against her with his Wyvern alone.

After a few seconds, Lux preferred to take his Breath Gun off his Breath Gun to grab his Blade with both hands and repel Sharis' attacks.

His mastery of the sword once again amazed his comrades. Lux was able to parry Sharis' blows with a minimum of movement from his own Blade, using only his ability of prediction.

"Oi, oi... am I dreaming? Sharis throws twice as many strikes as he does, but he stops them all..."

"Yes. She's awesome, but Lux-san is really terrifying."

Tillfur and Noct could not help but admire the talent of the two fighters.

(...Yosh, I get it.)

Suddenly, Lux's eyes changed. Sharis saw it and a shiver went through her spine.

Lux's eyes, which had been alert a few moments earlier, had just turned into two flints.

He had finished sensing and analyzing Sharis' movement patterns.

The change was immediate.

Instead of being constantly on the defensive, Lux began to fight back.

One hit. Two hits. Three hits. Which soon became four, five, six, then ten.

Before Sharis could even realize it, the tables had turned, and now it was Lux who was pushing her back under a storm of blows, as she tried to defend herself as best she could.

Using her two Blades turned against her: carried with both hands, Lux's blows were stronger, and she was unable to parry them completely with one hand.

It took Lux only a few minutes to understand the style that Sharis had improvised to try to beat him, and to turn it against her.

The worst thing, if one could say so, was that Lux used none of the special moves he had developed, such as Quick Draw or Recoil Burst: only his senses, his talent and the result of his daily training.

Sharis, exhausted by her previous attacks and Lux's blows to her unit, began to tremble under the effort.

Nevertheless, a smile flashed briefly on her face.

(Lux is far too strong... as expected. Everything is going according to my expectations).

Lux, unaware of his senpai's thoughts, was getting worried. Despite his dominance, despite the damage Sharis was gradually suffering, she showed no signs of mentally faltering.

He could feel that she was almost physically exhausted: her movements were becoming sluggish, her parries were slower, and she was panting.

Suddenly, the lines carved on the airframe of Sharis Wyvern became tinged with red lights, as it began to shake.

The first signs of rampaging.

Lux instantly stopped his attacks and retreated. Sharis tried to chase him, but had to stop, unable to get off the ground.

"Haa... Haa... Haa..."

"Sharis-senpai, stop! If you keep going, your Drag-Ride's gonna-"

"The fight... isn't over."

Sharis would not let him finish and tried to lift her cracked Blades, but ultimately failed.

Lux bit his lip and turned to Noct and Tillfur.

"Stop the fight! Sharis isn't in condition to fight anymore..."

But to his amazement, Noct shook her head.

"No. The fight continues."

"What?!"

"It's not over until one of you gives up or the referees decide it's over. And as referees, we decide that you must continue."

Lux stared at them in amazement, while Sharis smiled, despite her trembling and the sweat dripping from her forehead.

(I must end this...)

Lux flexes his muscles, ready to throw his Drag-Ride to deliver a decisive blow to Sharis who would dispatch his Wyvern, but...

He noticed that Sharis, far from preparing for his assault, had exposed herself completely. It was as if she was offering her entire body as a target.

Yet her Drag-Ride continued to glow and tremble, a sign that she would lose control any minute.

By hitting her, Lux, rather than ending the fight without injury, could provoke a reaction with Sharis' Drag-Ride about to go on rampage.

There was no certainty that he could either save her or kill her instantly.

(... I can't take that risk. If she refuses to give up, then I'm gonna-)

"!"

Then everything came together in Lux's mind.

Sharis had it all planned from the beginning.

She planned that, for all her talent, she was no match for Lux.

If she had gone to such lengths, it was because she knew the outcome and knew she would lose control of her Drag-Ride.

And she knew, more than anything else, that Lux would rather give up than putting her life at risk.

Sharis had literally taken her own life hostage: either Lux would give up, or she would pay the consequences.

Of course, Noct and Tillfur were part of this conspiracy. All three of them felt terribly bad about using Lux's kindness in such a way, but it was the only solution for their plan to work.

And, of course, they had no doubts about Lux at all. They knew exactly what choice he would make.

Lux, on the other hand, was not angered when he realized their scheming. Instead, he was surprised... and scared.

What did Sharis want him to do, to go to such lengths?...

Lux had no time to think about that. Realizing that he was checkmate, it was better to admit defeat now and put an end to Sharis' ordeal, who was shaking all over.

"I get it. I give up."

With those simple words, Lux dematerialised his Wyvern.

"The winner is Sharis Baltshift!"

As soon as Tillfur proclaimed the end of the duel, Sharis imitated Lux and, overcome by fatigue, felt her legs dangling beneath her.

She would have fallen to the ground if Lux, who had run, had not gently caught her by the shoulders.

The anguish seized him when he noticed that she was still trembling under the effort she had had to maintain.

(Ten more seconds and who knows what would have happened...)

Sharis, who had seemed so strong and energetic all along, was now so fragile...

"I... Won..."

Despite her exhaustion and the pain that was probably plowing all her muscles, Sharis managed to laugh a little.

Strands of sweat-soaked hair barred her forehead.

Lux could not help but smile back at her despite the situation.

"Yes. You won, Sharis-senpai."

Plic. Ploc.

Lux felt cold raindrops falling on his neck. It was starting to rain, as if to tell them it was time to go home.

Tillfur, who came to help and make sure Sharis was ok, put her arm over her shoulder. Lux did the same, and together they helped her hobble back to the Academy.

As they walked in the rain that was falling harder and harder, Lux replayed the events in his mind.

(... the Triad is really, really scary...)

That was his conclusion after the setup he had suffered.

* * *

Despite her fatigue, Sharis insisted on telling Lux what he would have to do right after their fight.

Nevertheless, everyone went to take a shower and put on clean clothes beforehand; Sharis assured him that a good shower would make her feel better.

Lux would have preferred her to rest for the rest of the evening before anything else, but changing her mind proved to be impossible.

He was to met her at half past eight in the evening near one of the inner gardens of the Academy (the one precisely where Lux had seen Celis talking to a hedgehog), after dinner.

Lux could not help but wondering why she wanted to tell him what she wanted him to do here.

He complied, however, and went to the meeting place at the appointed time.

The rain was still pouring down, watering the open-air garden as well. The air was humid, but refreshing after the fight he had fought and the hot bath he had just enjoyed.

The Academy was strangely quiet tonight, as was the town of Cross Field, probably because of the rain.

The rain was absorbing the sounds, making people stay home.

Barely visible because of the lack of light, Sharis was waiting for him, leaning against one of the pillars in the corridor, surrounding the garden. Lamps placed at regular intervals provided poor but sufficient lighting.

Like him, she had donned her usual Cross Field Academy uniform.

She seemed lost in thought, and had a melancholic look on her face that Lux did not know.

He hesitated for a moment, then, in order not to surprise her, called her softly.

"Sharis-senpai."

Sharis looked up.

"Lux."

She had an embarrassed grin.

"Thank you for coming. I wanted to tell you, first of all... I'm sorry I did... all this. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to you."

Lux had a wry smile.

"It... it doesn't matter."

"It does. But I want you to understand that... I didn't do it just for me, okay?"

Lux did not understand the meaning of Sharis' words, but she seemed genuinely hurt.

"I don't resent you, Sharis-senpai. I promise."

Sharis looked down.

"You're kind, Lux. Maybe that's why I..."

She shook her head.

"Leave it. As I said before... as I won our fight... I have the right to ask you a favor."

"Yes."

"And, whatever I ask, you gave your word that you would do it."

"...Yes."

"...Good. Then..."

Sharis took a breath, closed her eyes...

"...I want you to be my lover and go out with me."

Lux thought for a moment he heard it wrong. Yet there could be no mistake.

Sharis had pronounced the words clearly in a firm voice, despite her red cheeks.

But... did that mean that...

"Sharis-senpai... you..."

Lux stammered, then pulled himself together.

"You... you want us to pretend, like I did with Krulcifer-san?"

Sharis obviously was not expecting that question. She hesitated before going on, too.

"No. I want us to be a real couple."

"But... that kind of thing only happens with the person you love, right?"

"Because you think I don't love you, you idiot?!"

Sharis exploded, startling Lux.

"I..."

"Of course not, you didn't believe it! You didn't even think about it! You spend your time believing yourself unworthy of any friendship, any affection, any love! You don't think of those who suffer even more than you do! You think only about yourself!"

Sharis was almost screaming now.

At the same moment, a bolt of thunder tore through the atmosphere, illuminating Lux's face, as pale as if she had hit him.

This vision instantly calmed Sharis. She realized that she had been consumed with anger and grief, and that she had said unfair things.

She took several deep breaths and then moved closer to Lux. The sound of rain falling a few mels away from them drowned out her footsteps.

Sharis stopped one mel away from Lux and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. Please forget what I just said. It was... it was... it was stupid of me."

"…"

"But... since you're so slow to understand, so oblivious to this sort of thing, I will tell it you clearly, Lux."

Sharis raised her head and plunged her eyes into Lux's. She read the confusion, the sadness, the surprise.

"...I love you."

"Sharis-senpai?..."

"It took me a long time to understand and accept it... At first I thought it was just affection for a friend and a comrade. After all, I had at first mistrusted and doubted you. You embodied everything that was feared, the last male prince of the Arcadia Lineage..."

Sharis had a poor smile.

"And then, little by little... I discovered that you had nothing in common with the imperial family that I had been depicted as the absolute evil. You were helpful, kind, selfless, confident... whatever happened, you were always there to help us... to help me. Whether it was in everyday life, in our fights, or in our trials. You spent all your time giving of yourself or putting yourself in danger to save us. A true Prince of fairy tales."

Sharis sighed.

"At first, I put my feelings aside... I was a little like you, deep down. I thought I wasn't really worthy of you, and more importantly, there was so much better persons for you. I just stuck to my role of supporter, but I ended up regretting it. I didn't want to lie to myself anymore, I didn't want to deny my feelings."

Strangely enough, Sharis was calm. To finally be able to confide everything she felt to the one she loved was soothing, more soothing than she could have imagined.

"I thought I'd fallen in love with you bit by bit, but... I didn't. It was love at first sight."

She gently took Lux's hand, a gesture she would've easily made before when she wanted to tease him, but now it was taking on a whole new meaning.

"I have always loved you."

When she repeated these words, Sharis shivered. Now that she had been able to explain her love to Lux... ...those few words had a much greater weight, a much greater power.

"I love the way you're easily flustered. I love the way you smile when you're embarrassed. I love your courage, your determination never to abandon others in need. I love your resolve, your clumsiness occasionally, the way you look as sweet as you are. I also love your nasty habit of always wanting to sacrifice yourself for others. Do you get it, Lux? I love you just the way you are. I love you."

Sharis took another breath.

"So... like I asked you... become my lover."

Lux's eyes and face were impassive. Sharis was unable to read his emotions.

A second passed that seemed like a minute, an hour to Sharis.

Then Lux finally opened his mouth.

"... I'm sorry. I just can't."

He bowed his head, his voice full of genuine sorrow.

Those few words pierced Sharis' heart like daggers. Nevertheless, she did not falter.

"Why?.."

She knew she would regret the answer even more than her rejection, but she was not to give up.

"Because..."

Lux hesitated, calmly choosing her words, gently rejecting Sharis' hand.

"Because I don't love you..."

Sharis did his best not to give in to the pain that was tearing her chest and burst into tears. She had to hold on. Until the end.

"And why don't you love me?"

Without giving Lux time to think, she went on to ask more questions.

"Do you think I'm too much of a tomboy? Annoying? Repulsive? If you refuse to keep your word and do what I want, then answer!"

"No, I-"

"No? Then why don't you love me? I'm ready to give you everything I have. To give myself completely to you. Then why do you turn me down? Is there any reason you wouldn't want to spend your life with me?!"

"That's not it..."

Lux shook his head, haggard.

He hesitated to answer. Giving voice to his feelings would make them more... real, something he could not normally afford.

However... Lux felt he owed Sharis at least the truth. Out of respect for her, for her feelings, if he refused her love, to which he had been blind all this time, he should at least tell her why.

"If I cannot answer you, Sharis-senpai, it is because..."

The words stuck in his throat for a moment.

"...I love someone else."

Sharis showed no surprise. Why would she? She knew why. She had always known.

Something inside her, however, snapped in her anger, leaving her dazed.

"...it's, Celis, isn't it?"

She found the strength to whisper the name of her dearest friend, and her most dangerous love rival.

And then...

"Liar."

She shook her head, as if she refused to believe it.

"?!"

"It can't be Celis. I know she loves you, but you... here, look, you weren't even sure yourself."

Sharis did her best to look cold in front of Lux's surprised face.

"Even though she loves you, you don't love her. Want to prove me wrong? You never answered her feelings, even though they were crystal clear to everyone. And even after she admitted her feelings the other day... you avoided her, you kept running away from her. That's why I know you don't love her. Just admit it."

Lux stumbled back, like she punched him.

"That's not true... I..."

"Oh? Well, if it isn't true, prove it to me. Prove it's not a lie. Say it out loud: Say you love her!"

Lux opened and closed his mouth several times, finally letting out a grim laughter, which caught Sharis off guard.

"...I can't do that either."

"…"

"I wish, though. I'd like to say it out loud. I'd like to say it to Celis-senpai. I wish... but I can't. I can't tell her how I feel about her."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't do any good. Even if we share the same feelings, I'm a criminal. I can't marry, I'd only be a burden, and... I have no such right."

Lux looked at his hands like they were dirty.

"I'm not a hero. I've never saved anyone. I wish I could live up to my senpai, who always does her best, despite her clumsiness... who's always there for me... who's more precious to me than anything."

He clenched his fists.

"I would like to... but I can't! I can't because I know we'll never find happiness because of me!..."

Lux lowered his voice, and Sharis was shocked to see tears appearing in his grey eyes.

She had never seen him like this before.

"I... I wish I never met Celis-senpai. I only caused her pain because of my status... my indecision... my very existence. She would have been better...without me."

"You're wrong."

At that very moment, a loud, stern voice answered him, echoing through the hallway, despite the noise caused by the heavy rain that kept falling outside.

A silhouette appeared at the corner of the corridor facing Lux.

Celis walked forward in the darkness, until one of the lamps in the corridor revealed her. She, too, was fully dressed, and her face showed that she had been present for their entire conversation.

"Celis... senpai..."

Lux froze, as he could not believe what he was seeing.

(She... heard everything...)

Lux did not even see Sharis backing down, silent.

His eyes were fixed on Celis' face, who kept moving towards him.

Before he could say a word, Celis embraced him.

Her warmth, her touch, her smell he had already tasted before, overwhelmed his senses as he tried to understand what was going on.

Celis' right hand came to caress his head in a soothing gesture, while her head rested on his shoulder.

"You're wrong, Lux... you saved a lot of people, and you saved me..."

"!"

"You protected me, just as you promised. You lived up to your clumsy senpai... You aren't what you say you are... I am glad I met you. So please, do not say such sad things..."

The wall that Lux had erected around his heart, this wall of cold logic and arguments, began to melt under the warmth of Celis' and her words.

"And again, you're e wrong... I'm sure we can both find happiness. In any case, I... I'll be forever happy to be by your side... what about you?"

"I... I... I..."

Lux could not think straight.

Sharis' assaults, her own feelings, and the infinite love his senpai was showing towards him had destroyed all logical reasoning within him.

All the feelings he had suppressed, all these years, were now overwhelming him: the dam he had placed to contain them was giving way, while a thousand emotions were flowing through him.

Stunned by this violent stream of unknown feelings, Lux could only stammer a few words.

"Celis... senpai... I have the right... to be happy?..."

"Yes... Lux."

"With... you?..."

"...yes."

Unable to stop the overflowing tears, Lux broke down, crying in his senpai's arms, surrendering to her warmth.

They were tears of relief, of joy, tears of the fact that the person he loved had told him he had a deserved happiness. Something that he had forbidden himself out of reason, but that he had always hoped for, deep down inside.

Celis gently cradled him, her love for him so strong that she felt her heart would burst.

Listening to his conversation with Sharis, the latter's confession, Celis had finally understood Lux: she could see him now. Not the Lux she had imagined, nor the role he was imposing on himself: she now saw Lux as he truly was, and loved him even more.

Lux, still clinging to her, collapsed on his knees, but far from letting go of him, she went down with him, so that they found themselves further entwined, their knees touching each other and touching the ground.

"I'll love you forever, Lux..."

* * *

Sharis, on the other hand, had retreated as soon as Celis had arrived without being noticed, her role being over.

She stopped a few corridors away and burst into tears, but unlike Lux and Celis, she was not shedding tears of joy.

She was crying a love she had always known to be impossible.

And yet, her plan had worked as planned.

She had orchestrated everything from the beginning: the request to Lux, their duel, her confession, while inviting Celis to spy on them...

And, as she had feared, everything went as she had planned.

With his back against the wall, Lux had finally revealed his true feelings... and his love for Celis.

Celis, who listened to her, had been able to heal his wounds, bringing them both the happiness and warmth they both longed for without admitting it to each other.

That was Sharis plan. It was what she had predicted. And yet...

Yet...

By coming up with this plan, she had hoped that Lux would accept her feelings for him.

She had hoped, by playing this do or die plan, one she knew to be a lost cause, that fate would smile upon her.

Even if she had been lying to herself, knowing full well that even if she confessed to him, Lux would not choose her...

Even knowing that, she had hoped. She had hoped, and when her hope was shattered, her heart suffered the same fate.

She loved Lux, but Lux did not love her.

In the end, it was all there was to it.

Sharis fell on her knees, her tears falling to the ground, and let out a long shriek of sorrow that remained unanswered.

And rain fell over the town.

* * *

**Well... you noticed it by now but, I really like Sharis character (not as much as Celis but not so far). Why? I don't know (Tokyo Teddy Bear reference). She's not a main character, her own behavior is not really standing out compared to some characters... and yet, I really like her. **

**Sharis was conflicted, as she wanted to remain true to her feelings and not play the support role anymore. Yet, she knew she stood no chance, so she came up with a plan that allowed her to express her feelings to Lux himself, but, "in case" he did not accept them, to allow Celis to reach her happy end. **

**In a way, Sharis is like Lux, as she did not hesitate there to sacrifice her own happiness.**

**How was this chapter ? Did you enjoy it? I really wanted the feelings of Lux, Sharis and Celis to come out here and now.  
At a certain point, the characters grow tired of misunderstandings and stalling situations, so big changes/events like this one happen... at least, this is what I wanted to depict. **

**On another note, I hope you had a good New Year eve (yeah I'm 11 days late, what about it?!) and that 2020 will be a wonderful year to all of you (I love you too, my silent lurkers that never comment haha). **

**I will do my best to bring you the best stories I can write for this year! **

**Just a reminder of the works currently coming out:**

**\- Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut fic (this one)**  
**\- Doki Doki Literature Club! fic (slowly updating/writing) **

**To come later, after Bahamut fic is achieved: **

**\- Date A Live (Nia Chronicle rewrite + short DAL stories)**  
**\- Probably a Hinowa ga Yuku!/Akame ga Kill fic **

**That's it for now. Do not hesitate to leave your feedback in the reviews to motivate me, or if you have any question!**

**Take care and see you!**


	12. Betrothed

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the late update, got a hellish month in my work :(  
It also comes from the fact that I am working at the same time on my Doki Doki fic.**

**Hell! I just noticed but this fic is now bigger than Strange Alliance :O **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The same evening.

Lux and Celis were facing each other, alone, in the study room of the Academy (which was actually a comfy living room) where their group of friends used to meet.

At this hour, they were alone, which did not really help them, their embarrassment being only greater because of this.

Barely a quarter of an hour earlier, thanks to Sharis' plan and sacrifice, Lux had finally been able to express his true feelings and desires, which Celis had heard.

Without thinking, she had embraced him and confessed her love for him and her reciprocal desire to live at his side.

Celis' words had been powerful enough to melt the wall of ice that Lux had barricaded his heart with so as not to distract him from his duties.

Sharis, who had invited Celis without saying a word to her, had quietly slipped away, leaving them alone.

Although Lux and Celis had now realised that their friend had been responsible for this outcome, at a terrible cost to herself, they were now in a rather embarrassing situation.

Both of them were now aware of this.

Talking sweet words and exchanging hugs was not really going to help their situation, after all. It was not enough to erase Lux's debt, remove her criminal collar, or get their relationship accepted by their friends.

It was going to take more than that.

Without really consulting each other, once Lux's tears had dried, the two of them got up and walked hand in hand to the room they were now in.

Their original intention may have been simply to spend more time together, but without really intending to, it had truly become a strategic meeting. Which was not really moving forward, as both were unspeakably embarrassed by what had happened.

Lux was so nervous that he was sitting up straight, in an armchair, his hands on his knees, his head down, not daring to look Celis in the eye.

Celis, who was facing him, had more or less exactly the same posture, with the difference that her mouth was tense, as if she was holding her breath; moreover, her face was so red that one wondered if she was not doing an apnea contest.

Lux was racking his brains trying to find an idea to get out of this impasse. Of course, it was out of question to smile and say that it was all a joke. That door was definitely closed.

It was time to move on. Especially that moving on hand in hand with the one you loved... there could be a worse situation.

Lux pondered about Sharis' intervention.

(She had planned everything from the beginning. She knew the outcome of this confrontation. I feel so bad that I can't give her back her love...)

Seeing her senpai exposing her feelings, she who had usually always held back, and having to break her heart made Lux feel like he was the big bad guy in the story.

And yet, he was infinitely grateful to her. Despite what everyone else was telling him, Lux was a coward: the proof was that without Sharis, he probably would not have been able to confess his feelings out loud.

(Those feelings... unlike the ones Fugil nii-san pretended to have for me... they're not a lie. They are real. They are real and precious...)

Lux could not, would not conceal those feelings.

For Sharis, who had sacrificed everything for him.

For Celis, who loved him at least as much as he loved her.

And for his own happiness, which he had denied himself all these years.

He decided to put his feelings into words, and looked up, only to discover that Celis was looking at him, smiling.

"Celis-senpai. I'm sorry, for all the time I... doubted myself, doubted you. For making you suffer like this."

"Lux, you-"

Lux would not let her finish, for fear of flinching later.

"But it's over. I'm not running away from my feelings or yours anymore. Celis-senpai, I love you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to move towards a better future, hand in hand, not as comrades, but as husband and wife."

"!"

"That's why I promise you... I'll do everything I can to pay back my debt as soon as possible and get rid of that collar. And once I do, I'll ask for your hand. Will you... will you just wait a little longer for me?"

Celis eyes widened; she was so surprised that she even forgot to blush.

Lux was doing his best to remain composed, but he did not know how long he would last. After all, just a few months ago he could hardly look at a girl in a swimsuit without feeling impure, and now he was literally proposing to his older senpai.

To his surprise, he saw tears flowing from Celis deep blue eyes.

"Celis-senpai?... I... have I done something wrong?"

"Wha... ah?..."

Celis seemed to notice her own tears, and wiped them away with a trembling hand.

"This... I never thought I would say this one day, but I think... these are tears of joy."

She smiled so brightly at Lux that his heart almost stopped.

"And I never thought I would hear those words from you one day, Lux. But... they fill me with joy, with happiness beyond measure. To think that it wasn't a one-sided love..."

As more tears ran down her cheeks, Celis had an embarrassed laugh.

"Of course I'll wait for you, Lux. You don't even need to ask. I love you, and I'll do everything in my power to help you. I want to help you carry this burden."

Lux, who somehow feared that Celis would refuse, felt a huge relief.

"Thank you, Celis-senpai..."

"However, Lux... I know you don't want to burden anyone with your debt, but, if we wait until you have paid it off to marry..."

Indeed, Celis knew that Lux would not accept that someone would pay his debt for him: he could probably have his collar removed in light of his feats of arms, but forgiving his debt would require him to contract another one with other nobles. This would not solve the problem.

She had no desire to pressure him, but she was realistic: between his new duties as a knight and his classes, he would not really have time to perform chores to pay his debt.

"About that, I may have... probably have the perfect solution, come to think of it..."

Lux grinned nervously and folded his hands.

"You may remember... but your father has offered to officially join Queen Raffi's faction, so that she can have my support. If I do so, they'll remove my criminal collar, and no doubt forgive my debt... ...in addition to betrothe ourselves to seal the deal."

Celis blushed at the very memory, but a second later she had an interrogative look on her face.

"But... as we discussed, this means you'll give up your 'neutrality' in the factions of the kingdom and take a full part in its affairs, right? Is that what you wish?"

"I'm not sure... I'm not even sure I deserve it, to be honest. But I've thought it over... and I want to change this country. I don't want to fail again, so I'll do what needs to be done. Besides, if it makes it possible for us to get engaged without causing any trouble for anyone... ...then I'm fine with it."

"Lux..."

Unable to hold on, Celis suddenly stood up, drew Lux to her and kissed him fiercely, imprisoning his hand in hers, while Lux, hypnotized, returned her kiss.

When she finally released him, almost out of breath and with the taste of his tongue still on hers, she had to refrain from jumping on him and give in to her desires.

"Sorry... I..."

"It's nothing, Celis-senpai. That's... what a couple in love does, right?"

Lux whispered these words, embarrassed.

"Yes..."

She quickly changed the subject.

"Lux... by the way... you should, since we are a c-c-couple... stop calling me senpai... since I've been calling you by your first name for quite some time."

"All right... in that case... that would be... Celistia? Or Celis?"

Hearing Lux's voice say her name, Celis felt like an electric shock and her heart pounding.

(Why does it feel like that when we just exchanged a k-k-kiss?!)

Celis put her hand on her chest, as if she was having a heart attack, out of breath.

(So this, is the power of love...)

"Celis-sen... Celis?!"

Lux panicked and approached her, being careful not to call her "senpai", as she had requested. But this second unexpected attack only made things worse.

Celis, having received a critical blow in her feelings, let out a kind of groan in which embarrassment and pleasure were mixed.

Lux, forbidden, contemplated her for a few seconds, until she stood up as if nothing had happened and coughed, having regained her composure.

"...Lux."

"... Yes?"

"I... I think you should keep calling me senpai for now, until we're officially engaged."

"... okay..."

Lux did not quite understand what had just happened, but preferred not to object.

"You know, Lux... this is weird. I've been old enough to get engaged to someone for a long time. As the daughter of one of the Four Great Nobles, you might even say that this is part of my duties. However, since I didn't want to become anyone's puppet, I imposed a condition on my father: that the man he proposed to me as a husband would be at least as strong as I am, if I didn't have feelings for him and him for me."

Lux could not help but smile.

This condition alone was enough to eliminate about 99% of the world's population, if not more.

Celis was one of the most talented Drag-Knights in the world, and only the Seven Dragon Paladins could take her on, let alone defeat her.

Dist was a realistic man, and no doubt he would have preferred to grant his daughter that boon rather than see her break the ribs of an overly arrogant husband who would try to dominate her...

"Little did I know that the man he would eventually propose to me would fulfill that condition, and share my feelings as well."

It was Lux's turn to receive an electric shock at Celis' innocent words and tender smile.

However, he recovered quite quickly.

"Ah... I almost forgot."

"Hm?"

Lux reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small red box, the size of his palm.

"I learned at the White Days Festival that... women give the man they love chocolates."

"!"

"But also that there's a hidden tradition that a man should give a gift if he feels the same way the woman does."

Lux handed the box to Celis, one knee on the ground.

"At that moment... I thought you and the others had given me chocolates as a token of respect. I realized it wasn't just for that... and I chose to respond to your feelings that way too, Celis-senpai. So please... accept this."

Celis took the box between her fingers and, holding her breath, opened it.

Placed on a small carpet of felt was a garment brooch shaped as a golden dragon with blue eyes, which were obviously aquamarines.

It was neither extravagant nor too inconspicuous, and...

"When I saw it, I thought of you..."

"Do I look like a dragon to you?"

"No! I mean, the color of your hair and the color of your eyes!"

"Ah..."

"Even though yours are far more beautiful to me than gold or jewels..."

Celis smiled at the flattering compliment.

Then she looked into Lux's eyes.

"I... thank you, so much, Lux. It's beautiful..."

With infinite caution, she carefully threaded the brooch onto her uniform.

"I'm glad you love it. And... I promise you that one day I'll give you an engagement ring instead."

"Yes... I know you will."

Being as pure as they were in love with each other, Celis and Lux wished each other good night and went to bed, as if in a dream: both of them could hardly believe what had just happened...

* * *

The very next day, Celis and Lux tried to behave like a couple, or at least the way they imagined couples would behave.

Their pitiful attempts to act like a couple (like holding hands or feeding each other, "aaan" style) failed or only caused them embarrassment (as well as the amusement of the other girls at the Academy).

Besides, thanks to their blunders and the Triad, the fact that their relationship had become official was on everyone's lips. So much that on the first day, at lunch break, a long queue formed in front of their table, and almost the whole Academy, including the professors, came to wish them happiness.

Almost, because of course, a small group that included Lisha, Philuffy, Krulcifer and a good twenty girls who had really fallen in love with Lux, refused to give up (Yoruka had declared herself happy that her master could finally start conceiving heirs, while reminding him that she was there if he ever had needs that Celis would not be able to satisfy).

This coalition of course had no desire to break the relationship between Lux and Celis, but simply wanted to enjoy Lux as well. Strictly speaking, it was a fairly extremist group that was willing to tolerate polygamy in order to also couple with the one they coveted.

Lisha, as a princess with strong influence, had taken the lead of this group, with Krulcifer as her advisor, herself the daughter of a powerful noble family of Ymir Theocracy.

She had rallied followers to her banner by loudly proclaiming that one of her first acts as queen would be to make polygamy legal, so that Lux could marry whomever he wanted.

Lux did not really know if she was serious or not, but it seemed clear in any case that neither she nor the others had renounced to him (Krulcifer was heard to say that she preferred a trophy to be harder to get so she could enjoy it).

Apart from these incidents, life at the Academy was almost back to normal, with the difference that Celis and Lux shared almost all their free time together, whether it was doing homework, talking about anything and everything or training with their Drag-Rides.

Any anxiety had left them, and a peace of mind that they did not know each other had overwhelmed them: such was the power of the bond that united them and the feelings that had for each other.

They drew comfort and trust from each other, something they had been cruelly lacking in despite appearances.

And, as both were, to put it simply, of unparalleled kindness, seeing them reassure each other was so adorable that even Celis' rivals admitted that they made a charming couple.

Although they were all lovey-dovey without realizing it, they never got beyond the kissing stage (and only when they were alone). Whether it was for Lux or Celis, they had to be married or officially engaged before going further.

They had not even agreed on this: it was just natural to them. This did not mean that they were devoid of desires, quite the contrary: both of them often had hot flushes or indecent dreams in the morning.

But, out of respect for each other, none of them tried to take this step by force.

Celis had sent a message to her father to inform him of their new relationship, and of Lux's agreement to his offer. Dist Ralgris, who had had to return to his estate to attend to important business, had informed him that he had forwarded this information to Queen Raffi.

Celis and Lux were not just fooling around, far from it: they spent most of their time on the training ground, either giving courses for volunteers wanting to join the Syvalles, or training with each other.

In the latter case, as they were both highly skilled Drag-Knights, these training sessions were very fruitful.

It was one thing, as they had both been doing for years, to train alone, even intensively; it was another to train with a fighter as strong as yourself every day. This allowed them to progress, to spot the other's shortcomings and to point them out in order to correct them.

The more the days passed, the tighter and more intense their fights became. In order not to be spotted by other students (Lux not being publicly known as the Bahamut user), they trained on the farthest field of the Academy, and only early in the morning or late at night.

Beyond their strength and the manipulation of their Drag-Rides (which were already impressive), Celis and Lux gained several benefits from their training, after only three weeks.

First of all, Lux was finally able to invoke his Drag-Rides without incantations or passwords, just like Celis did.

It did not sound like a big deal, put it like that, but being able to save several seconds at the start of a fight was a huge advantage.

In return, Lux had taught Celis an art that he himself knew, but had not yet mastered: techniques using the tuning of a Drag-Ride, also known as Battle Array.

These were not unique techniques that could only be used by Divine Drag-Rides, such as Celis' Starlight Zero, or Lux's Quick Shot.

It was a matter of reconfiguring the energy of the Drag-Ride's auxiliary systems in the middle of combat and redirecting it where one wanted it.

Indeed, a Drag-Ride was not limited to its weaponry. While it was important, a huge portion of the energy used to power the Drag-Ride went into other systems, such as the flight system, the aircraft's automatic barrier, propulsion, brakes, and so on.

Tuning consisted of changing these parameters in the heat of the moment: in theory, you could completely deactivate the automatic barrier to recreate one manually and pour the amount of energy you wanted into it.

For example, the automatic barrier was quite weak, because a fixed amount of energy was allocated to it without the user having to touch anything.

On the other hand, if the user decided to deactivate this barrier and then generate one, but also add the energy from the weapon systems during that moment, then the barrier would be infinitely more resistant.

All of this was, of course, theoretical, but more importantly, extremely risky.

Reconfiguring a Drag-Ride's energy allocation was already very dangerous in itself; without careful dosing, there was a high risk that the device would simply fall out of the sky and mistakenly disable the wrong power supply.

Moreover, this had a major disadvantage in combat, because if someone neglected his defensive systems to support his entire attack, then the slightest blow would prove fatal.

It required a huge knowledge about Drag-Rides (basically a technician one) and a huge amount of skill.

But the hardest part was getting from theory to practice.

Performing a tuning technique was basically like trying to tame a ten-headed beast that kept bucking.

Doing this in the middle of a fight, performing these manipulations in a tenth of a second to serve your purpose and plan, was simply inhumane.

Fortunately, inhuman was obviously Lux and Celis' middle name.

While Lux was still trying to figure out the "trick" that would enable him to apply it, Celis had assimilated and executed it in two weeks, and had mastered it in about a third.

This had stunned Lux, of course, but not for long: he himself knew how wonderful his senpai and lover was.

That day, they were both in the middle of a discussion with their friends (who seemed to be tolerating their relationship) in the cafeteria when a student informed them that Relie wanted to talk to them.

Intrigued, they went to the principal's office. Relie rarely called Lux or Celis in for tea: the only time she did, it was to discuss important topics.

And this time would be no exception.

Once there, Lux knocked gently on the office door.

"Come on in."

Relie's voice answered, and he pushed the doorknob before entering the room, followed by Celis.

The curtains of the room had been drawn, as usual, plunging it into a certain darkness.

Relie, as usual, was sitting at her desk with her hands folded under her chin.

"Hello, Lux-kun, Celis. Thank you for coming so quickly. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Relie gazed at them and sighed.

"So, it's Celis who will get Lux-kun virtue... to think I've done everything for Phi to get the privilege. But nothing is lost, I suppose..."

"…"

"Relie-san, did you bring us here just to talk about Lux's virtue?"

Celis wiggled in her seat, embarrassed by both Relie's and her own words.

"No, of course not. Although I'm surprised that you two finally got together... you do make people jealous, you know that?"

"Err..."

"But no matter what happens, a victory is a victory. Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you?"

Relie's half-depreciated-half-playful demeanour was quite confusing to Celis and Lux, who were unsure about how to react.

Finally, she waved her hand as to show playtime was over.

"Well... about the reason I called you here... I received a message, from the capital. From Queen Raffi, specifically. For you, Lux-kun."

"From the queen?"

"Yes. She's summoning you to the palace for a private audience. I know no more about it."

Lux knew that Raffi was most likely summoning him to discuss the terms of their alliance... and his engagement to Celis.

(I assume that Dist Ralgris will also be present. Even if he's busy, he should be able to make himself available for such an important matter).

"Excuse me, but is this a private audience?"

Celis questioned Relie in a curious manner.

"Indeed."

"That means I won't be able to attend it, but... should I accompany Lux?"

"Well, that's exactly why I brought you here, too. If Lux-kun had left without saying a word, I'm sure you would've run after him. I'd rather tell you and ask you to stay here."

"But... why?! Lux needs an escort, he can't go alone! And as his aide, I'm the only appropriate choice! "

Relie had an embarrassed smile.

"This isn't a maneuver to separate you, hear me well, but we can't afford to do without you two. Just to remind you, you're both instructors in everything but name now, to train potential recruits for the Order of the Syvalles."

"Yes..."

"That Lux-kun is leaving, even for a week, is already a serious setback considering the number of recruits we have to examine. But for you to leave, as well, would be far more problematic. And even though you're his aide, Lux-kun can get an escort without you being a part of it."

"This, this is true..."

Celis knew well that Relie was right. She was not to let her feelings dictate her behavior, and yet...

It was a childish, selfish wish, but she had no desire to be separated from Lux. Her world had filled with color since she had met him, and had become even more beautiful since they had confessed their feelings.

She looked so sad that Lux wanted to comfort her, even though he felt the same way.

Relie watched them with an amused expression, as they were so easy to read.

"I can only suggest that you hurry, Lux-kun. The sooner you get to the capital and complete whatever task awaits you, the sooner you will reunite with Celis. Don't you think?"

"...you're right, Relie-san."

"I'll arrange for a carriage and twenty guards from my household to be at your disposal. I know that flying there with your Drag-Ride would be faster, but you know how nobility see people who don't arrive with a proper party."

"That's right."

In fact, Lux could not show up dressed with only pilot suit for a private audience with the queen. Even though he knew her and was friends with her adopted daughter, there were certain formalities and courtesies that had to be observed

"That's all I had to tell you. The departure is set for two o'clock in the afternoon, is that all right with you?"

"That's fine. Thank you, Relie-san."

Celis and Lux thanked the headmaster and left the office.

Once outside, and within a reasonable distance, they stopped in the hallway after making sure no one was listening to them.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A week, at least... the carriage ride isn't that long, but it's impossible to know how long it'll take to discuss my role in their faction, our agreement, and other details..."

"A week... This long..."

Celis let out a sigh, before correcting her posture.

"I mean... this can only make us tougher. We must endure this ordeal together. Yes!"

Lux chuckled at one of his senpai's endless attempts to look strong and oblivious to loneliness.

"Besides... I think we've been too relaxed in public lately, we need to...?!"

Celis was unable to finish her sentence because Lux, in a fit of tenderness and boldness, had put his lips on hers.

A simple kiss, far more eloquent than any words he knew. Celis, blushing at first, closed her eyes to enjoy it.

And then...

"... this is unfair, Lux. Doing this to me when you're about to leave..."

"That's precisely why..."

Even though the hallway was deserted, they both felt a powerful embarrassment to behave like this in public.

Holding back his desire to kiss Celis again, Lux, instead, grabbed her hand.

"I promise I'll be back soon. And when I do, to make up for my absence... I'll ask for your hand."

Celis smiled brightly, then patted Lux on the shoulder.

"You already told me you would..."

"That's right... sorry..."

"...but I cannot wait for you to come back."

They both laughed, for no reason other than the happiness they felt by simply being together.

Lux went to his room to make his travel preparations. Once his small backpack ready, he straightened up.

"Yoruka."

Immediately, the one he had called appeared in front of him, her knee bent as usual.

"Aruji-sama."

"Please get up..."

With a provocative smile, Yoruka did so, her mismatched eyes casting a languorous glance at Lux.

"How may I serve you?"

"You may have heard it, but I must go to the capital."

"Indeed. What a pity. I would've hoped that you could produce an heir as soon as possible, but...

"…"

Lux found nothing to answer, because in the end, if he went to the capital, it was partly to be able to marry Celis.

"Err... I didn't really call you out to talk about this, I'm sorry..."

"What a shame. But with all due respect, Aruji-sama, there's no way that I'll be staying here while you are gone. My place is by your side. I won't leave you unprotected again."

Yoruka had closed her eyes, and spoke in a soft but firm voice.

Even though, when Lux was attacked, she was not there because of the orders he gave her (and she had successfully protected Airi), she blamed herself too.

"Therefore, if you called me here to ask me to stay here..."

"Quite the contrary. I'll need your help, Yoruka."

"Aruji-sama?"

"You're absolutely right. Even if it seems like there's no danger, it's precisely at times like this that you shouldn't let your attention wander. This is a private audience, so I can't take any companions with me. But you can watch over me without being spotted. So I ask you to escort me on this journey."

"…"

Lux smiled awkwardly.

"Do you accept my request, Yoruka?"

Yoruka stepped forward, took Lux's hand, and brought it to her face, her lips touching Lux's palm. Lux felt an electric shock.

"You have no need to ask, Aruji-sama. My body, my life, my soul... my whole being belongs to you, and aspires only to serve you."

"I know, but... I want you to do what you want. So... do you really want to come with me and watch over me from the shadows?"

"Of course, Aruji-sama."

Lux felt a wave of empathy towards Yoruka.

She once claimed to have no emotions, and still did.

But then, where did it come from that she seemed happier than she had ever been in that moment?

"Thank you, Yoruka. I'm counting on you."

* * *

After his conversation with Yoruka, Lux made his way to the entrance of the Academy with his friends at the agreed time.

Relie, who belonged to the Aingram conglomerate, had not skimped on the means to provide a suitable suite for the Fallen Prince.

A sumptuous black carriage, pulled by six magnificent horses, awaited him. The vehicle looked as sturdy as it was elegant from the outside.

The interior was cozy, with comfortable seats and thick curtains that could be drawn if the urge to take a nap ever occurred.

A cupboard above the seats was filled with refreshments and sweets, proof that the servants of the Aingram family knew Philuffy's habits.

Lux also had the carriage all for himself. As announced by Relie, twenty servants, ten women and as many men, escorted him in smaller carriages, including five Drag-Knights.

"Come home soon, Lux!"

"Don't get killed..."

"Nii-san, don't do anything dangerous.

"Yes. Airi is right."

"I wonder if he'll come back with another girl to his arm..."

"But?! Tillfur?!"

All of Lux's friends, including his little sister, Airi, were there for his departure, either giving him recommendations or mocking him.

He greeted them one last time, held back from exchanging a kiss with Celis, and climbed into the carriage.

As soon as he had settled down and the coachman had cracked his whip, the convoy set out, crossing the streets of Cross Field before leaving the town.

At a moderate pace, and without complications, it would take about three days by carriage to reach the capital Lordgalia.

The last time Lux had been there was for the tournament that took place there. The capital was a beautiful city, the jewel of the Old Empire Arcadia, but for Lux, every time he went there, something bad had happened.

And now he was going there to lay the first paving stone to a better future.

Unless something happened, the Queen would allow him to join her faction to better fight the inequalities of the Kingdom.

Thanks to the support he would lend her, she could in exchange officially remove his collar, and, as proposed by Dist Ralgris, the whole thing would be sealed by his engagement to Celis.

Lux watched the landscape pass by through the carriage window without seeing it, lost in his thoughts.

He had long hesitated to accept the offer for two reasons.

The first was, that before Celis managed to break his shell, he was convinced that he did not deserve to be happy.

This was the main reason for his refusal, but not the only one. The other was that Lux was not too sure that joining one faction would serve the others as much as the politicians hoped.

The fall of the faction of nobles in the Old Empire had convinced him to do so however.

If he had joined the Queen's faction while the Old Empire nobles were still powerful, it would probably have only added fueled quarrels.

As this faction hated him, the fact that he joined the Queen, considered weak by many people, would probably have led to political fights and even civil war through his own fault.

Lux had not foreseen that the nobles of the Old Empire would take the initiative to try to resurrect the old Arcadia lineage by trying to kidnap his sister and have him killed, or even enter into open rebellion.

Fortunately for them, they had failed.

Now that those same nobles were out of harm's way, the Queen's faction was dominant. The faction of the kingdom's wealthy merchants were greedy competitors, not enemies.

Thus, Queen Raffi's policy of appeasement could take off, unimpeded by the conservative male chauvinists.

In the end, it was all a matter of timing.

If Lux had joined the Queen's faction earlier, he would have only provoked more conflicts.

Now, he was going to be able to be a real help to her.

He could help the people, oppose unjust laws, close the wounds of the past.

(However...)

Throughout the journey to the capital, Lux took advantage of his solitude (even though he already missed Celis) to ponder.

Recent events had prevented him from thinking about it again, while he was busy savouring the happiness of being with the one he loved.

To think back on the feeling that had plagued him during his convalescence.

The feeling that something was wrong.

Everything seemed fine, but Lux felt like they were all dancing in someone's palm. Not just him, but all the parties involved. The Queen's faction, the Old Empire, the Syvalles...

This thought tormented him throughout the journey, whether they were driving or stopping at an inn in the evening to eat and rest.

Every night, he would summon Yoruka (who would follow him in Drag-Knight and cloaked) to make sure no one else was following them, and to force her to eat a bit.

It was not until late afternoon, on the third day, as they approached Lordgalia and its seventeen districts (after being checked several times by patrols) that Lux managed to pinpoint the detail that was bothering him.

From the beginning, the enemy that had been pointed at and acted against them was the Old Empire faction.

It was this faction that had supplied the rebel army with men and weapons, when it attacked Lisha when he had barely arrived at the Academy, or when the Capital was assaulted.

It was them who attempted to assassinate him and kidnap Airi in the first place.

It was them who then tried to take Cross Field a second time, and eliminate the Syvalles.

Lux did not question the fact that they had committed these acts, but rather the disconcerting ease with which it had been proven that they were guilty.

Everything accused them, absolutely everything: moreover, had they not been informed before that they were going to try to attack Lux?

And as if to corroborate this intel, Lux had indeed been attacked shortly afterwards.

It was as if they had been made to mistrust the nobles of the Old Empire, and to persuade them that they were the only enemies.

In short, in the eyes of Lux, his friends, and even the kingdom, they had become public enemy number one, the "evil" to fight.

Nothing united the people better than a common enemy.

(It's a bit far-fetched... but...)

Although it sounded a bit crazy, there were several things that supported this hypothesis.

First of all, their attempt to resurrect the Arcadia Lineage by removing Lux and taking Airi.

The plan made sense and could have worked, but had failed.

Second, the nobles had been arrested, and had ordered their remaining troops to rise up to attack Cross Field and get a bargaining chip.

The tactics used in the confrontation were ingenious, but the strategy seemed to have been hastily worked out: it was nothing like the finesse of their previous plans. It resembled a desperate move.

(It's as if they panicked and decided to act in a hurry... yes, they didn't expect their first plan to fail, but it looks like something else happened...)

"Excuse me, Lux-san. We have arrived."

A man from his retinue had just opened the carriage door.

Deep in thought, Lux had not even noticed that they had arrived in front of Lordgalia's royal palace.

"Sorry."

Lux got out of the vehicle, his limbs a little numb, and gazed at the palace, as majestic as he remembered it.

Protected by a triple wall and round towers, the palace dominated the capital. Its construction, which had taken years of hard work by the most renowned architects and craftsmen of the Empire, combined strength and elegance.

Stone arches rose elegantly, wings of carved stone connected the buildings, all paths were paved and the gardens carefully maintained.

Lux decided to put his suspicions aside for the moment, having an even more urgent task to accomplish. After all, he had no proof, only suppositions.

(I have to tell the Queen and Dist Ralgris about this, though. If another enemy is guiding us to weaken us...)

Lux saw that a delegation was coming out of the palace to meet him. He made sure his uniform was perfectly smooth and joined them, while his retinue followed him.

The one who came to greet him was Prime Minister Nulph, the Queen's closest adviser and supporter.

Although still young in the eyes of the other Great Nobles, his abilities and diplomacy were well regarded by many people: it was even rumoured that it was thanks to him that Queen Raffi kept her throne.

About twenty Drag-Knights followed him on foot, easily identifiable by their Sword Devices. Sons of nobles for the majority, many looked down on Lux with contempt.

After all, he was, in their eyes, only the Weakest Undefeated, a fallen prince unworthy to be admitted to the palace, despite his deeds. Few people knew that Lux had saved the kingdom many times...

Lux, used to this kind of treatment, ignored them.

"Welcome, Lux Arcadia. We have been expecting you."

"Hello, Prime Minister Nulph."

"May I ask you to come with us? We have arranged accommodations for your people to eat and rest after their long journey."

Lux bowed his head.

"Thank you, Prime Minister Nulph. And..."

Nulph anticipated the question.

"However, with regret, the queen has requested to have you brought immediately to her private courtroom."

Lux was somewhat taken aback. Behind them, the sun was beginning to set, half hidden by the palace walls.

Etiquette would have it that after an informal dinner, the discussions would wait until the next day. Not giving the host a rest time was generally considered disrespectful.

"I apologize for that, Lux Arcadia, but the queen has been formal. I fear the matters you need to discuss cannot wait tomorrow."

While remaining courteous, Nulph was extremely clear. Whatever happened, Lux had no choice but to comply.

( Had anything serious happened?... It's true that, as we were in the middle of our journey, I hadn't received any news from the kingdom for three days...)

Lux nodded.

"All right, let's go."

"Thank you. This way, please."

The Drag-Knights deployed as an honor guard around Nulph, Lux and the Aingram household, then the whole group marched in.

Once through the main gates, they found themselves in a vast hall of rare splendor. Their feet trampled a bright red carpet, and elaborate tapestries hung on the walls.

A few mels further on, Lux separated from her retinue, and half of their escort guided them down a corridor that led to the quarters reserved for those of lesser rank.

The other half stayed with Lux and Nulph, who went directly to the Queen's private courtroom.

When they reached the doors of the room, Nulph stopped.

"I must leave you here. The Queen wishes this audience to be private."

"I understand. Thank you."

"It's only natural."

Nulph bowed his head slightly. Two of the Drag-Knights escorting them opened the doors to the throne room, which slowly pivoted on their hinges without a sound.

Lux crossed the doorway, and waited for them to close the doors before moving forward.

The private audience room, smaller than the majestic throne room, was no less impressive: as high as a church ceiling, long stone columns supporting the building, and a throne that, from the top of its steps, allowed the sovereign to look down on the audience.

In this case, the assistance was limited to Lux, who advanced to the bottom of the steps and bent his knee.

"Your Majesty."

"Hello, Lux. Come on, get up."

Lux obeyed.

Queen Raffi watched him from the throne.

She may have been beautiful in her youth, but much of that beauty had been lost over the years.

The queen, rather plump, with cheeks rivaling those of a batracian, seemed out of shape. As far as Lux remembers, despite her good will, she was indecisive, and her resolution rather weak.

Even her crown, elaborate necklace, jewels and silver brocade dress were not enough to give her a royal look.

It was not just a question of age: something in her was broken.

"I'm sorry to have brought you here like this, without even allowing you to relax after this long journey. But our discussion cannot wait."

"I understand."

"Good. Let us no bandy words. You have come to offer me your allegiance and your strength."

"...Yes. I believe that by joining you, by fighting for the values you stand for, I can rectify my mistakes and open the way to a better future for this country."

The queen nodded.

"It's true that times are changing, as recent events have shown. There's no doubt that new trials await us, and to face them, we need to be united. Division will be our undoing."

The queen's voice sounded much louder, much more powerful than Lux's memories.

In his memory, he had never seen her express her convictions like this. Perhaps that was because Nulph was not there to speak for her?

Nulph's absence also surprised him. Nulph was the Queen's vanguard, so much so that she almost depended on him.

Could it be that she, too, had decided to change and take things into her own hands?

"I agree, Your Majesty."

Lux meant it. As he had spent years among the people, in order to understand them better, he had seen how socially divided the people were. The rich, the poor, the commoners, the nobles...

If the Queen wanted to reduce those gaps, and bring people together to work together, they would be stronger and that would benefit everyone.

The injustices of this world had to end.

Easier said than done, however: it would take years to succeed in changing people and the system.

"I know, Lux. I know more about you than you think. Do not think that your efforts have gone unnoticed..."

The queen smiled and leaned towards him.

"After all, you were the Chore Prince, and now, you have become one of the Seven Dragon Paladins, the representative of our country to counter the threat of the Ragnaroks. That such a figure supports our faction will help us greatly. Nevertheless..."

She paused and straightened herself up on her throne.

"It would be unseemly for our representative to be treated as a criminal. Besides, most of the people who opposed the removal of your collar are not here anymore. Therefore, as proposed, in exchange for your support, we'll remove your criminal collar and forgive your debt... ...and your sister's, of course."

Lux remained impassive. He had weighed the pros and cons of this decision for a long time, and now that he was here, there was no turning back.

"Naturally, this alliance would also be sealed by marriage. It would strengthen our ties and show the rest of the country that we really want to move forward. As offered by Dist Ralgris, you would marry his daughter."

"Yes. As described in our letter, we all agree to this match."

Suddenly, Lux frowned.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but where is lord Dist?"

"Dist Ralgris is not here. He had to return to his lands to settle an urgent matter."

That was weird. Dist was among the queen's supporters, so why was he absent from such an important debate, especially since his daughter's hand was to be promised?

Before Lux could object, the queen raised one hand.

"Let us leave this marriage matter here, we'll have plenty of time to talk about it. The more pressing matter, and the one for which I insisted on seeing you now, is far more important."

The queen's gaze grew harder.

"I have a plan, Lux, and I need you to make it happen. I told you earlier, this country needs to be unified. I want you to help me make that dream come true. That is the real reason I asked you to join me. With you, we could make it within a year."

"What do you mean, within a year?"

The queen did not answer him directly.

"Right now, I'm queen only by title. The true rulers of this country are the nobles... hence the title of the Four Great Nobles. Here, every nobleman has his army, his Drag-Knights. Royalty is symbolic, and my power, too, rests only with the nobles who support me."

Indeed, the New Kingdom was not an empire like the Arcadia Empire. Its forces were not centralized into a single army controlled by the imperial family, but rather by a multitude of nobles who rarely made common cause.

As a result, these nobles generally acted as they pleased.

"This is not acceptable, and can only harm our country. All must serve the same goal, and there must be only one kingdom, not a hundred small ones. There must be only one leader. And to do that, we must purge this kingdom: eliminate corruption, unify our forces, end the factional systems that tear each other apart, while the poor suffer. This must end."

She swept the room with her arm.

"We must all come together under the banner of royalty, so that we can move forward together: one kingdom, one ruler!"

Lux listened to Queen Raffi's speech, stunned.

For indeed, the New Kingdom was currently fractured into many factions and ways of thinking.

Each noble was overflowing with ambition and thought above all of increasing his own power instead of protecting the country: Balzeride Kreutzer had been a perfect example of this.

Uniting the country, ending the dissension, misery and oppression of the poor, Lux desired nothing less.

However...something in Queen Raffi's speech bothered him.

He had to be sure.

"And... for those who would refuse?"

Lux asked this question with a blank voice.

"It pains me, but these ones, we'll have to break them and scatter their power to the winds so that they are no longer a threat. Just as we did with the nobles of the Old Empire."

The Queen's voice was anything but pained.

It was that, more than anything else that opened Lux's eyes.

Her entire speech, well built, charming... was nothing more than a web of lies.

What she was proposing was nothing less than building a new Empire, where those who would challenge her rule would be eliminated.

"But to do this, I need your strength. I need the Black Hero to come out into the open and support our cause. Fight for me, Lux, and I'll grant you your freedom and everything you desire. I'll give you Dist's daughter, or any woman you want."

Silence fell in the courtroom.

Lux was trying to figure out how things had gotten this far.

What had happened to make this woman, an advocate of conciliation, change her mind so abruptly that she now wanted to establish a tyranny where she would rule unchallenged?

To offer to "give" him Celis like she was livestock?

Was that what Dist Ralgris wanted, too? To establish his dominion over the rest of the country, serving the Queen?

Was the Queen manipulated?

Things had gotten out of hand so quickly that Lux was lost.

"What's your answer, Lux Arcadia? Will you help me in this endeavor? Swear your sword to me, and together we'll save this country."

This last sentence uttered by the queen awakened a rare feeling within Lux.

Anger.

(Save this country...)

Lux clenched his fists.

(That's not saving a country...)

"Never!"

Lux shouted without realizing it.

"What you're proposing is not what I've been fighting for so far. And I'll never fight to build a new Empire!"

He said those words without thinking.

The Queen's offer, to restore precisely the evil he had fought against, had led him to respond instinctively.

Had he been able to, Lux would have weighed his words carefully beforehand.

He would have considered the fact that a person proposing to dominate a country and eliminate its opponents had only subjects or enemies.

And that anyone who was not with her would be against her.

Raffi's eyes narrowed.

"I see. What a pity. It seems I underestimated you. And I thought that, naive as you are, you'd be moved by my words... I was wrong."

Her voice had changed completely. It was heavy with contempt, with malice.

"Plan B it is, then..."

The Queen Raffi he was looking at had nothing to do with the one he thought he knew. It was someone else.

She sighed, and readjusted her crown. And then...

"GUARDS!"

The doors behind Lux opened and a score of soldiers carrying swords and halberds invaded the room.

Two of them closed the door, and Lux heard it being barred from the other side.

"Seize this traitor."

* * *

**I am sorry. I did not plan this cliffhanger. But I wanted to keep you pumped for the next chapter, with questions like "what the fu just happened", "why is that", "I hope there is no plot hole"... **

**I might be able to release another chapter before my trip to Japan (40 days from today on). But then I would not have anything for the duration of my trip, huh... I have to think about it.**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story development. See you and take care! **


	13. Seventeen Days

**Hi,**

**I hope you're doing well! **

**So yeah huh I decided to write this (big) chapter in one week. I think it turned out pretty well?... **

**Just a quick reminded: this is an "anime" fanfiction. Which means, even though I might use some elements from the book, its purpose is still to be read by anime watchers as well so they don't get lost. **

**This choice of mine might restrict some routes and events from happening, but I hope I will be able to turn this out well despite this :D **

**\- ****Mystral 207**: Thank you! Yes, you're right, for length purposes, I reorganized the chapters. Kind of weird you can't review with your account though... I hope the end of the story (coming near) will please you!

**\- ****Hakuryuu**: Thanks again! Interesting ideas in fact, great minds think alike, please read this chapter hahaha  
I recently caught up with the novel and I am glad we are getting _that_ kind of ending (marriage)...

\- **ZenithTempest**: Discussion can only bring things to both sides if both sides are open to discussion, and you are just here to claim that "everything is wrong". Since discussion can do nothing (it was not one in the first place) and I can only be bothered by your hate, see you(you can also try to write your own story, it would be more constructive) :)

* * *

"Seize this traitor."

Queen Raffi's words resonated throughout the audience room. The guards who had rushed to her call and closed the door, wearing long scarlet coats, surrounded Lux.

Others bypassed him and offered a wall of their own bodies to protect the queen.

Lux could understand only one thing: he had to get out of there. He would think about it later.

One glance was enough to notice that out of the thirty or so men surrounding him, barely a third were wearing Sword Devices, although none of them had invoked their Drag-Ride.

This was still one against three, but with Bahamut, it would not be a problem.

Lux made up hus mind in seconds. First, he would summon Bahamut without chanting, and, taking advantage of the surprise effect, break down the doors; from there, he could make his way out of the palace without causing too much damage.

(Yosh!)

Lux unsheated his black Sword Device, but despite his best efforts, he was unable to summon his Drag-Ride.

(What?...)

His surprise must have been reflected on his face, as the Queen burst into laughter.

"Well, Lux? Could it be that you can't summon your Drag-Ride?"

She had an evil light in the eyes.

"For your information, thanks to material recovered from the Abyss and the palace walls reinforced with it, it's impossible for anyone in this place to summon a Drag-Ride. That includes my guards, but... this is why they're thirty to one."

The guards stepped forward ominously, tightening the encirclement.

"Thirty to two, you mean."

A voice as silky smooth as silk was heard.

Half a second later, Yoruka appeared, back to back with Lux, her Sword Device katana drawn.

"My apologies, Aruji-sama. Security in the palace was very tight. I can see why."

"Thank you, Yoruka."

Lux's eyes did not leave his enemies.

"Please don't kill anyone, if possible..."

"I promise."

The guards rushed at them quietly. Although they were armed with blades and halberds, Lux noticed at once that they were trying to hit him with the flat of their sword, or to strike him with the shafts.

They did not want to kill him, which somehow put them on an even footing, as he did not want to kill them either.

It had been a long time since Lux had fought opponents like that, without Drag-Ride. Nevertheless, as he trained hard, he made an outstanding swordsman, with only Celis and Yoruka matching (or surpassing) him.

Philuffy was an expert in martial arts, gifted with extraordinary strength.

But today, only Yoruka was at his side, and his opponents, if they were seasoned adults, were not equipped with armor and were not on his level.

With an agility a dancer would have envied, Lux pushed back a blade with his Sword Device, and knocked out a first guard with a single blow with the edge of the blade.

He twirled, blocked another blow to his right, and sent a devastating elbow into the belly of a second, before blocking with his left hand the shaft of a halberd, and knocking a third in the temple with his sword pommel.

Feeling that the snare set by enemiess was closing in, he took two steps backwards to avoid being surrounded, and resumed his assault.

Behind him, covering his back, Yoruka danced like a butterfly, as dangerous as she was graceful, refusing to give his enemies any break.

Every blow that was aimed at her was inevitably deflected: no matter how many shots her enemies took in two, three, four, five, it counted for nothing, and she put them out of harm's way one by one.

A sharp hand on the back of the neck, a palm in the lungs, a knee in the back of the helmet, each blow Yoruka delivered sent a queen's guard to the ground, unconscious or writhing in pain, unable to return to battle.

As the ranks of their enemies thinned, more came through the back doors.

None showed the slightest sign of concern or discouragement.

A dozen men were already lying on the ground, inanimate, when Lux found himself back to back with Yoruka again.

Their situation had not changed.

"Yoruka. We're going to make a breakthrough to the exit."

"Understood, Aruji-sama."

Lux whispered his orders to Yoruka, but before he could make a run for it, a noise caught his attention.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Excessively slow applause, which resounded all the more in the vast room.

Lux risked a glance backwards.

Queen Raffi, who had risen from her throne, was clapping. She looked like an old batrachian applauding, a wide smile on her lips.

"Bravo, bravo. I expected nothing less from Weakest Undefeated, and the best assassin of the Old Empire Arcadia."

The buzzing in Lux's neck increased. Something inside him was urging him to flee: his instinct was to put as much distance between himself and this woman as possible.

But, ironically, he was also convinced fleeing was also the wrong thing to do.

"I wanted to enjoy the show a little longer, but... we're running out of time, so we're gonna have to close this chapter and move on to the next act."

She looked at Lux with her crazy, burning eyes.

"Lux Arcadia. Surrender and join me."

"...I've already told you. Never."

"Hee-hee..."

The queen had an unnatural little laugh.

Then she slipped a hand into her blouse and pulled out a small device, which Lux was unable to identify.

"Do you know what it is?"

The queen raised the device up in front of her, so Lux could see it better. It looked like a little remote control with three buttons on it, as thin as a card, as long as her middle finger.

"This, you see, is what controls your collar. There's another one for your sister's, but in this case, it's this one that interests us. Let's just say... I literally hold your life in my hand."

"What are you talking about?"

Lux turned to face her, while Yoruka, still silent, watched the other guard every move.

The queen's smile was so big, it was deforming her features, in a creepy way.

She pointed to the left-most button.

"You see, that button there is used to disable the mechanism of the collar to free you from it. Of course, there's also a spare key which I have to do it manually in case of emergency. But as you can imagine, I won't be pressing it."

Raffi ran her finger over the middle button.

"This one is more interesting."

She pressed it.

***BBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT***

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh?!"

An intense electric shock emanated from Lux's collar, spread throughout his body with a blue flash, causing him unimaginable pain and uncontrollable screaming.

He felt like his whole body was on fire. His muscles were stiffened by the pain, he was unable to move while his torture continued.

His vision was completely blurred, he only could see as far as his pain and after a few seconds, it stopped as suddenly as it had appeared.

Lux, helpless, collapsed to the ground.

"Aruji-sama!"

Yoruka immediately rushed at his side to support him.

"Ghhh..."

Lux's sight slowly returned to normal as he gasped for several seconds, residual discharges of pain still lingering in his body.

"So I was saying, this button here is to neutralize the wearer of the collar."

The queen laughed at Lux's stunned look.

"What, you thought this collar was an ornament? That it was just there to let people know who you were? Are you stupid?"

"I thought... I thought... that you..."

"That what? That I was your ally? Idiot. Even if you were, do you really think we'd have let THE Black Hero roam free like that? The owner of the Divine Drag-Ride who has the power to destroy an empire? The sole male survivor of the Arcadia bloodline?"

She shook her head in contempt.

"To leave such an individual in the wilds, with no control over him... ...would've been a grave mistake. Don't you get it, Lux? You're too dangerous. Even if you seemed willing to help us, to atone for your sins... you were too powerful. Hence the collar."

She rotated the remote between her fingers.

"It's an upgrade of a necklace that already exists in the Old Empire. Theirs was a little too limited, this one was adapted to allow for greater flexibility."

Lux was slowly coming to his senses.

That meant Airi, too, had...

"Well, as you might expect, this third button causes the subject's death. One to release, one to neutralize, one to kill. That's what I can do with this object. This is why you wear a collar, Lux Arcadia."

For a moment, Lux thought he had heard it wrong. Then he hoped she was bluffing.

But...

"...Aruji-sama."

Yoruka whispered in his ear.

"She... isn't lying."

Yoruka had the ability to read the emotions of living beings... and to discern the true from the false.

She confirmed Lux's fears after she realized Raffi was not bluffing.

The queen casted her eyes on Lux again.

"Now that you know that I have the right of life and death over you... Swear your allegiance to me, and I'll remove that necklace from you. Swear me your fealty and allow me to establish my reign over this kingdom."

"Why should I..."

Lux swallowed, and forced himself to talk.

"Why would you remove it, then..."

Lux's implied question was, why would she remove his necklace after this? What would stop him from standing up against the Queen, once freed from this danger?

"Because I know you're a man of honor. You wouldn't break an oath. And this gesture would restore the people's trust. Imagine that! The released former criminal helping the rightful queen to defeat the corrupt nobles. You'd be a symbol! You wouldn't be a criminal forced to fight, but a free man swearing his faith to a noble cause!"

(If it's to stop a tyrant... I'd be willing to perjure myself... to be hated by the whole world...)

As if she had read his mind, Raffi sighed.

"But... also because your sister would remain in my power. Between the lives of those corrupt nobles and the life of your precious Airi... the choice is easy, no?"

"!"

Lux broke into a cold sweat, when he realized he had absolutely no way out.

He had been blessed with an uncommon ability to read, understand and anticipate his enemies actions and the situations that would be triggered by his every action.

But, despite this, this time, he saw no way out.

If he tried to run away, he would immediately be shocked with this collar.

If he refused to cooperate, Airi would be tortured or even killed with a simple pressure on a button.

As she was still supporting him, Lux felt Yoruka's muscles stiffening imperceptibly. She was certainly considering the option of attacking Raffi and destroying this remote control.

But for all her reflexes, all her speed, without her Drag-Ride, there was a good chance that she would not be able to close the distance, surrounded as she was, before Raffi pressed the button that would kill Lux.

(...I can't do anything, but...)

"Yoruka... leave me."

Lux moved his lips as little as he could.

"Aruji-sama?"

"You have to go tell the others... what's going on here. You have to tell Lisha-sama."

Lux had made up his mind. There was no way he could turn the tables the way the things were as of now. But, if his friends knew...

From his recent experiences, Lux was trying to stop attempting to do everything on his own. He was trying to learn to rely on his classmates.

If they knew what was going on, then, surely, they could manage to do what he could not.

If Celis could help him...

Fortunately, Yoruka, despite her loyalty, accepted it too.

"...I understand, Aruji-sama. I promise to come back."

"Kirihime Yoruka. I better warn you. If you run away, I'll kill Lux."

Before Yoruka could vanish, the queen shattered their plans again.

"Do you take me for a fool, like all these nobles? I've had time to prepare for this moment, to think of all possible outcomes. If you run away to warn anyone, I give you my word, I'll kill your beloved master. I know very well what he means to you."

"Tsu!

However, this time, for a unknown reason, Yoruka was unable to see if Raffi was lying.

Why? Had she tricked her before, by letting her think she could?...

Yoruka could not see through the queen's words.

If she followed logic... then she would not kill Lux. If she wanted to do it, she would've done it earlier. She needed him.

But...

But what if she would, for some unknown reason, or out of rage?

The odds of Lux being killed was 1 to 100, maybe more.

However, this chance still existed.

And Yoruka, as a tool, as a servant, would never risk her master's life.

If there was the slightest risk, the slightest threat to her master, she would do her best to suppress it.

"Yoruka..."

Lux begged her to carry out his order.

But for her, who knew the fate that eventually awaited her master if she obeyed...

Obeying the order he gave her was the same as risking to take his life.

To say that Lux was Yoruka's reason for her living was no exaggeration.

No matter how much she hid behind that servant's mask, there was more to it than that.

Lux was the first person to see her as a human being, not a tool, even though she saw herself as such. Until, in their fight, he was able to prove her wrong.

He had opened her eyes and had shown her that she still retained a part of humanity.

Yoruka had never admitted it, and had never told anyone about it, but it was, besides the pact with the Old Empire, the real reason why she decided to dedicate her life to Lux.

Could anyone in her situation have obeyed Lux and risked to cause his death?

The answer did not matter.

Between her blind devotion to Lux and her desire to preserve his life, Yoruka chose the latter.

"...I'm sorry, Aruji-sama. I can't do it."

Yoruka dropped her Sword Device on the floor, which bounced back with a rattle, ringing the death knell of their hopes.

With a gesture from Raffi, the guards seized them.

Lux only had time to see Yoruka's sorrowful gaze, before he was knocked down with a spike, and the ground met him.

* * *

(...)

When Lux regained consciousness, he was alone. For a moment, he doubted he had opened his eyes, as the darkness engulfed him.

It took him a few seconds to get used to the darkness and to regain full consciousness.

Lux was obviously no longer in the courtroom of dazzling majesty, but in what seemed to be a dungeon.

The room, barely larger than his room at the Academy, was blind, with only a powerful iron-studded oak door a few steps away from him, which had a small opening with bars.

The only light came from the bars from there, where a torch hung on a solid stone wall.

The walls and floor of Lux's cell were also made of stone: massive stone, without the slightest gap between the fitted blocks.

At his feet, a large brown stain stretched out. It did not take a scientist to guess that it was dried blood.

The only furniture in the room was a wooden table, against the wall to his right, but there was nothing on it to help him; and even if there had been, it would not have made any difference.

Lux was chained to the wall. The iron chains that held his wrists above his head were themselves held by rivets attached to the wall, so Lux could not even sit down.

Because he was unconscious when he was tied up, his wrists had to bear his weight, and now they were hurting him.

A simple pressure on his chains was enough to make him understand that he had no hope of breaking them.

Lux forced himself to breathe in and out deeply so as not to panic, and to take a close look at his situation.

His biological clock told him that he had not been unconscious for more than a few hours, even though he was in the dark, without any sound from the outside, and could not estimate the exact time.

Apart from his Sword Devices, nothing had been taken from him. In any case, even if he had had them, they would have been of no use to him, tied up as he was.

He forced himself to look back over the recent events.

How could things have turned out this way?

When did the queen become like that? Why did she become like that?

Was this radical change somehow connected to everything that had happened in recent weeks?

Lux was convinced it was, but...

(Yoruka...)

Lux was also worried about the one who considered herself her servant. Lux did not see her as such, but he did not reject her either, for fear of hurting her feelings.

What had happened to her? Where was she?

Lux did not think they killed her, otherwise they would have done it much sooner. What hurt him was that she, too, had gotten into this situation because of him.

He wanted her to be with him to be prepared for any eventuality, and also to apologize for having caused her problems, but he had not been able to anticipate this situation.

Lux's thoughts drifted to the collar he was wearing. Never before had it seemed so heavy to him as it did then.

He never thought he wore such a tool of death... and so did Airi.

But the more he thought about it, the more he recognized the queen was right.

What kind of leader would not have made arrangements, just in case?

What leader would have taken the word of someone who betrayed his own family and destroyed an entire Empire?

Lux had rejoiced in his heart at the time that he had been trusted and allowed to roam the country at will, without guards, to repay his debt.

He was happy that he had been given a chance to redeem himself, and he did everything he could to live up to that trust.

But it was all a farce in the end. They had used him, his good will, they had let him do what he wanted, because if he had wandered off the straight and narrow, they could have got rid of him.

Accustomed as he was to mistreatment and political manoeuvring, Lux should not have been hurt by this revelation. Yet he was.

Seeing his trust betrayed was painful, but what was even more painful was that he had not guessed anything about it... and the consequences could be disastrous.

Lux heard footsteps. Far away at first, they came closer and closer. A silhouette stopped in front of the door, hiding the light coming through the bars.

A key turned in the lock, and the door unlocked with a thud, before being pushed on its hinges.

The light from the corridor flooded the cell, and Lux had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, two people were standing in front of him.

The first was Queen Raffi; she was still wearing the same outfit, and she was staring at him with an amused look on her face.

The second was Prime Minister Nulph, holding a torch that lit up the room.

"Well, Lux? How are you feeling? Sorry for the rough manner."

The queen had a cordial tone, like she was chatting with him while they were having breakfast.

Lux kept quiet.

"Wow... I can see how you might be a little bit on edge after all this. I would be, too. I also think you have some questions. Well, before we get started, I'm going to do you a favor and answer any questions you might have."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's fun, and I have nothing to lose."

Raffi's tone was disbelieving, as if she was talking to a moron.

"...will you tell the truth?"

"The truth? What is the truth? The one I believe, or the one you believe? The truth is never more than a description of what is happening or has happened, and history is written by the winners."

(She's having fun...)

Lux was baffled by the queen's babbling. She looked thirty years younger, like a teenager playing with words.

However, he too was not losing anything by asking her questions. It might even save him some time until...

Until what?...

Lux refused to give in to despair.

"Was it you who tried to have me assassinated, and kidnap Airi?"

The Queen's eyes sparkled at Lux's question.

"Oho... you're indeed very, very clever. Well, not clever enough, considering your situation."

Seeing that Lux was not flinching, she sighed.

"The answer is... yes, indirectly."

The queen cleared her throat.

"When Dist went to give you my proposal, I knew you wouldn't accept it. You weren't mature enough for it, he was certain you wouldn't commit to us so quickly, no matter how tempting the bait would be. You would wait, observe, weigh the pros and cons before making your decision. And your apparent refusal allowed me to proceed with my plan."

She turned to Nulph, who was staring at Lux with a blank expression.

"I have commanded my brave Nulph to feign defection. He went to the nobles of the Old Empire, and told them I was desperate that you wouldn't follow through on my proposal. That I was weakened, and that he wanted to change sides when he heard you wouldn't declare yourself for us. Of course, they checked that story on their side, and learned that you didn't answer Dist Ralgris' offer. That convinced them of the truth of Nulph's story... What a bunch of fools."

"…"

"He then suggested, on my initiative, to kidnap Airi and kill you, to revive the Arcadia bloodline on their side. By instigating such a plan, Nulph was therefore beyond their suspicion."

(I think I have a better understanding...)

"On our side, we've informed Relie and the Syvalles that our informants reported that the henchmen of the Old Empire were after you. I was sure that these fools would still take action, despite the security measures you and your sister would be subject to, and that they would fail. I know your strength and that of your friends, and don't underestimate you, unlike these arrogant jerks."

She rolled her eyes comically.

"Because of that stupid Celistia, they almost had you, but aside from that one little hitch, my plan came together perfectly. They failed, and I now had sufficient cause to order their capture and seizure of their land and property. They did attempt a clumsy retaliation with that idiot Kreutzer, but fortunately you and the Syvalles took care of it. Just for the record, I had those idiot nobles slaughtered afterwards. The official story is they died trying to escape, hahaha."

Lux felt his stomach churn as Raffi laughed at the murders and conspiracies she had ordered.

"I also knew that your duty to this country, or your love for your dear friend would eventually prevail. All I had to do was wait until you agreed to join us, to prepare for this meeting."

From the beginning, his every action had been foreseen. Even his feelings and sense of duty had been anticipated by Raffi.

"Why?..."

"To take over this country, of course. To be a queen for real, not a weak woman scorned, held on the throne only by the goodwill of the nobles."

Raffi sniffed disdainfully.

"One of the country's four great houses, Kreutzer, is now destroyed. This leaves only the Ralgris, Gashtoph and Schultzed families. I have ordered an attack by mercenaries on Ralgris' lands, to force him to return to take care of them. I have bought Gashtoph; with your help, Lux, we will attack and subjugate Schultzed . And then we will take care of Ralgris together."

She dusted off her dress.

"You see, I could never have attacked the Four Great Nobles on my own. Even with Gashtoph on my side, Schultzed would've been a tough opponent, and Kreutzer would've attacked us with his friends from the Heiburgh Republic. But with Kreutzer out, and you by my side, we'll make one bite out of Schultzed... and then out of Ralgris."

"I told you. I won't help you."

Despite all the emotions raging inside him, Lux's voice was resolutely calm.

"And what makes you think you have a choice? Perhaps a little torture will make you more cooperative? I suggest to go easily for starters. How about a few electric shocks? I remember you seemed to enjoy that."

Raffi took out her little remote control.

"I—"

Before Lux could speak, she happily pressed the shock button.

And Lux's screams echoed through the underground corridors, with no one to hear them but the queen and her adviser.

* * *

**Cross Field Academy.**

The students of the Academy would have welcomed a spring rain. The weather was strangely stuffy, the atmosphere heavy.

On her side, Celis, thanks to her extraordinary physical condition, suffered less than the others during Drag-Ride training, but something else was bothering her.

It had been two weeks since Lux had left for Lordgalia, and she had not heard from him. Neither she nor Relie, even though a part of the latter's household had accompanied Lux to the capital.

Celis, who was doing her homework in the study room of the Academy, was ruminating her thoughts while playing with her pen.

(Two weeks... he had said, that it would take him about a week...)

Her paper was still white, although she had been on it for a good hour.

(I understand that there may have been complications, but why have I not heard anything? Is he so busy that he could not send a message?...)

Celis felt guilty for thinking so selfishly; it was more than likely that Lux was doing his best on his side to settle these matters and come back as soon as possible.

But, part of her was saddened that he had not sent her even a message to... what? Keep her informed of what was going on? Or just to show her that he was thinking about her?

"Haa... I shouldn't think like this... this is not permitted..."

"It's rare to see you sigh like that, Celis."

"I thought you were more dignified than that."

Sharis and Krulcifer took their places at her table.

"Oh... sorry, I was..."

"Lost in your idyllic thoughts about Lux?"

"This, this is..."

Faced with Krulcifer's mischievous smile, Celis tried to protest, but finally bowed her head.

"...yes, this is true."

Sharis and Krulcifer exchanged a glance.

Celis had thought it appropriate and honest to share with her close friends the reason for Lux's departure, and what would come of it.

Despite this announcement, they still had not given up on Lux.

Sharis, on the other hand, had suffered terribly from Lux's rejection, even though she had expected it from the beginning.

The days following her statement had been exhausting for her, and she had had to mobilize all her resources so as not to bear a grudge against Celis.

Watching her best friend go out with the one she loved was an ordeal that all the training could never have prepared her for, despite the fact that she had worked for it.

She had found comfort, however, and the strength to carry on, in deciding that Lux had not rejected her because he hated her, but because he did not love her.

It could mean that she could still make him fall in love with her with all her energy this time.

Even if he was engaged to Celis, there would be nothing to stop them, if Celis agreed, from sharing Lux. After all, during the Old Empire Arcadia and even today, it was common for a nobleman to take one, two or even three wives.

Lux himself was the son of another wife of the emperor. This way of doing things, which had taken place during the Old Empire simply to ensure an heir for the lords (who did see women as breeding maids) had since ceased, but only out of respect for the said women.

There was no legal permission for polygamy... but there was no express prohibition against it either.

Therefore, Sharis had come to adhere to Lisha's ideas and wanted to promulgate it.

In many stories, polygamous couples ended in trouble, but Sharis believed that if any man could own a harem and hold it together, it was Lux.

Sharis pretended to be interested in Celis' blank sheet of paper to hide her thoughts.

"I understand you, though, Celis."

"Ah, it's true that you're in love with..."

"I wasn't talking about that, Krulcifer! Well, I mean, I did a little, but..."

Krulcifer had a little laugh.

Sharis' smile, on the other hand, had disappeared.

"I mean... it's been about two weeks since Lux has been here. I'd be worried... no, to be honest, I'm worried, too."

Krulcifer got more serious.

"I feel the same way. Even if this kind of thing can take time, we should at least have received some news at this hour. And then..."

"And then?"

"I've a bad feeling."

Celis felt a knot in her stomach. Her friends were far from easing her fears, but at least they spoke honestly.

They were right though. What Celis felt was not only loneliness after Lux left, but also the fear that he might not come back.

This fear was particularly unfounded, but... accidents, attacks, assassinations could happen, and Lux had often experienced all three.

"She doesn't say it, but the Princess doesn't think any less. So does Philuffy, and Airi..."

Krulcifer sighed in turn.

"Yes, but, I don't know what we can do... if we run into Lordgalia with our Drag Rides, we'll probably be mistaken for enemies. And I'm sure the headmaster won't want to let us go."

Sharis leaned back in her chair and blew one of the locks that was on her forehead.

"And imagine we're just assuming things the wrong way... what would happen if we landed at the palace ready for battle, only to find Lux, the queen, and Celis' father having tea?"

Krulcifer mentioned the worst possibility.

"Indeed..."

Celis crossed her arms. After all, they had only doubts, and not a single piece of proof.

At the same moment, Sharis frowned.

"What do you mean, Celis' father?"

It was Krulcifer's and Celis' turn to look at each other in surprise.

"Well... The negotiations of our... um... engagement, and other terms must take place in the presence of my father and the Queen..."

Celis blushed at the word "engagement".

"But... your father isn't in Lordgalia, though?"

Krulcifer frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I learned it from my father the other day. Lord Ralgris' lands were attacked, probably by reavers, and he rushed back to look after them... so unless he's changed his mind, he can't be in the capital..."

Sharis' father was an officer in the New Kingdom Army, so he was well-versed in this sort of thing and troop movements.

"But... he told me in his letter that he'd pass it on to the queen so they could discuss it as soon as possible. And the queen did invite Lux afterwards..."

Celis was confused.

"Would my father have entrusted someone else to represent him? No, that seems unlikely. The head of the family has to be there, if it concerns an engagement..."

"Besides, I don't know if it has anything to do with it, but... my father tells me there's a rumour that Gashtoph, one of the Four Great Nobles, is concentrating troops on his side. They are to investigate it"

"…"

A heavy silence had just settled over the three friends.

In just a few minutes the situation had changed from slightly worrying to clearly suspicious.

Nothing seemed to connect these elements, and yet, without even consulting each other, they knew they were linked.

Without a word, they pushed their chairs back.

"I'm going to consult Tillfur and Noct."

"I'll look for Lizsharte and Philuffy."

"I'm going to see Relie-san."

They had come to the same conclusion: They needed more information before they could act.

Celis tried to think while walking down the corridors, looking so serious that the students were moving away from her.

(Maybe... as Krulcifer said... we are imagining things. But if not... I have a feeling, something terrible is going to happen...)

She put her hand on the dragon-shaped jewel that Lux had given her, which adorned her uniform.

(Lux... please stay safe...)

* * *

To say that Raffi Atismata did not lead an easy life was an understatement.

When she was young, she lived under the rule of the Old Empire, where women were considered weak and useless.

Nevertheless, some women managed to rise, either by marrying the right person or by becoming Drag-Knights.

As she was part of the noble Atismata family, there was nothing to stop Raffi from claiming a happier future than most people.

However, fate decided otherwise. She did not have the ability to be a Drag-Knight and had had, as a young girl, a disease that made her sterile.

No nobleman would have taken a woman unable to give them heirs, no matter how prestigious her family was, so her engagement was cancelled, and no one asked for her hand afterwards.

Raffi had then sunk into despair. She repeatedly thought that she had only her own life, which was worthless.

She later tried to commit suicide. But because she was afraid of death, each time, despite her many attempts, she failed.

These failures only undermined her further.

(My life is worthless, yet I am too cowardly to end it).

This is what Raffi repeated to herself every day, surrendering to grief and despair.

Some time later, the revolution led by his brother, Count Atismata, broke out, and the Old Empire was destroyed: the price was high, however, for her brother was killed, and her entire family massacred in retaliation.

Only she, the most useless, the most cowardly of the family, survived.

And ironically, she ascended the throne as the only survivor of the Atismata family, in addition to her adopted daughter, Lizsharte.

The day she was crowned, Raffi could hardly contain her nervous smile: the one least worthy of the throne was finally seated on it.

Since then, she had tried to behave like a queen, despite her low self-confidence and cowardice. She had advocated forgiveness, the reconciliation of factions.

All in vain. She had quickly understood that she was queen in name only: her reign was based on the Four Great Nobles, who despised her for the most part and freely expressed their independence from her.

During her reign, Raffi felt powerless, trapped. She was only a figurehead, who could only make small decisions, which would not influence the kingdom and its future.

Raffi quickly understood something very simple.

She was not the queen.

She had never been the queen.

She felt like a living lie, a fake that did not belong there.

Raffi had nothing to defend, nothing to protect: even her relationship with her adopted daughter was formal and not really affective.

She could only live for herself, but even that became hard. Yet every day she put on her queen's habit and went to play her role as if she belonged to a theater troupe.

As her past came back to haunt her at night, she began to secretly take drugs to ensure that she slept soundly and dreamlessly.

These drugs gradually undermined what was left of her willpower and turned her into an aging wreck. Even her Prime Minister began to feel more pity for her than respect.

She managed to maintain her facade, but fell into silence, only nodding in agreement when asked questions or issued decrees.

Until one day she was threatened with another coup d'état, led by Hayes and the Old Empire army, which Lux and his friends prevented.

On that day, when she thought her pitiful reign was about to end, Raffi experienced a terror without name. She may have been afraid every day, but... this time was different.

What "awakened" her was her survival instinct. Like the one that saved her from her suicide attempts.

The will, against all odds, to live.

Just when she thought she had given up everything, realizing this came as a great shock to Raffi. She was the first surprised, but she quickly accepted it.

It seemed that, in the end, she wanted to live. And if she wanted to live, she had to stop being a helpless doll. She needed power.

Raffi came to this conclusion.

She had no armies. She had no money to hire mercenaries. So she had to find another solution.

A solution that she found immediately.

During the days following the New Kingdom celebrations, Raffi's torturers interrogated Saniya, Hayes' subordinate who had been captured during the battle in the capital, to extract all the secrets that Hayes might have let slip in front of her.

Despite her resistance and conditioning, Saniya finally confessed everything she knew.

The night her daughter Lisha announced that Lux Arcadia would become her new knight, Raffi secretly went, accompanied only by Nulph and a few trusted guards, to Hayes' hideout northwest of the capital Lordgalia.

The entrance was in the Ancient Forest, which as its name suggests was a heavily wooded area, abandoned for centuries to nature.

This area was so deserted that it had taken the form of a labyrinth, a true vegetal barrier and, above all, dangerous for normal people who could have got lost there very easily.

The entrance to Hayes' hideout was very well hidden. Without the exact coordinates extirpated from Saniya, Raffi would never have found it.

And even if she had, she would still have had to say a password, to disable an illusion generator that protected the entrance.

The entrance, which was sinking into the ground, was going down a hundred mels, in the depths of the forest's underground.

Raffi and Nulph, each as stunned as the other, finally ended up in a huge warehouse, whose aisles were full to bursting point with weapons, EX Drag-Rides, spare parts, auxiliary equipment, precious realized almost instantly that the "power" she was looking for was here.

With this find alone, they had enough to raise an army of two hundred Drag-Knights, a force equivalent to that of a country.

Yet, as Nulph and the guards accompanying them explored the shelves of the main warehouse, Raffi's footsteps led her to another entrance with pristine white doors.

The doors opened automatically as she approached, and after walking through a few corridors, Raffi entered a room at least ten times smaller than the warehouse, but as interesting.

Hayes' lab.

At first glance, the room was an incredible mess: on operating tables laid pieces of disassembled Drag-Rides, oozing organic material indicating that they had been dissected, notebooks scribbled with formulas on tables, experimental plans of Drag-Rides, crumpled papers, vials filled with coloured liquids, books and entire reports, and even, here and there, broken supplies, evidences of the bursts of rage that had sometimes shaken the owner of the premises.

As if hypnotized, Raffi barely paid any attention to these treasures of knowledge, her attention entirely absorbed by a closed vial, in a glass cube, which radiated the colours of the rainbow.

It was as if it was calling out to her .

If an elixir of youth had existed, Raffi knew it would have looked like this.

Prudence would have made her do nothing with it, or at least try to find out more about it in order to try anything.

Unfortunately, Raffi was mentally a ruin, driven only by her desire to live and acquire the power to live.

And, she was convinced that this beautiful liquid would help her in that direction.

She grasped the glass box with trembling hands, and, opening it, pulled out the precious vial and carried it before her eyes.

As if he had also detected it, the liquid shimmered with a thousand shades. Yes, it called her, definitely.

It was so beautiful that Raffi felt tears come to her eyes.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life.

Before she even realized it, she was crying all the tears of her body, moved by the radiation of this liquid, which was probably the nectar of the gods.

(If it is the nectar of the gods... then... if I drink it... could I become a goddess?)

That thought was as stupid as it was childish. But that was the state Queen Raffi found herself in.

A frightened, cowardly woman who wanted to live, and believed in magic potions and heroes to save her.

Raffi opened the vial, closed the eyes and slowly drank the rainbow liquid.

For a brief moment, an incredible flavor, surpassing her wildest thoughts, invaded her tongue, and she lived a moment of pure ecstasy.

For some unknown reason, her other senses were also affected, and awakened a strange nostalgia: sensations, smells, sounds, tastes, all of them from her childhood with her family.

And the instant of bliss came to an end.

Raffi felt as if the liquid in her throat had changed into a sip of molten metal. She let go of the empty vial she was holding, which broke on the floor, while Raffi joined her, shaken with spasms, holding her throat with both hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted to vomit, but she could not.

Raffi could only feel, slowly, the liquid fire that she had swallowed, spreading through her body, her blood, her cells. As her heart, with its beating, sent the death potion into all her organs and muscles, Raffi struggled, her body stiffened.

In the midst of all her pain, she could only form one coherent thought.

(I don't want to die...)

She felt white-hot needles piercing her brain and eyes, and a black veil covered her vision.

(I don't want to die!)

Her bones and muscles seemed to melt like wax. Was it her imagination, or did she really smell like burning flesh, so similar to the smell of crispy pork served during banquets?

(I don't want to die!)

Raffi could not tell how long she laid there, slumped on the ground, lost in a world that was nothing but indescribable pain.

She did not even realize that she lost consciousness.

When she reopened her eyes, the first thing that struck her was that she was alive.

The second was the sense of clairvoyance she had.

It was as if all this time her mind had been fogged up, her sight obstructed by a veil. Now it was all gone, and she felt as if she was rediscovering the world in a different light.

It was not only that. She felt... wonderful. Raffi had felt over the years the weight of age on her shoulders, and in her bones.

But not anymore. She felt like she was twenty-two again. With wild hope, Raffi stood up and looked for a mirror, a glass, anything that would allow him to see himself, and finally looked at her hands.

No. It was always the same hands, which started to get wrinkled. She had not gotten any younger, at least not on the outside.

She felt just as powerful, just as untouchable. Raffi was convinced that she could kill someone with her bare hands or lift a hundred year old tree trunk without any problem.

A genuine smile bloomed on her face like a flower.

The power she was looking for, she had finally gotten it.

But without her realizing it, something else had taken root inside her. Boundless malevolence. A total detachment from the remorse she had or might have had.

Having obtained this power, Raffi's mind was neither relieved nor appeased.

She simply felt that she needed to get more. More power, in whatever form it took: whether it was physical force, political power, or knowledge.

An insatiable thirst for power now inhabited her.

Still in the laboratory, Raffi immediately began to ponder.

The most urgent thing was to secure this place. There were thousands of treasures to be extracted, which belonged to her and would allow her to increase her power.

It was important that no one else knew about this lair but her.

She resolved to have Saniya executed along with the torturers who had extracted confessions from her upon her return to the capital.

That way, they would not tell anyone else about it.

But there were other people.

She had only come here with Nulph and a handful of guards. It was already too much...

Raffi had the idea of simply killing them all, but Nulph was useful, and she needed a handyman.

The solution came to her seconds later. All she had to do was tear the guards apart with her bare hands in front of Nulph, and scare him so badly that he would obey her for fear of ending up the same way. She would also promise him his share of the pie.

Fear of death and greed should be enough to ensure his obedience, but he should be watched closely afterwards.

Having done so, she would extract everything she could from this place and the treasures of wisdom it contained.

Then she would still have to take over the country and secure her throne. Be queen for real.

Her power as queen was based on the Four Great Nobles. They alone held more troops than any other noblemen in the kingdom.

And they would never relinquish their power. So they had to be subdued or crushed, for her to be the only remaining authority... the true ruler.

Then Raffi would attack other countries, to become the queen of the world. Ideas of plans, each more twisted and vicious than the last, were already sprouting in her head.

Hurried footsteps interrupted her dreams of domination, and the door of the laboratory opened.

Nulph and four guards entered, panting.

"Your Grace? We've been looking everywhere for you..."

Raffi turned around and smiled with a smile on his face.

"Everything's fine."

Her relaxed reply took the men aback.

Her hands stiffened and she walked towards the first guard within reach.

The walls of the laboratory were splattered with blood.

Afterwards, Raffi conducted her operations in total secrecy. She spent most of her time alone studying all the documents and reports that were taken from Hayes' lair, and learned so much more about the nature of the Ruins and the Abyss, and the Arcadia Empire.

Since she was only a figurehead, she had a lot of free time and was able to devote herself to her projects without anyone suspecting her.

But who could have suspected her? No one had any idea what she had become, and she was careful to behave the same way when she met her nobles.

In the course of her research, Raffi discovered the nature of the liquid she had drunk and which had transformed her in such a way.

It was called "Elixir", a name that suited it very well. Elixir was produced from the life force of living beings, and was used to provide those who drank it with exceptional abilities, and could modify the nature of their metabolism.

Increased endurance, supersensory abilities, rejuvenation... the potential effects were as varied as they were incredible.

On the other hand, it also had the effect of developing the negative feelings of these people, and even transforming them into short-lived monsters if their bodies failed to adapt. According to reports, very few people could actually tolerate the Elixir.

If Raffi had survived it and benefited from it, it was partly due to luck, but also because it was connected to the Elixir she had ingested.

In fact, the substance worked better with the subject if they were connected.

This meant that Elixir created from human beings would work better on them than if it was made from animals or plants (also living beings).

And, a dose of Elixir would work better on someone if it was made from people who shared his blood... like family members.

Chance had it that the Elixir Raffi had ingested had been refined from her entire family, which had been officially executed by the Old Empire.

When she learned this, Raffi was neither indignant nor disgusted that she had literally absorbed a liquid made from the flesh and life force of her own family.

She was only happy to know that their death had ultimately served her well, and certain that from the afterlife, her family was glad they had been able to help her be reborn.

On the other hand, she had not escaped the negative effects of the drink, which, if it had not turned her into a monster on the outside, had undoubtedly done so on the inside.

But this did not bother her in the least. Her "rebirth," as she liked to call it, had, she said, opened her eyes to the weakness of feelings such as compassion or pity.

According to Hayes' notes, Raffi more or less understood how to recreate Elixir, but she soon realized that she did not have any of the necessary tools to do so, even in Hayes' hiding place.

Hayes' laboratory was very basic, and served more as a warehouse than as a research facility.

Raffi tried to find out where all this knowledge came from and where the Elixir had been produced, but to no avail.

On the other hand, it was not so bad: it meant that she would be the only one to benefit from its blessings.

She also found many useful objects and technologies, and as the weeks went by, her humanity gradually disappeared, her thirst for power consuming her completely.

Her temper became seriously deviant: as she was forced to remain serious and moody during her official meetings, she indulged her most twisted desires and whims when she was alone.

She developed a taste for torture, and she updated experiments on human subjects in the greatest secrecy.

Unlike the Old Empire, which chose children of nobles, Raffi, wanting to remain unnoticed, preferred to choose orphans or children from poor families so that no one would notice their disappearance.

Until the day when, having acquired all the pieces she could, having drawn up her plans, her reconquest of the New Kingdom and the world, she decided to take action.

* * *

The queen tortured Lux for seventeen days and as many nights.

However, since she needed him in top physical condition, not mutilated, she used only methods that left no trace nor caused permanent damage. Clean torture, as she liked to call it.

There were some physical punishments to begin with, as classic as whipping or electrocution, but Lux soon realized that it was only for the Queen's pleasure.

They stopped after the second day, when Raffi had grown tired of it. This was not a relief as they were replaced by even more cruel games.

One of them was to order him to stand on tiptoes. Each time one of his heels touched the ground, he would receive a powerful discharge from his collar, administered by Raffi herself.

This torture was also intended to instill in him the fear of pain, psychologically, but also to accustom him to obey.

Pain was only a means here, not the end.

The "game" lasted four days and three nights without respite, during which Lux was shocked at least two hundred times.

Finally, after trying other tortures of the same type, designed to condition and exhaust Lux both physically and mentally, Raffi ordered him to be tied down on the floor, kneeling, bent forward.

He was put on a leather garment, a hood, a mask, gloves, a gag, earplugs, in order to deprive him completely of his five senses.

And they left him like this for ten days.

At first, Lux was naive enough to think that he would be able to recover, that this torture was not painful... but how wrong he was.

He was soon subject to dizziness, hallucinations: his brain being deprived of all his senses, even of balance, he was in full panic and was sending signals to Lux's body to try to get out of this situation.

In comparison, the pain when you burn or cut yourself indicates, instinctively, that you should not do it again. In Lux's case, it was reproduced by his brain, but a hundredfold.

He no longer even had the sensation of being alive: how could he feel that, without any of his senses?

Lux screamed, not out of pain, but to hear his voice, to feel the air leaving his lungs. And even that was of little relief, because of his gag.

After two days, his screams died down, and he sank into a deathly silence, his body only spasming from time to time.

His jailers would feed him by injecting a cocktail of nutrients directly into his veins from time to time so that they would not give him a time reference, as they had no way to make him eat food. Also, they had to clean him when he soiled himself, as he was no longer aware of this.

Finally, on the tenth day after he was cut off from the world, and on the eighteenth day after the abuse began, Raffi had him remove his gear and raise him from his position, leaning him against the wall.

The cell was dark, and yet for Lux, who had been plunged into nothingness for ten days, the light almost blinded him.

"Hello, Lux. Looking good?"

Once again, his forced captivity seemed to amplify Raffi's voice in his ears, which sounded like thunder. But Lux was so happy to hear it again that he enjoyed it.

Anyone, who would have seen Lux right now, would have known that Raffi's question was a provocation.

Lux's eyes, trying to absorb every piece of visual information in the room, flickered in every direction, but his eyes were actually empty of the life sparkle.

Craving for scents, he breathed in the dirty air of the dungeon loudly and Lux, whose uniform was now filthy, Raffi wore a black and red dress that uncovered his shoulders, and a pendant with a ruby as big as a pigeon's egg hanging from it, with matching earrings.

She waved her hand in front of Lux's eyes, without getting any further reaction from him.

"Apparently not. Tell me, Lux. Are you familiar with Ragnarok Iblis? He guards the Ruin Garden. Apparently, he is a giant Diablos, much stronger and monstrous."

Ragnaroks. The ultimate versions of the Abyss, the guardians of the Ruins, the calamities that could wipe out a country.

Lux had faced two of them, and, thanks to him and the help of his friends, had defeated them. They were still adversaries that it was best to avoid facing them at all costs.

"…"

Lux did not answer. Given his condition, Raffi was more enjoying a monologue rather than a discussion.

"His signature ability is Mental Pollution. His soundwave and eyes can make his enemies see hallucinations, force them to kill each other, or obey him."

Raffi turned around, hugging herself, looking like a complete lunatic.

"Can you imagine? Being able to wreak havoc with the enemy troops, controlling them at will! Such a weapon would have sold for more money than the most advanced Drag-Rider, in my opinion."

She grabbed her pendant and waved it in front of Lux.

"I'm not sure how she came into possession of this, but you see... this little toy has the power to mimic the hypnotic glow of the Mental Pollution. The only problem is, it doesn't have its output or its soundwaves, so if someone is a little resistant, it won't work. It's not suitable for use on an army. It's suitable for use on one person..."

Raffi could have tortured Lux until he agreed to help her, blackmailing him by threatening Airi or even Yoruka. But in doing so, Lux would have been free of his thoughts, free to eventually come up with a plan to break this situation.

It was why this plan was so much more appropriate.

The queen crouched down in front of her captive, putting the pendant in front of Lux's eyes, and when she touched the red gem, it glowed. Lux's eyes were irresistibly attracted.

"Good. Listen to me, Lux. I'm your ally. In fact, I'm your queen, the one who will help you save your friends. But in order to do that, you must obey me."

"Save?..."

Even in his confused and exhausted state, Lux knew it was a lie. He was barely aware of what was going on, but he knew that the person in front of him was an enemy.

Raffi continued to speak in a soft voice, the pendant still waving.

"Yes, save them. You must fight. Fight for me. Obey me at all times, no matter what anyone else tells you. You can only trust me."

From the back of his mind, Lux's consciousness tried to resist, despite the newfound giddiness, because of the hypnotic glow.

"Liar..."

Raffi's eyes blazed.

"Me, a liar? Very well. But look what might happen if you don't fight for me."

The Mental Pollution of the Iblis could, depending on the situation, send powerful illusions to its victims in order to break their minds through traumatic scenes, and then subject them more easily to its hypnosis.

And Lux, already greatly weakened, was unable to resist these illusions.

Flash.

On the day he first fought Lisha, they were unable to stop the Abyss, who began slaughtering the students in the audience after killing Lisha.

Flash.

The time the rebel army attacked the Syvalles, he did not arrive in time, and could only contemplate the dismembered bodies of his friends being devoured by the Abyss.

Flash.

His fight against Balzeride Kreutzer ended in failure, and the latter, intoxicated by his victory, decided to rape Krulcifer in front of him.

Flash.

The Ragnarok Poseidon dismembered Celis in a geyser of blood and organs after he failed to stop it.

Flash.

Airi, Noct, Philuffy and Reliefs impaled on all sides by the roots of Yggdrasil, and Hayes laughing out loud.

Flash.

The Gigas Ruin completely devastating the Capital, killing thousands.

Each vision was followed by one worse than the last. Lux could only watch helplessly as everything he fought for was destroyed, and all of his loved ones died.

And all the while, he could hear a voice blaming him.

"It's all your fault."

"Because you're too weak."

"You could have prevented this."

"If you had been stronger..."

"It's all because you met them."

"You should never have interfered in their lives."

"They're dead because of you."

"You don't deserve to live, but you don't deserve to die either."

"You'll never be able to protect them."

Because of the exhaustion from the torture, Lux could no longer tell what was real and what was not.

He had no idea that they were delusions, and the negative emotions he felt in the face of such tragedies were real.

And he was doomed to experience them over and over again.

Raffi watched with pleasure as he trembled and cried, while she, for her part, just held a necklace in front of his eyes.

After only an hour, Lux began to beg.

"Stop... please... stop... save them... Kill me too... someone..."

Lux had totally snapped. The repeated tortures, and these devastating illusions had finally broken his mind, no matter how strong it was. He looked like a lost child.

This was the moment Raffi had been waiting for. She removed the gem and grabbed Lux by the chin to speak directly to him.

She picked up her sweetest voice...

"I can help you, Lux. I'm your queen. I can help you save them, all of them. But to do that... you must obey me. Follow me. Fight for me."

"I... I... I..."

"If you don't fight, they will die. That's not what you want, right? So let's go save them together."

"I must... fight... for them..."

"Yes. For them... and for me. Especially for me. Say it again."

"I must fight... for them... for you. ...for you."

Raffi had a satisfied smile. Lux's mental conditioning was almost complete. She was going to havethe most powerful Drag-Knight as her doll. Yoruka too, would be of a great help.

For some reason, hypnosis had not worked on her, and torture had been equally ineffective. But as long as she held Lux, Yoruka would follow, if only to save his life.

However, even if he was under her control, she had to make sure he would not come to his senses by meeting someone he knew.

It was better to give him a few more sessions of hypnosis to strengthen her grasp on him, and to make sure that nothing would be able to bring him back to his former self.

Raffi laughed.

On top of that, seeing him crying after acting so tough was extremely funny.

* * *

**Even though I wrote about Esdeath from AkG who is a sadist and torturer, I kind of felt uneasy to write about torture here...**

**As novels readers can see, there are some elements but changed to match the plot / line of events. **

**As I am working now full time on my fics, expect chapters sooner than before! (maybe!)**

**Have a nice week and see you!**


	14. Mirror of the Soul

**Haaay! **

**First of all, biggest apologies for the delay. **

**Working on 2 fics at a time is the worst idea I could ever have, I will never do it again T_T**

**Last months have been quite difficult as well, I hope you are all okay! **

**Thanks for the support as always.**

**For the record, I basically rewrote this chapter twice, as I was not satisfied with it :'D **

* * *

Yoruka, eyes closed, was meditating in her cell.

The cells were not foreign to Yoruka. She had known many of them since she had lost her emotions.

Yet, when she had renewed her oath of allegiance to Lux, somewhere inside her, she had thought it would never happen to her again.

And yet...

Compared to some of her former captivities, the current security measures were laughable. She wasn't even tied up or shackled. She'd only been stripped of her Sword Device.

For the time being, she was sitting on the ground in seiza .

There was enough room for her to walk three steps through her cell, a real luxury, as well as a bedpot, even more luxurious.

There was no other furniture apart from a mouldy couch, but she had some light from the torch burning in the corridor.

The bars in her cell were leaking a little, but it wasn't like she needed it.

Yoruka was a nyctalope, or close to it; even blindfolded, she could move and find her way around, thanks to her sharp senses.

If her guards hadn't found it necessary to cover her with chains, it was precisely because they didn't need to.

They had much better than the tightest bonds to hold her: they had her master, her lord, the one and only person she cared about on earth.

Even if she freed him, Queen Raffi had a way to kill him.

The night she and Lux were captured and locked in separate cells, Yoruka had tried to eliminate the source of the problem.

Since the queen was at the root of the matter, she deduced that she would have to kill her one night, when her vigilance was waning.

Using her talents, she had escaped from her cell without a sound, slipping like a shadow through the corridors of the castle's dungeons until she reached the royal quarters.

She had quickly located the Queen's bedroom (already knowing the castle from the time the Arcadia Empire reigned) and entered it, ready to kill Raffi with her bare hands.

But when she had arrived, using the utmost caution, and as quietly as possible, the queen was waiting for her with a big smile on her face.

"If you think I sleep sometimes, you're a fool. And if you think I didn't restrain you because I underestimated you, then you're an even bigger fool."

The queen had mocked her with a distorted laugh.

"I know perfectly well that I can't hold you back with ties and walls. Only know this: whatever you do, your master will pay the price."

Yoruka had seen that she was telling the truth, thanks to her faculty, and let herself be led back to her cell without resistance.

Unfortunately, her failure had not been without repercussions. Raffi had warned her that her master would pay the consequences.

That night, Yoruka was moved to another cell... where she could hear Lux's agonizing screams while he was being tortured.

She tried to remain impassive, but when she couldn't take it anymore, she called, screamed, begged for him to be spared and to torture her instead.

No one answered her. Only her master's screams of pain had done so.

For seventeen days, she could only hear Lux's screams, his torment, helplessly, while she was spared.

Knowing that her master, who had always wanted to protect her, was paying the price for her mistake, for her failure, while she was not harmed, had inflicted more pain on her than the worst of tortures.

Yoruka had frighteningly discovered that knowing that her master was being made to suffer hurt her. She still thought she had no feelings other than loyalty to Lux...

Then why, why was it so painful to hear him suffer?

What kind of servant was she to let that happen?

She was totally helpless. Any attempt to end his torment would have the opposite effect. Thus she was doomed to let it happen, by her fault alone.

Yet on the eighteenth day, to her surprise, her cell was opened.

Lux, her master, stood in front of her. He wasn't wearing his Academy uniform, but his Drag-Ride pilot suit.

"Yoruka."

"Aruji-sama?!"

Bewildered, Yoruka remained quiet for a while. She knew it wasn't an illusion, but... Why, how?...

Something rose inside her. Things she thought she'd forgotten, that she'd given up on.

Errors in her neural connections, what she called... emotions.

Joy. Regret. Sadness. Relief.

Yoruka could no longer hold on, so she threw herself against Lux and held her tightly in her arms, her cheek pressed against his chest to hear his heart beat.

His warmth overwhelmed her, and she stood there, eyes closed, savoring this contact, which she didn't know she wanted.

"Aruji-sama... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... because I'm so weak and useless, you... have... paid the price for my incompetence...

Yoruka apologized, again and again, expressing her regrets for not being able to protect him.

However, she realized that something was wrong when she noticed, after a few seconds...

...that Lux wasn't giving him back her embrace.

Normally, Lux would've had an embarrassed reaction and then hugged her back. That was the kind of person he was.

And yet, he didn't. He wasn't doing anything. His arms were always hanging down his body, like he was patiently waiting for Yoruka to be done.

Yoruka looked up at him, and saw Lux staring at her with an expressionless face.

His gray eyes, usually so warm, were freezing cold.

A shiver ran down her spine, which she didn't understand.

"Yoruka."

"Aruji-sama?..."

"I need your help. Come with me."

"Aruji-sama, I don't understand... what happened to you? Why are you here? Are we going to escape?"

Lux frowned, which was also unusual for him.

"What are you talking about? We are wanted by the queen."

"The Queen?"

"Why are you so surprised? I have to fight for her. To save the others."

Yoruka sensed Lux wasn't lying, but she couldn't understand his words.

There was an explanation, but...

Yoruka inspired and decided to test her hypothesis.

"Aruji-sama... are you... are you my master, my lord? Is that an order?"

There was no emotion in Lux's gaze as she looked at him.

"Yes. I am your master, and I command you to follow me."

It was then that Yoruka realised the one she had known and loved was no more.

It wasn't him. He was... a stranger.

Lux would never be so cold to her. On the contrary, he was always warm, reluctant to give her orders. It made her uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it...

If her loyalty to Lux was so deep, it was because, in the end, he had been her first master to not consider her a tool, when all she wanted was that.

The Lux she was looking at right now looked more like the emperor she once served.

Yet, when she saw the necklace that still clutched her master's neck, she understood instantly.

He had been twisted, one way or another, and he was now being used to make use of her. And if she had the misfortune to refuse, he would pay the price.

Making him their puppet was a lot safer than blackmailing him...

Yoruka reluctantly obeyed and followed Lux.

She had no other choice.

* * *

When the suspicions of Celis and her friends were aroused, each tried to get information from their own side.

The situation quickly changed from suspicious to alarming.

Sharis learned from her father once again, that the remaining Great Nobles were assembling troops. She also knew that a new institution called the Royal Army was being set up in the capital.

A force of a hundred Drag-Knights, all piloting EX models. No one knew where all these powerful Drag-Rides came from, but this force made the Royal Faction de facto the most powerful in the country.

Krulcifer was informed by Alterize, her butler, that Ymir Theocracy had no intention to take part in the internal conflict of the New Kingdom. They would be left to their fate.

And Celis, despite all her arguments, was unable to convince Relie to let them go to the Capital to inquire about the situation.

Even as she was beginning to worry, a few days later, the retinue Relie had given Lux came back... without the one they had escorted.

Apparently, Lux was in great shape, the captain of the escort told them, and he was sorry he couldn't join them.

He still had a lot to deal with, so he had to extend his stay in the Capital.

The fact that he didn't mention the absence of Dist Ralgris, or even their engagement, only strengthened Celis' suspicions.

Nevertheless, when she asked the members of the escort, they all assured her that they had seen Lux before she left. Although a little too formal and serious, he seemed to be doing very well.

That evening, Celis and her friends, including Triad, held another council meeting in their common room.

The room's lamps were lit, a fire was blazing in the hearth, and yet the atmosphere was anything but warm.

Krulcifer made the first call.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so... I feel like we're on the brink. There are simply too many omens."

The others nodded. Lisha had her mouth twisted into an expression of disgust.

"How could things have gotten so out of hand so quickly?"

Although no one spoke openly, and civilians seemed to be unaware, within two weeks, troops had gathered from all over the New Kingdom.

Noblemen and lords rarely called their soldiers to talk about the weather, or to organize a giant picnic.

"And Lux, who is still in the Capital... what is he doing?"

"He's got some things to take care of, from what we've been told... But what? It's not like him to be that vague. Would he have been drawn into another adventure against his will?"

"I wouldn't be surprised coming from Nii-san..."

Airi seemed quite convinced by Sharis' suggestion, and so did the others.

Lux had an annoying habit of helping everyone who came to him, and combined that with incredible bad luck to make the worst things happen to him.

Tillfur, who was sitting in an armchair, frowned.

"Eeeeh, what about this royal army? What's this? I've never heard of it..."

"It's normal. It has just been created."

Sharis answered patiently.

"As far as I know, it is under the direct orders of the queen and the prime minister. Basically... it's the personal army of the royal faction."

"All right, but where did all these Drag-Rides come from? Impossible to have pulled so many of them out of the Ruins in such a short time!"

Lisha, who was an engineer, was stunned that so many EX models appeared so quickly.

"Maybe a country had lent us a hand?"

"No, they wouldn't."

Krulcifer nodded against Tillfur's suggestion.

"No country would get involved like that, and even if they did, they wouldn't reduce their own forces so drastically. Unless there was another trafficker like Hayes..."

Celis and the others nodded approvingly.

One hundred Drag-Rides represented a colossal amount of money, the army of a small country. Add to that the fact that they were exclusively EX models superior to conventional ones, plus the maintenance costs...

To set up this force required impressive means, which the New Kingdom, weakened by these incessant conflicts, was far from possessing.

"Asking us where they came from is not going to help us. The question is, what's going on and what should we do about it?"

Everybody understood Krulcifer's point.

Had the New Kingdom set up this force to defend itself, for example, against another faction of nobles, or on the contrary to attack?

Was it a reaction or an initiative?

Not to mention the fact that Lux was in the midst of this chaos, with the gift of getting in trouble he had.

Each of them thought about these questions, but it was Celis who resumed the discussion.

"We're going to go to the Capital."

"Eh?"

"Celis-senpai?!"

Lisha and Tillfur expressed their surprise, while the others remained speechless, judging her suggestion.

"Celis... we have orders to stay here, do you know that?"

Sharis folded her arms and spoke in an embarrassed voice.

Although she was cheerful and mischevious at times, as an officer's daughter, to go against a direct order was...

"I know. As the captain of the Syvalles, for me to give such an order seems insane. But I think we should have done it from the beginning. We won't learn more by staying here. Let's go straight to the source of the problem."

"I agree. Our indecision will be fatal to us at this rate."

Krulcifer agreed with Celis after a few moments of silence. Philuffy nodded, and soon the rest of the room agreed.

"We'll leave in the morning. However, I'm not forcing anyone to come. We risk being considered as deserters and face court-martial..."

"Oi, are you kidding me? You think I'm going to sit here quietly like a princess in distress with the future of the kingdom at stake?!"

Lisha smiled a mocking smile.

Celis responded with a smile, too.

"No. I'm just saying, this is everyone's choice."

At the same time, Noct, Tillfur and Sharis exchanged glances.

Then Sharis cleared her throat.

"Celis. In that case, I think it's best if we, the Triad, stay here. We can't involve the entire squadron in this. And they might need us. Someone has to stay and guide them."

It wasn't cowardice on Sharis' part. On the contrary, she understood that sending the whole squadron would be a mistake, and that the other recruits would need guidance.

"But why you?"

Sharis shrugged her shoulders.

"Unlike the rest of you, we don't have Divine Drag-Rides. We might slow you down. Besides..."

She forced herself to smile, even though her heart wasn't in it.

"It's not my fiancé we're rescuing, is it?"

A gloomy silence greeted this statement...

"Well... until I convince Haha-hue to enact polygamy."

...until Lisha's embarrassed, tomato-red whisper broke it.

The members of her faction in her room gave her an audible glance and nodded gently, except for Celis, who didn't understand what it was all about.

Sharis coughed.

"Anyway," she said... "I think we're in agreement, then? Ideally, you should leave in the morning. Let's not waste time, we have preparations to make."

At the same moment, someone pushed open the door to the common room, making them shudder.

They all turned as one to the intruder, fearing someone had spied on them.

However, the one who had just entered was a second year girl, who did not look suspicious.

"Ah... Excuse me. The entire Syvalles squadron is summoned at once at Headmaster Relie's office!"

"The whole squadron?"

"At this hour?"

With glances exchanged and frowning, the Syvalles were a bit lost.

Did Relie suspect they were trying to make a move?

Celis hesitated to tell her comrades to advance their plans and leave immediately, but she changed her mind.

It was better to hear what Relie had to tell them first: it could be vital information, to gather their battle group at this late hour... or bad news.

With a lump in her stomach, Celis got up and followed her junior, soon followed by her friends, except for Airi, who was not in the squadron.

Noticing that she was under stress as they walked through the Academy, Celis forced herself to breathe in and out slowly to calm her heart rate.

The last time she found herself in the deserted hallways of the school, when it was almost dark, was the night she and Lux exchanged their confession.

That simple memory made her smile and had the opposite effect of her breathing exercise...

It was a memory she would cherish forever. But she wanted to make more memories with Lux.

(Together, forever...)

Celis had not finished invoking her happy memories that they once again reached Relie's office, where the rest of the Syvalles were waiting.

They exchanged greetings (even though they had seen each other earlier in the day) and then sat down in front of the headmaster's office, in rows.

Her eyes were half-closed and for once she did not seem inclined to joke.

"Sorry to bring you here at such an hour, and thank you for being here. I'll get right to the point."

Celis swallows.

"As of tomorrow, the Knight Squadron, will go to war."

Her statement took her speakers by surprise. For a few seconds, no one was able to utter a word.

And then...

" War?..."

Sharis' voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Not against the Abyss, right?..."

Krulcifer's eyes were closed.

She had noticed that Relie hadn't used the word mission, exploration, or expedition.

"No, not against the Abyss. Against Drag-Knights."

"Against who? Which country is attacking us? The Heiburg Republic?

Lisha asked the question on everyone's lips, even though most of them were too surprised to speak.

Relie shook her head.

"No. This is an internal conflict... We have received a message and an order from the Queen and the Prime Minister. Apparently, the Great Noble Zagha Schultzed has renounced his allegiance, and declared war on the rest of the New Kingdom. He has already begun assembling his troops."

Zagha Schultzed. One of the Four Great Nobles, the Dukes who ruled the country in all but name. He wasn't as powerful or influential as Dist Ralgris, but he wasn't to be neglected.

"The royal army has already set out for his lands in order to cut off his retreat, but the authorities want the Syvalles to take part in the battle as well. They want to attack before Schultzed can muster more forces... or even involve allies in other countries."

Relie had a heavy voice and spoke reluctantly.

Most of the Syvalles had engaged with the idea of exploring the Ruins, defending their country against the Abyss, or even against evil invaders, like the remnants of the Old Empire.

Not to rain death upon their countrymen...

This time it was Lisha who spoke.

"Why doesn't the royal army handle this alone? I heard they have over a hundred Drag-Rides, EX models! No matter how strong Schultzed is, he won't be able to resist such troops..."

"I was not given a reason, only orders. But on a personal note, I think it's because despite these EX models, none of them have a Divine Drag-Ride. At least, according to my information."

Even though an EX model was much more powerful than a standard model, the Divine Drag-Rides surpassed them in every way, not to mention their Divine Raiment.

Every country had at least one or even two, and they were often referred to as their champion.

The New Kingdom was truly an exception with so many Divine Drag-Rides.

Krulcifer, although originally belonging to Ymir Theocracy, wielded Fafnir, able to read the future.

Lisha possessed Tiamat, which she customized herself, and had an impressive firepower.

Philuffy went into battle with Typhoon, with the ability to cancel other Divine Raiments and weaken enemy Drag Rides.

Yoruka, although obedient only to Lux, had Yato no Kami, as lethal as discreet, able to control other Drag-Rides.

Lux himself, though unknown to most people, was secretly holding Bahamut, which was believed to have annihilated 1200 Drag-Knights in one night.

And finally, Celistia, the captain of the Syvalles, probably the most powerful warrior of the country in the eyes of other nations, summoned Lindwurm, a fearsome Drag-Ride that allowed her to teleport wherever she wanted and to strike with paraysing spear thrusts.

The Syvalles were now able to line up six Divine Drag-Rides on their own, so no wonder the New Kingdom authorities wanted them on their side for the battle to come.

"You'll leave tomorrow, before noon."

"But... so early? Shouldn't we get organized? Who will lead us? Where's the rallying point? What about supplies, logistics?"

Lisha voiced her doubts out loud, shocked like everyone else by the announcement.

Going to war was one thing, but rushing things unprepared was another.

Not to mention that it absolutely ruined all their plans to go to the capital the next day.

Relieved did not blink.

"Celis will lead the expedition to Schultzed's lands, where the royal army is already on its way to complete the encirclement. "They are already on their way, hence the... haste. Once there, you will take orders from the officers of the army."

"I see..."

"As far as logistics are concerned, all your needs will be covered by the army. Your only concern will be to get there as quickly as possible..."

She designated, on a map on the wall, the lands of the Great Noble Zagha Schultzed, located east of Cross Field.

Then, seeing that the Syvalles had a grim face, she looked at them straight in the eyes.

"I know that... this is not what you want. No one wants this, but... if it threatens the peace of the New Kingdom, then we must intervene. You have the right to withdraw from this mission. I'll understand that."

Despite their many battles, mostly against the Abyss, the Syvalles were still made up of students.

A man or a woman could endure a hundred battles, and run away or crack at the hundred and one.

It was something Relie was forgetting a little too easily, and she didn't want to do it anymore.

No one spoke, until Celis stepped forward, her eyes shining with firm resolve.

"I have a question. Will Lux be there? Will he join the fight?"

"They didn't mention it in their letter, but I think so. They'd be foolish to deny themselves such an asset, and Lux... wouldn't just sit back, would she?"

Relie's remark made them all smile.

And it was true. Lux wasn't that kind of man.

(We'll meet him there, so... definitely, if there's a god somewhere, he likes to fiddle with our plans.)

Celis kept her thoughts to herself, then nodded.

"Good. Let's get ready to leave tomorrow, then.

* * *

Covering a distance in Drag-Ride, let alone Divine Drag-Ride, had advantages and disadvantages.

Of course one could cover distances much faster, but it also meant stopping to rest.

In addition, some models were not made for long-distance flying: Philuffy's Typhoon was derived from a Wyrm, which was better suited for ground combat and not for aerial voltiges.

As it could not fly, Philuffy herself made the trip on a comrade's Drag-Ride.

However, it took them two days of flight to reach Schultzed's lands in the far east of the New Kingdom.

Zagha Schultzed controlled the eastern border of the country, and had made a great deal of money from the rights of passage of goods going through there, especially from the Turkimes Confederation.

He had not limited himself to this, however, investing a large part of his fortune in research and development of Drag-Rides.

In terms of military power, he was the third most powerful of the Four Great Nobles.

Nevertheless, when the Syvalles left, the information they possessed said that Schultzed did not have the forces to face the royal army in open terrain.

Instead, he withdrew to his castle and strengthened his defenses.

The flight went off without notable incident for the Syvalles, who hardly encountered anyone as they flew over roads, forests and rivers.

Carrying nothing more than a few emergency rations and changes of clothing, they charted a precise route so that they could spend the night in inns rather than camping under the stars.

A group of students of high lineage travelling alone naturally attracted questions, which they managed to evade without revealing their mission.

Of course, it also attracted the attention of unsavoury individuals with unhealthy intentions, but Celis and the Triad took care of this.

In the end, after two days of monotonous travel, the Syvalles entered the territories of Zagha Schultzed.

The royal army had wasted no time, from what they witnessed: the towns and villages they came across were empty, the inhabitants hiding at the slightest sign of Drag-Knight, proof that they had made their way here.

An army of Drag-Knights progressing far faster than an army of foot soldiers, an orderly retreat in case of battle was impossible.

Nor could conventional tactics, such as scorched earth, be applied to halt their advance. One had to fight or flee.

On the evening of the second day, when the sun was shining down on the country, Celis and her friends saw Schultzed's pink stone castle with its famous ten round towers encircling the surrounding wall.

But as everyone knew, the walls were poor defences against flying opponents.

At a reasonable distance from the castle, a compact and orderly camp, easily defendable, was spreading: the army of the New Kingdom had settled there.

On both sides, Drag-Knights hovered above it to watch the other's movements.

The Syvalles were stunned to see the camp stretching before their eyes: it was the first time they had seen so many Drag-Knights gathered in one place.

"Impressive..."

The group slowly descended towards the camp to make it clear that they had no intention of fighting.

"How did they get here so fast? And how did the supplies keep up?..."

Indeed, one of the Drag-Knights' main concerns was their logistics. They required constant maintenance, but above all, their pilots remained human. They needed to drink, eat, sleep. Foraging for food everyday to survive was possible, but there were risks of getting ambushed.

An army moving too fast and isolating itself could simply starve to death.

"I guess their vanguard secured the territory, and the rest of their Drag-Knights brought all this equipment..."

"Ah yes, that's one way to do it..."

They didn't have to wait long: a group of five EX-Wyverns led by three women and two men walked towards them. Once Celis presented them with their mission order, they escorted them to the camp.

None of them engaged in conversation during this time, but Celis noticed that they were all wearing visors that covered their eyes.

They looked much more inexpressive that way, as if they were devoid of emotion.

Once they reached the camp, this impression only got stronger.

Nothing seemed abnormal, on the contrary, everything seemed too... normal.

There was no racket like in cities or markets, no soldiers playing dice or distracting themselves.

The alleys between the tents were deserted; here and there soldiers could be seen standing guard in front of officer's tents, or boxes of supplies.

Further on, about 20 Drag-Knights were practising on an open field, while sentries watched over the surrounding area, motionless as statues.

"Uah, it's more cheerful in a graveyard..."

Tillfur couldn't help but let her thoughts out loud, while the captain of their escort guided them through the camp.

"I agree..."

Lisha answered in a whisper so as not to be heard, although, given the little reaction of their guide, Celis thought it would not have made any difference if she had heard it.

(However, she's right... it's strange. I know that this is the royal army, not an army made up of various nobles, but still...)

Indeed, she would not have been surprised to see disputes erupt if soldiers from different factions had been forced to cohabit.

This was not the case here: the discipline was perfect, too perfect even. Unless all the recruits were of an impressive calibre, something was wrong.

(I wonder if Lux is here... and if so, where is he? Knowing him, he would have come to greet us himself...)

Her suspicions were further strengthened when she passed a corner of the camp reserved not for the Royal Army, but for the soldiers of the Great Noble Gashtoph. They had arrived lately, surely because they had brought servants and some men at arms unlike the Royal Army.

Gashtoph, who was one of the three remaining Great Nobles, had pledged his support to the Royal Army.

Dist Ralgris was busy defending his lands, and it was rumoured that he had rejected the Queen's offer of help.

Gashtoph did not move himself, but instead sent ten Drag-Knights, barely 10% of the force sent to subdue the rebels.

However, the ten Drag-Knights (all men) and their retinue of about twenty guards and servants alone made more noise than the rest of the camp.

Although Celis would normally have regarded these men with contempt, in this case she found them normal, compared to the other silent soldiers.

After what seemed to them to be an endless journey, they arrived in front of the command pavilion, as wide as their common room, made of scarlet silk.

Two soldiers guarded the entrance, as straight as bells. They waited only a few seconds before receiving permission to enter.

Celis, Lisha, Sharis, Philuffy, and Krulcifer entered the pavilion, while the others waited outside.

Once inside, Celis herself took a few seconds to examine the interior. A large circular table had been placed in the center, covered with maps, reports, and wooden figures supposed to represent the forces at work: it was typical of a command tent.

Canvas seats were placed all around, as well as small pieces of furniture containing jugs of refreshment and food for long meetings.

About ten people stared at them and stopped dead in their tracks as they entered.

Celis ignored them and cleared her throat.

"Academy Knight Squadron, reporting for duty!"

"Ah, welcome, Celistia-san."

The one who welcomed them was none other than Queen Raffi herself.

"Your Majesty?!"

"Haha-hue?!"

Celis and Lisha in particular could not help but express their surprise.

The queen just smiled, amused at their expressions.

"Yes. Glad to see you've had a safe journey. Thank you for coming. Your help will be invaluable."

"I... it's only natural. But, if I may say so, Majesty..."

"Haha-hue. What are you doing here?"

Lisha cut off Celis' voice, taking over. As princess and adopted daughter of the queen, she could afford more familiarity.

"I've come to deal with this rebellion. At least that's what I'd like to say... I have no military experience, but I decided I should come."

"As Gashtoph came?! Haha-hue, I-"

"Have come as well, as a true princess. And as a queen, I couldn't do less. A true queen has no right to send her troops into battle hiding in a castle. She must inspire her troops, and also put her life on the line. In any case, I've decided to do just that. I won't hide anymore."

Her words and her voice were so powerful that neither Celis nor Lisha could find fault with them.

Basically, they thought the same: it was unfair, but logical, for a leader not to take risks and send his soldiers to fight.

The head had to remain intact to lead the body: it was cruel, but that was the way the world worked.

Nevertheless, every vassal, no, every subject of a kingdom, dreamed of a ruler who would also put his life on the line for them.

Someone who would consider royalty not as a right, but as a duty.

In other words, a hero who would lead them. A hero... or, in this case, a heroine.

The queen seemed to have gotten it into her head to become that hero. She had her own army: by "leading" it into battle, she would embody the symbol of the ideal ruler for her people.

Celis nodded.

"This is all to your honor, Majesty. I may seem impudent... but I approve of your initiative to come to the battlefield, and I will support you as best I can."

Raffi had a laugh.

"On the battlefield, no... but I will do my best to give our soldiers courage. Well, if it comes to fighting of course... I'd like to avoid that as much as possible."

Celis nodded: not every conflict ended in bloodshed. Negotiation was always possible.

"Haha-hue. What are you going to offer Schultzed? First, what does he want? We don't even know why he went into rebellion..."

The Syvalles had not received any information about this, so it was natural for Lisha to ask this question.

The queen had a sad expression on her face.

"We don't know that either. We've simply received a statement from him saying he was seceding, nothing more. Our attempts to engage in dialogue were unsuccessful and he vowed to retaliate if we spoke to him again."

She swept the map of the New Kingdom with a gesture.

"He's left us no other choice... ...with the country weakened, we can't allow anyone, especially a Great Noble, to enter into rebellion. If others followed his example, chaos would ensue."

The Syvalles winced but raised no objections. That was understandable.

"But I talk and talk and forget my manners. We have prepared tents for you to rest and eat."

Prime Minister Nulph, who was also there, cleared his throat.

"There's no danger of a peeping tom bothering you. 70% of our force are women, and the rest know their place."

"Thank you, sir..."

Celis had a sour smile as she expressed her thanks.

The Prime Minister's mention of a peeping tom reminded her of how a certain boy had entered the Academy...

"Now that we're done with the formalities, I think we can let you celebrate your reunion. Right, Lux?"

One of the silhouettes that had been bent over a map, and hidden by one of the officers present, moved aside and stepped forward.

"?!"

"Lux-kun?!"

"Lux?!"

Even though they were expecting to see him again, his friends exclaimed not only surprise, but also relief.

They hadn't seen him for more than three weeks. They had never spent so much time apart since they had met him.

Celis had to refrain from rushing to embrace him, her heart was beating so fast.

(Thank God... I'm glad that all my bad feelings turned out to be wrong...)

She rebuffed herself inwardly for letting her personal feelings take over.

"Hello, all of you. It's been a long time."

Lux, in pilot suit, his two Sword Devices hanging by his side, greeted them.

He remained formal, which wasn't surprising as they were in the presence of the New Kingdom's finest officers.

"Yes... too long in fact."

"Careful, Celis, you're thinking too hard."

"Ah... sorry!"

Fortunately, Celis' reaction had only been heard by her friends.

"Well... I guess you guys need to have a little chat. Anyway, we were done here. You'll be receiving your orders shortly; until then, dismissed. One of our officers will take you to your tents."

It wasn't the Prime Minister, nor any officer, but the Queen who gave the order. This fact did make them curious, but none of them objected.

Instead, they saluted and then withdrew, with Lux accompanying them. As promised by the queen, a man, as taciturn as the others, asked them to follow him.

They complied, but without giving him a bit of a lead, so that they could talk with Lux without being overheard.

The rest of the Syvalles followed them, when darkness had fallen, and campfires could be seen everywhere.

It was Celis, who, after eye contact with her friends, spoke first.

"Lux... I am happy to see you again. Sorry to start with this, but, uh, what took so long? Why didn't you contact us?"

She felt a little guilty about starting with that. Still, she wanted him to ease her concerns.

Besides, it was possible that Lux had more information about the current situation than they did.

Lux had the embarrassed smile that she knew and loved so much.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Things have been pretty hectic around here. Contrary to what I thought, Dist Ralgris wasn't here. It was a surprise."

"Ah... yes, we heard."

"And so... Well, actually, to be honest.."

Lux took one look at Lisha.

"The queen spent all that time trying to convince me to marry Lisha instead."

"Huh?!"

"Well done, Haha-hue- I mean, and?"

Celis and Krulcifer almost choked, while Lisha had a fleeting smile on her face.

"I refused, of course..."

"Of course, eh..."

Lisha lost her composure just as quickly.

"But it wasn't easy. And if I didn't want to send news, it was simply because the castle is crawling with spies... nothing says my letters wouldn't have been intercepted."

Krulcifer nodded.

"Of course. Considering your position, quite a few people are interested in you. Me too, naturally."

"Err..."

Lux coughed in order to conceal the discomfort caused by Krulcifer's words.

"Anyway, if it wasn't for Yoruka, I might not have noticed them."

"Speaking of Yoruka, where's that ero-woman? I almost forgot her..."

Celis and Krulcifer had the same embarrassed reaction. All along, they had only thought of Lux, not Yoruka. They didn't think of her as a close friend, but still...

Love did make one blind.

"She's here all right, but she's keeping an eye on our enemies for me."

"I see..."

They continued to discuss, especially Lux's stay at the palace, and little by little Celis gradually had her doubts cleared away.

She didn't dare to tell Lux how worried they had been, however, for fear of appearing obsessive and, above all, stupid.

Celis nevertheless pulled him aside for a few seconds.

"And, um... so... for our en-engagement, and the fact that we're taking off your necklace?"

She stuttered the first word, not doubting for a moment that everyone else had heard it.

Lux bowed his head.

"Well... as we agreed, we'll make it official when your father gets back. Since he wasn't here, we were only able to discuss the terms, without coming to any formal conclusions..."

"Oh, I see... of course..."

Celis was a little disappointed, but she could understand. After all, even if the Queen's faction was involved, only Dist could choose to give his daughter's hand, not the Queen.

Being reassured on this point, Celis relaxed nonetheless.

Lux had no more information about Schultzed's rebellion than they did, apparently. The message had arrived just as suddenly for him, and he had of course agreed to lend his support to the royal army.

"I still wonder why Schultzed went into rebellion at that time. He's not a fool, he knows he doesn't have enough troops..."

Krulcifer was pensive.

"Maybe he was in league with the Old Empire faction and feared for his life?"

"Yes, it's possible... after all, he always traded with everyone, although I don't think he was particularly close to Kreutzer..."

Celis nodded.

"I'm thinking of proposing to the queen to go and negotiate with him, as daughter of Dist Ralgris and captain of the Syvalles. If we understand what's going on, we'll have a chance to settle this peacefully."

It was always better to avoid a massacre if it was possible, after all.

While the other Syvalles were talking to Lux, Lisha called out to him.

"Lux. Do you know where all these Drag-Knights come from? Last I heard, the New Kingdom was desperate for Drag-Rides, so seeing a hundred of them coming out of nowhere..."

Lisha's question caught everyone's attention. After all, Lux, who had made the trip directly from Lordgalia, had to know more...

Lux nodded.

"Yes... as far as I know, they've discovered a hideout belonging to Hayes. They were able to extract many Drag-Rides from it."

"Ahh, that makes sense..."

Hayes, the arms dealer, had practically single-handedly financed the Old Empire rebellion: that she had one or even several hiding places where she stored her goods was normal.

In fact, it even seemed justified that she was indirectly "helping" the New Kingdom to renew its forces after having contributed to reducing them...

Although she still had a few questions, Celis was largely relieved. She felt bad now, because most of her doubts and worries were unfounded.

She glanced at Lux, who smiled at Krulcifer.

And her own smile froze.

For a moment, his gray eyes, so warm, so pure and ordinary, seemed cold as ice to her.

The shock was so brutal that she had to control herself so as not to let anything show.

She forced herself to look at him to make sure his eyes were not lying to her, but the glow was gone.

Nevertheless, Celis felt a deep uneasiness.

Expressed like that, it sounded weird or even futile.

After all, Celis had long found it difficult to understand people who said they could read emotions in other people's eyes.

Until she saw her father in action, and learned to "see".

She had seen sad eyes, of course, but also proud eyes, like her mother's, eyes full of resolution, like those of her father. And eyes full of warmth and kindness.

Someone had once said that eyes were the mirror of the soul.

You could learn to control your face, but your eyes didn't lie.

They betrayed surprise, anger, sadness, joy, no matter what you did.

But that glow she saw in Lux's eyes... it was as if, for a moment, she'd been face to face with someone who'd been robbed of their soul.

Celis wondered if she was dreaming, or imagining things.

* * *

After Lux had accompanied them to their tents, the Syvalles quickly changed, into another pilot suit and then went to eat with their prince.

The food served at the camp was not as refined as at the Academy, but it was nourishing. They dined on rough but not uncomfortable wooden tables and benches.

The discussion drifter towards the possible battle to come.

It seemed obvious that Zagha Schultzed had no chance of victory unless he was hiding a ace in the hole.

"But if he had a secret weapon, he'd have chosen to fight a pitched battle, rather than let us get into his territory, right?"

Sharis, the daughter of a war veteran, was well versed in tactics.

"Possible... unless that weapon needed special conditions to be activated?"

"You're in science fiction right now..."

Lisha sighed, looking a little superior.

However, Tillfur raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing that we wield mechanical dragons that can distort space and predict the future in the case of Krulcifer, I'm not sure what science fiction means anymore..."

"Ugh..."

Celis did not participate in the lively discussion of her kouhai. Instead, she was eating next to Lux.

They talked about everything and nothing, joking, as they used to do. Lux would tease her from time to time, and she would retaliate or fall into embarrassed silences.

Nevertheless, despite her best efforts, the memory of what she had seen earlier bothered her.

She couldn't help but think that something had happened during Lux's stay in the capital.

Celis felt as if she had sensed some darkness in him. Maybe he was suffering from it.

He had this nasty habit of wanting to carry everything by himself, without involving others.

But they promised each other they'd move forward together. That's why she wanted to know.

She wanted to know, to help him, to make him feel better.

Unable to hold her feeling, she suddenly got up.

"Lux. Can I talk to you?"

Lux stared at her for a moment, then nodded, while the other Syvalles exchanged glances.

Celis took him away from the prying eyes and ears behind a tent.

It was dark now, but the camp was well lit by torches or bright ores cleverly arranged between each row of tents.

Lux stopped in front of her, and Celis was able to admire his profile for a second.

His pilot suit was showing off his slender but muscular body, and with his two Sword Devices he had the aura of a warrior prince.

His silver hair caught the surrounding light, and shone brightly. His beautiful grey eyes stared at her without a word.

"What do you want, Celis-senpai?"

Despite their relationship, Celis had insisted that he always called her senpai, being too embarrassed to use her first name.

Celis did not hesitate. Unlike the other times, she was resolute.

"Lux... did something happen while you were in the capital?"

She wasn't very good at lying with anyone anyway. So Celis decided the best course of action was to be straightforward.

Lux looked vaguely surprised.

"Err, why do you ask?"

"Well... how can I put it... I thought you were a bit weird earlier. So I was thinking... maybe there was something you couldn't talk about. But, um..."

She pulls herself together and bulges her chest.

"You can tell me anything, you know? After all, you're here for me and I'm here for you. Aren't I?"

She looked Lux in the eye, waiting for his answer.

Lux didn't blink, and then smiled.

"I know, Celis-senpai. And I assure you, everything is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I sounded weird... I guess I'm just a bit tired. In fact, we'd better go and rest. We'll have to fight tomorrow."

Celis decided to believe him.

"You're right. But, if we can negotiate, we can avoid the fight."

"No, we can't."

"?!"

Lux's response took her aback.

"I will fight. I must fight. To protect you. To protect everyone. For her. For..."

Once again, Lux's eyes glowed unsettlingly. He looked into the void, not even seeming to see Celis, who shivered.

"Lux?..."

Celis' call seemed to pull him out of his trance.

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Celis-senpai."

"Lux, l-"

However, before Celis could finish her sentence, he turned around and left her alone.

In spite of what Lux had just told him, the trust she had placed in him... his behaviour made her think that no, everything was not all right.

However, before leaving, Celis turned to the night sky.

They'd had good weather during their trip, but now a layer of dark clouds was hiding the stars.

Celis tried not to see it as a bad omen.

"Yoruka. I know you're out there somewhere."

Celis spoke in a low voice, certain, without knowing why, that Lux's servant was there in the shadows.

Lux had told her that Yoruka was busy monitoring the activities of the enemy soldiers.

But he had also told her that everything was fine, when it was obviously not.

He lied to her.

So, if he lied about that... was it possible that he lied about other things?

Celis didn't know, and somehow she was burning with shame at having such suspicions.

But if she was right, if something was threatening the one she loved... she was ready to throw her pride and dignity away, and do the right thing.

"Yoruka... please tell me what's going on... what's happened. I want to help Lux, but if I don't know anything, I won't understand. Please... please."

Nevertheless, only the silence of the night and the evening wind answered her.

Celis waited, in vain, for long minutes, before resigning herself.

However, as she turned her heels, she felt a breeze in her back, as if the wind had changed direction for a moment.

Anyone else wouldn't have cared.

But not Celis, who was reminded of that feeling one certain evening when she protected Lux from Yoruka.

She had understood the message perfectly well.

Yoruka couldn't talk to her, but she had heard her.

Celis started walking again, alone, thinking about how she could talk to her classmates without making them think she was crazy.

At the same time, in the Queen's personal, heavily guarded tent, Raffi looked with satisfaction at the map of the New Kingdom stretched out in front of her.

She had pinned on it various pins of different colors, representing her pawns and those of her enemies.

"This is just too easy."

Everything was going according to plan.

The Syvalles had joined her, no objections. She'd done her best to control the leaking information, so no one would question the legitimacy of the attack.

If it had been learned that the royal faction was the aggressor, then well-intentioned, justice-thirsty fools could have defended Zagha Schultzed.

By making it appear that he was the enemy, the Queen had turned opinion to her advantage.

Of course, she had walked on eggshells, and had all the emissaries sent to her by the nobleman executed without warning.

In this way, the latter had believed that he had no choice but to fight, and had reacted accordingly, offering the very image of the rebel to those who knew nothing.

She turned to the one who had just entered her tent, silent.

"Lux? Did everything go well?"

Lux knelt down on one knee.

"Almost, Your Majesty."

"Your classmates seemed so happy and relieved to see you again, it was sweet. Do they suspect anything? Did you give them the information they agreed upon?"

"Yes, Majesty, but some of them seem to have suspicions, including Celistia, although I told them everything you told me to say."

Raffi's questions were rhetorical, because she knew her puppet would not disobey. However, nothing pleased her more than to see the one who had challenged her on his knees, stoically answering her questions.

"Makes sense... I know you and I can crush them, but they're still dangerous. It's best we keep them together while we can. And just in case... Lux, if I ordered you to stab, say, your beloved Celistia in the heart, would you do it?"

Raffi had a cruel and perverted smile on her face.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I suspected as much. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though."

Raffi helped herself with a cup of wine, took a sip, and then snapped her fingers.

"Yoruka."

Yoruka, answering her call as she used to answer Lux's, also appeared before her, one knee down.

"Look at me," she said. You haven't done anything incriminating, have you? You haven't made contact, or given information to our friends?"

Raffi tried to hypnotize Yoruka after he broke Lux, but she proved resistant to it.

Maybe it was because of her strange purple eye: Raffi was upset that she couldn't ensure her loyalty. She had warned her that Lux would pay for any disobedience.

Yoruka raised her head, calm as still water, her gaze plunging into the queen's.

"No."

Raffi ignored the fact that Yoruka had omitted her title, just stared at her for a long time, weighing her words.

Since her rebirth, she had acquired, much like Lux's servant, the ability to detect lies from people.

She decided that Yoruka wasn't lying, and turned away.

"All right," she said. Tomorrow, in battle, you will serve as we agreed under Lux. I'm counting on you to give us a good slaughter."

"Your Majesty. Celistia intends to ask to negotiate with Schultzed."

Lux spoke in a voice devoid of emotion.

"That idiot... if she gets a chance to talk to him, she'll ruin our beautiful scenario. But if I refuse too abruptly, it will be suspicious..."

She had a carnivorous smile again.

"We'll take care of it tomorrow. Just before the battle."

Raffi waved her hand.

"Come on, get some rest, Lux. I want you fresh and ready to slaughter our enemies. You have a long day ahead of you."

* * *

**I don't recall the other Great Nobles being much developed so I had to create details for Schultzed.**

**As you have guessed... some troubles to come :D **

**Take care you all!**


	15. Three to One

**Hello, hello. I'm not dead! Just in the middle of moving out...**

**I'm super sorry for the delay m(_ _)m **

**Please enjoy your meal! **

** Hakuryuu: Thanks for your support! Yup, kind of a game of chess in the shadows since you readers know what's going on but our poor heroines don't... yet. Let's see if the rest of the story matches your suppositions/suggestions =) **

** Mystral 207: Thanks a lot! Oh, lots of questions, hope you'll find your answers at least in part in this chapter...  
I don't think I'll make Koto or Ymir appear here; since I wanted a story that would pursue the anime and focus on the New Kingdom, it is unlikely. Maybe an epilogue or something, I'll consider. **

**OmegaMetroid Hunter: Thank you! Hope you'll like this one as well :D **

** I eat kids999: Welcome aboard and thanks for your support! Krulcifer being my second or third favorite (still balancing) I'll probably do a story or one shot with her. **

* * *

The tents that the army had allocated to the Syvalles were purely functional, far from the comfort of their dorms with feather mattresses or the inns in which they had stayed on their way here.

As a result, they did not complain.

All the more so as they had been provided with country beds and had had the opportunity to take a bath in a tub of hot water.

Even though they had been promised that there was no risk of soldiers having male intentions, the Syvalles had preferred to organize night shifts.

After all, they had to get a minimum amount of sleep to be fit for the coming battle: but no one was deluded, even those who were supposed to be resting would probably not sleep very well.

The Syvalles were no novices, far from it. Most of them had actually seen more fighting than the nobles' guards who never left their domains and only occasionally took part in safe tournaments.

But a battle with other Drag-Knights of the same country was a different thing. Whether you were a student, a professional soldier, young or old, sleeping like a baby the night before a battle was a feat.

For instance, no one was sleeping when Celis returned from her meeting with Lux. She shared her tent with four kouhai, but none to whom she could confide what she had seen and heard.

So she took the liberty of going "patrolling" outside: she didn't have to find an excuse to go to the other tents, because her friends were waiting for her not far away, away from prying eyes and ears.

When she arrived, she greeted them with a nod, her gaze lingering for a moment on Philuffy, who was hugging a pillow and seemed to be dozing on Lisha's shoulder.

"I feel like we're always conspiring together these days..."

Krulcifer laughed lightly at Celis' comment.

"That's right... I wonder what binds us together so tightly..."

She smiled mischievously at the others, all of them blushing, including Noct, which was quite rare.

"By the way, Princess-sama, you haven't even told your mother about your legal polygamy plan!"

Tillfur directed a half accusing, half joking look at Lisha.

"I couldn't really talk about it with Lux and the generals present, could I?!"

"Excuses, always excuses..."

"You just have to deal with it, if you're unhappy!"

Celis waited until they calmed down before clearing her throat.

"Celis. I suppose if you've come to find us, is there something you want to share with us?"

Sharis had her arms folded over the clean suit pilot she'd put on before joining her friends.

"And I guess if you were waiting for me, you knew I was coming."

"Um... I guess you could say that. Actually, we were kind of hoping that Lux would be with you... to decide which tent he'd sleep in."

"What are you talking about? A boy can't share our tent, even if it is Lux!"

Celis' pure innocence embarrassed the others, who looked away.

"Mmm. I used to sleep with Lu-chan."

Philuffy was the only one in her pajamas. They all wore their pilot suit, but not her.

"How?!"

"Lux is my knight, so... he has to be close, close to protect me..."

"Huh?!"

"Celis, you don't get it, come on. It's to, er... strengthen our bond, as comrades."

"Yes. It's just for that."

Celis imagined herself sleeping with Lux and she felt, for a moment, her body against his, sharing their warmth, with the pleasure of seeing his face asleep-

"This, this kind of thing, is not allowed!"

She chased away her perverse thoughts before trying to end the debate.

"Ehhh... even as his fiancée?"

Tillfur had a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes! We've never done this before!"

"Done what, exactly?"

However, Sharis gave Tillfur a blow on the head to prevent her from permanently breaking Celis' innocence.

"Ouch!"

"Anyway! What did you want to talk about, Celis?"

"Yes..."

Celis focused again, then told them about her conversation with Lux, his more than disturbing behavior, and what she thought was a sign Yoruka had sent her.

When she was finished, she saw that her friends' looks were skeptical, to say the least.

Lisha finally spoke first.

"I know you're worried about Lux, but... sure, from what you're saying, he sounds confused, but that doesn't mean anything's going on. From what I understand, he's worried, too."

"Yes. When he talked about fighting, I'm not surprised. Lux-san is a very, very serious person. He wants to take it all on himself, and protect the people he cares about. Even Airi would agree."

Noct echoed Lisha, while Tillfur nodded.

"And then, Celis-senpai, I'm not sure I understand what you mean about Yoruka wanting to talk to you, with this story about the wind suddenly blowing..."

Celis was tempted to retaliate, but she controlled herself. Even though she was frustrated, she understood her friends' point of view.

If she had been told the same assumptions, in this kind of situation, would she have believed them?

Yet she knew she wasn't wrong. But how could she make them understand?

Then, finally, it was Krulcifer, the most measured of all, who coughed to signify that she wanted to talk.

"If we rely only on what we have... I think, Celis, your doubts are unfounded. You are worried, so you see shadows in every corner as if to justify your concern."

Celis stiffens at these words.

(Then she too...)

"However..."

Krulcifer smiled mischievously.

"If we were to rely only on logic and facts... we would surely be wrong in the end. Look at Lux. I don't mean to try to duplicate what he's doing, but... he's always followed what his heart told him, not what the world, other people told him to do."

She walked towards Celis.

"When Lux went to the Capital, we were struggling to gather information to make a decision. But it caused our indecision, and there may have been things we could have prevented... we won't know.

Krulcifer laid one hand on her chest.

"I think the question is no longer: Does what we know allow us to decide if something is happening, but rather: Do we decide to believe in common sense... or do we trust our comrade?"

She took a breath and looked Celis straight in the eye.

"I choose to trust Celis. If she says something is wrong and Lux is in danger, I believe her."

Krulcifer's words evoked an emotion Celis had never experienced before.

She thought, no, she knew she was friends with her. But it wasn't until then that she understood what "being friends with someone" really meant.

Being friends didn't just mean having someone she could confide in or joke around with.

It was a bond, a trust, indescribable, that you couldn't touch, but it was real.

The same bond she had shared with Lux, to a certain extent: the bond that allowed Krulcifer to ignore what logic was telling her and trust Celis, just by seeing her expression.

After a few embarrassed seconds, the others' gaze changed: Celis saw it, they too had decided to believe her.

"All right. I trust you too."

Lisha was the first to speak and the others echoed her.

Celis, moved, thanked them with a nod. For someone like her, who had been lonely, while continually trying to gain the trust of her kouhai, seeing them give her that same trust was more precious than anything.

"That's all well and good, but what do we do now?"

Tillfur, who had regained her composure, asked the question that everyone else didn't dare to ask.

Celis bit her lip.

It was true. Once again, they had no proof, no concrete elements: it was only fragments of suspicion, hints.

Nevertheless, those "hunches" had led them here, on the verge of a battle on their own land.

To say that they were totally unfounded was therefore idiotic.

"I don't think there's any point in talking to Lux again."

"Huh?!"

The others greeted Celis' statement with obvious surprise.

"If Lux were in his normal state, he could probably enlighten and help us. But he's not."

"So..."

"But the second source of information we might have, Yoruka, could not, or would not, speak to must have had a good reason for that..."

Indeed. Yoruka was an expert in concealment and infiltration: she was just the kind of person who could communicate reports or information without being detected.

If she hadn't been able to do anything, talk to Celis or even give her a written message, then what was going on?...

Celis pulled herself together, deciding not to indulge in assumptions and suppositions.

"I feel like I ask this question often enough, but... what do we do now? If we assume Lux has a problem, but doesn't want to talk about it, it's going to be difficult to solve."

Krulcifer summed it up.

"It's true. And if he hasn't told Celis about it, I can't imagine he would tell us..."

Sharis' remark, scratching her head with embarrassment, contained a trace of humour.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy... but I'd also like to point out that we have a bit of a battle in the morning."

Tillfur's tone was meant to be a joke. However, everyone knew there was a risk that some Syvalles would lose their lives in the next day's fighting.

"Yes. Celis-senpai, I trust you. But, realistically... wouldn't it be better to make sure we fight tomorrow's battle, before investigating the situation more seriously?"

" That' s right. I don't think we'll be able to solve this web of intrigue by tomorrow morning. I think we have to solve one problem at a time. Once we're done with this battle, we can focus on what's going on."

Noct and Lisha's point of view was indisputable and no one objected.

If Lux was involved in a political intrigue or something like that, it was not to be taken lightly.

But the most important thing was that everyone survived the next day's fight, if there was one.

Celis nodded slowly.

Yoruka was an expert in concealment and infiltration: she was just the kind of person who could communicate reports or information without being detected.

If she hadn't been able to do anything, talk to Celis or even give her a written message, then what was going on?...

Celis pulled herself together, deciding not to indulge in assumptions and suppositions.

"I feel like I ask this question often enough, but... what do we do now? If we assume Lux has a problem, but doesn't want to talk about it, it's going to be difficult to solve."

Krulcifer summed it up.

"It's true. And if he hasn't told Celis about it, I can't imagine he would tell us..."

Sharis' remark, scratching her head with embarrassment, contained a trace of humour.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy... but I'd also like to point out that we have a bit of a battle in the morning."

Tillfur's tone was meant to be a joke. However, everyone knew there was a risk that some Syvalles would lose their lives in the next day's fighting.

"Yes. Celis-senpai, I trust you. But, realistically... wouldn't it be better to make sure we fight tomorrow's battle, before investigating the situation more seriously?"

" That' s right. I don't think we'll be able to solve this web of intrigue by tomorrow morning. I think we have to solve one problem at a time. Once we're done with this battle, we can focus entirely on what's going on."

Noct and Lisha's point of view was indisputable and no one objected.

If Lux was involved in a political intrigue or something like that, it was not to be taken lightly.

But the most important thing was that everyone survived the next day's fight, if there was one.

Celis nodded slowly.

"Yes. Let's keep that in mind. Maybe Lux is also acting for a good reason. Let's make sure we solve the most urgent problem as quickly as possible, bloodlessly if possible. And then..."

She put her hand on her Sword Device, her famous reflex gesture that allowed her to reach a state of calm and concentration.

"We'll find out what's going on."

* * *

Celis didn't have a good night's sleep, nor did her comrades, judging by the look on their faces when dawn came and they were with them.

Several officers of the army passed among the tents to call the soldiers to fight, and to die.

Celis and her friends who shared the same tent got dressed without a word, putting on their pilot suits, checking that their Sword Devices were ready.

The captain of the Syvalles had a thousand things on her mind. However, she calmed down instantly.

What preceded a battle was no different from what preceded a duel or an expedition. She had to put aside all superfluous thoughts and feelings and concentrate solely on her task.

Before leaving her tent, Celis hesitated, then finally took the dragon-shaped brooch that Lux had given her, which she put on her pilot suit.

She had the feeling that she was wearing a charm of protection.

Then, after joining the rest of the Syvalles waiting for them in a row, they all headed for the supply wagons, where each one was served high-energy rations for the upcoming battle.

The other soldiers ate mechanically, without a sound. Celis advised her friends to force themselves to eat, even if their stomachs were knotted from stress.

This was one of the advice she had received from Wade-sensei, Lux's grandfather who had been her mentor.

A fight always consumed energy, and to get that energy, you had to eat.

No matter how bad you felt before a fight, you had to force yourself to eat to keep up.

So Celis made sure every one of her comrades ate, even though some of them looked more like they were about to throw up than they were hungry.

The sky was full of grey clouds, but they didn't seem to bring rain. They were the kind of clouds that darkened the world, but did not water it.

When their stomachs filled up somehow, they made their way to the command tent.

The camp was in turmoil, with soldiers moving around, running to join their companies or already taking to the air with their Drag-Rides.

Yet even in their eagerness to obey orders, the New Kingdom soldiers were as inexpressive as ever.

Celis' group moved past rows of tents and several Drakes in faction before reaching the command pavilion.

Unlike the day before, its entrance was wide open, and officers were coming and going after taking their orders.

Celis entered, and saw that the whole staff was assembled, in the midst of discussion. There was silence when they spotted Celis. Some greeted her, others gazed at her in silence.

While most were in pilot suit, proof of their leadership, others wore elaborate armor, showing that they would be in command from behind.

Queen Raffi and the Prime Minister were also present, and it was the Minister who spoke.

"Hello, Celistia-san. Let's not waste time: Schultzed probably noticed our troop movements."

He pointed to the large map in front of him.

"This is the formation we're going to adopt for this fight. You and the Syvalles will be our reserve force, right behind our main attack force. The rest of our troops will surround the castle to prevent any escape or sortie to catch us from the rear."

"I see."

Celis was somehow relieved to be assigned to the reserve. They wouldn't have to suffer the first shock, but it meant they'd be thrown into battle when the officers felt they needed them.

"However, before that happens, I must..."

Nulph didn't let her finish and nodded.

"Yes. We've arranged for an emissary, so you can go and parley with Zagha Schultzed. But given our previous attempts to interact with him, you'll understand that we now favor a new form of negotiation..."

"Thank you."

Celis knew that if she could negotiate, they wouldn't be in this situation, but she had to try.

Her father, if he was not afraid to use force, reserved it as a last resort: to crush any opposition with arms was not the act of a sovereign but of a tyrant.

"What compromises would you be willing to make for peace?"

Rather, Celis' question was, what conditions were they willing to accept to avoid a fight?

"In view of what is at stake, we are prepared to accept an unconditional surrender and reintegration into the Kingdom. He must also agree to lend his Drag-Rides to our army, to ensure he won't rise again once we're gone."

Celis was stunned.

They were basically asking this Noble to give up all his military power.

"But he would never-"

"If he desires peace, he will accept. If not..."

Nulph sighed when he saw Celis' expression.

"I understand your point of view, Celistia-san. However, understand that allowing him to get away with it would only encourage more such revolts. If rebellion has no consequences, then all the lords will want to try it."

Celis had no answer for that.

"Get your unit into position. You'll parley with one of our Drakes, who'll keep an eye on his radar to avoid any surprise attack."

"All right..."

Celis greeted the queen and the other officers before leaving the tent.

She explained to her friends what was expected of them before they set off.

Krulcifer was hesitant.

"He'll never accept... but if the choice is between this and death, then... perhaps..."

None of them took the trouble to criticize the staff's decision, because basically they were right. The crimes deserved punishment, otherwise others might fall prey to their desires.

They arrived at the nearest take-off area in gloomy silence.

The take-off area was designated as an empty area specially set up for the Drag-Knights to invoke their Drag-Rides set to take off without hindering or hurting anyone.

Indeed, if everyone did it in the alleys of the camp in any way, the risks of injuring someone, taking a tent or even colliding with another Drag-Knight were great.

That's why empty places were set up at regular intervals where the soldiers could summon their Drag-Rides without any problem. These were no more and no less than squares traced on the ground, with no obstacles.

After the order to move was given, multiple squadrons of Drag-Knights could be seen in the sky, while further on, in the direction of the Great Noble castle, several groups of Wyrms were taking their places.

The sight of so many EX models was really something impressive, and Lisha was almost drooling over it.

"I'd have to ask Haha-hue if she doesn't have any extras for me... If we could upgrade all the models in the squadron, that would be great."

Celis wasn't smiling. She was watching the Drag-Knights all around her, those inexpressive soldiers with terrible weapons.

One thing worried her: despite their impeccable discipline, these soldiers, judging by their movements, were not really used to flying Drag-Rides.

(If, as I suspect, this is their first battle... things could get complicated...)

In theory, an EX model could not lose to a conventional model. Even if the latter's pilot was more skilled, stronger, the differences in performance were such that he could not normally injure the user of the EX model.

Celis remembered Lux telling her about this. He had once faced an EX-Wyvern pilot.

Lux surpassed him in every way, but the difference in power between their models alone had made him lose the duel.

Celis was nervous.

(Let's hope there won't be a fight at all...)

A few minutes later, the officer supervising the take-off areas waved to the Syvalles.

The Syvalles separated into three groups, which they would save for battle if there was a battle.

Following their previous confrontation, the Syvalles had been reduced to twelve.

However, with the period of recruitment and intensive training that followed, they had been able to increase their numbers to seventeen.

The five recruits obviously lacked real combat experience, but were very promising.

So they formed two squads of six and one of five.

Krulcifer commanded one, Lisha commanded another, and Celis commanded the last: they had divided the veterans, rookies, and Divine Drag-Rides equally to create groups of roughly similar task forces.

After summoning their aircraft and taking to the air, they all moved to their assigned positions in the rear, in reserve, of the army.

As the army had already begun to take up position, they could admire its disposition and movements.

The castle of Zagha Schulzed was built on a hill overlooking the surrounding plain. A classic tactic: always be able to spot the enemies.

Like the Syvalles, the royal army had split into several groups, four to be exact.

The first three, consisting of a mixed force of twenty Drag-Knights of different types, took up positions respectively to the east, west and north of the castle to prevent any escape, or any attempt to take the defenders from behind.

Outposts and fortifications had already been built there as a precautionary measure, so they were solidly entrenched.

The last group, the main attacking corps, took up position to the south, in front of the main gates of the fortress. It consisted of about forty Drag-Knights, mostly Wyverns and Wyrms, as well as the Syvalles reserve, for a total of about sixty fighters.

Apparently, Lux had been given command of five elite Wyverns within this troop.

The royal army could have been content to starve the defenders until they surrendered and building more fortified outposts.

Nevertheless, in view of their overwhelming numerical and material superiority, the higher-ups had decided to strike a big blow to end the rebellion as soon as possible.

Of course, Celis had no intention of doing so. She only regretted that this show of force was necessary.

For a few moments, she observed their opponent's castle.

Built of pink stone that abounded in the quarries of this region, it was built to last and resist sieges.

Its signature was its ten powerful towers that encircled its surrounding wall, so thick that even a Cannon bombardment could not have pierced it.

These towers were particularly large and fat, and were famous because they were the first towers designed to house Drag-Knights.

They were wide enough for four Drag-Knights to take shelter at the top behind the thick battlements.

Thus, it was enough for the defender of the castle to place Drag-Knights in the towers to stop any land incursion by Wyrms or foot soldiers.

Beyond the ramparts, several buildings rose, but unlike normal palaces, the keep of Zagha Schultzed was rather low.

The reason was that her family, well versed in the arts of the Drag-Knights, had preferred to build underground in order to better protect themselves from air attacks.

The Schultzed's "palace" as well as their armoury and warehouses were all underground.

For a while it was thought that there was a tunnel to escape from the castle, but this was apparently not the case.

The defenders were still holding the walls, so it was more likely that those who had built the castle thought they were safe from the need to flee.

Suddenly Celis saw two Drag-Knights -one Wyvern and one Drake- from the royal army, one of them carrying a white flag, heading towards her.

Realizing what this meant, she turned to Sharis who was in her group.

"I'm going to go and negotiate with them. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Celis."

Celis gave her a reassuring smile, then set her Lindwurm in motion, moving gracefully and flexibly towards the emissaries who were to accompany her.

When she stopped beside them, they greeted her.

"Prime Minister Nulph has instructed us to escort you... At the slightest sign of aggression from the enemy, we will defend you and retreat."

"I understand."

Despite her training and self-control, Celis was nervous. She had the power, through her eloquence and persuasiveness, to avoid a battle, and this was the first time that had ever happened.

(I wish Lux had been with me).

It was a futile thought, but even then, Celis regretted Lux's absence more than anything else in the world.

He would probably have reassured her with a forced smile and an embarrassed laugh, scratching his cheek as he did in those situations.

When she visualized this scene, her determination was strengthened.

(Yes. All I do, all I have to do is to see Lux smile again, to have him by my side...)

However, he was a little worried about something else. The fact that her friends weren't ready to abandon her fiancé...

Apparently, Lisha had managed to unite many Syvalles and even female students under her banner.

Making polygamy legal... Celis would have rejected without hesitation the possibility of making it a reality, but looking back on it now...

Even if, from one point of view, this kind of thing was indecent, many nobles who already practised polygamy in everything but name would be more likely to welcome the fact that it was becoming officially legal.

The religious aspect was irrelevant, since the New Kingdom was a country with very little dependence on religion unlike other countries such as Ymir Theocracy.

Even the marriages celebrated here were performed by the state, not by a church, there was no religious rite.

Although it was still unlikely, there was therefore a chance that legal polygamy would be accepted.

And that worried Celis. Even though Lux's love for her was genuine, she knew he was just... too loving.

In other words, because he was willing to love anyone, despite his innocence, it could be said that Lux was predisposed to polygamy.

Celis felt a little sorry to think of such things at a time like that.

(Even when he's not by my side, Lux has a gift for putting me in a state...)

She allowed herself a brief smile and then reconcentrated.

"Let's go.

Celis and her two guards slowly made their way towards the enemy castle.

Aside from the flag they carried, they kept their weapons down.

As they approached at slow speed, they wanted to show they had no intention and simply wanted to parley.

Nevertheless, the sight of Celis' Divine Drag-Ride, which seemed to attract all the light even on this cloudy day, was impressive.

Her white and golden armor and the formidable spear she wore gave her royal stature.

Once they reached the halfway point of the castle walls, they stopped: going further could be interpreted as provocation and it was better not to take any risks.

Celis took the opportunity to scrutinize the walls and towers, which were manned by many soldiers, and several Drag-Knights. She also saw several devices covered by sheets on the towers, probably cannons.

They didn't have to wait very long: three Wyverns -two normal and one EX model- took off from the citadel,

When they were close enough, Celis recognized the EX-Wyvern pilot, having seen him several times at joint training sessions and official ceremonies.

It was Dawla Schultzed, the son of Zagha Schultzed, the Great Noble of this territory.

At the age of about twenty, slender, he approached her with his usual calm and calculated expression, although Celis thought she detected a gleam of fear and anger in his eyes.

Dawla was reputed to be the best Drag-Knight in his household, as talented as he was ambitious.

In single combat, Celis felt he could rival the top of the Syvalles women's fighter's basket.

He had never been particularly hostile towards Celis, without showing him any affection either. He did not like to depend on others, but he also knew the merits of Celis: in other words, he remained cautious about his actions.

Nevertheless, for the time being, his expression was clearly contemptuous and angry.

"So it was you they sent. I didn't think Dist and his daughter were such lying dogs."

Celis noted Dawla's aggressive tone and willful omission of her name and title.

Nevertheless, she knew these were negotiations and she had to keep calm. She had been through far worse in her life.

"Dawla Schultzed. I am indeed representing the New Kingdom Army."

Her interlocutor didn't answer and made a rude chin movement, beckoning her to continue.

"Despite what has already happened between your faction and the New Kingdom, my superiors want you to know that they are prepared to offer you full amnesty for your actions, on the condition that you lay down your arms and surrender your Drag-Rides to us."

As Celis feared, this offer, which could hardly qualify as an offer, angered Dawla.

"So that's your proposal? Slavery or death? I thought you were a woman of honor..."

Dawla's words surprised Celis more than they hurt her.

She had found these conditions of surrender extreme, but she felt that Dawla was not talking about the same thing.

"What do you mean? "I know these conditions are hard to accept, but after your rebellion, it's more than a reluctant vassal could hope for..."

"Rebellion"? Is that what you call fighting to protect your lands from a bunch of tyrants?"

Dawla wouldn't let her finish, and let his anger explode.

"But apparently that didn't bother you! Bugriser and your father chose to ally rather than preserve their dignity!"

Celis was losing it, but she decided to think about it later. The most important thing was to prevent a battle and what would surely be a one-sided massacre.

"Dawla. I don't know what you mean, but for now, please accept our terms and surrender. You have no chance of winning this fight. If you do not surrender..."

"You'll kill us, I presume? As well as our subjects who have taken refuge within our walls? They too will meet the same fate?"

"...no. I swear to you. If you surrender, I will personally see to it that no harm comes to anyone. I just want to avoid a massacre."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"I make no threats, but you know as well as I do: If you try to resist, you will know the death of traitors. And I cannot guarantee the safety of your subjects if the battle breaks out. But by surrendering, you can prevent that."

Despite the situation, Celis remained calm and firm.

"I know you have ambition. Every house has it, even my father. But despite his ambition, he puts his people and the people of the New Kingdom first. That's the role of a leader: to protect his people. What about you, Dawla? Would you rather keep the pride of your house, and the fruits of your labours, at the cost of your subjects' lives?"

"I... I...

The strength of her conviction, which could be heard in her voice, seemed to shake Dawla.

"Would you like to be remembered as the one who caused the death of his people out of pride, or the one who saved them by sacrificing his reputation?"

Dawla was a bright young man. He knew he really had no other choice, but, as the son of a Great Noble, the humiliation must have been stinging.

Celis had to be careful not to push him too far, so that he wouldn't make a mistake by getting carried away.

"I ask you again: lower your banners, open your doors and save lives. Too many people have already died in the last few weeks. Let's put an end to this."

(And I'll go and check out those stories of slavery and tyrants...)

Celis did not formulate the rest of her thought, for she mistrusted her two emissaries.

This brief exchange with Dawla had sounded the alarm within her.

Between Lux's suspicious behaviour, the New Kingdom's haste to fight, the soldiers coming out of nowhere and strangely inexpressible...

She had a feeling that the pieces of the puzzle, scattered, were slowly coming together and that she would soon discover the truth.

Dawla now seemed clearly hesitant. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Celis didn't push him any further and waited for him to answer. There was no need to rush him.

"I-"

The moment he spoke again, Celis noticed a movement.

"What?!"

The next moment, out of sheer reflex, she dodged a Blade's blow from one of the Wyverns accompanying Dawla.

Celis' body had reacted, but her mind was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Dozens of questions, hypotheses, and courses of action passed through her mind in a second.

But all were swept away by his instincts as the man brandished his Breath Gun.

Her training took over: she was under attack, she had to defend herself.

She dodged the burst, then, with a movement as fast as lightning, harpooned the arm that held the weapon with a blow from her spear, immobilizing the Drag-Knight.

Neither Dawla and her remaining guard, nor the emissaries accompanying Celis had had time to sketch a move. However, on seeing this short but brutal assault, they all raised their blades.

However, Schultzed's son looked as disoriented as Celis.

"What are you doing, you moron?!"

Celis was all the more confused because his surprise seemed genuine: If he'd planned from the beginning to end the negotiations, he would have acted with his man, and not just stood there like that.

"This is not-"

His subordinate gave an incomprehensible reply, while, in spite of the position he was in, he tried to wave his sword towards Celis.

Before she could do anything, she saw a movement behind Dawla and turned pale.

Five more Wyverns rushed towards them, weapons drawn.

It was too late for Celis to understand what this meant.

From their point of view, all they had seen was an exchange of blows, and that one of them was in danger: perhaps even their lord's son was in danger of being hurt.

So they rushed to help him.

"Dawla! Stop them! Tell them that-"

As Dawla turned around, the Drag-Knight that Celis was trying to keep immobilized disengaged from her spear, leaving one of his mechanical arms behind.

When he raised his second Blade towards her, Celis had no choice but to hit him again, delivering a blast from her Lightning Lance and sending him flying.

Unfortunately for her, the five Wyverns who came as reinforcements witnessed the whole scene. While one of them caught up with her comrade's body, the four others ran at them with obvious killing intent.

Celis analyzed the situation with a quick glance.

Dawla Schultzed was stunned and had also raised his weapon, probably as a reflex, as he did not seem to be in a position to give orders to his subordinates.

What was supposed to be a negotiation had just turned into a skirmish: probably the entire enemy army had seen her skewer an emissary during the negotiations.

In view of this, Celis made her decision in an instant, even if it made her want to throw up.

"Retreat!"

His two guards obeyed without question, and all three withdrew, out of range of the enemy Wyverns' weapons. The enemy Wyverns would not pursue them if they came within range of the New Kingdom army.

Celis was right, and a brief glance back confirmed to her that Dawla and the guards who had come to the rescue were already withdrawing while supporting the soldier she had wounded.

Nevertheless, as they moved away she thought she saw a strange green halo around the Drag-Knight who had tried to hit her.

This vision almost made her return, but her instincts told her it was a lost cause. Instead, Celis, confused and full of doubts, rushed back to the armed contingent.

The commander of the main attack force, a stern man named Gald Gladios, and the Syvalles were waiting for Celis and her two emissaries.

They had deployed in defensive formation, in case their enemies had followed them.

Sharis was the first at his side.

"Celis, are you all right?!"

" Yes..."

Gald, on the other hand, didn't really seem to care about her safety.

"I assume this marks the end of negotiations."

He was an imposing man, with his hair pulled in a tight bun, who was in charge of the New Kingdom section of the Wyverns and had been given command of the main force for the battle.

Celis shook her head.

"I think someone... manipulated that guard into attacking me. There was no reason for Dawla to give that order..."

She had a clear idea of who was behind it, but could not give a name without involving another person.

After all, if Yoruka had done this, it would mean that Lux was involved too: Yoruka only took orders from Lux.

But why would Lux give such an order?

" Of course there is. They would've gotten rid of a Divine Drag-Ride, one of the most powerful knights in the country."

Gald replied in a tone that would have been used to address a moron. Although he recognized the abilities of Celis and her comrades, he had no respect for them.

Celis understood his point of view, which would have been hers if she had been in the officer's place, but she could not let things get any worse.

"No, it's not-"

"Silence. I'm your superior officer here. You tried to negotiate with rebels, despite the risks involved. You almost got yourself killed, and you're still defending them?"

"!"

"There's only one thing they understand, and I'll be happy to give it to them."

With those words, he raised his Blade and spoke in his Dragon Voice.

"All units prepare to attack. The Wyverns will take control of the air and the ramparts, while the Wyrms will destroy the main gate. We will crush them in our numbers and superior models with a frontal attack."

Their attack force had the rebel Drag-Knights at three to one, and consisted solely of EX model Drag-Rides, plus the Divine Drag-Rides strength of the Syvalles.

Schultzed's vassals didn't stand a chance, in theory.

Celis could do nothing but obey. If she tried to go against the formal orders given to her, she would be imprisoned and could do nothing more.

Besides, who would believe her if she said she thought the negotiations had been broken off by Yoruka?

What sense would that make? And even if we believed her, what would happen next?

Celis gritted her teeth and joined the Syvalles. She had the horrible feeling that she had been manipulated.

(I have no choice... I have to do my best to limit the number of victims...)

She had a thought for Lux, who was also among the Wyverns lined up behind Gald.

He had not yet put on his Bahamut and had opted for his usual Wyvern.

(Be careful...)

* * *

On the signal of their commander, the attack force set off for the castle to storm it.

First, on the ground, came about twenty EX-Wyrms, as imposing as they were impressive, advancing in square formation towards the main gate of the castle.

Above them, spread out in an arc of a circle, flew as many Wyverns, commanded by Gald.

The Syvalles, the second spearhead of the army, were positioned in a corner behind the Wyverns, except for Philuffy, who, unable to fly, followed the Wyrms from a distance.

The insurgents had apparently dug in behind their high ramparts. However, the Drag-Knights positioned on the towers were not firing.

Which was strange. Normally, given the distance the vanguard army was from the castle, they should have already been attacked by Wyverns or even a barrage from Wyrms...

"If they don't want to come, we'll come at them! Let's go!"

Gald's voice echoed through Dragon Voice, addressing all the troops.

The Wyverns accelerated and gained altitude to get through the wall, while the Wyrms, now in range, fired their Cannons towards the heavy main gate.

This attack, although impressive, was mostly ineffective: most of the fire was stopped by the gate, which seemed to be reinforced by a barrier, probably generated by the Drag-Knights just behind it.

"Keep moving! At close range, their barrier won't resist! Wyvern Division, forward!"

Gald barked his orders, completely ignoring the Syvalles.

"What's wrong with him?"

Tillfur spoke in the Syvalles channel, expressing his exasperation.

"He cares about his pride. He wants to succeed alone, without us, to prove his worth."

Krulcifer answered in an equal voice.

"On the contrary, it is safer for us. He's too hasty, we have no idea of the enemy's movements..."

"Yes. He should at least wait for the Wyverns' report, before sending the Wyrms on the attack, instead of going in blind..."

Celis also disapproved of Gald's reckless attack. They had no idea of the enemy's strategy or what was waiting for them...

"Stand back and await my orders. We will not rush headlong into battle."

Celis was determined not to suffer any casualties in this battle. It was best to be cautious, as when exploring the ruins.

The Wyverns were only 200 mels from the ramparts, and the Wyrms the same distance from the gate.

Celis began to hope that she was wrong, that nothing would happen, and that Dawla had even prepared the surrender of her troops.

It all happened very quickly.

Shapes from the towers flew off, and several Drag-Knights from the New Kingdom's ground and air troops were blown apart, scattering pieces of metal and human limbs all around.

It took Celis several seconds to figure out what had happened.

Then her gaze turned to the four towers of the castle wall facing them, as did those of all the New Kingdom Drag-Knights, who were stopped in their tracks.

At the battlements of each of the towers were what looked like modified pieces of artillery.

These were not the conventional cannonball artillery used by foot soldiers (which were outdated compared to the Drag-Knights) nor were they the Drag-Rides Cannons.

From a distance, Celis had the impression that they looked like versions of Lisha's Seven Heads, made of white metal and mounted on removable wheels.

Two cannons per tower, manned by soldiers bearing the emblem of the House of Schultzed, had dropped a barrage fire on the Wyrms and Wyverns advancing towards them, killing several at once.

More than the physical damage inflicted, the blow to the morale of the officers (the ordinary soldiers seemed not to care but rather to wait for orders) was not negligible.

Indeed, Gald and his sub-officers had literally believed themselves invincible, thanks to their numbers and especially their EX models.

Their dismay lasted only a few seconds, however.

"TO ALL UNITS! AIM FOR THE TOWERS! DESTROY THEIR GUNS!"

It was the appropriate reaction. Rather than get lost in thought and speculation, Gald made the most plausible decision based on what he had.

Wyverns' cloud and Wyrms' troop on the ground immediately fired at the towers of the wall.

Two of them flanked the main gate, and the other two, farther away, were at the corners of the fortress.

Cannon and Breath Guns fire rained down on them, creating dozens of explosions, so much so that Celis had to look away for a moment.

A few seconds later, a thick cloud of smoke covered the towers.

"Stay back! As soon as the smoke clears and their weapons are out of action, we can strike!"

"Yes!"

They didn't have to wait long.

More cannon blasts pierced the curtain of smoke towards their allies, although they didn't hit the target this time.

"How did they do it?"

To everyone's surprise, the enemy's guns and even towers were intact, when at the very least, a bombardment of this magnitude should have blown them to smithereens.

A New Kingdom soldier once again fired in the direction of the guns, and this time everyone could see him: his fire was stopped by a barrier, similar to those that Drag-Rides could deploy.

No barrier, however, could have blocked such a long barrage of fire.

Undeterred, the New Kingdom Wyverns tried to attack the barrier protecting the towers with their Blades.

However, their formation was broken and hampered by Drag-Knights shooting that appeared at the battlements, as well as by enemy Wyverns rushing at them.

They were not equal to them, due to their small numbers and inferior models, but had several advantages.

Firstly, they could withdraw behind the castle barrier as soon as they were in danger. They seemed to be able to cross it freely, unlike the New Kingdom soldiers.

Second, they benefited from the supporting fire of their allies; conversely, the New Kingdom Wyrms could not help their comrades without risking friendly fire.

And thirdly, the New Kingdom pilots, although fortified with substances found in Hayes' hideout and equipped with EX models, were mostly inexperienced.

Immense strength is useless if you can't hit your opponent: that was the state most New Kingdom Wyverns were in.

As for the few experienced officers, they were too busy giving instructions to really interfere with the battle.

Although the Royal Army forces suffered few casualties as they concentrated on defending and dodging the powerful cannon fire, the situation was not progressing in their favor.

On the other hand, their soldiers could not be discouraged and continued to fight. The only limit would be their stamina, which was greater than that of common soldiers.

Unknown to Celis, their total submission, enhanced abilities and silent attitude were all due to the drugs they had taken on the Queen order.

In Hayes hideout, they had found numerous substances for Drag-Knights, that would literally break the limits of their bodies and increase their compatibility with Drag-Rides... but also reducing their lifespan drastically, and annihilating their free will. If they were ordered to suicide or jump from a cliff, they would do so.

Celis and the Syvalles, true to their caution policy, stood at a safe distance, observing the situation.

"Lisha... what is this?"

Lisha was a mechanical engineer and weapons expert. So she was best suited to identify the equipment of Schulzed's troops.

" The cannons... look like upgraded versions of the Wyrms' high caliber guns. They're unusable in pitched battle and obsolete... even in defensive situations, they're unwieldy, but their shots can easily break through the barrier of an EX model."

Celis saw where Lisha was going with this. Given the mobility of Drag-Rides, such a bulky and slow gun would be easily destroyed by attackers.

"However..."

She pointed her cannon at the barrier that stopped all the shooting.

"Since they have a barrier strong enough to protect them, they can take their time to aim and inflict great damage on us."

"And how is that possible? A barrier can't hold that long..."

"I think I see barrier amplifiers behind their cannons... and Drag-Knights on the towers, they must be powering them. But given the energy cost, they won't last long..."

This explained the relative absence of Drag-Rides attacking them. There were less than a dozen enemy Wyverns, when the noble's forces were estimated at around twenty.

Celis was surprised and impressed by this technology and the strategy of the defenders, but she quickly recovered.

It was Schultzed we were talking about: he had spent the last few years investing in research on Drag-Rides technology.

No doubt he had directed some of that research towards alternatives to the Drag-Knights given the results.

Celis gave his orders.

"To all Syvalles! Protect the troops as best you can, until we find a way to make a breakthrough!"

"Yes!"

The Syvalles sprang forward as one.

Celis used her spear to literally cut through the shots, Lisha and Krulcifer fired their rifles to intercept them.

The others, who did not have a Divine Drag-Ride, were not to be outdone; they combined their barriers with others to become mobile shields.

These combined barriers could at best only withstand one shot before they had to be regenerated, but it was always better than being killed in one shot.

Celis also saw Lux, who still hadn't decided to use the Bahamut. He seemed strangely passive, but she didn't have the time to spend observing him.

Little by little, however, the royal army was gradually losing its footing.

Even though the barriers were only temporary, as Lisha said, the soldiers and their officers were faced with cannon fire which made it difficult to temporize.

A reckless squad tried to enter through undefended parts of the wall, successfully landing in the courtyard.

These brave unconscious ones were, however, assaulted by hundreds of foot soldiers, Wyrms, as well as training Drag-Rides, carried by novices.

In total, several thousand infantrymen and a good twenty inexperienced Drag-Knights were waiting for them inside the courtyard.

Slowed down and hampered by this swarming mass of enemies, they could not avoid the cannon fire from the other towers and were annihilated.

The Royal Army Wyrms attacks were more dispersed, now that they had to stay on the move to escape the fire.

The gate was still holding, even against the powerful blows of Philuffy who, unable to fly, had joined the Wyrms on the ground.

She had no difficulty dodging the shots, but she too was blocked.

Celis knew a way to end this, but...

At the same time, Gald joined them.

"You, there!"

He sputtered at Celis.

His face was shaking and red, probably due to his anger.

For every minute that went by, he was losing credibility as a commander.

Celis moved backwards in the face of the man's hostility.

"Use your Starlight Zero on the west tower!"

Starlight Zero was the Lindwurm's special weapon, which could fire an incredibly powerful projectile causing a devastating explosion.

It was even classified as a wide area ultra-powerful extermination weapon.

Its range was 300 mels: in other words, it was powerful enough to raze the tower, the rampart and the castle gate all together.

Celis knew it was the only way for them to make a breakthrough in the current state of events. She had understood this long before Gald.

Nevertheless...

She wanted to force the insurgents to surrender; inflicting such massive destruction on them would drive them to despair and probably incite them to fight until their last breath.

Her gaze turned to the battle that was taking place at this very moment.

She could end it, but at a price that would perhaps be even higher: but would she be able to do it?

"Are you deaf? Blow it up!"

"I'm-"

Before Celis could finish her sentence, a black star split the heavens and caught her eye.

"Lux?!"

Celis didn't know where he was all this time, and was relieved to see him intact.

This relief soon turned to worry when she he had summonned his Bahamut and was heading straight for the west Tower.

Naturally, he was targeted, but easily avoided the shots aimed at him.

Celis' body moved by itself, and the next moment, ignoring all caution, she rushed to join him, dodging the shots that were raining down from both sides.

When she was only a few dozen mels away from him, she thought she saw the Divine Raiment of the Bahamut activate.

Reload on Fire was able to compress the target's time to a fraction during the first five seconds.

Then during the next five seconds, the compressed time would be released, multiplying the target's time.

For example, if Lux applied Reload in Fire to himself, his movements would be very slow and less powerful for five seconds, and then with a speed and power that was truly superhuman for the next five seconds.

Of course, this required absolutely extraordinary mastery to make good use of it; coordinating his body movements into a coherent attack while his time was being accelerated was far from being within everyone's reach.

(But ... what use will it be to him against this barrier? To use it while he is under enemy fire and a single shot would be fatal, would be too risky...)

In addition, she couldn't detect any change in Lux's speed.

While she was asking these questions, the object Lisha had identified as the barrier amplifier on the west tower, which looked like some kind of mechanical turret, exploded.

The tower and the ground shook on impact, and Celis stopped abruptly, dumbfounded.

What Celis couldn't know was that Lux had used Reload on Fire on the barrier amplifier.

He had slowed the object's time, and thus its activity, for five seconds.

Then its time had been suddenly accelerated several times over the next five seconds.

The flow of energy thus amplified had been too abrupt and too powerful for the device, which had overheated and exploded.

Lux's Bahamut easily broke through the now weakened barrier.

A moment later he was near the formidable cannon, whose servants, for the most part put out of action by the explosion, were stunned.

Celis expected him to simply destroy the weapons.

"Howling Roar!"

The shockwave was so powerful that it sent cannons and soldiers screaming all the way down to the ground.

Celis didn't hear the noise they made when they crashed several dozen meters below, but the sight alone of Lux's action made her nauseous.

"Lux, what are you..."

Celis' voice couldn't reach it.

Lux set off again immediately without wasting time, flying towards the east tower.

He repeated the same process, breaking through the barrier and eliminating the defenders without further delay.

Two Wyverns, presumably the ones who had originally held the barriers in place, charged at him, but Lux cut them cleanly in the blink of an eye.

Other EX-Wyverns from the royal army joined him, and all of them charged towards the castle's dungeon.

Celis reacted quickly.

"Forward! Secure the other towers and the other cannons! We mustn't let our troops be trapped!"

The Syvalles split up as before into three groups, carrying out Celis' orders.

Several things happened simultaneously.

The other Drag-Knights of the royal army also broke through the wall, which was no longer sufficiently defended.

The foot soldiers and the Drag-Knights of Schultzed's forces were caught in and quickly succumbed to the technological superiority of their enemy.

With no Drag-Knights to maintain the gate barrier, the Wyrms, who had been pinned in front of the latter, managed to destroy it and burst into the paved courtyard, thundering their cannons.

However, once the New Kingdom Wyverns had secured air superiority, the battle turned to slaughter.

Zagha Schultzed's surviving Drag-Knights attempted to retreat to the dungeon when they saw that it had been attacked by Lux and her soldiers.

However, the enemy had many more Drag-Knights than they did, and the battle was soon unequal.

There were only a few thousand soldiers left with guns, swords and spears - in other words, cannon fodder that didn't stand a chance.

Since most of Schultzed's vital facilities were located underground, apparently accessible only through the dungeon, many of the Drag-Knights who had received orders from their superiors went there.

Most of the interior buildings were barricaded, and it was not known whether they were mostly occupied by civilians or soldiers.

Gald resolved the issue by ordering that they be bombarded indiscriminately. It was only when she saw them crumble and resound with terrified cries that Celis realized what he had done.

Having also crossed the wall, she contemplated the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Inexpressive Drag-Knights cutting to pieces soldiers whose faces were distorted by anger and despair.

Men in armour running, either to fight and die, or to run away and die all the same.

Buildings in flames or ruins, from which screams were coming out.

Everywhere, bodies, on the ground or on the ramparts, everywhere, shooting and screaming.

(This is not a battle...)

It looked like a slaughterhouse.

Celis had seen her share of fighting. She had killed, seen comrades killed, she was strong enough to overcome these horrors.

Nevertheless, the turning point in their campaign had a psychological dimension that was hard to bear.

Was this what she wanted to fight for?

Had she drawn her sword, had she trained so hard to take part in this?...

(No. I have to put an end to this.)

The other Syvalles were securing the other towers, so Celis informed them of her intentions via Dragon Voice.

"I will go and capture Zagha Schultzed to stop the battle. Do not engage in battle, finish securing your objectives. I don't want any more bloodshed to be spilled unnecessarily."

One by one, the Syvalles confirmed that they had heard correctly.

"Celis. Lux went out ahead, hopefully you'll be able to catch up with him. Be careful out there."

Sharis' voice echoed in Celis' ear, and Celis nodded, although her friend couldn't see her.

She knew Lux had taken the lead, but she also knew why.

Lux could only carry Bahamut for twelve minutes: he too had to end the battle quickly.

Time had seemed strangely compressed to Celis since he had destroyed the towers, but in truth, only seven minutes had passed.

"Divine Gate!"

Celis activated Lindwurm's Divine Raiment and teleported to the entrance of the dungeon. She hardened her resolve, and entered the massive gates, wide enough to accommodate two Drag-Rides.

* * *

Celis floated along the massive stone corridors of the underground castle. It had been dimensioned for Drag-Rides and could let one go by head-on.

Sconces on the walls with luminous stones illuminated the path without giving off smoke; for the rest, apart from carpets, there was no superfluous decoration. The place was imposing by its sheer mass.

If they had set up their defences here from the beginning they would have been much more difficult to dislodge. Their plan was probably to retreat here if the walls fell, but the swiftness of the royal army's assault had prevented them from doing so.

However, apart from the fact that they would not have been able to accommodate their entire army, a nobleman could not decently abandon his fortress to the enemy so easily.

Was it misplaced pride or overconfidence in his defenses that led the nobleman to this decision? Celis would never know.

Although there were many corridors, Celis knew exactly where to go.

As the daughter of a nobleman, she had already come to this castle for an official visit. She remembered the way to the courtroom, which was the most easily defensible place of all with its thick doors.

Moreover, she only had to keep track of the number of wounded and unconscious guards that Lux had left in his wake.

Most of them were guards in armor, but she came across two dismantled Drag-Knights. The few who were still conscious covered her with hateful looks or curses.

Suddenly she heard sounds of battle: swords clashing, shooting, screaming.

Celis sped up, and arrived at the doors of the courtroom. The doors were massive, finely decorated... and battered down.

With a bad premonition, Celis walked through the remains of the doors and found herself in the courtroom of her memories.

Although not as majestic as that of the royal palace of Lordgalia, the Zagha Schultzed Hall impressed with its pink stone walls, the same as those of the ramparts.

Numerous tapestries depicting battle scenes as well as weapons and shields were hung on the walls, giving the room a martial and noble look.

In the background, leaning against the wall, the lordly chair of the master of the house was raised by a few steps and a blue carpet led to it.

When Celis had come with her father and mother on a visit, many noblemen made a hedge of honour for them, and they were received with great honour.

Today, the long carpet was splashed with blood, and the only people who lined it were guards either dead or unconscious.

In front of her stood Lux, the five EX-Wyverns who had accompanied him here, and Yoruka, who had donned her Yato no Kami.

They held at the point of their sword a man about the age of Celis' father; others, whom Celis recognized as his wife, his steward and a younger son, were at her side, as well as a handful of guards.

They all turned to Celis as she entered the room.

"Lux!"

"Celis-senpai."

Lux stared at her naturally, as if they were meeting in the corridor of the Academy.

That was not the behaviour of someone who held lives in their hands.

"I'm, I'm relieved to see that you're okay... and you captured him. We must bring him out quickly, so he can announce his surrender and stop-"

"Captured"? No. I was about to execute him, as ordered."

"Wha..."

Celis' brain couldn't figure out what Lux had just said.

Yoruka, who until then had remained silent, spoke.

"The orders of Her Majesty Raffi Atismata are to eliminate the renegade Zagha Schultzed and his entire family."

"But... this is not..."

"Celis-senpai. I have to end this. We'll talk later, okay?"

Lux's gray eyes seemed strange, and his words were even stranger.

Lux wasn't the kind of person to kill a human being even in combat, unless he was obliged to. To imagine him doing it in cold blood was inconceivable.

He looked away from Celis and turned to his future victims.

Zagha Schultzed, whom Celis knew to be dignified and cold-blooded, had a look of unspeakable contempt on his face.

"The Black Hero... a puppet like any other..."

Scorn dripped from every word he spoke.

"Even House Ralgris would rather bow down... you have no honor..."

Chaos Brand, the blade of Bahamut, rose and fell like an executioner's axe.

However...

"Divine Gate!"

*CLANG*

Lux's imposing blade was stopped dead in its tracks by Celis' Lightning Lance, who had just used his Divine Raiment to teleport herself in front of him and protect the Great Noble.

It was too much for her.

She deflected Lux's sword and confronted him.

"What are you doing, Lux?! I... I don't recognize you!"

"Celis-senpai..."

Lux seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm fighting... I'm fighting for you... for her..."

"No! You're not... you're not you! The Lux I know... the Lux I love... would never do this! What is happening to you?!"

Celis didn't realize it, but there were glowing tears streaming down her cheeks.

She shook her head.

"Please... stop... you don't have to fight anymore, you don't have to kill... let's stop this... this isn't what we're fighting for..."

Lux made a move, then stopped immediately.

His sword pointed to the ground, however, Celis could see that he seemed to be struggling against himself.

"Orders... I must..."

"Lux... stop..."

"Celis-senpai... I... fight..."

"Don't try to fight alone... You can tell me anything, you know that... I'm here for you..."

Lux's eyes were lost in confusion. His face was contracted, he was frowning; a vein was pulsing at his temple.

Celis, seeing Lux in such pain, tried desperately to bring him to his senses.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..."

Nevertheless, she could see that her efforts were not enough.

(If I have to fight against him to prevent him from committing an act that he will blame himself for the rest of his life...)

Celis strengthened her determination with a firm grip on her spear, before raising it again.

"...then I will do it."

She whispered for herself.

However, before she could do anything…

...the sword came down.

*Guru, guru*

And blood watered the ground.

* * *

**Portraying large scale battles with Drag-Rides is always tricky... I hope you liked it at least. **

**We're getting close to the end... to think this story is now more than one year old lol. **

**I however like to see the characters and Celis in particular, evolving. Lux, you really deserve her! **

**On another note, I'm considering writing as well a Sword Art Online story (after my DanMachi one). And maybe another Akame ga Kill! one since I re-read the manga recently... ahhh, too much ideas!**

**By the way, don't forget to leave a review to boost even more my motivation gauge!**

**Take care and see you! :) **


	16. Justice

**Hey!... wait, am I almost one time for delivering that chapter? :O **

**Actually, I wanted to release it one week earlier but I went on vacations without wifi so RIP. **

**This chapter is packed with thoughts and decisions, more like a crossroad, I pray you'll enjoy it :) **

**-54godamora: Why, aren't you rushing things here haha**

**-****AccelBreaker: Getting married? Most likely, even if I may have other plans. Getting a kid... I think it's still too early =p**

**-Fish on Land: Thank you! \o/ Hope to bring more enjoyable battles, especially Drag-Rides ones!**

**-Hakuryuu: Thanks for your feedback! Welp I see it like a game of chess, regarding the moves every party has to make carefully in order not to trip... but we'll see more of it in this chapter. Crafting a plot with mostly the anime stuff was hard but I'm glad you liked it.  
And don't worry, I will never work again on 2 stories at the same time, just noting down ideas haha. **

**-Mystral 207: As you have witnessed, we are slowly reaching a breaking point: there are too much hints, too much abnormal elements that the situation cannot remain the same anymore (but I'll keep quiet). I feel like I'm spending a lot of time on the thoughts of the characters, but that's also the charm of the main series, they are really well developped.  
Given the chain of events, it's hard to skip time here (unlike what I did in some previous chapters) but yep, I always keep that in mind. Hope you'll like the rest! **

**-Anikong: Why, thank you for your support! Events are quite grim right now but there is of course more romance to come, I'll be happy if you keep enjoying the story! :) **

**-N3RU-SAN: Welcome aboard and thanks for your message! Yeah, I feel like I apologize in every chapter since I started writing for delays haha. But it's nice to keep a bit of pressure to meet people's expectations. I mean I'm ranting when my monthly manga releases are not on time, so I want to avoid that to people reading me...hope you'll like the ending! **

* * *

*** Guru, guru***

Celis turned her head.

Blood was gushing out of Zagha Schultzed's sliced neck, sprinkling the ground, her family, Celis' Lindwurm...

...and flecked Yoruka's face who had just beheaded him with Yato no Kami's katana.

"Yoruka?..."

No emotion was showing on her face, she who was usually prone to mischievous smiles.

Lux was as stunned as Celis, but didn't say a word.

Yoruka ran her tongue over her lips, licking the few drops of blood that had landed there.

Zagha Schultzed's lifeless body finally fell on the ground with a muffled thud, shaking and shivering. The blood continued to flood the ground.

Behind him, his wife and youngest son were staring out in terror, obviously too shocked to speak.

"You don't have to get your hands dirty, Aruji-sama. Allow this worthless girl, whose body and soul are already stained, to take care of it."

By the time Celis figured out what she meant.

Yoruka opened the Schultzed family's throat with a simple movement of her katana.

His wife and son died at his side, drowning in blood and terror.

There was neither mockery nor joy in Yoruka's gesture: only cold determination.

Yet Celis felt his body move by itself. She felt a rage, which she had rarely felt before.

All the nerves in her body were screaming at her to attack Yoruka.

This crime could not go unpunished: for it was a crime.

Killing an enemy was one thing, but killing someone who hadn't had the chance to fight, and his innocent family...

It was an abomination.

"How... could you..."

The words were coming out of Celis' mouth with difficulty.

Fury and disgust were compressing her chest, so much so that she could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

Celis stared at Yoruka in the eyes. At that very moment, her gaze was so sharp that it could have pierced a Drag-Ride barrier.

Still, the anger gave way to surprise when Yoruka opened her mouth.

"It was the queen's orders... We had to obey. That's all we had to do."

These words may have sounded harmless, especially to the other Drag-Knights in the royal army present.

Nevertheless, with those words, and in an instant, Celis understood...

She understood that Yoruka took no pleasure in obeying these orders. These orders were given by the Queen, and she and Lux had to obey them.

That "we" could have been interpreted as "all of us", but Celis understood the implication.

This "we" was actually referring to Lux and Yoruka. Celis didn't know why, but they had to obey her orders, no matter what.

If Yoruka had acted on her own initiative in killing Schultzed and her family, it was not out of sadism or to be congratulated.

It was, as she had said, to spare her master this ordeal. She didn't want Lux to blame himself afterwards.

So Yoruka had taken it upon herself to protect her master as a tool and a servant, and to protect him from himself if necessary.

It was, paradoxically, a proof of devotion... and something else... greater than everything.

Celis' anger did not vanish. Instead, it was no longer directed at Yoruka, but at what compelled Lux and Yoruka to obey.

Or rather, if she had understood correctly... the person who did so.

Celis forced herself to swallow her anger and turned towards the Wyverns who were watching the scene in silence.

"Bring their bodies to the surface. They at least have a right to a decent burial..."

She forced herself to look at the faces of mother and son.

(I will get justice for you... I promise.)

Celis didn't know it yet, but Zagha Schultzed's death almost coincided with the end of the battle.

Contrary to what one might have thought, the battle had lasted barely an hour, so when Celis emerged from the dungeon, it wasn't even noon yet.

The confrontation between the Royal Army of the New Kingdom and the "rebel" Zagha Schultzed resulted in the complete defeat of the latter.

Absolutely all of his Drag-Knights, both novices and veterans, perished, including his son and heir, Dawla Schultzed.

Most of the foot soldiers also died when the New Kingdom troops had crossed the compound: out of several thousand, only 200 survived and were immediately taken prisoner.

Civilians who did not pose a threat were spared, although there were several hundred deaths as a result of collateral damage.

All those who had taken refuge in the castle were sent back to their villages or towns without being tried in any other way, with nothing more than the clothes they had.

The nobleman's family was put to the sword, posing the problem of succession, which the Queen and her advisers decided to settle by awarding the whole thing to Prime Minister Nulph.

However, it would take months or even years of work before the castle would be inhabitable again, shattered as it was by the assault it had withstood.

On the New Kingdom side, the losses were smaller but no less important: fifteen Drag-Knights died during the fighting.

These losses were hardly acceptable, and it was known that victory was owed solely to Lux Arcadia.

Without him, there would undoubtedly have been many more deaths, even though the Royal Army normally had numerical and technological superiority.

An hour later, Celis and the Syvalles were on foot, still in pilot suit, heading for the command tent where the queen and her advisors were holding a post-battle council.

Celis' relief was great, as none of her friends were missing: all had followed her instructions and had not put themselves in unnecessary danger.

Nevertheless, her relief was short-lived as she looked back on what she had learned.

She had barely had time to explain to them what had happened on the way to the gathering place.

This time she shared her findings with everyone, not just her close friends. She felt that everyone had a right to know.

Exhausted from the fight, her friends endured the shock of these revelations. They were repulsed to learn that Lux had committed such acts.

However, some, including Lisha, could not believe that Queen Raffi was behind these orders.

Others, who only now learned that Lux may have been manipulated, were hurt that they had not been told earlier.

Celis apologized to them: fortunately, since her kouhai knew that she was upright and would never do anything dishonourable, they accepted her apology and discussed what to do next.

The conclusion they reached was simple: first of all, the truth of these facts had to be verified.

"And then what?"

Lisha, who was white as chalk, had just asked that question.

"If ever... if ever Haha-hue is behind all this... what are you going to do?..."

Lisha couldn't believe her foster mother would behave like that.

Even though their relationship was more cordial than loving.

Imagine her ordering the slaughter of a family...

"...I will try to find out why. And, depending on how it turns out..."

She thought of the Black Hero who had destroyed the Empire years before, saving the oppressed people.

"I will do as my heart tells me. As will you."

Celis let each of them meditate on those words and quickened their pace.

She may have been their captain, but each had to make their own decision.

But Celis knew they would not tolerate a country whose rulers were recklessly ordering the murder of innocent women and children.

She remembered one of the words of her father, who, as a nobleman, had often had to convict people.

(People are punished for the faults they have committed, not for the faults they would one day commit).

Otherwise, Lux and Airi would probably have been executed right after the fall of the Arcadia Empire...

They finally arrived near the command tent, whose flags flapped in the wind.

Many officers and soldiers were present, but some of them, as they knew, were watching the spared civilians who were now forced to rid the castle of the bodies that littered it.

Others were inventorying the supplies and resources of the castle, exploring the vast underground warehouses and gathering anything that might be useful to the army.

What could be more humiliating and insulting than forcing someone to pick up the bodies of friends and family in their own home and plunder it?

In front of the 50 or so people in attendance, the Queen and her staff stepped forward.

The first to be called, for his poor performance as a commander, Gald Gladios was relieved of his duties and relegated to the rank of private.

His second took his place, without any objection: Celis thought darkly that at least one good thing would come out of that day.

Indeed, the many casualties suffered were mainly his own fault and that of other officers who, through their morgue and inexperience, had failed in their task.

Celis and the Syvalles, who had suffered no casualties, were commended for their initiatives during the fighting, and for their defences which had saved many soldiers.

Lux was acclaimed by all, both for his brilliant action in breaking down the enemy's defenses and for the fact that his loyal subordinate had killed Schultzed and her family.

Celis and her friends could not hold back their surprise when these murders, which could not be qualified otherwise, were congratulated by the general staff.

Uninvited, Celis stepped out of the ranks and spoke.

She had to know.

"Majesty."

Raffi raised an eyebrow, then, remaining undaunted, beckoned her to continue.

"Why did you order the execution of Zagha Schultzed... and her entire family? Even if he was a rebel, he was still a nobleman. He deserved all the respect due to that rank. And his family..."

Celis clenched her fists.

" His family was innocent. They didn't have to die. Why did you give that order?"

The pressure was palpable all around.

Celis' tone and words had made the officers stiffen, while the Syvalles, all on the side of their leader, stared at them harshly.

Queen Raffi, not at all taken aback by this pressure, fluttered her eyes.

And then...

"The traitor had to suffer the punishment reserved for traitors, I don't see what's wrong here, whatever his rank."

Her voice was neutral, even tinged with a touch of incomprehension, as if she was genuinely surprised by what Celis had just said.

"As for her family... it was better and safer for the Kingdom that they perish too. The children grow up, seeking vengeance. Dead children don't. By giving this order, I have broken the circle of vengeance, and offered peace to the New Kingdom."

There was something extremely unhealthy about hearing a queen speak in such a carefree voice.

Celis' anger only gave way to her sudden disgust for the woman she had once respected.

She opened her mouth convulsively to answer, but held back.

What was the point of arguing, of expressing her resentment of... evil?

Celis closed her mouth, slowly nodded her head and fell in line, doing her best not to betray her emotions.

At her side, Lisha was livid, eyes wide open, her lip trembling.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, like all the Syvalles.

The queen of the New Kingdom, who was considered an affable woman, but weak, weak, unresolute, showed a completely different face.

That of a being willing to kill women and children without the slightest hesitation.

The Syvalles felt as if they had fallen into the depths of the abyss all at once.

As they looked around them, they saw only the inexpressive faces of the soldiers of the royal army, who did not question the orders, the arrogant, puffed-up officers and advisers of the queen.

In an instant they found themselves alone, like an island in the middle of the rising tide.

The world, their world had gone mad, and those who did not adhere to this madness would probably pay for it.

They remained silent as the Queen's supporters celebrated their victory noisily, exchanging only equivocal glances.

Then, to their surprise, when the cheers died down, the Queen turned to them again.

"I would like to speak privately with the entire Order of Syvalles... including, of course, Lux Arcadia."

Celis's comrades questioned her gaze, waiting for her approval. The latter, after an instant of hesitation, nodded in agreement.

The soldiers dispersed and returned to their occupations, while the Syvalles entered the command tent, preceded by the queen.

Nothing had changed there except for one fact: the figures representing Schultzed's troops on the wooden table and the map of the region had disappeared.

Apart from the queen, there was no one else. Lux and Yoruka had sided with Celis, waiting for the queen to address them.

Raffi poured a glass of wine, offered them refreshments, which they declined.

Then she turned to them, her face marked by age, but her eyes sparkling.

"I wanted to personally express my gratitude for your actions during the battle. I know that without you, our losses would have been worse."

Celis, on her guard, nodded.

She wanted to express her disgust, her disapproval, but she felt it was useless. Not here, at least.

"This battle has made me realise how powerful my soldiers are, but not independent enough."

It was a euphemism. The Drag-Knights commanded by arrogant New Kingdom officers were devoid of emotion and initiative, of what Celis had seen.

"That's why I wish the Syvalles to be no longer an order of cadets, but an elite corps of our army. You will be placed under our direct authority, and be considered full-fledged soldiers, with officer positions in my ranks."

She swirled her wine in her glass, ignoring the stunned looks of the Syvalles.

"Of course, this promotion would come with great advantages..."

Then her smile froze.

"On the other hand, if I reward loyalty... I loathe and chastise treason."

Her eyes grew colder and Celis felt a shiver go down her neck.

The queen had decided to increase her control over them, as she couldn't underestimate their importance.

Normally, the government, and therefore the Four Great Nobles of the New Kingdom, had authority over the Syvalles. The Queen intended to end it, and to control them directly.

She offered the carrot... and the stick. It was as simple as that.

But did she really have the means to stop, or to condemn the Syvalles order? Or rather, could she afford to?

Celis doubted it. Maybe it was just a bluff.

"What if we refuse to place ourselves under your authority and remain loyal to the New Kingdom?"

"I am the New Kingdom!"

Raffi's anger flared up, wrenching Lisha's surprise hiccups out of her.

Then she calmed down instantly.

"But I don't see why you would do this. What do you think, Lux? Do you think you should join me? Fight for me?"

Celis turned to Lux, who seemed as inexpressive as the soldiers she'd met outside.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I believe we must join you and fight for you."

"And if you had to choose between the Syvalles or me, Lux, what would you choose? Who would you fight for?"

Raffi's voice was sweet, gentle.

"For you."

"?!"

"Wha..."

"Lux-kun?!"

The Syvalles stared at Lux, stunned. He didn't even look back at them, only at the queen, totally impervious to everything else.

She looked like a doll or a robot.

"Thank you for your candor. Well, I guess at least one... sorry, two - she glanced at Yoruka - people will be on my side."

"What is that supposed to mean?! Lux! Look at me!"

Celis' voice was begging.

Lux slowly turned to her with an empty look in her eyes, the same look she'd seen the other night that had terrified her.

"Lux... what are you talking about... you wanted, you want to fight for the kingdom... not for one person!"

"…"

"It's true. The Lux-kun I know would never utter those words."

"Oi, Lux! What's the matter with you?!"

"Lux-san!

The Syvalles were not to be outdone and loudly called out to their unrecognizable comrade.

However, he ignored them all.

Philuffy, on the other hand, squinted.

"Lu-chan... is not himself."

"What..."

Raffi raised one hand.

"You still don't get it? Lux isn't who you know anymore. He is now completely, totally devoted to me. He will obey only me. Won't he, Lux?"

"Yes."

"And if need be, will you fight your comrades for me... or eliminate them?"

"...Yes."

Though he marked a time of barely perceptible hesitation, his response was the same.

The exchange petrified Celis and her friends, who could only watch in horror as their comrade nodded in subservience.

(What happened... Lux... )

"What did you do to Lu-chan..."

Philuffy was burning with anger, and emitting a menacing pressure like nothing her friends had ever seen before.

"Me? But nothing! Lux loves me, so he has sworn his allegiance to me."

"Nonsense! Lux would never, ever say that! Answer me!"

Raffi looked hurt at Lisha's vehement words.

" Daughter, your lack of trust in me hurts me... but if you care so much... At this point, there's no point in hiding it, I guess."

She put her hand on her lips, looking up at the sky as if to pretend to think.

"A little... well, two weeks or so of torture, and a good dose of hypnosis... Thanks to that, he's retained all his physical and mental capacities, but he's completely devoted to me.

For the Syvalles, the horror was such that they were unable to find anything to retaliate.

Their gaze ranged from Lux, who seemed perfectly healthy, to the queen, who had the same expression as if she were sharing a recipe.

"You... you have... what?"

Krulcifer had completely lost her usual composure, stammered, eyes wide open.

"I offered him the opportunity to join me, but he refused. So, as I needed his strength, I had no choice... I had to torture him to break him. But it took longer than I thought! He was very strong, but his screams were all the more ravishing."

Celis was nauseous. She was staring at Lux, who wasn't reacting.

(And he told me... the other night... that everything was fine...)

Even though he was under the control of the queen, to learn this from the queen's mouth, in total contrast to what he had told her, was ...

"Lux... come to your senses... you hear her, she's... she's got you..."

Celis was stumbling over her words.

"Don't listen to her, Lux. You're fighting for me, aren't you? You're fighting for me to protect what you care about. Even if I hurt you, it's for your own good, you understand?"

"Yes. I do."

To see their precious comrade manipulated in this way, not to mention the fact that Raffi was probably exploiting his own feelings, was unbearable.

Philuffy, in particular, knew how much Lux had suffered when he saw her subjected to the Abyss seed she carried within her.

She never imagined that the roles would ever be reversed.

"You... you bastard..."

Several Syvalles, including Sharis, reached out to their Sword Devices.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With a simple gesture from Raffi, Lux pulled out his own Sword Device and faced his friends, who were stunned.

"What are you doing, Lux?!"

Sharis, losing her usual composure, was screaming.

"You can't... you can't do that... you're supposed to..."

Fear, horror, grief was taking over the Syvalles.

Most of them admired, and, to a certain degree, loved Lux, however, the most affected were his close friends whose love was the strongest.

Lisha was completely taken aback by her mother's true face. She couldn't, didn't want to believe that her knight, her most trusted friend and the boy she loved, had been tortured by her mother.

Krulcifer was shaking, as she couldn't imagine the pain Lux had suffered, so much that he had lost his own will. She wanted to comfort, to heal him, to make him forget everything... He was so close, yet, so far.

Philuffy was watching her childhood friend as despair filled her eyes. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how she could. She wanted to crush the queen but knew Lux would not let her act.

And, Celis, who thought she had finally understood Lux, as they had confessed to each other, realized that once more, she was not there to help him when he needed it the most.

"Well, I ask you, Syvalles... would you rather fight alongside Lux, or against him?"

Raffi's gaze was all-consuming, as if she could expose their thoughts.

She saw their hesitation, or rather, the fact that they didn't want this at all despite their disgust and hatred for her.

"I knew it. Then be kind, and obey me. If not..."

It was blackmail in disguise, but what horrified Celis the most was Raffi's control over Lux.

It wasn't a deal, or an agreement, at this point, but outright dominance resulting from horrible ordeals.

The mask had clearly fallen off, and neither side was unaware of this now.

"Haha-hue... what happened to you?..."

Lisha, who didn't recognize her mother, let those words slip out.

Raffi gave her an intrigued look.

"What do you mean, my dear, sweet daughter?"

This parody of maternal love was too much for Lisha.

"Don't call me that! What happened? Why are you doing this?! Didn't you want to rule the kingdom peacefully, instead of setting it on fire and blood?! What's happened to you? What happened to the ideal you stood for?"

Lisha carried the fate of the New Kingdom on her shoulders.

Her father's death in the rebellion.

She bore the mark of the Empire, and because of that, she had long blamed herself.

She had recently strengthened her resolve to become the ideal queen, and she was convinced that her adoptive mother, despite her age and reluctance, was working towards the same goal.

Raffi's gaze changed.

"You'll understand one day, I hope. Sometimes good intentions and willpower aren't enough when people try to take everything you have away from you. Sometimes you have to kill or be killed. Be the hunter or the prey."

She pointed to the tent with a wave of her arm.

"All my life, I've been the prey. I've just decided I can't let it happen again."

Lisha was seething with rage, despair: she now looked at Raffi as if he were a stranger.

She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Well, I think it's been quite a day for you. You need to rest, and to think about it again with a clear head. We'll meet again tomorrow, and-"

Suddenly, without warning, an officer entered the tent, and bumped into the Syvalles.

Raffi squinted her eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"Majesty! Please forgive my interruption, but I have important news!"

The man was out of breath, and the worry could be seen in his face.

"The Great Noble Dist Ralgris left his lands in the west several days ago, and is marching on the capital Lordgalia! He will be there in less than four days!"

"What?!"

Everyone in the tent uttered the same exclamation.

Raffi glanced suspiciously at Celis, and then seemed to detect that Celis was just as surprised as she was.

"We don't know anything about his intentions: however, his strength is not negligible. Observation posts report that he has about 35 Drag-Knights with him, and a troop of 1,000 mounted elite!"

"So soon?... I didn't think he'd be so bold..."

Raffi gave himself over to his thoughts for a few seconds and then seemed to notice that the Syvalles were still there.

"We have to check his intentions first, but whatever happens, we can't stay here. Prepare for departure!"

"Your Majesty, we have wounded people and the men have not yet recovered..."

The queen rattled her tongue.

"I see. We leave tomorrow at dawn; settle everything by then!"

"Yes..."

She turned to the Syvalles.

"Dismissed. Rest and consider my offer. Whatever happens, your loyalty will soon be tested. Let us put aside our differences to work for a better future!"

Celis, helpless, stared at her for a long time, overcome by contrary feelings.

Then she turned around, followed by her friends, and left the tent without a word.

Lux and Yoruka remained motionless.

Raffi looked angrily at the exit. Because of Celis' doubts following the orders she had given, she had been forced to reveal her hand earlier than expected.

Nevertheless, it should have happened sooner or later. From the moment she had attacked Dist Ralgris, it was certain that her daughter would not stand by and do nothing.

"However, the prospect of confronting their beloved Lux should keep them on the straight and narrow. And even if they did fight, you'd kill them easily, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, then... Anyway, from the reports I get, they're just kids who can't make up their minds."

She turned away from Lux and gave in to her thoughts. To tell the truth, she didn't expect Dit Ralgris to make a move this soon.

The forces he was bringing were powerful, yet so few in number that he was able to move quickly.

The most worrisome thing was that he would reach the capital, seize it and get his hands on the Drag-Rides stored deep in the royal palace.

If he succeeded, he was certain that he would increase his forces because many of his soldiers could fly a Drag-Ride, even if they didn't have one.

In this case, armed with the same models as his own, these experienced and seasoned pilots would crush the soldiers of the royal army.

The latter were certainly doped, totally enslaved and endowed with monstrous stamina, they were poor warriors without experience as the battle had proven.

Moreover, the drugs used considerably reduced their lifespan, but that was only a detail in her eyes.

(15 EX Drag-Knights lost...three to one...)

She had to take the lead. Reaching out to Ralgris, confronting him before his strength grew.

Normally it would take her army at least four days to reach the capital, but that was only possible if they were in a cart and stopped at night.

However, by making a forced march, especially by Drag-Ride, her army could reach the capital in two days and one night.

This would mean leaving the Wyrms, who are not very manoeuvrable here, and most of their supplies, but they had to get there before Dist Ralgris at all costs.

She sent for her Prime Minister.

"Pass the order. We'll break camp at dawn tomorrow. We'll leave a force to hold the castle and lands here, just in case."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

In the evening, as the sun set and the clouds dissipated, after having taken care of the maintenance of their Drag-Rides in an area of the camp hastily converted into a workshop, Celis and the Syvalles were sitting in the grass, still in pilot suit.

In order to avoid prying ears, instead of returning to their tents, they had settled a little apart.

They would be noticed, of course, and even if Yoruka was watching them, Celis was sure she wouldn't betray them.

She had thought it over, and from the indications Yoruka had given her, she had deduced that Lux's servant was in a position where she couldn't openly help them.

But as long as she wasn't caught, she could help them discreetly.

Celis observed her classmates.

The overall mood was one of misunderstanding, confusion, anger, despair.

Or maybe it was too much for them.

They had been embarked on a civil war, taken part in a battle that had resulted in the massacre of thousands of people.

And now they learned that their most precious comrade was being manipulated by the queen of the country, who had turned out to be ruthless and bloodthirsty.

She had even tortured her to break him and force him to commit acts he disapproved of.

"Hey... there is no way... this is true, right?"

One of the second years spoke up in denial.

"This is... a bad dream... I can't believe Lux was..."

Even if they did their best not to think about it, everyone was unconsciously picturing the suffering Lux had to endure.

Two weeks of torture and hypnosis, the queen had said.

Two weeks where their comrade had been through hell, eventually breaking, only to become a puppet with lifeless eyes.

What had the queen done to him, for him to lose the warmth he had always shown to everyone?...

"I can't believe it happened while we were just... living normal lives..."

Aside from the horror they felt at this thought, they were also feeling guilty.

Because they couldn't help him, because while he was tortured and broken, hopeless, helpless, they were thinking he was fine and acting normally, through their daily lives.

They had the feeling they had just given up Lux at the worst possible time.

"Haha-hue has..."

Lisha's eyes were blank.

"... Yes. I believe she did exactly what she claimed she has..."

Noct herself looked like she was about to cry.

Tillfur was completely silent, with a grim face and Sharis was biting her lip so hard she was bleeding.

"...how can I call myself his senpai, when I could not even see he had been broken..."

Even if they knew that thinking about it was wrong and would not do any good, they could not help it.

Again and again, each and every one of them was imagining what their beloved friend had suffered.

Their pain and grief were so heavy it could be felt in the air: yet, no one could talk about it.

"The world has gone mad..."

Everything they believed in, all the values they cherished, all the values they wanted to represent, were now worth less than nothing.

Within hours, the principle of normality had changed.

It is the number that defines the norm, not isolated individuals.

If the majority approved of the mass killings, the minority could do nothing.

At least that was the feeling the Syvalles had.

They were young girls from noble families, with a strict sense of honour, innocent in a way, which is why these values were extremely important to them.

But now they simply felt that they were being governed by a tyrant, who either offered to make a pact with them or to confront them directly.

After all, her threats were quite clear: if they had the audacity to try to confront her, they would have to confront Lux...

Kill each other.

Lisha was the hardest hit.

Even though she wasn't very close to her adoptive mother, discovering this side of her personality terrified her, made her feel like everything had been a lie.

If this impression of kindness, or even pusillanimity that she had had for her mother, was false, it meant that she had been mistaken, deluding herself all along?

Her mother had actually put her loved one through terrific ordeals to break and make him submit.

She was a princess from the New Kingdom.

She could not, should not make a mistake.

But she had failed to spot a tyrant, a monster.

For that was undoubtedly what her mother had become.

Come to think of it, she had no opponent left on the mainland, except Dist Ralgris, who seemed to have realised the danger and was moving towards her.

But what chance did he have?

Two of the Four Great Nobles were dead, another had joined his cause. She had the largest armed force in the country.

Raffi had shown she was ready to eliminate anyone, and Dist Ralgris' troops were far outnumbered by the Drag-Knights.

Nevertheless, he was still Celis' father. This meant that she would have to choose between her lover and her duty and family.

To say that this choice was a difficult one was an understatement.

None of them could imagine having to fight... or kill Lux.

Nor could Celis see herself facing her own family, condemning them to death and destruction.

Because she had no illusions there would be no forgiveness for her father and his family.

They would suffer the same fate as Zagha Schultzed... and perhaps she would also be targeted as the daughter of Dist Ralgris.

All the choices available to her seemed to bring only death and grief.

The Syvalles' return to reality had been brutal and merciless.

Most of them wondered how it could have happened. What had they missed? Had they failed to read the signs?

Despondency, despair, was beginning to seize them.

Celis, on the other hand, sat and thought.

Unlike her friends, she was in full control, calm.

Because she had just made up her mind.

She had opposed argument after argument, reflection after reflection. She had hesitated, for a long time, before realizing that this was what had led her to this situation.

From the beginning, since it had all started, she had hesitated to act out of fear of the consequences.

It took her a long time to admit her feelings for Lux.

She was reluctant to admit them to her.

She had hesitated to go to him when her instincts told her that she had to.

Her hesitation, her inaction, had allowed this awful situation to take place.

Yes, if she'd acted sooner, everything would have been better... for her, for Lux, for the kingdom.

And now she was faced with what was probably the most important choice of her life.

To serve a tyrant, or to face the one she loved.

To choose her honor, her duties, or her love and feelings.

Choosing to face her family, her home, her father, or the one she had promised to share her life with.

Weeks earlier, that choice would probably have paralyzed her.

But today, the path was simple.

Celis stood up.

At the same time, the last rays of the day's sun finally pierced through the veil of clouds that had obscured the day.

Celis' blonde hair became illuminated with gold, covering her entire body with a halo of light.

It was as if the sun had just risen among them.

Her comrades, hypnotized by the vision, looked at her in amazement.

She gazed at each of them.

She knew them all. She knew where they came from, their families, their strengths, their weaknesses.

She had been trying since she knew them to take care of them, to protect them, to help them progress.

It was time for them to make a choice.

Celis breathed in, calmly.

Strangely, since she had made her decision, a few minutes earlier, all her doubts, all her uncertainties no longer bothered her.

She wasn't navigating in the fog anymore: she had made her decision.

"I'm going to rebel against the Queen."

The amazement could be read on her friends' faces.

She didn't stop. She had to explain her reasons, and convince them.

"I think you all share that feeling. This feeling of injustice, of... falseness. Like me, you have studied the history of the Arcadia Empire, which denied freedom to the people and tyrannized the weak."

She looked Lisha in the eye.

"I have a feeling in my heart... that if we continue to serve Queen Raffi and the New Kingdom, we'll only be creating a new empire. I will not be a part of it. We are being asked to kill innocent people, women, children... ...and I cannot inflict that fate on any more people, least of all my own family."

Celis laid her hand on his heart.

"Then I will fight to stop it. I'm not forcing anyone to join me. But if you wish to be by my side, you will be most welcome. Lux... My betrothed, your friend, has been through hell and I couldn't even save him. He was tortured by the same person who claims to rule us... it hurts me, thinking about it, more than anything else. I cannot let that happen to someone else..."

She hesitated for a moment, closed her eyes.

"This means... we'll have to face Lux as well as the Queen. In the past, I would have hesitated at the mere thought. I would have hesitated, refused... but not now."

Her voice became more determined.

"Today, I have learned not to hesitate any longer. If, for the future of this country, I must face the one I love and defeat him... I will. For I know he does not fight of his own free will. Because I know he would want me to fight him for the greater good."

"Yes... that's what Lux would want..."

Sharis uttered a faint whisper.

"Lux would want what's best for this country and its people. The best thing is to prevent the queen from reigning in terror. She must be stopped. Then, whatever the cost, I will do it."

"You mean you're willing to face and even kill Lux-kun with your own hands?"

Krulcifer's question, asked in a calm voice, drew a heavy silence.

Celis took a few seconds to answer.

"...I don't want this in the slightest. But, if I have to do it... I will do it. For his sake. Because I know he's suffering right now. To inflict harm on others, to be the source of suffering... ...must be unbearable for him. So if I can set him free... ... I will."

She surprised the stunned looks of her friends and realized that saying it like that made it sound like she was saying there was no other way.

"Like I said, confronting Lux is the last thing I want. But things are what they are and not necessarily what they should be. As for me, my resolution is made. I will protect the people and the kingdom, which Lux also wants to protect. Will you follow me?"

Celis waited.

One second.

Two seconds.

What she was proposing was treason. Her comrades could arrest her, or turn her in.

But she had faith in them.

They all stood up at the same time, as one.

And she read smiles on their faces: tense, but smiles all the same.

They knew what they had to do now.

Celis had given them hope back, while at the same time giving them a new goal... or rather reminding them of their first goal, which had never changed.

Fighting for the people, fighting to protect the country, even against its leaders.

Only Lisha, who had also stood up, seemed truly hesitant.

Celis would have understood that she was not part of this.

But the Princess did not back down.

"If my mother, the Queen, has made mistakes or chosen the wrong path... it is my duty as Princess to take matters into my own hands. I don't want to... I must."

"Lizsharte-sama..."

"Besides, Lux is my knight... if we can find a way to free him from what Haha-hue did to him..."

She had a provocative smile.

"...I'll always have a chance to make it my own, by enacting polygamy!"

"Yes!"

"That's right!"

Lisha's assertion was met with a round of applause, before the mood subsided.

"Celis-senpai... what exactly do you want to do? Despite our strength, even if we take up arms directly, we don't stand a chance against the royal army..."

A second year had just asked the question.

"I guess you want to reach your father and join him?"

Krulcifer gave Celis a knowing glance. She had guessed her thoughts.

Celis nodded.

"Exactly. Even if we'll still be outnumbered, at least we'll have a better chance of holding out. Alone, we won't make it."

Her friends, to her great pride, didn't flinch and nodded.

They had faith in her, faith in their cause.

Faith in justice.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible... preferably tonight. The Queen intends to march at dawn, so we must put as much distance between us and them as possible."

Lisha turned to Philuffy, whose eyes expressed, despite her usual silence, her concern for Lux.

"We'll have to carry you the way we came, because Typhoon can't fly."

"Hmm."

Philuffy nodded resolutely.

"Well, good. Have everyone gather rations for the journey, that shouldn't be a problem considering how amorphous the guards are. Meet back here in 20 minutes."

She hesitated, then...

"Thank you. Thank you all."

Her classmates gave her a nervous but radiant smile.

(Let our rebellion begin... Lux... I'm sure you would do the same.)

Celis' gaze was lost in the clouds.

Later, when night had fallen on the camp.

Raffi, satisfied with the operations of the day, was meditating in her tent, sitting on a folding table.

She knew she was stronger and smarter than the others, but she should not underestimate the danger that Dist Ralgris represented.

This man was as strong as he was cunning, probably the most powerful of the Four Great Nobles. Or at least he should have called them the Two Great Nobles by now.

She expected her idiot daughter to be reluctant to confront her. After threatening her with a stick, maybe she should be offered a carrot to make it easier for her to bend

Suddenly, for the second time today, someone entered her tent in panic.

"Majesty!"

"I feel like I'm having deja vu... what now?"

However, the officer's frightened face made her frown.

"I... it's..."

"Hurry up and talk, or you'll have to write down what to say to me after I rip out your tongue."

The man swallowed, and forced himself to speak.

"The Syvalles have deserted!"

Raffi straightened up in his folding chair.

"What do you mean, deserted?"

"It is as I tell you! They're gone!"

"Useless!"

The queen unleashed her rage, but managed to resist the urge to rip the messenger's throat out on the spot.

If she started killing everyone who brought her bad news, no one would want to play that role anymore...

"Should we move up our departure?"

"No. If we leave blind, without supplies, we may face complications, not to mention the risk of an ambush. It's too late to catch them. Twenty people move faster than a hundred. Double the guard, in case it's a feint."

"Yes!"

Raffi gnashed her teeth while the man turned his heels.

She didn't foresee this and thought that the Syvalles, those indecisive kids, wouldn't risk fighting her... and especially Lux.

That anything could happen.

(Well, it doesn't matter. I still have two cards up my sleeve...)

However...

"Yoruka!"

The one who normally only obeyed Lux, appeared at the Queen's command.

"Didn't I order you to watch over your friends, and report any suspicions to me?"

"Yes, you did."

"And did you not see fit to warn me that they were planning to desert?"

"No, I did not."

Even if she had surrendered, Lux's servant was being disconcertingly impertinent.

However, against all odds, Raffi burst out laughing.

"I can see very clearly in your play, as you saw in mine. Bravo!"

Yoruka's submission came only because Raffi promised to kill Lux at the first sign of rebellion.

However, with the Syvalles loyalty gone, and in light of the battle that had shown the weakness of his army, Raffi was in desperate need of Lux among the troops.

Thus, even if Yoruka betrayed her in this way, she could not afford to eliminate him at this critical moment: the game had changed, Lux proved too precious to her.

But Yoruka also knew that if Raffi had nothing left to lose, she would carry out her threats.

She had therefore chosen not to betray her comrades' plans, while staying by Lux and Raffi's side so as not to push the latter into a corner, but also so as not to have to raise her blade against her master.

They both played a very narrow game, and the balance threatened to break at any moment.

"So you have to hope that one way or another I lose the game. But let me warn you... if I do, you can be sure I'll take your master to the grave. Your pathetic gesticulations are in vain."

Yoruka didn't answer.

Her life was devoted to her master, and in this case she was sure her decision wasn't wrong.

She was a blade. A tool that existed only for Lux.

And she would make all the decisions that went along with it.

"Nevertheless, your misdeed, which jeopardizes my plans, deserves punishment."

Yoruka didn't flinch. She could withstand any torture.

"Your lack of reaction irritates me. Perhaps it will change if I tell you that your beloved master will pay the price?"

"!"

Yoruka raised her head, bewildered.

"I promised you that, didn't I? Let's see... it's time to use my first trump card. We found a quantity of combat-enhancing drugs in Hayes' labs. Since they have a downside, I didn't want to use them on Lux, but given that the fight ahead is critical... I thought we could try a prototype."

"No... stop. Give it to me, instead."

"And what would be the point? As I recall, this drug doubles the fighting ability, but causes permanent, terrible pain, because of the micro-cracks in the muscle tissue as long as the effects last."

Raffi put a finger on her lips.

"Normally we only give him this before the fight, but I think we'll give him a taste to get him used to it. I can't wait to see it!"

"Stop... stop!"

Yoruka got up, ready to draw her katana, but Raffi, quick as lightning, pulled the remote control out of Lux's necklace.

"I warned you, Yoruka. Now let's go find your master."

* * *

The Syvalles, who knew that their escape would be quickly reported, had decided to put as much distance as possible between the Queen's army and them.

In this way, they knew that even if the Queen's army pursued them, they would maintain a proper advance.

About twenty people were advancing faster than an army close to a hundred; this was also true for the Drag-Knights.

For a troop, maintaining cohesion and training was important: the Syvalles, whose sole objective was to flee, did not have this problem.

They made sure to take essential breaks every hour, knowing that if they sinned by excess of recklessness and one of them became too tired to advance, they would pay dearly for it.

Those who had the most difficulty keeping up were, of course, the cadets, who had recently joined the ranks.

In order to spare them, their more enduring senpai took turns carrying them.

In the two days following their desertion, for it was one, Celis and her friends managed to stay half a day ahead of the Queen's army.

None of them had, of course, stopped to observe the progress of their enemy: this was an estimate based on the forces that would be setting out, their endurance, and the fact that all of them were also forcing themselves to travel by night.

Celis had concluded that the queen would certainly not let her enemies make their junction without doing anything, and that she would move towards them on a forced march.

After two days, the Syvalles approached the outskirts of the capital, in the lightly wooded plains that surrounded it.

They might have already returned to Cross Field, but returning there was not in their interests and was not part of their plan.

Celis was piloting Lindwurm, and despite the wind caressing her face, she was sweating, her body burning with fatigue.

Yet she was forcing herself to keep going. She was the leader: she had to behave like one and set an example.

By her presence alone, she gave heart to her comrades ... who were in the same state as her.

Two days and two nights of flying, including a few hours of sleep and regular breaks, had washed them all away.

They had to reach the capital before nightfall at all costs.

Celis was certain that her father had sent scouts there, so they could inform her of the situation and get some rest before they had to face the queen.

But her father was still two days away from them. They had to decide how to proceed, and...

"Celis!"

Sharis, who was following her closely, shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Straight ahead! Drag-Knights! A three-man patrol!"

With those words, the Syvalles stopped dead in their tracks and moved into battle formation, despite their exhausted faces and trembling bodies.

If Celis had no doubt that they would prevail bein 17 to , the exhaustion of her friends would certainly play against them.

Celis squinted her tired eyes, then a flash of relief lit up her face.

"It's all right. Evrything's all right...""Huh?"

"Ah... this coats of arms..."

"Yes."

As the Drag-Knights patrol approached them, the Syvalles could see that their armour bore the colours of the Ralgris family.

"Scouts?"

Krulcifer, whose noble face was covered in sweat, expressed her astonishment.

Celis didn't feel the same way. They were still too far from the capital to run into scouts.

If she knew her father well, then...

The three Drag-Knights, who had stopped at a respectable distance and were visibly preparing to shout their warnings, had a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Female students? No... the Syvalles? And... Lady Celistia, what are you doing here?!"

The one who appeared to be the senior officer had apparently recognized Celis; after all, he belonged to her household.

Celis smiled as she recognized the man, a soldier of her father's.

"Murdis. Good to see you... could you take us to my father as soon as possible?"

The man Celis had stopped, who was undoubtedly an acquaintance of hers, didn't move.

To Celis' astonishment, he even seemed to be on guard.

"...what is it?"

"Lady Celistia, forgive me, however... ...it has come to our attention that you and your comrades are under the Queen's command."

The one called Murdis, who had straw blond hair and a noble face, had a conflicted expression.

"Your father, as a result of the Queen's actions, declared her a tyrant and renounced her allegiance. To put it simply... the House of Ralgris has gone to war against the authority of the New Kingdom."

These words came as no surprise to the Syvalles, but they understood the man's behavior.

There was no guarantee that the Syvalles were not the Queen's vanguard, who had come to destroy them.

Celis decided to defuse the situation immediately.

"I know this. We have decided not to fight for the Queen either. She no longer serves this country, but her own interests. I'm... No, we've come to fight alongside you."

Murdis gauged Celis' face, then his gaze lingered on her group of friends.

Apparently, what he saw convinced him, and he nodded slowly.

"Very well. I believe you, Lady Celistia. I see that you are exhausted, nevertheless I will ask you to follow me in order to join your father as soon as possible. I believe you have information that will be of great interest to him."

"Indeed."

Celis had a tired but sincere smile. So far, her father had acted as she had planned.

* * *

**Looks like it's Dist Ralgris' turn to shine! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it featured a lot of reflection/thoughts regarding the (main) characters. **

**One of my must-do was to make Celis evolve, as she did in volume 8 of the light novel. She finally understands her feelings, her desires, and doesn't hesitate anymore... **

**I got tons of ideas for the next chapters and really hope you will like them. **

**I'm actually in the middle of moving out (new house) so next chapter might be delayed (but since I don't have my desktop pc anymore, just my laptop, I can't play and can only write to that's a good thing?...). **

**As always, don't hesitate to leave a review, it always brings a smile on my face and motivates me :)**

**Take care of yourselves with the heat, drink a lot!**


End file.
